Tactics of the Stones
by Kaze-Kami-Ha
Summary: He sought to be away from his past and his reputation. Yet he has been dragged into another war, in this world of Magvel. He is Elibe's finest tactician, leading the forces agianst Nergal. A Duke of War in a new land. A tactician in Magvel Story
1. Prolouge: The Fall of Renais

Before I begin, this was written on sort of a whim, like half the stuff I ever write. It was inspired partially by Raptorxd's Tale of a Tactician and follows the plot of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, although it does have the Tactician from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword. Do not expect many Blazing Sword characters to appear, although a good number will be mentioned.

**Prolouge: The Fall of Renais**

_She was a plainswoman. I was an untested tactician. We united in order to help each other improve, both of us thinking we would accomplish little. Looking back I wondered how such a simple beginning became so much more._

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_When I awoke in that ger, a young Saracen woman tending her chores, I had thought 'Father Sky sent me an angel'. It is cliché, I am aware, but Lyn was a striking beauty. Few of my countrymen would appreciate her exotic vision, but I was struck by it. No member of her people I have met was so graceful and lovely while maintaining the Saracen's strength and honour. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

_In an age long past... evil flooded over the land. Creatures awash in the dark tide ran wild, pushing mankind to the brink of annihilation._

_In it's despair, mankind appealed to the heavens, and from a blinding light came hope._

_The Sacred Stones..._

_These five glorious treasures held the power to dispel evil._

_The hero Grado and his warriors used the Sacred Stones to combat evil's darkness. They defeated the Demon King and sealed his soul away within the stones._

_With the darkness imprisoned peace returned to Magvel._

_But this peace would not last..._

0-0

"Where ya headed to stranger? Renais?" And elderly woman asked as the stranger in the green cloak walked away from the village to path leaded towards the named country, a traveling bag on his back. "That may not be the best idea Laddie."

"Why is that?" The man, who could not be more than two years over twenty, asked running a hand through his thick brown locks as he paused in his steps.

"Haven't you heard?" The woman gasped. "Grado is running through there like an unleashed bull! They won't last much longer!" She called out as the man put his hood over his head, adjusting the sword at his hip.

"Good lady, that's why I'm going there, for a change I shall find trouble... before it finds me." The man added as he walked down the path, a memory ebbing into his mind.

0-0Flashback0-0

"Why...?" The youth asked, turning to an older couple, as they hid in the bushes. "The Bern Army would kill you if they knew you aided my escape, let alone hid me as long as you have! And your barn..." He added, turning his head to see men fan the flames that engulfed the building.

"We've rebuilt before, and we can do it again." The woman said.

"But your mind, Tactician..." The man continued. "If they forced you to work for them who knows what may happen... Flee, to the east! There is a port, may haps you can get away by ship!"

0-0End Flashback0-0

"And here I am once more..." The youth said, striding down the path, entering a forest. "Into a new land to make a new start." He added with a sigh. "And yet here I am, walking down a path, probably into another unwinnable war. Joy."

0-0

_The continent of Magvel._

_For some eight hundred years, a quiet peace reigned in the absence of the terrible darkness. The Sacred Stones have been passed from generation to generation. Nations have been built around their power and their legacy._

_The Kingdom of Renais, ruled by Fado, the peerless Warrior King._

_The Kingdom of Frelia, ruled by Hayden, the venerable Sage King._

_The Kingdom of Jehanna, ruled by Ismaire, Queen of the White Dunes._

_The Theocracy of Rausten, ruled by Mansel, the Divine Emperor._

_The Grado Empire, ruled by Vigarde, the stalwart Silent Emperor._

_These five countries house the power of the Sacred Stones._

_They are joined by the emerging mercantile Republic of Carcino._

_In these times of peace, tales of past conflict have drifted into legend, and memories of the ancient dark arts have all but evaporated._

_It is now the year eight hundred and three..._

_In an instant, the whole of Magvel is threatened by an unexpected atrocity. The Grado Empire, the largest of the Sacred Stone Nations, has invaded the kingdom of Renais under orders from Emperor Vigarde. A long time ally Grado, Renais is caught off guard, unable to mount any resistance. Grado's forces move quickly, seizing one territory after another. Compounding King Fado's worries, his son, Prince Ephraim, has gone missing._

_Grado's momentum carries its armies to the gates of Castle Renais itself. Renais will fall... It is inevitable._

0-0

The doors to the throne room burst open, a man in armour running in, ignoring the banners that decorated the room.

"Your Majesty, I bear bad news!" The foot soldier called out, rushing to the throne, swiftly kneeling before his lord, King Fado and two of his knights, as well as a girl. "The Castle gate has been breached. Emperor Vigarde's forces are within the castle walls."

"I understand." The king replied, slouching on his throne, a frown etching itself onto his face.

"The garrison has fallen." The soldier continued. "We've lost contact with Prince Ephraim and can expect no aid from his men. Your Majesty, what are we to do?"

"...What else can we do?" The king replied with a sigh. "Order your men to lay down their arms." He said, the man saluting before rushing out of the room.

"Father..." The teal haired girl began, stepping in front of the king.

"Eirika." Fado began. "Are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?"

"Yes, I have it right here." She replied quickly.

"Good." He said. "Seth."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The red haired paladin said with a salute, horse next to him at the ready.

"Take Eirika and head for Frelia." The king ordered. "King Hayden is an honourable man. I trust he will keep you safe."

"Understood." Seth replied, quickly rising himself on his mount, a light brown stallion. "And what of Your Majesty?"

"Me? I shall remain here." The king replied. "We have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack? I must know why. Am I somehow responsible for this? Have I erred in my leadership? Renais is mine to guide... How could I have failed her so?"

"Father!" The Princess exclaimed. "You can't stay! You mustn't! If you remain behind then so shall I!"

"Go now Seth!" The king bellowed as he rose to his feet. "Take her to safety!"

"Father!" The girl cried out as Seth took hold of her, pulling her onto his mount, restraining her struggles.

"Forgive me Your Highness." Seth said as he spurred his horse towards the door, charging through them as his fellow paladin gave chase, both quickly turning towards an alternate exit from the castle.

Only mere seconds had they been gone from view had Shamans and Druids entered the throne room, two of Renais' last heavily armoured knights stepping closer to their lord, more than triple the number of Grado paladin's rushing in to surround them, as well as a massive general.

"Ephraim, Eirika... You must survive." The king said as he drew his weapon.

0-0

"General Seth!" The young blond haired caviller called out, his own steed, a paint horse pawing at the ground restlessly as the two men paused outside the castle, Seth finally setting the girl down.

"Franz, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Frelia." Seth ordered. "A single man has better odds of passing unseen by Grado's men. Convey to the throne all that has happened here and petition for reinforcements."

"U-understood!" Franz said with a salute before riding off, urging his horse onwards.

"Princess Eirika, we must-" Seth began before seeing some approach from the sky. "Quickly! Behind me!" He called out, startling the girl as he directed his horse to move ahead of her, Eirkia's eyes turning skyward to see a trio of wyverns descending towards them, the leader landing his beast and approaching.

"You there, with the girl." He began. "Tell me, would that be the wayward princess of Renais? Well, this must be my lucky day. You're a dead man. The wench goes with me."

"Never!" Seth bellowed, reading his sword and shield, his foe readying his own lance.

"I am Valter, the Moonstone, Grado's finest General!" The man declared, his beast rising up on it's legs. "And you're just a corpse who does not know he is dead." He added as Seth charged, the wyvern`s wings flapping to move itself back before thrusting it`s body forwards, his lance lashing out to strike Seth`s sword arm.

"Ahh! " Seth cried out, guiding his steed back as he kept his grip tight. "No! " He called out, sheathing his sword before turning about, charging forwards and lifting Eirika up once more as he urged his horse away.

"Such terrible wounds, and still he holds to his duty?" Valter remarked with a sneer as the paladin darted through a forest. "Fly away, little man. Fly away. Try to outrun death. More time to savour the hunt... And the kill." He said, laugher briefly bubbling inside his belly before he finally let it out, his steed's roar echoing through the air.

0-0

Pausing his steed Seth took a glance behind him, in the pass between two mountains. "Princess Erika! This way!" He said as he finally set the lady on the ground, flexing his wounded arm. "I can see no more of Grado's men. If we've made it this far we've surely earned a moment's rest. Please forgive my grabbing you so... brusquely earlier."

"Don't be foolish Seth." The girl replied. "If it weren't for you, I would never have made it out of the castle. You are the reason I'm still alive. You have my gratitude." She said with a sigh. "And whoever that man was, he was clearly after me... It's my fault you received such a grave wound. Allow me to treat it, I-"

"Your Highness, I can't allow an injury like this to be an obstacle." Seth interrupted, even as he clutched his arm. "We have more important matters to attend to. We must press on to Frelia. We must fulfill His Majesty's wishes."

Frowning slight the princess lowered her head. "I wonder how my father fares alone in the castle. Do you think he's safe? And what of my brother on the Grado front? We've heard nothing from him for days."

"King Fado and Prince Ephraim are valiant and brave men." Seth replied. "I doubt even the might of the Grado Empire can hold them in check." Turning his head down the pass he continued. "More important to me, Your Highness, is that you look to your own safety. How sad the two of them would be if something were to happen to you. We must reach Frelia to ensure the day of your happy reunion."

"Yes, of course. You're right." The princess said as she shook her head. "Until I'm reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair. Come, Seth. Let us go." Nodding Seth spurred his horse to a slow trot down the path.

"Once we cross that bridge, we will be in Frelia, near Border Mulan." Seth said as Eirika walked along side of him. "Let us proceed, Princess Eirika." Nodding the princess sighed and looked towards the bridge. "Your Highness, I won't lie to you. This will not be an easy ride. Please..." He began, reaching into his saddlebag, pulling out a sword. "Take this rapier. If something should happen to me, you must continue to Frelia, alone if need be."

"Thank you." The princess said, taking the gift and setting it at her hip.

"You there! Renais dogs!" They heard behind them, a small group of axe wielding men rushing down the path. "Where do you think you're going?" The leader cried out.

"Grado's men..." Seth spat out like a curse as he drew his sword. "Stand back, Princess Eirika."

"It's all right, Seth." Eirika replied. "My brother has taught me something of swordplay. I will stand with you." She said as the first of the charging men reached her, swinging his axe wildly...

0-0Moment's Before0-0

"The moment I step off the boat, what do I hear?" The cloaked man muttered as he walked into the mountainous path. "Whispers of war and tyranny. Figures." He sighed, shaking his head. "And do I avoid it? No, I head for it. Save this war the trouble of finding me." He added with a chuckle. "Ah well, what can you... Wait." He said pausing, hearing shouts nearby. Sighing he took off in a run, quickly clambering up one of the cliff walls as he scampered to the noise. "Time to introduce myself..."

0-0Now0-0

Nimbly Eirika sidestepped the man just before the axe swiped past where she once stood, thrusting out with her new rapier into the man's chest. He grunted as he stepped back, blood pouring from his chest as he clutched at the non-fatal wound.

"Princess Eirika!" Seth called out.

"I'm fine." Eirika said, eyes never leaving her opponent. "His axe was slow, and I was quick. Now it's my turn!" She cried out rushing forwards as she feinted with a stab at the man's heart before slashing with her blade slicing the man's neck.

"Unorthodox approach..." The cloaked man muttered to himself as he crept on the rocks above. "Not bad. But who are these men? They are too well dressed and their axes too well kept to be mere bandits..." In fact most bandits he had seen wore torn and worn clothes and used axes made for cutting wood. These men had leather armour and axes designed to cleave skulls in half.

"I'll hold the rest of them here." Seth called out, readying his weapon. "Please, Princess- to Frelia!" He called out, charging the next axe man on his steed, swiftly and quickly batting his weapon aside before jamming his sword into the man's neck. "Seems all that's left is their leader..." Seth muttered as Eirika rushed to follow him, as did the figure above on the rocks.

"What was that?" The leader asked, lifting his massive axe. "Do you think you can take me, wretched lordling? Come! It's time you high-and-mighty knights learned to respect a true warrior!"

"As true a warrior as kitten is a lion!" Seth spat back.

The man growled as he charged. "You will be the first to die!" He called out, swinging his axe as he leapt upwards, forcing the paladin to block with his shield, the blow jarring as Seth pushed back before swinging at the axe man who rolled to the side.

"Urgh..." Seth cried out, clutching his still wounded arm.

"Seth!" Eirika cried out as she charged. "His wounds must be worse than he let on..."

"Time to die!" The axe man said as he stalked towards the paladin as the horse stepped backwards.

"Stop!" Eirika bellowed, coming to a halt near Seth. "Face me if you have the steel!"

"Silly girl..." The man chuckled. "I don't need to."

"Huh?" Eirika let out as a figure leapt from the nearby rocks, axe in hand as Seth's eye widened.

"Eirika!" Seth cried out, turning to face the diving man even as he knew he couldn't get to him in time.

"Take this girl- Gah!" The fighter cried out as another figure in a green cloak leapt at him, sword thrust into his chest, both men landing roughly before Eirika."

"Father Sky, thank you!" Seth said as he turned to face the bandit leader.

"Oww..." The cloaked figure said as he rubbed his head, Eirika gasping briefly.

"Are you-"

"Fine!" The man said cutting Eirika off. "Deal with him!" He added pointing at the gawking leader.

"You brat!" The leader called out, pulling a throwing axe out, tossing it as Seth, forcing him to block it with his blade as he charged Eirika who leapt back, the swing of his axe cutting into her breast plate, before she planted her feet, thrusting her sword into the man's heart.

"What? How?" He muttered, stepping back as the princess withdrew her sword, blood seeping from the wound. A moment later he gasped before falling to the ground, dead.

"Princess! Are you injured?" Seth asked as the stranger in the green cloak stood up, withdrawing his short sword, sheathing it.

"Oh, no..." Eirika replied. "I'm fine Seth. Thanks to this man." She added as the man lowered his cloak's hood.

"Glad to be of service." He added with a curt bow. "But don't expect me to do it again... My landings have much to be desired."

"Perhaps. But not your timing friend swordsman." Seth replied as the stranger shook his head.

"That is not my profession. Permit me to introduce myself." The man began. "Tyr, a simple tactician from Elibe who's looking to make a new start in the land of Magvel." He said, muttering 'away from Bern' under his breath.

"A strategist are you?" Eirika said, clasping her hands together. "Then perhaps you could assist us! I am Eirika, Princess of Renais."

"Your Highness, is it wise to announce this to a stranger?" Seth asked. Before she could respond Tyr interrupted.

"I was watching you two just after the battle started and overheard, I was already aware of her and you... Seth was it?"

"Yes." Seth replied with a nod.

"Are you sure you want my services?" Tyr asked, addressing Eirika.

"Yes. And we should be able to pay you quite well. Restoring Renais must seem impossible, but I must do it! To see my father and brother again I will restore her."

"It's a lost cause, huh?" Tyr all but scoffed. "I've been there before. Very well then. My abilities to your name. But I warn you, in battle you shall not be a princess to me, just another pair of hands with a sword. Is this acceptable?"

"Perfectly." Eirika replied with a nod.

"Come then, Tyr." Seth called out. "To Frelia!"

"After your wound is tended to." Tyr replied, reaching at his side for a vulnerary. "Eirika, if you would?" He asked, passing it to her, the girl quickly nodding.

"But I cannot-"

"I appreciate your dedication Seth." Tyr said, interrupting the man with a sigh. "But you shall not do us any good with a lame arm if we encounter more trouble."

"Yes Tyr, I mean sir." Seth added as he dismounted, allowing the princess to tend to his wound.

"That's better." Tyr added. "Now, while we have time tell me the situation I'm charged with digging us out of, in detail."


	2. Chapter I: Escape!

Shout Outs...

Maxmagnus20019: It's his job, right?

To Everyone Else: Please review, if only to tell me if I have made any mistakes.

**Chapter I: Escape!**

_I can never overstate the importance of listening to a tactician in battle, and not simply because I am one. We must make sense of the chaos as it happens, be able to decide which man should go where and why. And in the larger engagements it's easy to lose track of part of your army, meaning they have to act on their own. But to disobey a tactician is a poor choice. He most likely sees what you do not. That is why people are told 'tactician's eyes see all'. We must see what you do not. Otherwise it is our men who fall._

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_Wallace is the single most impressive specimen of a man I have ever met; at least fifty years old and fitter then men half that with an incredible constitution that boggles the mind. He is less a knight and more a wall of iron, stomping forward. He doesn't go fast, however. He just goes and ploughs through anyone that happens to be in the way._

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_0-0_

"And that is all the relevant information." Seth said as Eirika poked the campfire's flames with a stick.

"I see." Tyr replied as he sighed, the three of them seated on logs as an owl hooted at the moon. "Quite the situation I've found this time..." He muttered to himself.

Tyr had thought Seth did not trust him, but for him that was fine. The paladin served as Erika's bodyguard and would be a fool otherwise.

Over the course of their journey and their time at camp Seth had given Tyr a brief history lesson on Magvel's past before the details about the war. To say this would be tough was an understatement. His current forces comprised of himself, an admittedly masterful tactician with some sword skill, a seasoned paladin and a naive princess with good training, but only a day's experience in real combat. A trained but untested cavalier, Franz, had run ahead to gather allies, and was expected to find them in Frelia. For now Tyr considered them a non-factor. Ephraim, a prince and Eirika's brother, was a spearman with both experience and tactical prowess. If they could find him he and his forces would be a great addition, but currently another non-factor.

Their opposition was Grado, which Tyr quickly considered to be to Magvel what Bern was to Elibe: Militaristic, powerful, cunning and relentless. More than likely equal in strength to Bern, but not as skilled as the Black Fang, thank Sky for small favours. With Renais' forces reduced to scattered remnants and resistance mostly militia Grado's advantages were many. Tyr sighed again, looking at the lone tent in the camp, his. On their departure Seth and Eirika brought little with them, some food, water and a lone sleeping roll and blanket. He added some more food and water, a tent, another sleeping roll and two blankets and a few personal items besides that. A journal, a telescope, a book he had wrote on the war against Nergal that began shortly before he had met Lyn, and two maps, one of Elibe and one of Magvel.

Tyr had offered the princess sole use of the tent, but she refused on the grounds that they should all share it. Seth argued that it was too small for all of them. Tyr eventually settled it saying the two who were not on watch duty would use the tent, since they were all taking turns at it.

"I must say this is a most serious situation we're in." Tyr began rubbing his chin. "I'll be honest with the both of you; nothing shy of a miracle will get us through this one."

"You're saying we should... Give up?" Eirika questioned with a sad look.

"If we did that our miracle will never arrive." Tyr retorted. "For the moment retaking Renais will need to wait. Franz, Ephraim and whoever they've got with them should be considered non-factors for the most part until we find them. Our only option for the moment is to make a nuisance of ourselves and slow this juggernaut of an army down while gathering strength."

"You don't sound sure of yourself." Seth replied with a frown.

"It can be done, I'm sure." Tyr said with a shrug. "Nothing is impossible, so therefore it can be done. But the odds are stacked against us..." He added with a sigh, standing up. "Wake me when it's time for my watch." He added before crawling into the tent.

"Can we do this?" Eirika wondered aloud. "Can we save our people?"

"We must." Seth replied simply. "Your Highness, should we trust him through? We don't know who he is, little about where he was, and nothing of what he can do."

"Something tells me we can Seth." The princess replied as she stood up. "There's more to him than what we see. I'm sure of it."

0-0

"Princess Tana!" A solider called out as he entered the throne room. "Grado's Forces are approaching!"

"What? So soon? Ah, we've had no time!" Tana cried out.

"Milady, we lack the arms to defend this place. You must return to Castle Frelia." The solider continued.

"I can't! Not yet." Tana replied. "We haven't found Eirika and her companions yet. Eirika is my friend, and she needs my help. I won't abandon her." She said, biting her lip slightly. "Oh, I know! Go ask father- I mean King Hayden for more troops."

"Yes, Your Highness!" The solider barked before rushing away.

"Eirika, please be safe." Tana sighed as she stepped out toward the battlements, quickly looking at the forces approaching.

0-0

Even as a horseman rushed away a Grado soldier noted the men rushing to the battlements, bows and swords at the ready. Turning he faced a knight in plate armour. "Commander Breguet, the enemy appears to be fortifying its position in the castle."

"Hmph." The commander scoffed. "They're tenacious, but they have no hope of stopping our advance." He admitted.

"What are your orders, sir?" The soldier continued.

"Ha! Orders?" He grinned. "You just stand here and watch. I'll crush them myself!"

"As you command, sir."

0-0

"Seth, Tyr, look..." Eirika gasped, seeing several of the Grado soldiers wander out of the castle at Border Mulan. "

"I see it." Seth replied.

"Seems Grado is already in Frelia." Tyr added. "This can be very bad for us."

"This place is perilous!' Seth continued. "We should bypass Mulan altogether and head straight to the castle."

"But we can't just ignore this..." Eirika replied. "You were there when Renais was invaded... You saw what I saw. You saw how the people suffered at the hands of Grado's soldiers." Tyr frowned as he pulled out his telescope, looking at the castle. "Homes were destroyed, possessions stolen, women kidnapped... Anyone who resisted was executed without question, without hesitation. Please Seth. I can't allow that to happen here. I don't want to see any more people harmed by Grado's atrocities."

"I understand Princess." Seth replied. "Tyr, sir!"

"Yes?" Tyr replied.

"Do you think we can retake the castle?" Seth continued.

"Maybe..." Tyr added, still scanning the field. "Seems they've taken the castle, but they have the bulk of their forces outside of it. Axes, swordsmen... And a knight that seems to be... I see it in the window, he has a prisoner. Blue haired girl and a royal by the looks of her."

"Let me see." Eirika added, taking the device and looking through it. "They have Tana!"

"Who?" Tyr asked.

"Princess of Frelia, and Eirika's friend." Seth replied.

"And an excellent hostage." Tyr added. "No doubts now, we must retake the place. If Grado holds her for ransom..."

"Say no more." Seth added. "What are your orders, sir?" Seth asked.

"Excellent question!" Tyr replied retaking the telescope. "We need to approach under cover and engage them in as few numbers as possible. If Franz returns with help it'll be an edge, but we shouldn't count on it. Move out!" He shouted, drawing his sword.

0-0

"What the?" A pair of Grado soldiers cried out as a trio of people rushed at them. "We're under attack!" He yelled out, to get attention as Seth lock weapons with him. Eirika stabbed out with her rapier at the second trooper, her weapon blocked by the man's axe. Tyr held back, watching.

"Seth! Rear your horse up!" He called out, Seth never replying, only doing as told, his horse assisting him in disarming the man. "Good. He can distrust me all he wants so long as he listens." He muttered as Seth finished the man off, watching as Eirika's rapier found it's mark in the other man's heart.

"Well done." Tyr said as he watched a trio of foes stride towards them. _'Not running at this, they know where we want to go...'_ He thought with a frown. "Prepare, more approaches." He added, stepping up next to his comrades.

A tactician's place was in the back of the field, or so he had been taught. The tactician served as the head, his army the body. His death would mean his forces would become disorganized and uncoordinated. Experience, however, taught him to get closer.

He could call out orders and observe the flow better if he was closer to his troops, and it raised morale. Even if he never swung a blade in a fight it made them feel as if he was fighting with them. Still even then he hung back; letting others do the fighting as he knew he would better serve their forces with his directions, not his weapons.

'_But three people do not an army make.'_ Tyr thought bitterly. He could stand back, but then the odds would be three to two. He was well trained in the sword, only a fool would shout orders on a battlefield if he did not know how to defend himself. He tried to avoid getting involved but this was one case that was unavoidable.

"You little snot!" An axe man cried out, Tyr stepping aside of his swing, no longer paying attention to Eirika or Seth, focusing solely on his foe. After dodging a second swipe of the axe he thrust his sword forwards, only to have his opponent lean back just out of range. 'Well trained' came to his mind, with 'I'm in trouble' quickly at its heels as he leapt away as the man jabbed at him with his axe. The two circled each other warily before his foe reared his axe back stepping forwards before taking a massive swipe at his head.

'_An opening!'_ Tyr thought as he ducked.

0-0Moments Before0-0

"Sir Gillian, is that Mulan?" Franz asked as he patted his horse's flank. "Have we reached Frelia's boarder already?"

"Aye, we have." The armoured knight replied. "Her Highness Princess Tana should be inside the castle."

"But look- the countryside is crawling with Grado soldiers!" Franz called out. "Where's the castle guard? Has Mulan fallen? Are we too late?"

"Too tough to say from here." Gilliam replied. "Princess Tana's in no danger if they want her as a bargaining tool. We men of the Eastern Watch will see her to safety."

"Yes... Yes, of course." Franz replied, grabbing his lance. "We mustn't give up. We must move. We must retake the castle. Then we ride forth to Princess Eirika's aid."

"Seems we may want to reverse those priorities." Gilliam said grimly. "Eirika's there and she's under attack!"

0-0Now0-0

Thrusting his Tyr sword forwards he never missed the man's grin as he used the swing to help propel a meaty, leather clad fist towards his face. _'He lured me in! Smart bast-'_ The impact with his jaw jarred him from his thought as he was sent into the ground, dimly aware of Eirika calling out his name.

"You're dead now!" The soldier said as he lifted his axe before crying out, before the end of a lance poked out of his chest.

"Are you alright there friend?" A blonde haired youth on horseback asked, withdrawing his weapon from the body as it fell to the ground. "Are you hurt?"

"My pride is what's wounded." Tyr said as he sat up, rubbing at his jaw, noticing a knight in heavy armour approach, as well as Seth and Eirika.

"Tyr, are you well? Can you stand?" Eirika asked as she knelt down to grip his arm, assisting him to his feet.

"Better yet, what is such a green swordsman doing on the field?" The knight asked.

"I am not a swordsman by profession, only by necessity." Tyr replied. "Although I may wish to practice it more..."

"He's a tactician by trade." Seth explained. "Although why he would directly involve himself is beyond me."

"And the next time we face this situation I will flee, leaving you to deal with the extra man." Tyr replied. "First of all I'm assuming the man on horseback is Franz, and this fellow the reinforcements he gathered."

"Gilliam." The knight said simply.

"Many thanks for your services, sir." Franz added.

"Don't mention it." Tyr said. "Second of all we need to retake the castle. The three of us alone could have done it, although it's more of a long shot that I'd care to admit. You two will be able to assist us greatly. The plan is nothing fancy or untried, we approach dealing with foes in as small numbers as we can before we get to the castle. After taking the place the leader of this band made a mistake in having most of his forces exit the castle to scout the grounds. We've now taken five men down."

"And about a dozen more left." Seth injected.

"Correct." Tyr nodded. "Only five remain in the castle, including their leader a knight if our count is correct. Heavy plate armour."

"Yes..." Eirika said, nodding. "I want to teach him a lesson. I will not allow his kind to commit such atrocities-"

"At ease Eirika." Tyr interrupted. "I understand your anger, it's warranted. But stay calm; do not cloud your judgement. You'd be a poor choice to face him; his armour is too heavy for you. We should try and separate him from the other soldiers. Then Seth and Gilliam can face him. The two of you should be more than able to beat him."

"And I can't?" Eirika said with a frown. "Are you saying I cannot beat him?"

"I'm saying you're at a grave disadvantage if you face him." Tyr replied. _'Great, I had enough of this with Lyn and Hector; I don't need a naive princess going out to prove something!'_

"Listen to him Milady, he has a point." Gilliam said stepping forwards. "His armour will be too thick for that wire you call a weapon, and his lance will keep you out of striking range of him to begin with. Best leave it to us; our lances can get past his steel shell."

"But I-"

"Enough Eirika!" Tyr barked. "I said I would treat you no different than any other warrior under my command, and I shall not! We've no time to argue, we must proceed before Grado calls for backup. Seth, Franz, ride 'round to the south of the castle. Be quick, then work your way to the gate. Gilliam, Eirika and I will wait a moment before heading there ourselves. Watch your backs, and stay safe. We meet at the gate and enter together."

0-0

The journey to the gate had been, in Tyr's own opinion, uneventful. One group of two swordsmen, both dispatched by Gilliam's long reaching lance and Eirika's swiftness. As they approached the gate he noted a lanceman and an axeman, both moving to engage them with the axe user striding for Gilliam. "Eirika, go meet the man with the axe. Gilliam, the lanceman!" He barked, Eirika nodding crisply as she trust her sword at the man whose axe swing was easily dodged. Afterwards Tyr turned his attention to Gilliam, believing Eirika had the upper hand in her encounter. The two lance users jabbed at each other, the Grado soldier fast enough to dodge Gilliam, but lacking the strength to do more than scratch at the knight's armour. Nodding to himself he briefly turned to see how Eirika's battle progressed.

He saw a dead axeman and no princess.

Muttering a quick curse he called out to Gilliam. "Eirika entered the castle!"

"Impatient little vixen, isn't she?" Gilliam replied, swinging his lance, catching the man on the shoulder, staggering him.

"Finish him off, and then follow. I'll rush in and try to catch up with her!" Tyr added, drawing his sword and sketching the word 'GO' into the ground before running into the castle.

0-0

With a wordless shout Eirika thrust forwards with her rapier, the soldier's lance grazing her side a she plunged the weapon into his neck, the man falling back onto the floor. "Four down..." She panted. "One left." She added, remarking on her quick progression through the enemies ranks. With a quick step she entered into the next room, the throne room.

There sitting on the throne was a tall knight with broad shoulders, sitting on the throne. The knight grinned, picking up his helm and setting it on his head. "Well, well, the princess of Renais herself. This will get me a nice bonus." He grinning, grabbing his lance as he rose to his feet, stomping his way to his foe. "Prepare to be captured... Milady." He said with a sneer.

0-0

"Just what I need." Tyr muttered as he rushed through the castle, noting the dead bodies. "She listens as well as Lyn used to!" Still he was impressed with how well Eirika had gone through the castle. A number of the bodies were, obviously, the castle guard. There were only four dead Grado men, two axemen, a swordsmen and a lanceman. That last one impressed him a bit, but he knew better. None of these foes had the heavy armour the last man did, nor the skill.

And Eirika was not Lyn, even though she was acting like the Saracen once did. His friend had once rushed into a castle like this one, back when they tried to recover Ninian's ring. And like Eirika had done now Lyndis had slain several men. And like Eirika would right now she ran into a knight. Her sword cut the armour, but not deep and she was swatted away by his lance. Only his own interference saved Lyn's life.

He only hoped this time he didn't get a grave wound. Serra wasn't around this time to save him in turn.

Sure enough as he opened the doors he saw Eirika and the knight, a commander by appearances, in combat, Eirika's rapier deflecting off the heavy armour of the knight. Cursing slightly as Eirika ducked a swing of his lance only to catch an open hand with her head, being slapped down into the stone floor, unmoving. Cursing he drew his sword as the knight saw him.

"Two princesses in one day. How lucky for me." The knight said. "Both will make wonderful hostages and you a fine corpse."

"I plan to be a corpse when Mother Earth is ready for me, not on your whim." Tyr replied, eyes darting upwards briefly as he drew his sword stepping back slowly, his foe adjusting his lance as he stomped towards him. Grinning Tyr turned about and sliced a rope, behind him as he had predicted.

"Huh?" The knight muttered before crying out as a chandelier landed atop of him. "Gah! Blast it!" The commander said, shrugging the decoration off his body, his helm rolling across the floor. "You'll pay for that!"

'_With his helm off I have an area to target that isn't armoured.'_ Tyr thought to himself, sword at the ready. '_I was hoping that chandelier would do him in, but I'll take what I can get.'_ He said as he slowly circled to his right, the knight approaching slowly.

"Do you think you're going to- gah!" The knight cried out, dropping his weapon before slumping forwards to the ground, a reawakened Eirika standing behind him, rapier in one hand and her head in the other. Blood poured from a wound in the back of the commander's head.

"Are you all right Tyr?" She asked with a wince sheathing her sword, as the tactician sheathed his own weapon before approaching vulnerary in hand.

"Fine, but I'd be better off if you'd not run off like that." Tyr chided, pouring the liquid on a cloth and handing it to her.

"We won, didn't we?" Eirika replied with some irritation, taking the cloth and pressing it to her injury.

"Had this been a fight to the death there wouldn't be any 'we' to talk about." Tyr said with an even tone. "You know how to use a sword, but not your head!"

"What do you-"

"If you had fallen here so much could be lost, don't be so foolish! Ignoring the pain it would cause your family your people would begin to lose hope! They need to look up to you, so you can't go around picking fights with people when others can handle them easier."

"... I couldn't have beaten him. Could I?" She said with a sigh, her shoulders slumping.

"I'd doubt it." Tyr added. "His armour was too heavy, and the Weapons Triangle was against you."

"Weapons Triangle?" Eirika asked with a blink.

"You don't know?" Seeing her shake her head he continued. "Swords are swift and can flow past the axe, an axe's bulk allows it to deflect a lance's thrust and a lance's range keeps a sword at bay. No weapon is greater than the other; each bests one and is bested by another. Really, the Triangle is common knowledge."

"...I apologize." Eirika said hanging her head. "I... I want to help my people; I want to fight for them... But I... Don't know about even the simplest aspects of war... I'm worthless in a fight..."

"Now wait one moment here!" Tyr barked out. "Who was it that went through four men to get here? Alone?" Tyr said as he shook his head. "You do know how to fight; your teacher did well with that. But you need to be able to think and apply thought to what you do. Why did you think I told you to attack the axeman outside rather than Gilliam?"

"The Triangle!" Eirika exclaimed, snapping her head up.

"Gilliam would be at a disadvantage and the weight of the axe could break into his armour. But you would be too swift to be struck. There will be foes you cannot beat that your allies can. But the reverse holds true too."

"I see."

"Princess Eirika!" Seth bellowed out as he stormed into the room, Franz right behind him. "What happened?" He asked, dismounting and rushing to his charge, pulling her hand away from her bruised temple.

"I... let my emotions get the better of me." She replied, replacing the cloth. "Had it not been for Tyr..." She sighed before shaking her head. "Never mind, is Tana all right?"

"We met Gilliam at the gate as he finished a soldier off. He has gone to the dungeon; we'll know when he gets back." Seth replied with a slight frown.

"Very well. And Tyr..." She added, turning to the tactician. "I apologise again for the trouble I caused."

"Well you learned something from all this." Tyr said with a sigh. "And as Marcus would say 'That ensures this wasn't a waste of time.'"

"Found her!" Gilliam called out as he stepped into the throne room, the blue haired girl following him.

"Tana!" Eirika cried out as she ran over to her friend, embracing her.

"Erika!" Tana replied, hugging the Renais Princess. "It is you! And your head..."

"It's nothing to worry about. Tana, what are you doing so far from Castle Frelia?" Eirika asked as she let her friend go.

"I heard Renais had fallen, and I was so worried... But I'm glad to see you're safe..." Tana replied with a smile. "Wait! Where is Ephraim? Is he well?"

"I wish I knew." Eirika replied sadly.

"You haven't heard from him? Oh, I hope he's not been harmed..." Tana muttered.

"As happy as I am at this reunion..." Tyr said with a sigh. "I think we'd best be gone before we have more trouble to contend with."

"Yes, you're right." Eirika replied with a nod.

"Eirika..." Tana began walking to the cloaked man. "Who is this? And why have you not introduced me to such a handsome fellow?" She asked causing Tyr to blush slightly.

"Tana..." Eirika said with a sigh.

"Allow me." The tactician said with a bow. "Tyr, a Tactician from Elibe and currently employed by Princess Eirika."

"Tana, Princess of Frelia and a Pegasus Knight." Tana smiled as she curtsied slightly.

"Now that that's done, I assume your Pegasus is stabled here." Tyr asked as she nodded. "What about horses? I'd like three, but one will work."

"We've two to spare Sir." Tana replied.

"Two then, huh? Gilliam, have you any training on horseback?"

"Some, but not my specialty." The knight replied.

"That's fine. Tana, Gilliam, mount up." Tyr said. "Eirika, you'll ride pillion with me."

0-0

It didn't take long for them to march out as per Tyr's orders. Tana flew above the skies, scouting for potential trouble with Franz and Gilliam riding ahead of himself and Eirika, and Seth behind them. If trouble did get by Tana then Franz could fight them off along with Gilliam allowing Eirika time to dismount and join the battle. General Seth guarded their rear, Tyr trusting in the man's experience to guard them from a rear assault.

Thankfully the ride was uneventful, the only thing of note being Eirika asking Tyr to teach her the art of war, to better help her people. Tyr took the time to lecture the girl about the basics as the journey ended at the gates of Castle Frelia, the small group quickly being whisked in for an audience with the king.

0-0

"Oh, Tana..." King Hayden exclaimed as he hugged his daughter to him as a few of his vassals watched on. "I'm grateful to see that you're safe and home again! You've no idea how I worried when I heard you were under attack at Border Mulan. You are not to leave again without my permission. Do you understand?"

"Don't be mad, Father. Look, I come bearing good news. Eirika! Come out now!" Tana replied as she gestured to the group as they entered the room behind her.

"King Hayden, I am pleased to see you again, even in these sad times." Eirika said as she walked to the king who gently embraced her.

"Ah, Eirika! It does my heart good to see you safe." Hayden replied.

"Thank you." Eirika said as she stepped back. "I was able to escape the castle with Seth before Renais fell. But I'm not sure if my father..."

"Yes." Hayden said grimly. "I... have received word of your father."

"Your Highness?" Eirika gasped. "Please tell me. Is my father well?"

"...My friend King Fado... did not survive the fall of Renais Castle."

"From bad to worse..." Tyr muttered softly.

"...No, it cannot be..." Eirika muttered, as her lip trembled.

"Rest assured, Grado will be punished for its cowardly act." The king declared. "This is Frelia's promise. Eirika, please stay here and rest. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must be."

"King Hayden." Seth began as the princess remained silent. "You know of Prince Ephraim's disappearance, do you not?"

"Yes, we hear the prince and his men hound Grado at every turn." The king said with a grin. "It's said that he's led his forces into the empire itself. Reports suggest he's crossed the border and now fights in Renvall."

"My brother..." Eirika breathed. "He fights on? Even now?"

"Yes. My pegasus knights brought this information at a great price. Even though Renais has fallen, he charges into the enemy's heart. He is truly Fado's son... What a valiant youth. I wish that I knew whether he remains unharmed, but I do not."

"King Hayden, I thank you for your offer, but I cannot stay." Eirika said, as she held herself firm. "I intend to ride to my brother's side with reinforcements."

"I cannot allow it." Hayden replied with a gasp. "I know how you feel, but this plan is suicide."

"Not quite suicide Your Highness." Tyr spoke up, gaining the king's attention. "Difficult though it may be it can be done."

"Who are you to think you know this?" Hayden asked looking at him.

"This is Tyr, a tactician." Eirika began, gesturing to the man. "He hails from Elibe and I now owe him my life twice over. I trust his judgement."

"Yet you ask me to betray Fado's memory?" Hayden asked, approaching Tyr. "If any harm were to fall to her I could not bear it."

"I've seen her fight." Tyr replied evenly. "She is young. Inexperienced. But talented. And determined. She can handle herself well enough, and she has Seth and myself to watch over her."

"She should stay here!" Hayden countered. "And rest and mourn! Should she not leave this war to the warriors?"

"My opinion is not what matters." Tyr said shaking his head. "I can advise her and her companions in battle. But I cannot make the choice of which path she takes. Eirika..." He began, turning his head to look to the princess. "If you stay then I shall. If you go to your brother I will follow. The choice is yours."

"Your Majesty..." Eirika began. "I know you mean well. However, I have lost my father and my twin brother is in peril. My brother, he is a part of me... I cannot rest here in peace while he risks his life."

"But Renais has no more army. Grado's forces decimated it." Hayden added.

"If you lead a fight there are those that would join it." Tyr countered. "I've been there. Humans can be the blackest creatures on this world, but can be the most virtuous too and will aid their fellow humans and raise arms if need be."

"But we cannot provide support or soldiers." The king voiced. "My son, Innes, is on his way to meet the empire's forces. We cannot spare a single brigade. Your own retinue of knights cannot possibly face Grado alone."

"There will be people who will fight Grado." Tyr voiced in turn. "Willing to fight for the peace they yearn. We need only find them."

"Are you still determined to go?" Hayden asked. "Will you listen to your father's friend? Or an unknown tactician from a land far from our own?"

"I must go." Eirika replied. "... With apologies."

"...And as Ephraim is his father's son, you his daughter. Just as resolute." Hayden said with a short laugh. "What am I to do in the face of such foolhardy determination? Vanessa."

"Here, Your highness." A woman with short green hair in armoured said, stepping forwards.

"Moulder."

"You called, my king?" An older man with brown hair and a moustache added brown robes on his body.

"Gilliam."

"Yes, sire?" The knight said standing at attention.

"You are to follow Princess Eirika of Renais and the tactician Tyr into Grado territory." The king began. "I expect each of you to provide aid and support for Prince Ephraim."

"Hmm. Quite a grave responsibility you've given us." Moulder said.

"These are grave times." Tyr inserted.

"No matter the obstacles, we will perform our duty." Vanessa added.

"Our lives are yours." Gilliam added.

"These are some of my most trusted and stalwart vassals. And that merchant that we've hired..." Hayden added with a thought. "Send him in here." He said as a soldier saluted, quickly leaving the room. "I suppose your tactician would like to supplies for this foolish errand."

"And this fool will accomplish the errand assigned to him." Tyr replied with a bow. "Many thanks. And apologies, for challenging your word."

"None needed." Hayden replied. "Just live up to yours." He added before turning to Eirika. "My vassals will no doubt prove themselves quite valuable on your journey. Remember, you are venturing behind enemy lines. You will need supplies. That merchant I sent for will lead a supply convoy readied to carry your weapons and provisions. Have Tyr make a list of what you need."

"Then if Your Highness is willing I advise we stay the night." Tyr added. "I'll need time to get the list ready and to have the supplies loaded. Tents. Food. Water. Weapons. We'll need many things for this war..."

"You shall have them all." Hayden said. "It will remain at your side, no matter how far afield you venture."

"King Hayden, I..." Eirika began. "Thank you."

"No, save your thanks for your return... with your brother, Prince Ephriam."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Eirika said smiling widely.

"I'll have rooms prepared for the night." Hayden added before looking the Tyr. "When do you leave?"

"Dawn." Tyr replied with a nod. "We can have people ride in the wagons to speed us along. And, Vanessa was it? You're a pegasus knight, right?"

"Yes sir." The woman replied.

"We can have you scout ahead. I'd like another cavalryman, but given the situation I can't be picky..."

"Sire!" The solider called out as he entered. "I found the merchant." He added as the balding man with a pointy moustache walked in, Tyr gasping as he saw the man.

"Ah, yes." Hayden began as the merchant looked at the cloaked tactician. "This is-"

"Merlinus!" Tyr cried out.

"Father Sky!" Merlinus cried out. "Tyrland, my friend!" He called out, rushing over to embrace his old companion. "I was worried when I was told I'd led a caravan so deep into Grado, but with you here I can rest easy O' Duke of War!"

"Wait, Tyr**land**?" Eirika gasped. "Didn't Ephraim mention a master Elibian tactician that..."

"Led a war against a dark force..." Seth continued. "And let the army that defeated Nergal and his Black Fang minions..."

"Even in Magvel word reached us of the man they call..." Hayden continued. "Tyrland, the Duke of War."

"Why did you not tell us?" Seth asked.

"Would you have believed me?" Tyr replied with a shrug.

"Tyr..." Erika began.

"I came to Magvel to escape my reputation." The man began. "But it seems to have arrived before me. I prefer Tyr, but my name is indeed Tyrland."

"Ah, I... Did something wrong?" Merlinus ventured.

"Not your fault Merlinus." Tyr replied.

"So you're not some unknown then?" Hayden said with a laugh. "I feel better already!"

"Least someone does..." Tyr muttered.


	3. Chapter II: The Protected

Shout Outs...

Maxmagnus20019: I'll need to work on that one someday... As for Tyr, combat isn't his forte. He can fight, but he doesn't excell at it.

To Everyone: As I always say, reviews are always welcomed.

**Chapter II: The Protected**

_Bandits, in my experience, come in two fashions: meatheads and leaders. Meatheads are idiots, untalented and often ill-equipped. Leaders usually have some grasp of tactics and deployment, often poor ones but some are capable. Thankfully the bulk of bandits are meatheads; leaders tend to deal with each other fairly quickly after realizing each other as a threat to their power. Thank god traditional armies have the chain of command to keep people in line._

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_When it comes to axes Bartre is a genius and prodigy. He can spout off the history of axes, how subtle details of an axe can help or hinder it's performance, what axe is best for what situation and more. Outside of axes, however, he's dumb as a brick. Thank Sky he can apply that knowledge on the field or all we'd have tagging with us is a living book on 'The History of Axes: More Than You Ever Cared To Know'. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

"Two wagons." Tyr muttered as he looked at the list in hand. "Plus a tactician's wagon. I haven't had one of those in over six months."

"I thought you received one from Lady Lyndis when we liberated Caelin." Merlinus replied as his crew, a pair of young men, loaded the wagons.

"Bern."

"Ah."

"I wish we could get a third supply wagon, but we'll make due." Tyr said. "With any luck we can capture one from Grado along the way. If you don't mind the question, why are you here? I thought you would be serving Eliwood in Pherae."

"I was, and in a way I still do." The merchant replied. "I heard of Magvel and asked for leave. I wanted to come here and learn more before returning to Lord Eliwood's side."

"A quest for knowledge." Tyr grinned. "As noble as any."

0-0

From a passageway Eirika watched as Tyr or Tyrland as he was also known and Merlinus direct the loading of the supplies. Sighing slightly she leaned against the wall. "Coin for your thoughts my Princess?" She heard as Vanessa approached her.

"Tyr... I mean Tyrland... I mean..." Eirika stuttered. "I don't know what to think now... Why did he hide this? I admit we know little of each other but still..."

"I have heard of him." Vanessa began. "Whispers from across the ocean of a master tactician named Tyrland, the Duke of War. He led a force to his enemy's heart, slaying him and a dragon, although the last one is mere rumour. They say he was reserved and secretive, gentle and giving. But all we know are tales that we were told from someone who was told by someone who was told."

"So how do we discern truth from rumour?"

"Ask Tyrland himself. Or Merlinus even, since he was there."

0-0

"Erika." Tana called out as the Renais Princess walked the halls, turning as her friend strode up to meet her. "You don't really intend to go through with this, do you? I can't guess how you must feel, but it's just too dangerous. What would happen if you were captured by Grado's men?"

"Thank you for your concern, Tana." Eirika replied, smiling gently. "But I have no choice. Don't you see, Tana? I have to go."

"Eirika..." Tana said as she sniffed slightly. "Oh, why is this happening? What's gone wrong with the world?"

"Tana..."

"Why would Grado invade? Emperor Vigarde is a man of peace. His people adore him. And you and Ephraim are friends with Prince Lyon, are you not? What could be behind this madness? Why is this happening...?" Tana said, her body shaking with silent sobs.

"I have no answers for you, Tana." Eirika replied. "I don't want to believe it, but the reality is we are at war. If I do nothing, I may lose my brother as well as my father. This is why I have to fight. It's the only answer I have."

"And a poor one at that..." Tana sighed as she walked away, Eirika watching a moment before she walked to her destination.

Tyrland's room.

0-0

"Everything is loaded, and my own wagon is ready." Tyr muttered as he laid his cloak on the desk in his guest room.

A tactician's wagon was his home on the road. A wooden wagon built much like a small house on wheels it contained a small bed, a bookshelf with lockable doors, a desk and chair and some extra space for storage. It was as much an office and war room as it was a bed for the night. Sighing he set about to ready himself for bed as a knock sounded on his door. "Come in." He called out as the door swung open, Eirika entering and shutting it behind her. "This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Um, Tyr? I mean Tyrland? I mean..." She began, scratching at her head.

"Please, I prefer Tyr." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Tyr... Please tell me..." Eirika began. "Why did you not tell me? About whom you really are?"

"Eirika..." Tyr began with a sigh. "I didn't lie. I am Tyr. I am from Elibe. And I came to start anew. I only didn't tell my whole story..."

"Please..." Eirika said moving over to take his hand. "I want to know. I want you to be able to trust me. Why?"

Sighing he moved to sit down on the bed, hand pulling away from the princess as he thought. "I'm not going to tell you about the war. That will take too long and has little to do with why I came here. Sit. I'll share some of my tale if it is what you wish."

"Please." She said, sitting down next to him.

"I was born Tyrland, in northern Bern." Tyr began. "I was the son of a Duke, Tenland. I have two elder brothers, Roland and Renland, and an elder sister, Ireland. And yes, my father was fond of names that ended with 'land'. As the youngest I stood to inherit little, and never my father's title. My elder brothers vied to become the heir and next duke, and my sister duchess. We were family, and loved each other as such, but I tried to avoid their squabbles over the title of heir and instead applied myself as a scholar. I was destined to do nothing of note until I turned fifteen. In Bern the sons and daughters of nobility and upper society are given tests to ascertain their worth as tacticians. Bern was always a powerful military nation, and always sought to better its power and the application of that power.

"I used common sense in the test. Up to that point my studies did not apply to warfare or its history. In fact I pursued a few odd hobbies, parlour tricks and escape artistry among them. I dabble in alchemy as well, and can make vulneraries and tend to collect ingredients as I travel, but the quality is half that of what stores sell. I thought I would fail, as my siblings had before me. I passed with flying colours and was drafted on the spot.

"In this I was both blessed and cursed. I learned. I learned well. So well that, without ego, I can say I was at the head of my class at the academy during the three years I spent there. However I was also known to clash with my teachers, Azure mainly. I was prone to be inventive with my approaches. He was always by the book. He treated it as law, and I a simple guideline. Still after three years I passed, at the head of my class. It was assumed I would return home and vie to be my father's heir or enter the military as an advisor.

"I felt neither suited me. So I left. I spent a year traveling, selling my talents as an advisor for hire. Most of my jobs were with villagers who paid me more in food than coin to help set up and train militias against bandits. I traveled to the plains of Sacae and met the Sacaens, noble nomads. Unfortunately I ran into a bandit. I learned the sword, something my fellow tacticians frowned upon as they felt it was best to avoid direct conflict than invite it, preferring to use bodyguards I could ill afford coin for at the time. I did subscribe to that line of thought as well, but I felt if I would spend any time on the battlefield, best come ready to fight a battle on the field. At that time, though, I was not prepared enough. I was beaten, soundly. I would have died, had it not been for her..."

"Her?"

"Lyn of the Lorca. Her true name was Lyndis and she saved my life and tended to my wounds until I could stand. Shortly after that she asked to travel with me, saying I would be her master tactician and herself my peerless warrior. An odd start, yes, but I welcomed it.

"The tales that followed are too long to speak of for now. We found she was an heir to the throne of Caelin, and others as well as I myself helped her to meet her grandfather and stop her granduncle's wicked ambitions. That took around three months before we parted ways, her by her grandfather's side and I back on the road.

"About a year after I encountered Eliwood, heir to the Pherae throne. During my time with Lyn we had met briefly. He was seeking his father and asked for my help. Soon after we were joined by Hector, brother of Marquess Ostia and I loaned to them my aid, rejoined with Lyn and from there came the War with Nergal, also called the Black Fang War. Again that tale is too long, and Merlinus can spin a better tale of it. The reason I came here happened after that.

"Our force had grown large enough to be divided into three parts: Lyndis' Legion, Eliwood's Elite and Hector's Horde, all fought under one banner and my leadership. After the war we parted ways. Some to old homes, others to new ones and some simply wandered. Friendships stayed strong and love bloomed for some. And I returned to my wanderings. Then three months later I was attacked by Etrurian men. An assassin, Jaffar who had served me quite well in the war, had gotten wind of the plot and came to my aid. Bernese men too came for me, but they and the Eturians tripped each other up enough to allow us an escape."

"Your own countrymen attacked you?" Eirika gasped.

"I thought at the time that I was seen as a traitor of sorts." Tyr said with a shrug. "During the war we entered Bern and fought against her, but more to be rid of the Black Fang. I had thought we were all pardoned but it turned out that my reputation had reached the ears of the Kings of both countries. And they sought my skills. Enough to ensure I would not refuse them. Needless to say I had no desire to be caught, and was rather dismayed as they began a war over me, which led to them being more determined as they wanted me to win the war for their side. After an elderly farming couple had hid me I fled to the nearest port. I sought passage on a ship, any ship, which would spirit me away.

"Only one ship was suitable. And its destination was Frelia, here in Magvel an ocean away. I felt if I could cross that ocean I could be away from my reputation and its troubles. I felt I could start anew without worry, free of any shackles my old life had upon me. And as I entered an inn at the port I heard tales... of my own deeds in the war. I only gave thanks that no one connected the common seeming Elibian tactician Tyr for the noble-born Elibian master tactician Tyrland. But as my own deeds were told I heard of war, of Grado's charge into Renais.

"I honestly did not want to get involved. I mean no offence, but I felt as if I would be better off leaving it alone. But experience has taught me to know better. I would become dragged into this conflict sooner or later. So I left for Renais. I chose sooner. And I came across a battle in which I nearly landed in your lap." Standing up he sighed. "I am not the man people would say of me. I am Tyrland, and the most deeds told of me are true. But I am not as brave as they say, or as selfless. I am as I am."

"I beg to differ." Eirika said as she stood as well. "You told a princess of a fallen kingdom that you would help her restore what was lost." She began, taking his hand. "You told her you would help find her brother. When a king said her mission was suicide you said otherwise. When she needed help you were there. And when she said she would go beyond the lines of the enemy you said you would follow. I have faith. You are brave and selfless. You may question that, but not I. Only if everything you told me was a lie could I believe otherwise."

"I told no lies Eirika." Tyr replied. "And I intend to keep my word. Anyways, it's late now. You'd best be off, we ride early and we may ride for a number of hours."

"Of course..."

0-0

_King Hayden apologizes for being unable to spare soldiers. However, he does provide Eirika with a small but trusted party of vassals. Eirika is grateful for the king's aid._

_Chasing rumours of her brother, she sets out for Grado. The group's first stop is the remote village of Ide, which was, until very recently, a part of Renais. Here, Eirika sees the devastation of Renais with her own eyes._

0-0

"Seth and Tyr have mapped out a route for us." Eirika said as she stood alongside Moulder and Vanessa. "We'll travel south of Renais and pass through Serafew into Grado territory."

"Hmm..." Moulder muttered. "That would seem a sensible plan. Assuming, of course, that we can avoid any run-ins with Grado soldiers..."

"Princess Eirika, may I have your leave to scout ahead?" Vanessa asked. "From the sky, I'll have a better chance of spotting any nearby troops."

"We're yours to command, Your Highness." Moulder added. "Will you give your permission?"

"Yes, of course." Eirika replied. "Tyr had wanted it done regardless and wants as few surprises as possible. Keep an eye out for enemy bowmen though, Vanessa." She added, remembering the lessons Tyr had begun to teach her.

"Yes, Your Highness, I shall." Vanessa replied quickly, moving towards her steed and mounting on the white horse with wings. "I shall prove myself worthy of the honour of your trust." Taking the reins she guided the beast into the air.

"She seems very... sincere." Eirika remarked.

"Sincere... Yes, quite." Moulder agreed.

0-0

"With any luck we'll get there in due haste." Tyr said, he and Seth looking over a map in his wagon. "But it would be best to be a thorn in Grado's side, try to make them slow down a little. It could be risky, but if we can beat Grado's men along the way people will be inspired to take up arms."

"Are you certain?" Seth asked doubtfully. "We are a small troupe to begin with."

"This is why we need to do this Seth, to gather numbers to our cause." Tyr replied. "When I began guiding Lyn and Eliwood in their journeys we began with so few people. By the end we were the finest force Elibe had ever seen. People would see our goals and struggles before adding their strength and knowledge to our own. What concerns me is what's going on in Grado itself. I heard the emperor was a man of peace."

"Once." Seth replied.

"So why this war?" Tyr asked. "Why attack Renais? I have heard of no infractions. Does he still rule? Has someone other than his son assumed command of Grado and uses his name? I fear I shall not like the answer..."

"You led the battles that stopped Nergal, a madman." Seth replied. "Surly you can't worry so much."

"Many people don't know it, but Nergal was once a kind and generous man." Tyr added. "But he became corrupt, seeking nothing but power. Maybe this is what happened...?"

0-0

"Erika, what's the sitrep?" Tyr asked as he walked over to the princess, Seth leading his horse by the reins.

"Sitrep?" Erika questioned softly.

"Situation report." Tyr clarified with a sigh.

"Oh, I get it." Erika replied with a nod. "Vanessa has taken off to scout ahead of us."

"And it seems she has a report of her own." Seth added, spotting the pegasus knight as she flew down, landing before them.

"I have bad news!" Vanessa called out. "The village to the east is under attack by bandits."

"Bandits?" Erika gasped out.

"Bandits..." Tyr spat out. "I hate bandits. They're probably taking advantage of Renais' fall, and I doubt Grado's in a rush to stop them."

"We have arrived at our first dilemma." Moulder mused. "We must move quickly and attract as little attention as possible, but..."

"But I cannot stand by and watch innocents be harmed." Erika replied.

"Agreed." Tyr added. "We need to stop them before they gather numbers and strength; otherwise they'll be a greater threat. We should deal with them now rather than later. What's the exact situation Vanessa?"

"Sir!" Vanessa barked out. "One injury, apparently a child."

"Father Moulder, can your staff help him?" Erika asked.

"Well, yes, I can heal his injuries with my staff, but I cannot do it from here. I must be near him." Moulder replied.

"Princess, Sir Tyrland, please leave this to me." Vanessa said. "I shall bring the boy here."

"Agreed, do it and don't waste time!" Tyr barked out.

"Very well! I'm off!" Vanessa declared, guiding her steed back into the sky.

"Gilliam, go guard our front!" Tyr bellowed, drawing his own sword. "I want these bandits dealt with quickly and without injury to ourselves. Right now move forward, not out of our sight but enough to keep the bandits at bay while we deal with things." The warrior nodded before marching off down the road.

"What about us sir?" Franz asked as he, Seth and Erika stood by.

"I want you to go to the nearby villages." Try replied. "Eirika the closest and you the farthest and Seth to the south, tell them to get men on the walls with bows. Or lots of rocks, whatever they have." He added as the three took off.

"I've brought the boy." Vanessa said as she landed nearby, a youth riding pillion with her. "Father Moulder, please heal his wounds." She asked as the older man nodded, chanting as his staff began to glow.

"Vanessa, good work." Tyr said with a nod.

"It's not done yet, there's another man over there, an axe fighter." Vanessa replied.

"Well don't dally here, go back and get him over here!" Tyr replied as Vanessa nodded, taking off once more.

"My wound! It's gone!" The youth said as Moulder finished his spell.

"Yes, it is." Moulder replied. "Now try to keep out of harm's way."

"On a battlefield?" Try replied with a snort, the boy turning to face him as Erika returned.

"Tyr, I have-"

"Hey, listen! My village is being attacked by bandits!" The youth interrupted. "My name's Ross. Come on! You have to help me wipe those thugs out!"

"Take it easy there lad." Tyr replied calmly.

"Tyr's right." Erika added. "Just take a deep breath and calm down, Ross. Leave the villages to us. We'll drive out the bandits. We should have Seth take him somewhere safe."

"No! Wait!" Ross called out, pulling out a smaller throwing axe. "I'm going to fight too!"

"Are you now?" Tyr replied, musing slightly.

"But..." Erika began before being cut off.

"My father is out there all alone fighting those bandits." Ross added. "I've got to get back to him as quickly as possible! I'm the son of the great Garcia! As long as I have my axe no bandit will defeat me!"

"Tyr?" Erika asked softly.

"You know how to use that thing?" Tyr asked as Ross nodded once. "At range?" He continued receiving another nod. "Fine. My name is Tyr; I'm the tactician of this motley crew, so you answer to me, understood."

"Perfectly Boss!" Ross replied.

"Good." Tyr replied. "Vanessa has gone off to go fetch your father, met them and them get them to stand guard with Gilliam, the armoured knight down there. Once Franz returns we move to drive the bandits out. Got it?"

"You got it." Ross replied, nodding before walking off, Franz rushing over to them as he returned from the village.

"Franz, support Gilliam!" Tyr called out, Franz nodding and guiding his hose past the tactician and the princess. "Forgive me for having to calm Ross down first." Tyr replied as he faced Erika. "You had something to report?"

"Yes." Erika nodded. "I went to the village, and saw a military commander of some form. I introduced myself as Erina, seeing as Grado is after me. Thankfully I did so; the woman was a Grado General."

"A general! Here!" Tyr cried out, looking about.

"She said she needs to return to the capital, and I only saw a couple men with her, bodyguards I assume." Erika continued. "Her name is Selene, and she offered payment to guard the villages here."

"That's a piece of irony..." Tyr mused. "You sure she will not be a problem for the moment?"

"I doubt it, she left before I did and her path took her east." Erika sighed.

"Good, and well done." Tyr replied. "Join Gilliam, we won't wait for Seth, I think he'll catch up with us."

"Right." Erika said before walking over towards Gilliam, Tyr following as Vanessa and a powerful looking man joined them, Ross grinning with relief.

"This is your father then?" Tyr asked as he appraised the warrior.

"Yes, this is my father, Garcia." Ross replied.

"And you must be Tyr then." Garcia replied. "You got experience boy?" He asked, Franz answering before he could.

"He is also known as Tyrland, Elibe's Master Tactician." Franz replied, Garcia's eyebrow rising.

"I prefer Tyr however, and we have work that needs to be done." The tactician replied. "Most of these men will have axes. Franz, draw your sword and take point with Erika. Garcia, follow them and support as needed. Ross, stay with your father and watch his back, Gilliam, Moulder and Vanessa have the rear. Move out!"

0-0

"Who are these guys!" Bone, a bandit leader asked himself as he watched the column of troop wipe his men out systematically. "That man in the green cloak is bossing them around; if I take him out we can win this!" He added, watching as his remaining men held their ground as Franz and Erika fought them, Seth flanking from the side, Garcia stepping around them and flanking from the other. "Yeah... He's dead!" Bone said as he ran down the hillside, charging the cloaked man.

"Tyrland!" The Vanessa cried out. "To your left!"

"What?" Tyr said as he turned about, the bandit nearly on him, axe brandished. "No!"

"Die you- what!" Bone let out as a youth stepped between them, using his smaller axe to block his swing. "Stupid boy, you'll-Gah!" He gasped out as Tyr jammed his sword into the man's neck.

"Oh shut up you bloody fool." Tyr replied as he withdrew his sword, the man slumping to the ground. "Thank you Ross." He said as the boy rubbed at his hand.

"I have a legacy to live up to." Ross replied with a grin.

0-0

"That seems to be the lot of them..." Gilliam mused an hour later.

"Agreed." Tyr replied as Erika and Seth walked over.

"I'm glad we drove them off." Erika said with a sigh. "I don't want to see more people hurt."

"No one does." Tyr replied. "At least, no decent person does." He added as Garcia walked over.

"You saved my son." Garcia began, axe strapped to his back. "I owe you my thanks."

"It's not necessary..." Erika replied with a smile.

"...Hold on a moment..." Seth began frowning thoughtfully. "Aren't you... the Great Garcia? You fought for Renais, didn't you?" Seeing no answer Erika began to speak.

"Seth, do you know this man?" She asked.

"He was a troop commander for Renais until around ten years ago." Seth began. "When I was a recruit, the soldiers used to tell many tales about him. They called him a daring and fearless fighter for Renais." After a pause he pressed forward. "Master Garcia, you must know the peril our homeland faces right now... Can we impose you to lend your strength to Renais once again?"

"...I'm sorry, I'm retired now." Garcia began. "I'm not a soldier anymore. It's... a decision I made long ago."

"Master Garcia..." Seth gasped slightly.

"I knew a retired soldier once named Wallace." Tyr began. "He was once retired, but took up arms when he saw a cause to fight for."

"Perhaps." Garcia replied. "But understand back then I lived my life fighting for my country's honour. I left no time for my family. I spent my life fighting for faceless, uncaring nobles. When my wife fell ill and died, I met the child she left behind... At that moment, I finally realized what my duty had cost me." He added, Erika lowing her head slightly. "I stood at my wife's grave and promised her I would be a father to our son." Garcia added with a sigh. "I'm done with armies. I'm done with fighting, except to protect my son. I've no regrets. I'm the boy's father."

"I must admit, I am disappointed." Tyr said with a sigh. "But I also understand, being the son of a faceless noble myself."

"Now hold on a moment you... you blasted fool!" Ross bellowed out as he walked over to the group. "Father, what's all this nonsense I'm hearing?"

"Oh dear..." Tyr muttered.

"Ross!" Garcia bellowed.

"If you're not going, then I will!" Ross declared, pulling out his axe and holding it over his head. "I'm a fighter! I know I can do this!"

"Ross, what are you saying? I..." Garcia let out before Ross continued on.

"Dad, Please! Listen to me!" Ross asked. "I respect you more than any other man in the world. I know you gave up being a soldier for me. I know that! But how can you throw away such a big part of yourself? You're a warrior at heart! You can't give that up and be happy!" Ross said as Garcia stared in silence. "Look at me, Dad! Have you seen me fight? I'm not a child anymore. I'm a warrior, like you. You're free to worry, but I can survive on my own!"

"...Ross." Garcia let out with a sigh.

"You want to challenge me, Father? I'm a fighter! The best in all of Ide! I'm not gonna to lose to you! I'm not gonna lose to anyone!"

"...You're right." Garcia let out with a small grin. "You're a good solider, Ross. Sir Tyrland, Duke of War." He began, turning to the tactician. "If these old bones of mine can still serve, I'd like to join you."

"Dad..." Ross let out.

"Looks like my boy grew up while I wasn't looking..." Garcia chuckled. "He's tougher than I thought. He doesn't need my help. I've raised him as best I could, but he's right. I've nothing to fear. I should fight. I will fight."

"Dad!" Ross exclaimed with a smile, resting his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Well, you've done a fine job with the boy Garcia." Tyr smiled, crossing his arms. "He's still got a lot to learn, but that young man looks to have potential, and determination. As for yourself, you're experience and knowledge will be a great boon to us."

0-0

"Thank you so much for your help." The village mayor said with a smile to Erika. "Please, stay the night and rest..."

"We would if we could, but we have much to do and far to travel." Erika replied with a sigh. "Your safety is reward enough."

"Ah, well..." The mayor said, rubbing at his head. "My, that is a splendid bracelet you're wearing."

"Thank you. My father gave this to me." The princess replied.

"It's a wonderful gift." The man replied. "But you should be careful, wearing such a valuable item so openly. Since Renais was invaded, things have become so dangerous around here. There are gold-hungry thieves and bandits everywhere. The most wicked are Bazba's Bandits. They are... cruel beyond words. If your have something they want, your life is worth less than nothing. Just the other day they assaulted some travelers and... Oh, it was awful."

"I... I can't believe such things..." Erika gasped, fingering her bracelet slightly.

0-0

"Ah, a quiet night." Tyr mused as he and Garcia sat near a fire, Ross excitedly talking with Gilliam nearby. "Can you ask for more after such a day?"

"I think not." Garcia mused. "Sir Tyrland-"

"Please, call me Tyr." The tactician said, waving his hand. "I try to keep an open door policy with my men, being called Tyrland sounds too formal for comrades."

"Tyr, then." Garcia said with a nod. "You said you were the son of a faceless noble yourself?"

"My father was Duke Tenland, he ruled a large province in Bern, Elibe's largest country." Tyr replied. "He was rather harsh with his subjects, and had a fondness for girls who have yet to come of age. I would not call him evil, but immoral and self-serving are titles that fit him well."

"I would think your father would be a great man, like yourself."

"Unlike Ross I cannot claim to be close to the man I call father." Tyr said with a sigh. "Most of my raising was done by a scholar and his wife, whose footsteps I planned to follow in."

"I would have thought you would inherit your father's title." Garcia added as he poked at the fire with a stick.

"I have two brothers and a sister, all my elder. I would have inherited little, of which I cared little for." He added with a sigh. "On the odd day I would travel to towns near the castle. I would see their poverty, and could do little to help. All I ever could do was a few stage shows, slight of hand, feats of magic-less illusion, something to take their minds off the daily droll. I never wanted to be involved in warfare either; Bern's army drafted me into their academy."

"Go on." Garcia pressed.

"I excelled at what I did, and once I was done I took no station offered, nor did I return home. I left Bern, seeking to use my new skills." Tyr added with a chuckle. "Sky, I was miserable those first few weeks. But I found work; setting up militia's here and there, organizing a town's guard to hunt bandits. It was only a strange twist of fate the led me to-"

"Tyrland, Garcia!" Vanessa called out as she ran over.

"Call me Tyr, please." The strategist sighed as he and the warrior stood up. "What's the matter?"

"Seth has called a march!" Vanessa replied. "He says someone stole the Princess' bracelet and he seems bent on retrieving it."

"A bracelet?" Tyr frowned. "I'll talk to him. But for now, Garcia, go get your son and ready my wagon to move. I'll be along shortly."

"Yes sir!" Garcia let out before walking to the wagon.

0-0

"What's this about chasing after a trinket?" Tyr asked as he approached Seth, adjusting the saddlebags on his horse.

"It's a bracelet and gift of her father's." Seth replied before mounting up on his steed.

"It's a trinket." Tyr replied as Seth sighed.

"I... I cannot elaborate..." Seth replied. "Just trust me on this..."

"...Seth, we don't know what we're being dragged into here." Tyr replied. "Is chasing after a trinket, gift of her late father's or not, worth such a risk."

"Yes."

"...All right, but one of these days you're going to explain what this is all about." Tyr replied before turning about and marching to his wagon. "Chasing after another piece of jewellery..." He muttered. "Wallace was right, all wars are the same."


	4. Chapter III: The Bandits of Borgo

Shout Outs...

tatsu55: Praise! Reviews! Joy to the world! -Shouts out in glee only to have a shoe bounce off his head- Yes Mother...

Maxmagnus20019: Amazing so, ne?

RandomTopic: I try to keep enough detail in to let people know what's going on, but not enough as to clog the story down.

Lemurian-Girl: Most of the ellipses I use were used in the game's text, and yes I am splicing most of the game's text, but changed to fit Tyr in it. As the story continues it will likely deviate further. As for his treatment of Erika, remember that Tyrland came straight from the war with Nergal and has dealt with royalty before. He's stated he will not give her preferential treatment on the battlefield, but said nothing about off of it.

Seth was still suspicious, but he's also military and Erika hired Tyr to command their forces, himself included. And Erika is, not, in fact useless and Tyr not better than she is. Remember, Erika defeated four men by herself (off panel) while Tyr was nearly killed by one and barley engaged Breguet. I was attempting to portray Erika as inexperienced and somewhat ignorant, not snivelling or weak or dumb. She has handled several professional soldiers on her own; Breguet has armour too heavy and strong for her to break through. Why the rapier, which has little weight to it, is effective against armoured foes in the game is beyond me. The master tactician part is more plot related than anything else; it's related to the tactician's ending if you get an A Rank.

...Great, now I sound snippy. I don't mean to be, but everyone get defensive about their own fics. Still all your advice is greatly appreciated.

**0-0**

**Chapter III: The Bandits of Borgo**

_Bandits are dangerous only when they gain large numbers, and the sad fact is it tends to happen. People who lose jobs or desperately need coin turn to such things, as do the usual assortment of killers, thugs and brutes, all of which are far too common in this world. Thankfully all are either too doubtful of their chosen profession or too stupid to usually cause much threat to an organized force. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_Marcus was an old paladin, which is a tribute to his skill, as he is an old paladin and not a dead one. Sain and Kent were stronger and swifter and perhaps even more skilled but neither could match that old dog's experience, insight and outright luck. I suspect twenty years from now he'll still be leading wars._

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

"For the record, Tyr, this is not what I wanted." Erika sighed as she rode inside the tactician's wagon with Tyr, she sitting on the bed and he at his desk, back to her. "That bracelet is worth much to me, but we should not delay. I cannot understand why Seth is so adamant about this."

"Nor can I." Tyr admitted with a sigh. "It seemed far too important to him than any mere trinket should be, no matter who made it, who gave it, or who owned it. Something is amiss."

"Do you think it a problem then?" Erika replied leaning forwards slightly.

"Honestly, I don't know." Tyr replied with a sigh. "The area we're heading towards is mountainous and dotted with small towns and villages, a bandit's haven. It's dangerous, but possibly an opportunity."

"Opportunity?" Erika parroted.

"We still lack numbers Your Highness." Tyr replied, turning in his seat to face the princess. "And bandits aren't good for anyone. If we beat bandits in this area, even a small party, we can reassure people you are fighting for them and convince some to fight for you in turn."

0-0

_Erika and company pursue the thief who stole her bracelet. Their chase leads them into the mountains where Bazba's Bandits pillage at will. Erika cannot ignore her countrymen's pleas for help. She leads her group in search of the bandit's stronghold._

0-0

"The local villagers tell me that Bazba's Bandits keep their lair nearby." Seth explained to Erika and Tyr as the gathered army stretched their limbs. "A few of them saw a lad matching the description of our bracelet thief. It seems a fair guess that the youth is one of these bandits."

"I doubt it." Tyr said shaking his head. "He seems too subtle to align with bandits. It's possible, but don't assume anything for now."

"Still though..." Erika sighed. "Bandits, here in Renais, our homeland. I had no idea... Burning our villages... Stealing from our people with no fear of reprisal?"

"I'm guessing they were always here, but the Renais forces kept them from doing much." Tyr mused. "With Renais in shambles and Grado probably not giving half a wit they're getting braver and bolder."

"The knights used to protect the citizenry..." Seth added with a frown. "But now law and order are hard to come by. If nothing changes, Renais will continue this sad plunge into savagery."

"Reminds me of the Taliver Province in Bern." Tyr replied sadly.

"Your homeland, right?" Erika asked.

"Yes." Tyr nodded. "Taliver always been lousy with bandits, especially the ones that called themselves the Taliver Bandits. Worst of the lot. The king would send an army out to 'cleanse' area on occasion, but all that ever happened is the bandits went into hiding for a few weeks. The local Duke cowered in his keep and kept his men close, allowing crime and chaos to thrive where law and order once did, only killing enough Bandits so they couldn't attack the bigger cities. I visited there only twice, and both visits depressed me."

"How does Bern manage to be so strong if they let this happen?" Seth asked. "Would not the chaos spread?"

"I have asked myself that many times, and never can I answer myself." Tyr sighed. "Call a march, we're moving-"

"Uh... Hello?" They heard, Tyr and Seth reaching for their weapons, all three turning to see a girl with short purple hair approach them, bow in hand. "Pardon me for asking... but are you all some sort of... mercenary troop?"

"Not quite, but close enough." Tyr said, removing his hand from his weapon.

"Why do you ask?" Erika added, tilting her head.

"P-p-please, you have to help Colm. You have to!" She cried out, eyes tearing slightly. "I told him it was too dangerous, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

"Calm yourself down young lady!" Tyr said shouting slightly as the girl winced. "You won't do your friend any good like this."

"Yes, speak slowly and start from the beginning." Erika added.

"All right..." The girl sniffed. "I'm Neimi. I'm from... I used to be from a village named Lark... Except the village is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?" Erika asked.

"Bazba's Bandits burned it down." Neimi sniffled. "Only Colm and I escaped. The other villagers... The bandits attacked them and..."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Tyr said as Erika looked down into the ground. Gently he set a hand on the girl.

"Neimi, what are you doing here?" Seth asked, crossing his arms.

"Bazba's Bandits... They have a hideout in these mountains." Neimi explained. "That's where Colm... Um, Colm's my... uh... We've known each other since we were kids. He went back to steal back something the bandits took from me..."

"Alone?" Tyr asked as she nodded. "He's either brave, stupid or both."

"It is a very dangerous thing..." Erika admitted.

"Yes, I know." Neimi replied, gulping slightly. "Th-that's what I told him, but he wouldn't listen to me. If I lose Colm, too, I don't know... I... I'll..." She muttered, her body shaking as a tear escaped her cheek.

"Wait, please don't cry." Erika said soothingly, Tyr stepping aside as the princess hugged the girl gently. "Don't worry. We'll find your friend and see that he's not harmed."

"We were planning on giving Bazba a good beating anyway." Tyr added.

"We were?" Seth replied before Tyr elbowed him. "Oh! Yes, of course!"

"Really?" Neimi cried out. "Really and truly?" She added, hugging Erika again before stepping over to Tyr and giving him another. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! I... I don't have much money, but... I'll do anything to help."

"Your Highness? What will it be?" Seth asked.

"You said the thief has gone to the bandit's lair." Erika replied. "It's like Tyr said, we're going after them anyway. We share a common cause with Neimi. She is a citizen of Renais, after all. And isn't it our duty to defend our countrymen? I'm only sad we weren't here to protect her friends and neighbours..."

"We can't help everyone..." Tyr sighed. "Only those we can."

"Perhaps..." Erika added. "But I feel we must help her."

"Very well." Seth said with a nod. "Neimi, I trust you can lead the way?"

"Er, yes..." Neimi replied, pointing over to a road that twisted it's was towards a rocky hill. "It's this way."

0-0

"An old fortress of some form..." Tyr mused, looking at the structure. "I'm guessing it was abandoned a century ago or more. It's in ill repair, but still a defendable location. I must give this devil his due; Bazba has quite the operation here."

"The doors are locked." Seth said bitterly. "With no keys and no thief to pick the locks, we're stuck outside."

"I see." Erika replied. "We're at an impasse then, aren't we?"

"Not yet." Tyr responded. "The place is, as I said, in ill repair. We can break the cracked walls down with some effort."

"Um..." Neimi began, fidgeting slightly. "Is there anything I can do to help? I feel so... When I was little I used to go hunting with my grandfather. What I mean is I can- I'm not bad with a bow."

"A bow?" Erika parroted.

"Uh-huh."

"What do you think, Tyr?" Erika asked.

"We could use an archer." Tyr admitted. "Even a poor one would be an asset, and she seems competent. And we need someone who can attack at range beyond throwing axes."

"Well, Neimi, can you take orders and keep out of danger?" Erika asked.

"I... I'll try, Your Highness." Neimi replied.

"Good." Tyr added. "I'm the group's tactician so do as I say. Ross!" He called out, the youth striding up to him.

"You called Boss?" The axe warrior asked.

"When we break into this place I'm going to have Neimi break off and look for her friend." Tyr began. "Follow her and keep her safe, her bow won't do much inside ten feet."

"Aye, aye Boss!"

"Neimi." Tyr said, looking at the girl. "We are not hunting here. These men will kill you if given half a chance, or do worse first. Stay out of trouble and let Ross tackle anything first. He's not the greatest fighter living today, but I'd wager he could defeat most of the lot in that place. Understand?"

"Y-y-yes Boss!" Neimi said with a sloppy salute.

"Good." Tyr added. "Seth, break a wall down! I want Garcia and Franz leading the way in. Erika, you and Seth stay close to me I may need you to go elsewhere."

The army quickly organized, Seth guiding his steed back before charging a cracked wall, breaking it down. Garcia quickly stomped inside, Franz following as did Neimi, Ross and Tyr. Upon entering they saw the knight and warrior locked in combat with a pair of bandits. Notching an arrow and drawing her bow Neimi let loose an arrow as Garcia stepped back for room, the missile finding it's mark on the brute's neck, dropping him to the ground.

"Not bad for a rookie." Ross admitted.

"And you have room to talk?" Tyr replied. "Both of you move along! Quickly!"

"Y-yes Boss!" Neimi replied, running off with Ross right behind her.

"Seth, Erika!" Tyr called out as Franz ran his opponent's chest threw with his sword. "I want you two to go north with me; I'd wager ill gotten goods are there. I doubt we can find their true owners, but we can at least make better use of it than Bazba."

"Agreed." Seth nodded, marching his horse off, the Princess trailing him.

"Gilliam, Vanessa, Moulder wait here." Tyr continued. "Be ready to guard Moulder and the entry if we've wounded to tend to."

"Aye sir." Gilliam said with a nod.

"Franz, Garcia go south." Tyr added as the pair nodded, walking away, himself truning to follow the paladin and princess.

0-0

"Here it is..." The blue haired boy said as he pulled an object from a chest, Neimi entering the room from behind him.

"C-Colm..." She let out softly as she closed the door, causing the boy to spin about on his heel.

"Neimi? What are you doing here!" Colm shouted out, glaring at the girl. "I told you to wait for me, didn't I?"

"I couldn't... It's too dangerous." Neimi whined, walking over to him. "C'mon, let's go home."

"We don't have a home!" Colm exclaimed. "Don't you get it? Look, just leave everything to me. I can take care of it in a flash, but I don't need a clumsy oaf like you tagging along."

"But... but..." Neimi stuttered.

"Oh, this is ridiculous." Colm sighed. "We'll talk later. Don't leave my side, Neimi."

"I- All right." She sighed just before a body slammed into the door, the rotting wood breaking as the dead bandit landed, Neimi shirking loudly.

"Sorry." Ross said, poking his head in, blood pouring from a scratch on his cheek. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

0-0

"Seems Neimi found her friend." Tyr mused as he watched a thief opening chests, directing Ross and Neimi to loot the contents.

"That's the lad that bumped into Erika. The thief!" Seth hissed to the tactician and the princess.

"Small world." Tyr muttered. "Neither of you bring it up yet, wait until after the fighting is over." He added as Franz and Garcia marched over. "Garcia, take over for Ross! Ross, fall back to the entrance, have Moulder tend to that gash!" He called out, both axemen nodding before doing as told. "Erika, watch over things here. Seth, Franz, I believe there is a bandit leader here that needs killing. Let's go kill it."

"Yes sir." Seth replied as the two knights followed the Elibian down the hall. They traveled slowly, only pausing to kick the throne door open, revealing a swordsman and a single massive man wearing dull leather armour, a massive double headed axe in his hand.

"You dare enter my fortress!" The man said, standing up from his throne. "I'm the head of this bandit pack, the mighty Bazba!"

"You are scum, unworthy of a name." Tyr replied, signalling Franz to draw his lance.

"Foolish man." Bazba growled out. "Hope you've enjoyed your life, 'cuz it's about to end!"

"Seth. I want him dead." Tyr replied. "The sooner, the better."

"Understood sir." Seth replied, sword drawn as he charged to his foe, Franz taking on the swordsman, a single thrust of his lance jabbing into the man, his sword unable to deflect the attack.

Seth meanwhile swung his sword at the man who blocked with his axe, stepping back before leaping at the paladin who blocked the swing with his shield. Spinning his horse about he caused the beast to kick back with it's legs, catching the man in the chest with two hooves and sending him crashing into the floor.

"Gah! Blast it!" Bazba let out, rising to his feet, his free hand clutching his chest. "You'll pay for- gah!" He cried out, a lance spearing the side of his head.

"Apologies, Sir Seth." Franz said as he withdrew his weapon. "But I did not want to risk-"

"No apologies necessary Franz, you did well." Seth replied, sheathing his sword.

"As he said." Tyr added. "I know Bazba's type, he's skilled enough to be trouble. Your interference insured Seth could not be injured against him, and I'd rather the man not die because of a lucky hit."

0-0

"C-colm..." Neimi began as Franz, Garcia and Ross gathered the bandit's bodies together for burning.

"What now?" Colm said with exasperation. "I told you not to worry. I could've robbed these bandits blind on my own, thank you very much."

"I was... worried..." Neimi said, sobbing slightly.

"H-hold on! I'm sorry!" Colm cried out, waving his hands. "C'mon! Don't start bawling!"

"Aaah..." Neimi let out. "No more dangerous stuff... by yourself..." She added as Seth and Tyr wandered over.

"Fine, fine. I promise." Colm sighed. "But you have to stop crying all the time. All right?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Oh yeah. Take a look at this." Colm added, pulling something from his pocket.

"Hm?"

"I got your mirror back." Colm said with a grin. "Remember how you cried when we left Lark? You thought you'd lost this. I knew it was your mother's and I knew those thugs had taken it. So I went and got it back! See what happens when you give me a job? Guaranteed results!"

"Colm..." Neimi said softly, sniffing a bit before hugging her friend tightly, buring her face to his chest. "Colm..."

"Hey!" Colm cried out. "Wh-why are you crying this time?"

"C'mon! Stop!" Colm called out, waving his arms about. "Knock it off! Please, Neimi..."

"...This is very touching, really..." Tyr sighed.

"But I think you'd best return Princess Erika's bracelet to her now." Seth said as he crossed his arms.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Colm asked. "Are you trying to say that I-" He began before Seth reached out, grabbing him by the collar. "Whoa! Whoa there! Hold it!" He called out, pulling an object from his pocket. "It's right here! Take it!" He said, Seth taking the bracelet before pushing Colm away. Silently he looked it over.

"Let me ask you there, Colm right?" Tyr began. "Is this the path you want your life to go down? If Neimi means so much to you that you'd travel to a bandit's den to retrieve her keepsake, then shouldn't you quit walking this black path?"

"Uh, yeah..." Colm muttered. "Right."

"Seth, gather everyone up. We're leaving in ten minutes." Tyr said, the man nodding. "We won't be around to bail you out of trouble again. Stay safe." He said, the two men turning about.

"...Hey, wait!" Colm called out, causing them to pause. "Let us go with you. You can't just leave us here."

"Pardon?" Seth asked, turning to face him.

"Neimi and I..." Colm began. "We've got no home to return to." He explained. "No matter where we go, there's just gonna be more fighting. You're mercenaries, right? Well, then take us with you. I'm a handy guy to have around. I know I can help you out."

"I'd prefer not. Tyr, your opinion?" Seth asked.

"I have a saying myself." Tyr replied, turning about. "Never turn down free help. If you want to fight, then we have a cause to fight for. Besides, an archer and a thief are both something we could use on this journey. Colm seems decent and can only benefit from experience and Neimi's bow-arm is steady. We can use them."

"...Very well." Seth sighed. "But be warned; our duty is a grave one. We've no time to waste shepherding you."

"Speak for yourself Seth." Tyr replied. "I'm a tactician; shepherding soldiers is my job."

"That's fine with us, Boss." Colm replied. "You just wait- I promise you won't regret your decision."

"We'll see about that my friend." Tyr said as he and Seth left the thief and the archer following them.

0-0

'_Do I really know what I've gotten myself into?'_ Tyr mused to himself, sitting by a campfire near his wagon. _'Maybe I should have stayed in the Lycian League? Eliwood or Lord Uther would grant me a job on the spot and Bern and Etruria would have backed away... But then... No, I left for a reason and not because of lack of friends or jobs._

'_I wonder if she's happy now? No, I'm sure she is. Did she get the letter I sent when I fled? Magvel is so far away, but would Bern try and take me regardless? And then there is this new war I've found. The more I think of it the less I like it. Grado's Emperor hated violence and in the past and Erika's family has strong friendships with his own. Grado and Renais were allies, why attack? Why leave chaos and discord to innocents? Why attack at all? Land? Power? Wealth? Grado did not lack any of these, but could greed push him to it?_

'_Father Sky and Mother Earth, I do not know what I dislike more, not knowing or that I may later prefer the bliss of ignorance!'_

"Coin for a thought?" Erika said softly as she stepped forwards, Tyr jarring from his thoughts as he turned to look at her.

"Beg Your Majesty's pardon?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, you looked deep in thought." Erika said, sitting down next to him. "You looked troubled. What pray tell is the matter?"

"What isn't the matter?" Tyr said frankly. "I've been forced to flee my countrymen, I wind up in a war that seems to have no goal, bandits everywhere, we chase after trinkets and nothing seems to make sense!" He ended with a shout. "Sometimes I wonder how I ended up like this..." He groaned.

"I... I'm sorry..." Erika replied, turning away. "I should... I should not have involved you in my country's problems... They are... Not yours to deal with..."

"I'm not blaming you." Tyr said sharply. "And Mother Earth knows I couldn't turn you down, Father Sky knows I'd be dragged into it sooner or later, Brother Flame knows this is my purpose and Sister Ice knows this war needs to be won!" He said before sighing. "I am the one who should apologize, I should not have... set my anger out on you, you are the last person deserving of it." He added, looking down at the fire.

"...Tell a story." Erika asked, scooting closer to the man. "A story of something good from your time back home in Bern."

"Something good?" Tyr parroted briefly. "I'm horrible with stories, but I do recall a stage show I did, in Jakall, a little border town on Bern's eastern reaches. I had performed a few card tricks, the usual. 'Is this your card' sort of tricks, and then a man approached me. Claimed he was the greatest archer in the land, and that my tricks were worthless compared to his skill. He challenged me one hundred gold coins that none of my tricks could stop his arrow from splitting an apple in two from thirty paces."

"Oh my." Erika said smiling slightly. "What did you say?"

"I told him I would accept his challenge, however since he made it I was entitled to choose the time and place." Tyr explained. "I told him the following day at high noon at the town hall. Word of the challenge had spread, and the following day an hour early I arrived to prepare. Shortly before noon the man and a crowd arrived, a stand by a wall with two boxes clad in black cloth, an apple seemingly resting between them a small fire billowing up smoke in front of it, obscuring his view just so."

"Seemingly?" Erika question as Tyr chuckled.

"He stood thirty paces away and notched his arrow." Tyr continued. "The arrow flew and hit the target... shattering a mirror. He cried foul, saying there was no apple only magic, but I went and reached behind the cloth, pulling the apple out unharmed. I explained to him that with mirrors and the light from a nearby window I could make an illusion of the apple appear before him, and with the smoke in front of it he couldn't see it clearly enough to tell it was but an illusion. My trick kept the apple safely from view and harms way, and the man conceded defeat. I took a few children aside, gave each a few of the coins I had won and told them to buy bread for their mothers."

"Oh wow..." Erika gasped. "That's an amazing trick. Could we use it?"

"No." Tyr said with a shake of his head. "It took an hour of preparation, and three more praying to Father Sky for a cloudless day. It's not practical for warfare." He said, pulling a red cloth from his pocket. "But there is a lesson to be learned from illusion that you can apply to war. If you can fool your opponent into seeing one thing..." He began, flicking his wrist, the cloth turning blue. "And it turns out to be quite different you can control them. That is how to win a war." He said, passing her the cloth, letting her examine it.

"Amazing..." Erika giggled. "Is that why you won so many battles?"

"It's part of the reason." Tyr replied. "Observation, training, timing, planning... even luck is how I won and lived." Tyr chuckled. "Sometimes I managed on a wing and a prayer. People call me this faultless, perfect tactician but I have made errors. I am only lucky to have survived them and learned from them."

"...I think I can understand." Erika sighed. "Ephriam studied the reports of the Black Fang War, and he always spoke as if you could lead a single man against an army and win."

"My reputation far outstrips my abilities, I assure you." Tyr said. "Much like Karel's really. He was good, damned good. Good enough to be called the Sword Demon. I can count on one hand the people who could hope to battle him for longer that three minutes sword to sword, and only Lyn I would say could best him. But if he was called the best, but could be beaten by another even if they never did clash is he still the best?"

"Who's to say...?" Erika sighed. "I suppose when people talk about what they heard they may have heard it from a man who heard from his neighbour who heard from a stranger who heard from a bandit."

"More or less." Tyr sighed in turn. "Some truth rings still, but not always loudly."

"...Tyr..." Erika began, taking his hand. "If you are ever doubtful or worried then please confide in me. I... I want to ease your mind when it is troubled."

"My mind is always troubled over some strange detail." Tyr replied, smiling. "But thank you. And the reverse holds true, come speak with me when you need to relive your stress."

"Thank you." Erika replied, fingering her bracelet. "Seth told me to keep this with me always... He said it was my father's way of entrusting Renais to me."

"Did he explain further?" Tyr asked, Erika shaking her head.

"He said he could not. Not until the time was right."

"I see..." Tyr sighed. "I fear that time may fast approach us... Far too fast..."


	5. Chapter IV: Ancient Horrors

Shout Outs...

RandomTopic: I make it a point not to tell anything before I post it.

Enilas: Glad you enjoyed it. -Tosses more flattery about- What?

Maxmagnus20019: I doubt it'd be that much of a reaction, although Innes' reaction alone would be worth doing it like that.

0-0

**Chapter IV: Ancient Horrors**

_During my early teens I once attempted to learn magic. The less said about it the better. I was as talented in magecraft as a stone is talented at flying. The only 'magic' I know is some cheap sleight of hand. Yes, a card trick will truly make my foes cower before me._

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_The two worst things I've heard began innocently enough. The first was when Sain tried to seduce Rebecca by asking her to be his cupid. As she was upset with him before then she nearly became just that, only without an arrow of love and one of the iron-tipped varieties. The second came from Hector's mouth. He said 'Hey! Watch this!' The less said about what happened, the better. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

Deep inside Grado Keep two men gathered outside the throne room, each looking apprehensive as a woman joined them. "General Duessel." The lone female of the three, a well endowed blonde woman with a calm demeanour addressed an older man in red armour, his hair and beard greyed somewhat.

"Selena." Duessel addressed. "Have you been back long?" He asked. "Tell me, how fares the campaign in Renais?"

"Signs of chaos abound." Selena sighed. "Brigands ride without fear, and the peasants' cries fill the air.

"Hmm..." Duessel mused to himself. "If Grado's troops do not enforce order, the situation will only worsen. And still, His Majesty has given us no orders. Perhaps, just this once, I should take the lead..."

"What could His Majesty be thinking?" The third general, a blonde haired man in brown armour added. "Breaking our long-held alliance with Renais-invading without warning... He's never been this way before. He abhors violence." He said to his companions who addressed him with silence. "And have you noticed the recent promotions? Who are they going to? Certainly not to the soldiers who have Grado's best interests at heart. I fear this invasion is the prelude to a much larger war. I feel as though His Majesty is no longer the man we knew him to be."

"Glen, it doesn't matter what any of us might think of our orders." Selena replied coolly. "We are his servants, and we will not question His Majesty's intentions."

"I know that Selena." Glen barked back. "And yet..."

"That's enough. Both of you." The older Duessel commanded. "His Majesty summons us. Let's hope we can learn a little during our audience."

0-0

"...I appreciate your work in fulfilling your orders." Emperor Vigarde said in his deep, yet calm tone. "You are the hammers that drive the nails of the empire's will... You will continue to operate ...without hesitation... wherever I send you." He added in an almost eerie tone.

"By your command." Duessel said, he and his fellow generals kneeling respectively before their lord.

"In Your Majesty's name." Selena said softly.

"Yes, sire..." Glen added with a frown.

"...However, I know this..." The emperor continued, seated deeply on his throne. "You, my Imperial Three, lack the strength to conquer the remaining nations alone. In the invasion of Renais, certain soldiers performed beyond expectation. I have chosen them to join you as new generals in the empire's service. ...Come." He beckoned, the throne room doors opening to allow three men to walk in. "...The performance of these men surpassed even your own. With the addition of these three... The empire will have six generals strong enough to conquer this land. Do you understand?"

"Heh, heh, heh..." The first let out, the older man rubbing his hands together. Despite the air of malevolence he gave off he was dressed in the cloth of a high ranking bishop. "I am Riev, given the name Blood Beryl by His Majesty. I know I am a newcomer, but I pray for your favour." He said with a nod of his head.

"...Understood." Duessel said curtly.

"I'm Caellach." The second began with a grin, his near black armour polished to a fine sheen, short brown hair on his head. "I was a mercenary, fighting in the desert. Seems I'm to be called Tiger Eye..." He added with a smile before looking over Selena approvingly. "You're a fine-looking lass, aren't you? Yeah, I'm gonna love working with you." The man said with a smooth chuckle, the woman's silence being her only response.

"So we meet again." The third spoke out, Glen's eyes moving to lock on to the crazy-seeming fellow with flowing hair. "You know me as General Valter, but you will call me the Moonstone. I'll save you worthless dogs from your own incompetence. You'll thank me later."

"Valter... You scum!" Glen let out with a growl.

"Peace, Glen." Duessel commanded before things could get out of hand.

"Selena. Caellach." Vigarde continued. "You will bring me Frelia."

"Yes, sire." Selena said crisply.

"Sure." Caellach chuckled. "Good as done."

"Reiv. Duessel." The emperor added. "You are charged with the defence of the empire. ...I will speak to you individually with more details later."

"Heh heh heh..." Reiv let out. "Understood, Your Majesty."

"By your command, sire." Duessel added.

"And me?" Valter asked, a grin forming on his face.

"Valter, Glen... I have other duties for you..." Vigarde replied.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Glen asked.

"Renais has fallen, but Princess Erika still eludes us..." Vigarde spoke; a hint is disgust filling his voice. "Her brother, Prince Ephraim, leads a resistance within our borders. Bring the siblings to me."

"Ha ha... Of course..." Valter chuckled with a smirk, Glen offering no response save glaring at Valter's head.

Soon all six generals would leave to complete the tasks set out for them. The moment the doors to the throne room closed the emperor slumped in his seat, as if he had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

0-0

_With her bracelet recovered, Erika sets out with renewed determination. Passing through the ancient forest Za'ha brings them close to Grado's border. As they near the town of Serafew, Erika's fears are assuaged by the lack of troops._

_But never-before-seen terrors crawl in the shadows of the trees._

0-0

"Place reminds me of Dread Isle..." Tyr muttered with a shiver as the group traveled through the forest.

"Dread Isle?" Colm asked he sat beside him, guiding the horses that pulled Tyr's wagon along.

"Back in Elibe, during the campaign against Nergal we traveled there twice." Tyr explained. "Always gave me the creeps. This... This area gives me much the same feeling of dread..." He muttered, looking ahead as Seth led the march, Erika beside him. Behind him Merlinus and his two wagons followed, Franz and Neimi with the first, Gilliam and Garcia the second. Ross and Moulder traveled on either side of his own wagon while Vanessa kept watch over head.

"Yeah, you're some great war hero guy, huh?" Colm asked.

"Something like that." Tyr shrugged. "I'm sure whatever was said was exaggerated."

0-0

"We're approaching Serafew, at the border of Renais and Grado." Seth began. "Once we cross, we'll be in Grado... Renvall won't be much farther."

"That is, assuming we can cross the boarder without mishap..." Erika muttered before lifting her head, her eyes widening slightly, halting her march. "Oh! Look! Over there!" She cried out, Seth turning his head to look. Gasping slightly he saw them, hunched over figures with grey flesh. "Those strange figures... What... what are they? Are they... human?"

"I've never seen anything like it." Seth called out as the troop stopped moving, Tyr hopping to the ground to approach them. "What could they be?"

"What's the hold... Father Sky, what are those things?" Tyr cried out as he looked over the figures, creeping through the forest, some towards them.

"I was hoping you had an idea." Seth admitted.

"I've come across nothing like these!" Tyr replied. "And I sure as hell don't remember seeing this in any text at the academy!"

"So... What then?" Erika replied as Tyr drew his sword.

"To arms..." Tyr replied. "I doubt these beings are here to invite us home for tea..."

0-0

"What have we done to deserve the trails before us?" A young man with a mop of orange hair asked, peering beyond the village walls as strange figures stalked about the countryside. "What is happening to us? How could such abominations walk our lands while the Sacred Stones protect us?" He asked, his female companion remaining silent, frowning as she thought. "Lute, please, it's dangerous outside the walls. Stay here in the village." He implored his purple haired friend, two lengths of her mane resting on her chest.

"Those are revenants, aren't they?" She asked. "They were the vanguard of the Demon King in the days of darkness. The Tome of Nazania describes them in chapter two, section seven, paragraph eight."

"You know of them?" The youth asked.

"Duh!" The girl replied dismissively. "I'm a prodigy. I can recall most everything I see or hear. According to the book, revenants attack using razor-sharp claws. Sounds painful, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, er, well... Be that as it may, I must go aid those travelers outside." The youth replied. You should stay here within the safety of the village."

"Very well." The girl replied with a nod. "I don't mind staying here. In fact, it seems the smarter choice." She added as her companion ran out of the village gate. "Magic is far more powerful than any monster's claws. The thickest hide and strongest armour are useless against magic's power. Yes, I suppose I could have studied swords, but only magic is worthy of me." She smiled to herself, self-assured. "Even if this village were to be assaulted by monsters, I could defend it perfectly."

0-0

"Whatever they are, they don't seem to be in a hurry to get us..." Tyr mused watching as some of the strange figures walked towards his group, a few more which seemed to be armed skeletons joining them. "But until we know more we have to be careful, they could be lightning fast and are just hiding it." He added as Vanessa landed her steed nearby.

"I doubt that." Seth scoffed, his sword drawn.

"As do I, but rule nothing out." Tyr added. "These things look inhuman, and while I have dealt with such things before they took human form and had human weaknesses. We've no idea of these things."

"Wait! Wait!" They heard, a man in white robes rushing over to them, arm waving.

"Now who is this?" Seth asked as the man stopped before them, taking a moment to calm his breathing.

"Travelers, you must listen to me!" He cried out. "The ancient forest of Za'ha is dangerous."

"We've noticed." Tyr replied with a scoff.

"Head south and pass through this place before the fiends surround you!" The youth continued on, seemingly unfazed by Tyr's comment.

"And you are?" Tyr asked, tilting his head.

"My name is Artur." The youth explained. "The temple has assigned me the task of cleansing the forest of these... things. There are so many of the fiends, though. I wonder if I stand much of a chance alone. So if you would, please flee now while you have the chance."

"Fiends?" Erika replied. "You're not talking about the same fiends that served the ancient Demon King? That can't be right... They're nothing but legends and fairy tales..."

"So are dragons." Tyr replied. "And I've seen one and had to guide my people to kill it. Not fun."

"Indeed sir. But I felt the same when I was told." Artur replied. "And yet here they are. This place is filled with them."

"Agreed sir." Vanessa replied with a salute. "I've scouted the area, there are at least thirty, but some maybe obscured by the trees."

"Wonderful..." Tyr groaned.

"I wonder how far they've spread..." Artur mused aloud. "Surely they're not in Renais alone."

"But... why are they here? How?" Erika asked with a sigh.

"Beware, Your Highness!" Seth cried out. "Something approaches!" He called out, moving himself ahead of Erika as what Tyr could only call a large floating eyeball with tendrils flew over towards Artur.

"Please allow me to deal with this." Artur replied, pulling a tome out of a bag at his side, gripping it in his hand. "Evil shade! May the blessed light drive you from this land!" He cried out, waving his free hand about as light collect about it before casting it at the eyeball, burning a hole through it's pupil and sending it crashing to the ground.

"Well cast Brother!" Tyr said with a nod.

"We ought to help." Seth added, moving over towards Tyr. "He can't fight them all alone. Do you have orders?"

"I'll have them in a moment." Tyr replied.

"One of my companions is in the village south of here." Artur added. "If you can get someone there swiftly, I implore you to watch over her safety."

"Very well." Tyr added. "Vanessa, make it over there on the double!" He called out, the pegasus knight nodding before taking flight into the air, guiding her steed. "Franz, Seth the village to the east, get men upon the walls then make way back here and guard the wagons. Do not get hit, even if you must retreat to do so, I'm taking no chances with these... creatures."

"Aye sir." Seth called out, gesturing to Franz as they took off, noting a creature that seemed to him like a rotting corpse approach at a slow run. "Neimi, shoot that!" He called out, the girl wordlessly loading her bow and sending a missile at the thing, hitting it's head and causing it to stumble slightly. "Good shot! Erika, you're the swiftest one here, take it down but as I said, do not get hit."

"Right." Erika replied, drawing her weapon and approaching the inhuman being at a swift pace, quickly thrusting her sword out, the being leaning away before swiping at her with it's claws. Erika took a half-step away before thrusting her sword again, this time catching the monster in the throat, it's body going limp, slumping to the ground.

"At least they seem to die as if they were human..." Tyr mused. "Erika, you and the good brother will accompany me. Gilliam, take Moulder and Colm with you while Garcia takes Ross and Neimi. Travel slowly and be careful. We meet across the bridge to the south and we'll continue from there. Move out!"

0-0

"Bloody hell!" Tyr cried out, locking swords with an skeleton, it's putrid smell assaulting his nose. "How can such a thing have no muscles but be so... STRONG!" He let out, the creature's power forcing him off his feet and to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Erika flow past her own foes blade, her rapier stabbing at what one could only hope were vital organs as Artur dodged another floating eyeball.

Scrambling to his feet he was barley ready for the next attack, deflecting the attack enough to slash at his foe, the creature leaning away from him and slamming his stomach with a closed fist, forcing the breath from him. The monster's sword arm raised again as a feminine cry rang out, Erika rushing across the field, sword pointed forward as she leapt into the air, tackling the creature sword-point first. "Thank you, Your Highness." He replied, coughing slightly.

"I still owe you one more." The princess replied as Artur's spell dispatched his foe.

"These things are not as tough as I had feared." Tyr said, gasping slightly. "There are just too damned many of them."

"We'll make it through yet." Erika replied, turning her head. "Artur, to your left!" She called out, the monk already casting his spell before spotting his target, the hunched figure rushing him only for a blast of light to decapitate it's head.

"I hate to be a pessimist, but that seems a ways a way yet." Tyr replied as the trio began to walk south once more.

"Just stay close to me so I can protect you." Erika replied with a shake of her head.

"Now you're starting to sound like Lyndis." Tyr groaned. "And Eliwood. And Hector... Marcus... Never mind, everyone says that to me."

0-0

"Hm?" Vanessa let out as she landed her pegasus, a purple haired girl stepping over to her.

"Your flesh shows no sign of putrefaction." The girl mused. "It seems you're not a revenant." She added tilting her head. "I've decided to join you in battle now."

"Ummm..." Vanessa let out. "Very well then if you are willing and able to fight. Who are you?"

"My name is Lute." The girl said somewhat smugly. "I'm a mage of superior wisdom and rare ability. I've been reading up on these revenants. They are, quite simply, no match for me." She said, adjusting her robes. "I am superior after all." She added as the knight's eye twitched.

'_Remember what Tyrland said Vanessa.'_ She thought to herself. _'Never turn down free help.'_ "Very well then, we could use someone who knows what we are dealing with."

0-0

"Hi-ya!" Ross called out, his axe cutting a zombie's head off it's body as his father tossed two more away, the pair trying to tackle him to the ground. Nearby Neimi let out cries of fear in between launching arrows, each landing with deadly efficiency. "For such a cry-baby you got damn good aim!" Ross called out, bashing a charging skeleton with the butt of his axe.

"S-sorry..." Neimi let out, her next arrow puncturing the center of a floating eyeball. "I promised Colm I'd stop..."

"Hey, if you keep hitting targets..." Ross barked back, stepping away from two more of the clawed beasts. "Cry all you want!"

"Less talking!" Garcia bellowed out. "MORE HACKING!" He roared out, rushing across, cutting both monsters in two with a single stroke of his axe.

"Right Dad!"

0-0

"Stupid thing!" Colm let out, driving his short sword into the belly of a skeleton, severing it's spinal cord.

"This seems to be a rather strange thing." Moulder admitted, remaining close to Gilliam who rammed his lance through a zombie. "Where do these things come from?"

"Don't know." Gilliam replied, a zombie getting close enough to lash out with a claw but unable to do more than scratch his armour's paint. "Don't care." He added, backhanding the thing away.

0-0

"Oh, my!" A blonde haired girl with a regal air said, viewing groups of humans battle a strange array of beasts from atop a cliff. "Those travelers are besieged by the agents of evil!"

"Ha ha ha!" A man laughed out with wild forest green and a thick matching beard. "Right you are, Lady L'Arachel!"

"I cannot allow this to happen!" L'Arachel cried out, pounding the bottom of a fist into an open hand. "Come! We must charge down these cliffs and rush to their aid!"

"We charge down these cliffs, and the only thing we'll be rushing to is death." A roguish man added, brushing aside some of his brown locks. "How about we find us a nice gentle path down, hm?"

"Ah..." L'Arachel replied, tapping at her chin. "Yes, well... Let us hurry nonetheless. I cannot abide those wicked beasts running amok!" She added as she turned her horse about and guided it parallel to the cliff.

0-0

"Everyone here?" Tyr asked as the group gathered about the bridge. A few people responded and a quick look about confirmed that everyone was present, in addition to a purple haired girl. "Very good, now then... we've only one left, but this one looks bigger and meaner." He addressed, pointing to the lumbering figure down the road.

The previous zombie-like creatures took on a skin colour of grey or purple and were as tall as he, but this one was a putrid green and stood a head taller. Boils on the creature's skin oozed yellow puss, and where some of the creatures had hair this one had none, only a scalp that looked half peeled off. "Gilliam, deal with it. Neimi, Artur, provide support and stay away from it." Each one nodded and slowly approached the beast. As if sensing their intentions the inhuman thing lurched towards them before moving at a slow, staggered jog. Neimi quickly prepared an arrow, firing it into the creature's heart, Artur's magic light following it and slamming into it's abdomen.

Despite the burning skin on it's belly the beast charged still, straight at Gilliam, arm outstretched for a strike as the knight of Frelia stepped into attack, shield smashing into the monster's face. The thing barley staggered and swiped again with a claw, Gilliam blocking with his shield as another arrow lodged itself into the creature, this time hitting the neck. Yellow puss oozed from the wound as Gilliam pushed it back, slamming his lance into it's torso with one quick strike. The monster let out a low growl, struggling on the weapon it was impaled on, only for a bright light to smash into it's head, blowing half of it away. A piece of it's piece missing it collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

0-0

"We've killed all the monsters." Seth said as Moulder ran about healing whatever wounds were incurred. "Still, we'd best burn the bones to ash to be sure they don't return."

"I still can't believe what we've been fighting here..." Erika added with a sigh.

"I can't believe we came out of it in as good a shape as we did." Tyr sighed, rubbing at his gut.

"I'd thought those fiends nothing more than myth and legend." Erika continued.

"Those revenants are said to be the least of the dark creatures." Seth replied. "And yet, the weakest of them could outmatch any normal man."

"I've noticed..." Tyr drawled out. "Thank Father Sky for above normal people. Yet we still cannot take a threat like this lightly."

"Oh, yes. There are much worse than those revenants and the entombed..." Lute said smugly. "Let's see, there's the bonewalkers, mauthe dogs, gargoyles, baels... Why, I'll bet you just about any creature of lore could be walking again. Yes, we're in for some trouble. Even my fabulous power may not be enough."

'_Just what the world needed...' _Tyr sighed mentally. _'Someone with all the talent of Erk, and enough arrogance to make Serra seem humble.'_

"O divine light, show me..." Artur began as he prayed. "Is this a sign of dark days to come?" He added before walking away.

"Lute." Tyr began. "Gather whatever text you can on these... monsters and have them brought to my wagon. I need to know what in the blazes we're fighting if I'm to combat them."

"But of course." Lute said. "Although why you've not educated-"

"Chastise later." Tyr sighed. "Work now." He added, the girl nodding before walking off.

"By all that's holy Tyr..." Erika began as Seth went over, barking orders for Ross, Garcia and Franz to help burn corpses. "What is happening?"

"I cannot say." Tyr replied. "We should, head back to Frelia and regroup. At least that's what by old teachers would say. Pressing forwards seems foolish right now as we risk getting caught between Grado's troops and monstrous hordes."

"Tyrland..." Erika said, softly setting a hand on his shoulder. "I follow your point, and after this event nothing would please me more than running to safety. But what of my brother? He and his men are trapped in the same situation we are. I know full well that this path may lead to dangers beyond this, but..."

"I thought you'd say as much, Your Highness." Tyrland said with a nod. "I said once if you went to find your brother that I would follow. I am at your service Princess Erika, and am at your command."

"Thank you my friend." Erika replied. "Thank-huh?" She cried out as a woman on horse back charged over to them, two men following her. The first held a massive axe in his hands, the other wearing a cloak much like other thieves Tyr had met.

"Aha!" The woman cried out. "Foul creatures, beware!"

"What in the name of Brother Flame is going on?" Tyr asked, dumbfounded.

"I, L'Arachel, bestow upon you the honour of banishment at my blessed hands!" The woman cried out, the princess and the tactician quickly sharing a confused glance as the woman stopped before them, peering about. "Oh... Where are the monsters?" She asked.

"Well, we just finished..." Erika began before the strange woman cut her off.

"Ah, glad tiding indeed!" The woman cried out. "The heavens must be rejoicing! I am... a tad disappointed however. After all, I did rush all the way here to show you the splendour of my might."

"Gwah ha ha!" The bearded laughed out. "It's a real shame, innit Lady L'Arachel?"

'_Why do I always find well meaning people who are more than a little insane?'_ Tyr thought to himself. _'Serra, Bartre, Canas, Sain, and now this pair? Father Sky, help me please!'_

"What's shameful is the way you drag us around the countryside." The woman's other escort sighed.

"Pardon me, but... who are you?" Erika asked, raising a hand.

"Me?" The woman said. "Since you ask, please allow me to introduce myself. "It is I, the true light and glory of the sacred realm of Rausten..."

"Stop!" The bearded man cried out. "Lady L'Arachel, you mustn't continue! You cannot reveal your true identity here!"

"Oh, yes, you're right." The woman replied. "Oh, I get so careless sometimes! Now, I must ride off in anonymity. Oh, how beautifully romantic!"

"Uh... Right." Erika replied.

"Of course Lady L'... I mean, Lady Anonymity." Tyr said sarcastically.

"Fare thee well strangers." The noble woman called out. "Perhaps our paths will cross again. Come, Dozla! Rennac! We ride!"

"Gwah ha ha!" The bearded man laughed. "Let's go, Rennac!"

"All right, all right!" The other man sighed.

"...What was that about?" Erika asked as the trio rode away.

"I don't want to know." Tyr replied. "But that was... Somewhat amusing..."

"Yes... Somewhat..."

0-0

"Disturbing... Yet admittedly fascinating..." Tyr mused in his wagon, reading the first text Lute had suggested to him, Tome of Nazania, an oil lamp providing light. The tome was a combined history of the war with the Demon King, his sealing away by five great heroes and the sacred stones.

More importantly he found some information on the monsters they had fought, and others to prepare for.

The zombie-like beings were revenants, one of the lesser beasts. He had slain a few en route with difficulty. Erika merely flowed about them with grace, slaying them with reasonable precision, but a still inexperienced hand. _'By war's end she'll be quite the warrior though.'_ He chuckled to himself. _'Maybe even a match for... No, no... No one could match her... Not to me...'_ Shaking those thoughts loose he continued his former thoughts. They were slow, stupid and as easily killed as any man, however some seemed to... change or evolve into entombed, such as the greenish monster that guarded the road. Not much faster but far stronger than it's counterpart.

Bonewalkers were the walking skeletons with swords, lances or bows, and were somewhat stronger but no smarter than their revenant comrades. Still, that strength was shown when one overpowered him, requiring Erika to rescue him. Vowing to learn more of the sword to better guard himself, he continued on noting that the bonewalkers had a counterpart as well, the wights, which were darker in colour.

Mogall were the floating eyeballs that used what appeared to be the dark elder magics, much like shamans, a thought that gave him the chills. He only thanked that Artur would join them, the monk's magic would continue to be a boon against such a foe. But still, would they encounter the yellow eyed arch mogalls as well?

Tarvos and their higher and darker form mealduin reminded him of centaurs of legend, a man's torso fused to the body of a horse. Wielding axes and bows he shuddered to think such a foe could exist, but he had fought the proof that very day.

Mauthedoogs, or maybe they meant mauthe dogs, along with the three headed gwyllgi were wolf-like monsters that sounded rather terrifying to him.

Even then the lance wielding gargoyles and darker deathgoyle seemed worse, winged monsters carrying death with their weapons.

The gorgon had no better form, but a snake-woman seemed bad enough as it was.

The cyclops also had no better form, but anything that stood taller than two men and had the strength of ten probably didn't have one to start with.

The worst of what he read though were the bael and the red elder bael, massive spider creatures that sucked the blood and marrow from human bones.

He had stared into the eyes of a dragon. He had led forces against that dragon, and won no less. Yet the mere thought of these admittedly evil but indefinitely weaker monsters scared him? Then again he still could remember that dragon.

It haunted his nightmares still...

Setting the tome down on the desk he reached for a second as a knock sounded on the door. "Enter." He called out; the door opening as Erika stepped inside, closing the entrance. "What a surprise this is Your Highness."

"I know it's late, am I disturbing you?" Erika asked, as she stepped closer, Tyr looking out the window.

"Oh, it is late..." He muttered, rubbing at his face. "No, you're not. In fact if you hadn't arrived I'd most likely forget the time and read till the morn."

"The tomes Lute gave you?" Erika said, sitting down on the bed.

"The one thing a tactician needs to know is everything!" Tyr cried out. "These monsters are like nothing I've needed to deal with before! Even Nergal's morphs were, to a point, human! This scares me..."

"Scares you!" Erika exclaimed, looking him over. "After what you've gone through?"

"I'm human." Tyr sighed. "I know fear. Hell, I stared down a dragon and my only coherent thought was 'make it close it's eyes'. It stared into my soul... Sky did it stare..."

"I thought that was a rumour..." Erika gasped, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Hardly..." Tyr replied. "Everyone was scared. How could you not be scared! Azure crammed all the possible scenarios that I could find myself facing into my head, and as much as we differ on opinion those lessons shaped all my strategies but no one told me what to do against a bleeding DRAGON! The only thing that saved us was I cried out 'close it's eyes', because Pent and Lucius snapped out of it long enough to slam a pair of spells into it's face and blind it long enough for me to formulate something at which I'm amazed even worked!"

"Wow..." Erika sighed. "It's just... Everything I've heard of you said you were some paragon of tactics, you'd never break a sweat over anything..."

"That's the problem with rumours..." Tyr replied. "They overstate everything. Hell, when I spoke with the old sage Athos he mentioned Elmine became a healer because she came from a home with an abusive mother and drunk father and was raped by her brother and never wanted to see pain or suffering again, devoting her life to peace and love. But you talk to anyone in the church that bares her name today she was born from a virgin mother, walked across a lake to heal a blind man and give him sight, and flowers bloomed at her feet, and her family was loving and nearly as saintly as she. They turned her into a paragon of virtue, but Athos said she was human before being given sainthood and human after forming her church, and perfectly human when she died and ascended to her rank of Patron Saint of Holy Light."

"...I think I can understand..." Erika let out. "I remember hearing tales of King Hayden when I was a little girl. They said he was a fierce some sage who once gleefully blew apart a bandit horde. I was terrified of the thought of meeting him, and yet when I did... I found one of the kindest and gentle of all men." Erika said shaking her head. "I'm sorry; I suppose I got stuck in the legend of the man, not the man in the legend."

"It's quite fine." Tyr said, shaking his head. "We all do it at sometime. Just very few of us ever met the man rather than just hear the legend."

"I prefer the friend to the legend myself." Erika stated as she stood up. "Good night Sir Tyrland, I hope you've the most pleasant of dreams." She added before curtseying slightly, leaving the wagon.

"Pleasant dreams..." Tyr muttered as he blew out his oil lamp. "Haven't had any of those for awhile now... Invasions, monsters... No reason, none at all... I fear pleasant dreams will elude me... This feels like not a war but a prelude to something far more sinister..."


	6. Chapter V: The Empire’s Reach

Shout Outs...

RandomTopic: I'll try to keep them going.

Maxmagnus20019: Thanks man.

Tatsu55: I try.

To Everyone: Am I the only guy getting sick and tired of the smiley in the ad that shouts out 'Hel-LOOOO!'? God I wanna kill that thing...

**Chapter V: The Empire's Reach**

_Serra was, to me anyway, both a boon and a burden. I can count on one hand the list of healers with her level of talent, power and skill and on two fingers those who surpassed her. And both of those two had more experience, and she is likely to overtake them after she's gained some, and perhaps if she'd tone down that snobbish attitude of hers._

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_Pray to Her and pray for those who would do you harm unjustly. Take life if you must, but feel remorse always. War will never leave the hearts of men, but neither should compassion._

_The Book of Elmine_

0-0

The clash of wood against wood awoke Erika from her slumber, the girl looking to the flaps of her tent as she shook the sleep from her mind. Yawning aloud she moved to the tent's opening, crawling out and getting to her feet, walking to the commotion.

Seth and Franz gathered near it, each one watching and the older paladin occasionally pointing out one thing or another to the younger caviller. Colm and Neimi watched on, the first with some excitement and the second nervousness as she kept an eye on the cooking stew. Gilliam and Garcia chuckled to each other as Vanessa and Moulder watched quietly. Artur eyed the spectacle with some respect, but Lute paid no heed, preferring to read her book.

And in the center of all this was Ross and Tyr, wooden axe locked with wooden sword. The tactician stepped away, no longer allowing his opponent to bring his greater strength to bear before stabbing at him twice, Ross deflecting the strikes with the flat of his axe. Pressing the attack Tyr swung his sword, slashing at Ross, but the young axe-fighter only stepped back with each swipe, before jerking his axe down on the last one, catching the blade between the head and the shaft.

Tyr had recognized the manoeuvre. Hector had used it against an unsuspecting swordsman. After seeing it he demanded it thought to every axe user they had. Cursing slightly he tried to pull the sword away, but Ross had already twisted his weapon, putting pressure on the wooden blade before swinging it aside with one hand, the other grabbing Tyr's collar. Before he could react Ross had stepped forward, planting his leg behind his own and pushing with the hand that held him, shoving him to the ground, sword flying from his grip as the impact jarred him, the wooden axe coming to hover over his neck. "I suppose I've lost that one..." Tyr mused as Ross chuckled, moving the weapon away and offering a hand.

"You're not so bad." Ross said as Tyr took his hand, helping him to his feet. "You just got no talent for this!"

"Don't remind me." Tyr muttered with a chuckle as Ross walked off over to the stew pot, the tactician left to brush off his pants.

"Are you all right?" Erika asked as she walked over to him, brushing out her hair.

"The only harm was done to my pride, Your Highness." Tyr replied with a sigh. "You'd think all the training I did back in Elibe during the war would have made me a better fighter."

"Don't worry about slaying our foes yourself." Erika said, shaking her head. "We're here for that."

"Maybe." Tyr sighed. "But I am spending time on a battlefield; I should always come ready to fight. Grado won't be picky about who they kill if they are in your service."

"Then we'll be there to protect you." Erika replied, patting the sword at her side.

"Thank you, but I must learn to better protect myself." Tyr added, shaking his head. "Every time someone comes at me on the field I nearly get killed, and someone always needs to rescue me. One of these days I'll have no one to rely on but myself, and I intend to be ready."

"Very well." Erika replied. "But don't overwork yourself. Now come, it seems the food is ready."

0-0

_An ominous wave of dark creatures washes over the continent... Erika's journey to find her brother, Ephraim, grows even more perilous. Still, she presses on despite the danger. Her will is strong._

_The town of Serafew, located on the border of Renais and Grado. The people of both countries have long used the town as a meeting place. It stands as testimony to the friendship the two nations have shared these many years._

_Now, however, Serafew is teeming with Grado troops._

0-0

"Seth, I worry about Tyr." Erika said as she walked along side the paladin, the group walking along in it's usual column, Artur walking with Moulder and Colm riding with Merlinus as Lute and Tyr discussed some odd fact or another. "Every now and again he seems to... Withdraw into himself. He is a fabulous teacher in tactics, and pays attention only to my learning when he teaches me, but beyond that he seems to get lost in his own mind."

"Remember my princess..." Seth began, eyeing the forest about him. "He has led battles against great evils before, and may yet do so again. It may just be that past experiences trouble him, or he has some idea of what may lie ahead that we do not. I would not confront him about this; he will talk when he is ready. I am surprised you two formed such a fast friendship however."

"He is easy to talk to." Erika replied. "If there is something I do not understand he takes the time to explain it to me. I only wish I knew more of tactics before now."

"I am more worried about Lute myself." Seth mentioned. "She seems... unapologetically arrogant."

"Tyr said the same thing, but I agree with a point he made." She replied. "She's free help. We can use her."

"That we can."

0-0

"Well, well." A red haired man mused, patting the sword at his hip, dressed smartly in black clothing. "There's an arena in this town. Perfect. My pocket's feeling a bit light." He chuckled, his head turning to see a blonde woman in the clothes of a holy woman running briskly. "Say is that a cleric? It is! And a gorgeous one at that." He added as he moved to bar the woman's progress. "Something amiss, Sister? You look flustered."

"Ahh!" The woman let out, coming to a stop before him. "P-pardon me." She let out in a voice that was soft, yet firm.

"No, pardon me!" The man said, bowing slightly. "I never meant to startle you. May I offer my apologies..."

"No, it's not necessary..." The woman replied. "It was my fault. Excuse me, I must be going... Good day to you."

"...And there she goes..." The man sighed as the cleric ran past him, running down the street. "Not my lucky day... She was quite the beauty too. Ah, such is life. I think I've time still to visit the arena, though."

0-0

"Captain Sarr, of the Serafew Border Guard." Glen addressed, dismounting from his wyvern steed, the knight saluting him. "How fare you?" He asked with his own salute. "I bring orders from His Majesty. Rumour has it that Princess Erika of Renais is making her way to Grado. You are to find her and to place her in custody immediately."

"Yes, sir!" The man replied, his maroon armour shining with a dull sheen, his grey beard trimmed neatly.

"One more thing..." The general mused. "A traitor to the empire has fled Castle Grado. We've received reports she is hiding somewhere here in Serafew. I don't care if you have to tear this town apart. Find the turncoat."

"Yes, sir, General Glen!" The man barked out. "If she resists, do we have permission to execute her?"

"...Yes. Permission granted." Glen replied, somewhat reluctantly.

"Understood! Grado's will be done." The man chuckled. "The Grado Empire will repay the debt of betrayal with blood!"

"...His Majesty relies upon you, Captain." Glen said coldly. "Be sure his trust is not misplaced. That is all."

"Yes, sir!" The knight barked with a salute before turning about and walking away, another wyvern rider approaching Glen, his steed walking with lumbering steps.

"Such loyalty to the crown." Glen muttered. "If only I could hold such conviction in the righteousness of our emperor."

"Something troubling you, Brother?" The other knight asked, his blonde hair an equal shade to his sibling's, his armour holding a slightly blue tint to it.

"No... Pay no mind to me." Glen replied as he moved to his steed, mounting himself on it's back. "Come, Cormag. Let's go. From here, we ride northeast, back to the fort."

"Very well." His brother replied, the two men guiding their beasts into the sky.

0-0

"It's been so long since I last visited Serafew." Erika mused as Tyr stepped up beside her, looking over at her. "My brother and I used to pass through here en route to Grado. I remember the harmony in which the people of both countries lived. No walls divided our borders. No soldiers stood in high towers. This border town..." She sighed, waving her hand at the town gate. "It was to me a symbol of the trust between Grado and Renais."

"And now here we are." Tyr mused. "Soldiers running about, this way and that, all in the name of Grado and it's emperor."

"The peace I remember in this city..." Erika sighed. "It seems like something from another time. It seems lost now... Forever."

"We can restore what was lost." Tyr replied quickly. "For now I'm more concerned about the lack of patrols about. It's possible they've only left a token force, feeling that with the fall of Castle Renais there will be little trouble. We could fight our way past; the west gate is undermanned... But if we can sneak past it would be all the better..."

"Pardon me, may I ask you a question?" The heard, a man approaching them as Tyr set a hand on his blade.

"What is it?" Erika asked that grey haired man, dressed in the manner of a sage.

"I'm looking for someone." He replied, Tyr slowly moving his hand back to his side. "Have you seen a young girl with indigo hair?"

"Indigo hair?" Erika parroted. "No... Sorry."

"Purple yes, but not indigo." Tyr added.

"Hmmm..." The man mused. "Thank you. Sorry to intrude." He replied before walking away.

"There was something very odd about that man, wouldn't you say?" Erika asked, watching the man leave.

"Humans are very odd creatures Your Highness." Tyr replied. "I should know. I am one. Regardless, he doesn't seem like spy or agent of Grado."

"Catch her!" They heard someone cry out. "Don't let her escape!"

"Them on the other hand..." Tyr sighed.

"That way! She went that way!" They heard as Tyr drew his sword, Erika doing the same. Taking a quick glance he saw the rest of the troop follow his lead.

"What's that?" Erika asked, gripping her rapier.

"Trouble. Over there..." Tyr muttered, pointing to just past the gate. "I suppose we should see what the commotion is about, because I think our chances of sneaking by are shot."

0-0

"Traitor Natasha! Surrender peacefully." A soldier said, lance in hand as he and two axemen approached the cleric who panted slightly. "Come quietly, and you may have the chance to explain yourself before His Majesty."

"Wait, please." The woman spoke. "You must listen to me!"

"Take her." The trooper said simply.

"No, you must believe me!" The woman cried out. "The emperor is not himself. You MUST be able to see that!"

"Impugn the emperor at your peril!" The man growled out. "We've been ordered to execute you if you offer any resistance. But your words condemn you!"

0-0

"That cleric is a traitor to Grado?" Erika asked, herself Tyr and Seth peering over a higher level of street to watch the proceedings. "What madness is this?"

"Don't ask." Tyr replied. "We could use more help if she's willing." He added, the woman running about the corner and nearly running into them.

"Ah..." She gasped out.

"Are you all right?" Erika asked softly

"Who are you?" The woman asked. Tyr meanwhile watched as a few soldiers began filling the town, one of the higher ranked officers glaring at him.

"I'm from Renais." Erika replied. "Why are these Grado men after you?" She asked, Tyr noting more foes filling the streets.

"You're from Renais... Oh!" The woman exclaimed. "I have something I must tell you. It's about Grado-"

"We've got incoming! To arms!" Tyr cried out. "Gilliam and Vanessa, stay with the wagons!"

0-0

"So much for my dreams of making my fortune here..." The crimson haired man said, with a sigh as he walked from the arena. "First the girl, now the gold. It really isn't my lucky day."

"You there! Mercenary!" The lance-wielding solider cried out. "What are you doing here at the arena?" He demanded. "Get back to the staging area now!"

"C'mon, why don't we both hit the arena?" The man asked with a smile and a shrug. "It'll be good training. If you're going to risk your life anyway, you may as well try to earn some gold."

"I'm reporting you to the captain!" The man shouted out. "You'll be lucky if he just docks your pay! Don't forget- you can be replaced in an eyeblink, you filthy sellsword!"

"Don't worry, little man." The swordsman chuckled, as the soldier walked off. "I won't forget. Work's work, but I don't like fighting women... Now then, what's the rest of the day got in store for me?" He mused, pulling a coin in the air and flipping it, catching it in his hand and looking down upon it. "...Tails, huh? That's nothing but bad luck and more bad luck..."

0-0

"They may not want to hear what I have to say, but..." The woman sighed. "I must speak with one of the Grado soldiers. Oh, if only one of them will listen to my words... Please, Grant me strength."

"I hope you're talking to someone else..." Tyr muttered, watching as Seth and Garcia fended off five men, Neimi shooting arrows between them in a manner he could only dream of matching. "Because that's not my area..." He added, seeing fire balls and flashes of light scream past the air. He heard Erika scream out as an arrow whizzed by her head, Ross pulling a throwing axe out and tossing it at the offending archer, burying the weapon into his skull. His warriors fought soldiers; spellcasters would cast magical death, the foe seemed numerous, the town barring witness to chaos and combat.

Tyr felt right at home. "Just stay next to me Sister Natasha; I might need to send you out to heal someone."

"Of course, good sir." Natasha replied with a quick nod. She did not know who this man was, but she was amazed at how he barked orders out, keeping everything in his vision in mind at the same time. Even with a small group of bandits attacked during the disorder he only took them into account neatly, dispatching Artur and Franz to dispatch them before having them reinforce the Ross.

"Excuse me there..." Tyr heard before a man jumped at him. Letting out a startled cry he brought his sword up, only for the man to disarm in a swift motion, smirking as the sword spun through the air and landing in his own hand.

"You... You're that man I met..." Natasha let out as the swordsman held his sword before the tactician's neck. "Let him be you're here to capture me, silence me, haven't you..."

"Yeah, Grado's paying the bill." The man shrugged. "They want you dead, you know? But don't feel bad, either of you. It's not personal."

"Having a sword pointed at your neck feels quite personal on my end." Tyr said with his hands raised level with his head, noting that everyone else was too busy fighting to note his plight.

"Wait, please..." The woman implored. "It doesn't matter what happens to me, but you must hear my words." The woman began with shaking hands. "The emperor of Grado is changed. He is not the man he once was. The other nations must be warned, these people must help, before he extinguishes all light from our lands."

"Hey, no offence, but I'm just a mercenary." The man said with a shrug. "I don't care about Grado or it's emperor. Everything you say may be true, or it may be lies. I don't care either way."

"Charming..." Tyr muttered.

"But that's..." The woman said, gasping slightly.

"Even so..." The man said sheathing his sword and tossing Tyr's into his right hand. "Killing a beautiful lady like you would leave a bad taste in my mouth." He added, holding the tactician's sword by his side. "Tell me; do either of you like to gamble?"

"What!" Natasha cried out.

"I do it on every battlefield." Tyr replied.

"Then we have a common spirit." The man chuckled. "Gambling's what I live for. Even when I lose, I never want to stop. Let's have us a little wager, me and the lady. If she wins, I'll believe her. Heads or tails, she calls it." He said, pulling a gold coin out.

"You can't... This is no time for games..." Natasha said, clutching her hands into fists.

"Sister, this man could kill me before I could blink." Tyr replied. "And he could do it to you in half that. Please, indulge the man." He added, Natasha gulping slightly.

"Um, heads..." She muttered. "No! Tails!"

"All right. So I'm heads, and you're tails." He said, flipping the coin into the air. "Here we go." He said catching the coin and holding it up to his face.

"Which... Which is it?" Natasha asked, her frame shaking.

"What do you know?" The man laughed out, closing his hand. "It's tails. You win. Figures. I haven't won anything all day. Well Lady Luck has spoken." He chuckled, flipping the sword over and holding the hilt out for Tyr. "Guess I'm on your side now."

"Are you serious?" The cleric asked as the tactician retook his sword.

"Yeah." The man said with a shrug. "Sure, I might cheat, but I never worm out of a bet. It's a rule of mine."

"Oh, thank heaven!" The cleric cried out. "Thank you, blessed light, for your protection!"

"I got nothing against heaven, but I'm right here if you want someone to thank..." The man muttered.

"Crap..." Tyr muttered as watched an arrow slam into Ross' leg. "Natasha, go help Ross!"

"Of course!" The woman said with a bow, running off.

"Okay then, Mister Tactician." The man began. "What can I do to- huh?" He let out as Tyr grabbed his hand, the fist opening to reveal a coin with the heads side up. Tyr raised an eyebrow as the man shrugged. "Hey, I figure it's someone telling me I can get lucky with her."

"Not part of my business." Tyr replied, letting him go. "Follow me and give me your name." He said, leading him over to the battle.

"Joshua, good sir." The man replied, drawing his own sword. "Ready to play."

0-0

"Sir Tyrland." Seth cried out, holding a large, sheathed sword in his hand as he came from a nearby house. "A local Renais citizen has granted us an Armour Slayer."

"Armour Slayer?" Erika parroted.

"A heavy sword designed to break through armour." Tyr replied, as the army gathered near the north of town. "And Joshua, my new friend here, says the leader of this group wears quite the heavy suit. Seth, see if you can't use that and pry him from his steel shell. Joshua, Franz, Garcia, deal with the other soldiers! Neimi, Lute, support! Everyone else, hang back and be ready to move!"

0-0

"Enemy of the empire!" Sarr cried out, lowering the visor of his armour as Seth led the charge against him. "Death's too good for you!" He called out, his men moving to battle Seth's, axe and sword and lance dancing with each other in a deadly dance. Seth himself wielded the large Armour Slayer in his hand, swinging it about before slashing at his foe, Sarr stepping back before thrusting his lance out. Seth grunted as he blocked with his new blade, it's weight deflecting the lance's strike as he swung again, the blade cutting into the man's helm, knocking the visor away. Glaring at his foe Sarr spun his weapon around before swiping at the paladin.

Expertly Seth leaned back before throwing his legs up, rolling over the back of his horse and landing on his feet. With a battle cry formed from no words, he thrust the sword out, leaning downwards as Sarr's lance skimmed his shoulder, the armour deflecting the blow as his own sword slammed into the man's stomach. "Emperor Vigarde..." The knight called out as Seth withdrew his sword. "Glory to His... Majesty..." He let out before finally slumping down to his knees, his body toppling forwards and slamming him face first into the ground.

0-0

"That was a tight spot." Erika muttered as Merlinus began instructing people on were to go and what to buy at the local stores.

"Yes, yes it was..." Natasha said with a smile. "Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay-"

"You're from Grado, aren't you?" Seth asked bluntly, cutting her off.

"Yes... My name is Natasha, as I told your tactician." She replied. "I was a servant of the people at Grado's Imperial Temple."

"Then why the trouble with the soldiers?" Erika asked.

"And you mentioned something about the emperor not being himself." Tyr added, crossing his arms. "Can you elaborate?"

"Of course..." Natasha replied, clasping her hands before her. "A few days past, my mentor was arrested without warning. They executed him. They said he was a traitor... But those were false accusations. The emperor had him killed- a holy man!- to keep him silent."

"Silent of what?" Tyr asked.

"My mentor told me with his final breath." Natasha sighed, looking away with sad eyes. "The emperor plans to destroy the Sacred Stones."

"The Sacred Stones? Destroy them?" Erika exclaimed.

"What... What possible reason could he want THAT!" Tyr cried out.

"As you must know, the Sacred Stones drove back the power of evil long ago." The cleric explained. "Even now, each of our nations is home to one of these legendary treasures. There's one in my homeland, Grado, and one in your Renais..."

"Yes, the Sacred Stone of Renais is still housed in our royal temple." Erika mused.

"The emperor plans to destroy the five stones, one by one..." Natasha added.

"That explains the invasion, but it brings more questions." Tyr replied.

"Like why the man would do such a thing." Seth nodded. "Legend says the Sacred Stones are even now all that keeps evil at bay!"

"I cannot begin to guess his motives..." Natasha sighed. "You must know, our emperor was a gentle man. But one day, he changed. Utterly. Before my mentor died, he said the keepers of the Sacred Stones must be warned. I tried to slip across the border, but the soldiers spotted me..."

"Is that what happened..." Erika mused quietly. "What do you think, Seth, Tyr?"

"I think we can trust no one from Grado." Seth frowned. "Not in these times. Not without proof."

"I'd say the amount of men sent to kill one cleric is the proof we need." Tyr replied.

"Agreed, however there is more." Seth added. "If what she says is true, we cannot ignore the danger we face. Destroying the Sacred Stones... We cannot allow that to happen."

"I agree." Erika responded. "If only we knew if there were some reason for the emperor's actions. I must tell you, her story chills me to the bone. I pray it is false..."

"You hope for the best then." Tyr replied as he turned about. "But for me to do my job I must prepare for the worst."

0-0

"A moment please." Garcia said to Tyr as the wagons were loaded with new supplies.

"Something on your mind, Garcia?" Tyr replied, overseeing the operation. With Grado troops due in the town within hours they had little time to prepare.

"Aye." The axe fighter said. "Something troubles me. Perhaps it is only my age, but I can't help but think something bigger is coming, a threat even greater than Grado. I must sound senile, but-"

"No Garcia." Tyr sighed. "I fear the same. Natasha has provided us with Grado's goals, even if we still have no idea what the reason for it is. And all signs I see tell the same tale..." He added, looking at the man with a bone chilling gaze. "Things are going to get worse long before they get better."


	7. Chapter V Extra: Unbroken Heart

Shout Outs...

RandomTopic: That is a typing error I made. Sorry about that, I'll fix it when I'm not being lazy.

armedlord: Corrected, thank you for pointing that out.

Maxmagnus20019: I try.

**Chapter V Extra: Unbroken Heart**

_Few understand the Bernese phrase 'You've just crossed the Ruby River', so here's a lesson in how it came to be and what exactly it means. It's a bit of history that took place two hundred years ago between two warring Bernese dukes, vying for land and wealth, the King allowing it only so the matter may be settled. Duke Karland, from whom I have descended from actually, was winning the war. His foe, Duke Foreran, tried to retake the initiative by marching his demoralized army through his foes lines, amazingly getting a sizable force to Karland's castle. After marching his men across the Ruby River Bridge he had it set on fire and destroyed. "There will be no turning back! Only forward through our foe's heart!" He said. He had hoped fear would make them fight harder. In the coming battle his men would begin to desert him, surrender to his foe or fight like mad. Needless to say, Karland won and coined the phase which means making an unfixable mistake. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_The lance has the best range of any melee weapon, but it's not easy to handle: they're usually big, heavy and unwieldy. In the right hands however they are downright deadly. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

"This is a situation I ran into, actually." Tyr began, pacing about in his wagon as Erika studied his drawn map, a field full of high grass with bushes placed about. Black chess pieces were on the map, pawns representing soldiers, the king and queen mages and bishops the archers. Rooks and knights represented cavalry units as Tyr continued his explanation. "Because of the open field we were at a disadvantage against their numbers, no real terrain to slow them down and bottleneck them. So I decided the best way to lure out only a part of the force was to appear weak."

"How?" Erika asked as Tyr moved to pick up the white queen.

"Lyndis was leading the force, one of the lords had to or they may have not charged so recklessly." He said, setting the queen in the center of the map. "Sain, Kent and Lowen were with her, as was Serra, Priscilla, Luicus and Rebecca." He added, setting down two knights and a rook, followed by two bishops and a pair of pawns. "Two men and a man who could pass for a woman, two healers and a young archer, along with the good Lady. Since most of them were, or appeared to be, women I was hoping sexism would enhance our aura of weakness. They might have thought better of charging, but losing Lyndis would cripple us. They knew it, so they charged, their cavalry getting there first."

"Still, from what you told me, the numbers were three to one against you." Erika replied as Tyr reached for the white pawns.

"It appeared that way..." Tyr replied, setting the pawns across the map at random. "But Guy, Matthew, Dorcas, Bartre, Hector, Eliwood, Erk and Wil were all hiding in the tall grass, getting behind the bushes for further concealment. I waited until the cavalry were here..." He added, moving the black pieces for horse mounted units forward, before the white queen and with most of the pawns on either side. "Then I signalled the attack. They were taken off their guard and decimated, and by the time the infantry had arrived not one remained. It turned into a pitched battle after that, and we had a few number of wounded, Eliwood among them, but we won without a loss of life on our end. As old man Azure would say: the key to warfare is deception on every level."

"Every level?' Erika asked.

"Yes." Tyr nodded. "For a tactician like myself the goal is to trick the enemy into thinking one thing when another thought is truth. For a swordswoman like yourself it's about achieving that one fatal strike by finding an opening, or making one by fooling your foe. But that's enough lessons for now, you are progressing quite well." Tyr said, picking the chess pieces up and putting them away.

"Only because I have such a good teacher." Erika replied with a smile. "I only wish I was not so incompetent until now."

"Incompetent would mean you couldn't understand tactics at all." Tyr replied, shaking his head. "Ignorant is closer, but that seems to be quite cured now."

"Perhaps." Erika sighed, leaning on the desk. "I only wish I had cured it earlier... My brother fights without me, my people cry out in need, and yet I feel as I can do nothing..."

"We are doing all we can." Tyr replied, setting his hand on her shoulder. "Peace ruled a short while ago. Armies seemed unneeded. You are not to blame. However I fear this conflict will rob you of your innocence..."

"Thank you for the concern Tyr..." Erika replied, smiling up at him. "But I am fine. I think I will go sit by the fire, would you join me?"

"I cannot, not now anyway." Tyr said, shaking his head and moving to the bookshelf, opening it. "I need to read up on Grado, learn more to effectively counter their strengths and exploit their weaknesses now that we are inside the empire."

"Very well..." Erika sighed, standing up. "But please, do not overwork yourself. I fear you may collapse if you do not rest."

"That's why we're not marching today." Tyr replied, opening the book. "Now that we're in Grado I need everyone at their best. Just tell Seth to keep the guards awake, I doubt Grado will stumble over us just yet, but best not take a chance."

"Of course."

0-0

"What a pleasant surprise." A massive knight said as one of the empire's generals strode into the throne room at Renvall castle. "It's Master Valter." He added, stepping aside for the wild-haired man to pass him, the general seating himself on the throne.

"What's the situation, Tirado?" Valter asked. "You have captured Ephraim, haven't you?"

"No." Tirado replied with a sigh. "Prince Ephraim still fights in the lands north of Renvall."

"And why is that?" Valter asked, leaning onto the throne's armrest in a bored fashion. "What has happened to all those mercenaries you hired?"

"They've proven to be less than adequate." Tirado admitted. "Ephraim's clever. His band strikes quickly and then vanishes into the woods. We more than double his number, and yet he uses the terrain wisely to fight us. He has no army-just a small force of knights loyal to Renais. Prince Ephraim's reputation as a superb strategist would seem to be well earned."

"Hmm..." Valter mused. "How interesting. The lad's beginning to whet my appetite." He said with a chuckle. "Tirado... Bring him to me as quickly as you can, will you?"

"As you command." Tirado said with a salute. "Just grant me an army, and I'll bring him down swiftly."

"What sort of plan do you have?" Valter asked, shifting his frame on the throne.

"Master, I am your loyal adjutant and you are my general. For you, my lord, I have many plans ready and waiting."

"Really? Well then, let me hear them."

"Very well." Tirado said with a smirk. "First, you and I will leave this fort and head north. Then, we will find Prince Ephriam in his leafy playpen."

"But he's not easily found, is he?" Valter pointed out.

"Do not worry." Tirado chuckled. "At Prince Ephraim's side is... a friend, shall we say. When the time is right, our friend will move on our behalf..."

0-0

Groaning aloud Prince Ephriam, the prince of the fallen kingdom Renais watched on as a few of his men tended to wounded.

Grado's forces were too much for his army to handle, and during the last conflict he had it broken up and scattered with orders to harass Grado when they could. His current force was fifteen men strong, three of them non-combatant merchants who sided with them, giving them a wagon and some supplies. Three of his men, Forde, Kyle, and Orson, were experienced and talented while the remainder were untested soldiers unexpectedly thrown into battle like lambs to a slaughter. Turning to one of his men he began to speak. "Forde, how are we on supplied and equipment?"

"It's not looking good." A man in red armour replied, his blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Our weapons are in bad shape and we're running low on food." The merchants wagon had been a boon, but one that was wearing out. "We can probably restock at a nearby village, but-"

"No, that's not an option." Ephriam said firmly. "We're in enemy territory. I will not involve innocents if I can avoid it."

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that." Forde sighed. "I mean, it's because of stuff like that that we've stuck with you so far. But eventually, we do need to face reality. What are we going to do?" He asked, Ephraim pondering the question. Penetrating so deep into Grado was a hard move to pull, but it tied up Grado's forces there and not elsewhere. If he could keep it up someone might come to help them. Frelia or even Rausten wouldn't let Grado get away with their acts; either could push against the empire, allowing them space to breathe. And Renais may have had enough men left to hold out for some time.

'_How does my sister fare?' _He wondered idly.

"Word of mouth has it that the invasion of Renais has progressed quite far." I green haired knight in olive armour, Kyle, added as he crossed his arms, breaking the prince from his thoughts. "I've heard that the capital has fallen."

"Hm... So soon..." Ephraim sighed. He had failed in slowing this beast down for a defence to be mounted. "Still, my father is in the capital, and he won't surrender easily. Forde, Kyle. Our mission here is to harry the troops, to distract their eye. Hopefully, we'll be able to give my father and Erika time to escape." Looking about he frowned as he noticed a man was missing. "Kyle, have you heard anything from Orson?" He asked. "I sent him ahead to scout."

"No word yet, and it's about time he returned." Kyle replied as a horse rode into camp, a man with a brown neatly trimmed beard saluting, his matching hair swept back.

"Reporting in, Prince Ephraim." The man said. "I can confirm Grado presence at several points around our camp. Also, a large battalion of soldiers has been dispatched from Renvall. We shouldn't tarry here any longer than necessary..."

"I see." Ephraim replied simply.

"Seems as though we've certainly caught Grado's eye this time." Forde mused. "Should we retreat back to the capital, Prince Ephraim?"

"No. We press onward." Ephraim replied crisply as a thought came to him. "We're going to capture Renvall."

"Wh-what?" Forde cried out.

"Have the wagon and troops go westward and then let them choose their own course to get to Frelia. I shall not risk them. It will be us, Kyle and Orson."

0-0

"So this is Revall, is it?" Ephraim mused as he looked at the gate to Castle Renvall, wide open. _'We're deep inside Grado territory and no other foe is about. Makes them feel safe. Teach them what they know.'_ "All right, let's go." He said.

"Um... Are you... sure you're quite sane, Prince Ephraim?" Forde asked upon his horse, rubbing at the back of his head. "We've an entire army after us, and you want to charge their stronghold?"

"Forde!" Kyle barked out, his own steed stamping the ground. "Watch your tongue! This is our prince you're addressing!"

"Kyle, please, it's all right." Ephraim said calmly. "We've heard nothing from home, so what harm could a little reckless besieging cause?" He asked with a smirk.

"Prince Ephraim..." Kyle gasped.

"Don't worry." Ephriam said with a wave. "I haven't lost all sense of self-preservation. Renvall holds an important place in Grado's national defence. If we can get the upper hand and take control of it, then Grado will waste many valuable soldiers trying to take it back. I hope our attack proves useful to my father and Erika."

"I understand what you're saying, but..." Forde began, gesturing to the looming castle. "Can we do it with our current strength?" Even if they brought the soldiers they sent away it seemed like a daunting task.

"Every soldier in this area is trying to find us." Ephraim explained. "The enemy has us vastly outnumbered. Attacking the castle is a ridiculous idea. If the enemy thinks the same... then we may have our opening." The fact that Elibe's master tactician, Tyrland, once stated 'the last thing the enemy expects is something to consider doing' enforced his plan.

"You have a point." Forde said with a nod. "I'm sure Renvall won't expect us to attack with these numbers. Either way, we can't run forever. We're running out of supplies." He added thanking that they loaded what they could on his, Kyle's and Orson's horses before the wagon was sent away. "What've we got to lose? Shall we get ready to go?"

"Yes." Ephraim said with a nod. "If we don't move quickly, we may never get another chance. Trust me. I don't pick fights I cannot win."

"Yes, sir!" Kyle barked out.

0-0

"Forde, the axeman, Orson the mage!" Ephraim barked out, spinning his lance, Reginleif, about, knocking a sword from a man's hand before jamming the royal weapon into his chest, withdrawing it and smashing the butt of the weapon into a man who tried to attack him from behind, Kyle taking a moment to slice his sword into his neck. Orson turned his steed expertly, a fireball whizzing by his head before he impaled the spell-crafter upon his lance.

"Come on men, to the throne room!" Ephraim cried out, running towards the doors to his goal. "Attack them before they regain their wits!" He called out, the three warriors on horseback following him as he booted the doors open, a man with a steel blade rising from the throne.

"Get them!" He cried out, Forde and Kyle going after the soldiers as Orson hung back, Ephraim charging the leader, stabbing his lance out. The man rolled to one side, returning to his feet and swinging his blade at the prince who spun both body and weapon about, slapping his sword to one side. Soldiers died at the hands of his knights, Kyle's sword finding the heart of a monk.

Slashing at the man with his lance Ephraim let out a battle cry, the swordsman leaping back before thrusting his sword forth, the prince turning with his weapon using the momentum to again slap aside the blade with the butt of his weapon before jabbing it into the man stomach.

"Lord Tirado..." The man gasped as Ephraim withdrew his weapon. "Were we just... pawns?" He gasped before falling to the ground, dying with ragged coughs.

0-0

"We've secured the entire castle." Kyle reported after returning to Ephriam, inside the throne room. "You were brilliant, Prince Ephraim! What a plan! What a battle!"

"I estimate at least half of the enemy troops are in the field." Ephraim stated, holding his lance in one hand. "We took the castle, but we don't have the manpower to hold it in a siege. There's no point in lingering here. Let's continue on to Grado Keep." He stated as Forde rode in, face filled with panic.

"Prince Ephraim, things have taken a turn for the worse." He breathed out. "I took a look around the castle perimeter... We're surrounded."

"What?" Kyle cried out.

"Grado's sent reinforcement? So quickly...?" Ephraim gasped aloud.

"What should we do?" Kyle asked as Ephriam pondered.

"We must escape!" Ephraim cried out, gripping his lance tightly, climbing aboard Kyle's horse, riding pillion with his knight, the two men guiding their horses down the hall, the gate coming up sooner than any of them could hope. Rushing across the draw bridge they slowed down, eying the massive amounts of soldiers gathered about the area, shamans in the ranks and wyverns in the air. One man riding a massive wyvern flew down, landing across from them.

"So, you've captured Renvall, have you?" He chuckled wildly. "And with such a small force! Impressive! You've earned your reputation. I must say, I quite admire your work. I take it you're the leader of this pack-the misguided Prince Ephraim." He said, pointing his lance at the prince who rode behind Kyle.

"I am." Ephraim replied.

"I'm General Valter, the Moonstone of Grado's Imperial Army." The man chuckled. "Catching up to you has caused me no small amount of trouble. We've reduced your wretched home of Renais to ruin, and yet... you and your little band of bravos continue to be a thorn in our side. But that all ends here."

"We'll see..." Ephriam spat out. "You claim you've taken the capital of Renais... Tell me, how did you know I would attack Renvall?"

"Ha ha... Patience." Valter chided. "You'll have your answer soon enough. Now, be good lads and drop your weapons, will you?"

"Prince Ephraim, let us attack!" Kyle demanded, gripping his lance tightly, the prince glaring at Valter in silence.

"Listen to me, Ephriam." Valter growled out. "You're a smart man. You know it's futile to fight me. You cannot win. You cannot escape. Accept the reality of your situation, and surrender to me."

"Surrender?" Ephraim spat back.

"Heh heh heh... That's right. If you do, I'll let you live." Valter chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "I hold your life in the palm of my hand. Do not test my good humour. Now come over here, bend your knee, and beg for your life. Show me how Renais dogs grovel."

"I think not." Ephraim replied with a smirk.

"What?" Valter said, disbelief showing on his face.

"You said your name was Valter, didn't you?" Ephriam replied. "Well, I'm sorry, Valter, but I don't have time to waste playing games with you. So we're going to knock you louts about a bit and then make our way out of here."

"Fool... Have you gone mad?" Valter demanded. "Do you truly believe you can fight your way past my wyvern knights?"

"Watch and see." Ephraim boasted. "I don't pick fights I can't win. Kyle, Forde. Are you ready?" He asked.

"My life has been yours since the moment I took my chivalric vows." Kyle said with a small grin.

"It's moments like these that keep me by your side, my prince." Forde added holding his sword up high.

"What idiotic wretches you are..." Valter growled out, his steed letting off a soft hiss, sensing it's master's irritation. "Prepare yourselves to be destroyed utterly!"

"We break to the east." Ephraim said, loud enough so only his men would hear. "GO!"

0-0

"_Elmine, no!" Tyr cried out, sword gripped in his hand as the massive red fire dragon emerged from the Dragon's Gate, it's huge winged frame towering over everything save the building they stood in. Growling deeply the ancient creature stood, looking down at him as if he were just a bug to be stepped upon at leisure. Eyes stared down into him, locking onto his own, and the silted eyes burning with hate, rage and fury. It was if nothing else was there as it penetrated his soul, judging him by the deeds done before his time, before his grandfather's birth, before his grandfather's grandfather birth._

_His knuckles turned white about the hilt, body shaking in fear and dread at what this mighty creature could do, it's eyes burning into him. "close... Make it close it's eyes!" He screamed out, stepping away, tripping over a loose stone and falling to the ground, sword slipping from his hand. "Pent! Erk! Athos!" He cried out, looking around._

_He was alone. Alone with the dragon._

"_Lucius! Hector! Eliwood!" He continued to cry out. "Jaffar! Nino! Help me, please! Anyone! Raven! Bartre!" He continued, the dragon's head rising up, pyre gathering in it's mouth as it breathed in. "Lyndis! Lyndis! Dear Sky, Lyndis!" He called out, eyeing the head as is dove down. "__**LYNDIS!**__" He cried aloud, the fire spewing from the red beast's maw, rushing to him like a tidal wave of liquid heat, burning over his body..._

0-0

"LYNDIS!" Tyr cried out as he bolted up right in his sleep, eyes wide open as he took in the dark interior of his wagon. Panting loudly he looked about, more of the shadow clad wagon visible to him. "...That dream again..." He mused to himself. "...Elmine, why do I feel like such a weakling after that dream..." He groaned to himself crawling out of the bed and standing up, grabbing his sheathed sword and his cloak before walking to the door and opening it, stepping outside into the night air.

Colm and Garcia had the current watch, Ross and Gilliam with them as well. Sighing he donned his cloak and attached the sheath to his hip before stepping down from the wagon and walked to the path that led to a nearby creek, feeling that washing his face would do him good.

A short, but brisk walk later he had bent over the creek, splashing water up into his face. "Much better." He mused slightly with a smile.

Then a twig broke the snap sounding in his ear.

He had barley heard it but was audible. Gripping his sword he drew it, turning to face the source of the noise.

Shadows among the trees greeted him, none wishing to reveal their secrets as he looked about.

Then something slammed into the back of his head, and his mind was nothing but a shadowy haze, the sound of his blade hitting the ground seeming so far away.


	8. Chapter VI: Victims of War

Shout Outs...

Maxmagnus20019: I try to please.

RandomTopic: My grammar checker clears it, and besides it's saying the grandfather of his grandfather, hence grandfather's grandfather. I mean if you were talking about his sword you wouldn't say my grandfather's sword's.

X00001: Glad you like it.

To Everyone: Reviews are always welcome. Drop a review and I'll give a shout out.

**Chapter VI: Victims of War**

_Although I found Canas to be useful I have a dislike of shamans and druids in general. I have faced far too many of them in the war, most were deformed and all corrupt. Canas seemed to have reached a balance however, maximizing his power without becoming corrupt. I even heard Athos, that wise old sage, say he used the dark elder magics as they were meant to be used. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_One of the jokes we had at camp is how I am always in need of saving. This is over exaggerated, but not untrue. Lyndis, Sain, Serra, Dorcas, Eliwood, Hector and more, I owe my life at least once. But on the field of battle do we not save each other from harm everyday by stopping a man who would hurt a comrade? _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

"Why is he not up yet?" Seth muttered as Eirika knocked on the door to Tyr's wagon. "He's among the first to rise here." He muttered, noting that the other members of the troop were nearly done packing up.

"Perhaps he is just under the weather this day." Eirika replied. "Forgive me Tyr!" She called out. "But I am coming in!" She said opening the door. Stepping inside she looked about, the bed unmade but no sign of its user. "He's not here?"

"He's not?" Seth asked, looking inside. Turning about he looked out to members of the troop. "Tyr is missing, Gilliam, Colm, Ross, Garcia, Vanessa! Fan out and find him!" He called out, the named people nodding. "And be quick, a fog rolls in!"

0-0

_Eirika suppresses her feelings of unease and continues to search for her brother. They have passed through Serafew, the group has crossed into the Grado Empire. From here forward, there is no doubt that they are walking through hostile territory. In hopes of avoiding unnecessary trouble, Eirika and company rested in a sparsely populated region of Grado._

_However, it is too late. Their movements have already been tracked._

0-0

"So, tell me..." Reiv began as he addressed a shaman in the field, the morning light peeking over the horizon. "You have ascertained Eirika's whereabouts, have you not?"

"I have." The shaman replied. "I sent some of our men to follow the princess as she fled Serafew. They've set up camp a short distance away. Our ambush is ready and waiting. There's no way they escape. Like rats in a sack, as they say. Heh heh heh..."

"Very good..." Reiv chuckled. "Won't that wretched Valter be delighted. Now about this Princess Eirika... I hear she's quite a handful." He mused. _'Or two, really...'_ He added mentally. "They say her paladin withstood Valter's lance... Tell me, Novala, are you certain you can handle this assignment?"

"Don't worry." Novala replied. "Not only is everything under control, it's gone better than expected. I brought along a certain something from Renais, but my men caught their tactician while he cleaned himself in a creek. He alone will negate whatever futile resistance they offer. Ha ha ha..."

"Heh heh heh..." Reiv wheezed out, rubbing his hands together. "Pray it goes as you say. Very well. Do what you must. I must return to the capital."

"Will you not stay and see how Eirika looks in captivity?" Novala asked with a grin.

"Unlike two other layabouts I know, I do not have such time to waste." Reiv said with a shrug. "I have much to do for our master. A mountain of tasks awaits me. My time is far too precious to waste on the likes of that royal whelp. Trifles such as these are best left in the hands of servants... such as you."

"Y-yes, of course..." The shaman replied with a slight bow. "Then... travel well." He said as the old bishop nodded, moving to a wagon and climbing aboard, the driver taking the reins and guiding the horses to take them away. "Hmph... Freakish old man." Novala muttered as the wagon began to disappear into the fog. "You should have watched. You might have learned something. I will capture the princess, and I will replace you at our master's side." He said to himself, lifting his hand, green cloth clutched in it. "You will stew in regret, and I will enjoy every moment."

0-0

"Ugh..." Tyr muttered as his senses returned. "What... I was ambushed..." He muttered to himself.

"Quite right." He heard, looking up.

His mind quickly shook off any drowsiness and pain and took in the situation at a speed that tacticians were forced to. He was standing upright, back to a post and his arms tied behind him and the post. He was in a clearing, mountains and forests about the area. Looking about a small family, a father, mother and young girl, were tied in a likewise manner, a few torches about providing light. As if all that weren't bad enough his green cloak, the one Lyn had given him to replace his original blood stained and ruined cloth was missing. Two Grado soldiers stood nearby with lances in hand. Then he looked to the man who spoke.

A shaman. He disliked shamans. "Sir Tyrland. Elibe's master tactician." The shaman began. "Raised as the son of a Bernese Duke. Won the war against the Black Fang." The man chuckled. "My, how you have fallen, reducing yourself to working for a princess of a fallen country. Your end will be sweet to behold..." He added, moving to a table that sat in the clearing, no chairs about, a large barrel of liquid resting on it with a mug. With a grin the man held the mug under the tap, turning the tap and filling the wooden cup with liquid. "Merlot?" The man asked, turning the tap off and holding the mug up, as if offering it. "Your last drink."

Tyr opted for silence, glaring at the man as he stood upright. "You've nothing to say?" The shaman asked. "Fine. I can hold a dialogue myself. A man such as you should know how you'll die. You see this isn't for you." He added, setting the mug down on the table. "But for the bael that shall be released in but a moment's time, a drink to go with dinner." Tyr's eyebrows shot up causing the man to grin. "Know what it is then, hm? Saves an explanation from me. A trail of blood will lead it here, and it will see you and these citizens of Renais." He chuckled, gesturing to the family who looked away. "No man should kill you, they'd only boast. Best you be used for food.

"As for your fair princess, she will be captured shortly, and Grado will march across this land, taking what we wish, pillaging as we please... raping the odd piece of tail..." He chuckled stepping closer to Tyr until they were but a foot apart. "You sure you've no last words to speak."

"I'll tell you one thing." Tyr said coldly. "And one thing only."

"And what wisdom do you share?" The shaman chuckled mockingly.

"I am going to kill you."

"But to do that you'd need to be free." The man said laughing. "And as you'll be a corpse soon it shall not matter!" He said as runes appeared around him, teleporting him away as the two guards turned about, fleeing the clearing.

0-0

"No signs at all?" Eirika asked as Vanessa shook her head, Joshua and Moulder watching on.

"No, Your Highness." Vanessa said. "I could not see him, and with the fog rolling in my visibility is limited."

"We're back." Garcia said with Ross following him as the two walked over to Eirika. "No signs of him westward."

"What could have happened?" Eirika muttered, trying to swallow the fear in her throat. _'My friend, were are you? Please be all right...'_

"Your Highness!" She heard, breaking her from her thoughts, Colm and Gilliam running over to them, a sword held in Colm's hand, but his personal blade sheathed at his hip. "W-we found this by the creek!"

"Aye!" Gilliam added as Joshua took the sword from Colm. "Colm's got sharp eyes; he saw it in the fog as it came in."

"The man's sword all right." Joshua said, remembering when he had disarmed Tyr, noting the feel of the weapon in his hand. "I'm guess he had gone to the creek for a drink and something assaulted him. He drew his sword and whatever or whoever was out there stole him away."

"No..." Eirika breathed. "I will not allow him to be taken. Not my friend, not any of my friends!" She said firmly. "Pack up, we are going to-"

"Princess!" Seth called out, drawing his sword as runes appeared a few paces away, a man in olive robes appearing within them.

"Ha ha ha..." He let off as the runes dissipated. "Princess Eirika of Renais! Accept your fate. You have nowhere to flee!"

"What?" Eirika cried out, drawing her own sword. "Who are you? And where... where did you come from?" _'As if we needed our troubles to be compounded.'_

"You're as beautiful as I'd heard..." The man chuckled. "And you're even wearing your bracelet. I suppose we should begin there. Would you surrender your lovely little trinket?"

"Ah!" Seth gasped slightly, his sword grip tightening.

"My bracelet..." Eirika said, blinking in confusion. "Why do you want it?"

"His Majesty desires it." The man grinned. "That's reason enough. Once I present it to him, he will make me a general, and I will be famous. Come, hand it over. Do it quickly, and I'll leave you alive."

"Princess Eirika, you will do no such thing." Seth said through gritted teeth.

"Of course not." Eirika sniffed.

"Obedience will save you pain." The man chuckled. "You came all this way to aid Prince Ephraim, have you not? A fool's errand. Ephraim fell before the empire's might. As we speak he wastes away in a cell in Renvall, meekly awaiting his execution."

"My brother?" Eirika exclaimed. "You lie! A pitiful worm like you could never defeat my brother!"

"Bah, protest all you like." The shaman said with a wave of his hand. "It does not change the truth. Ephraim has lost, and it was Grado that defeated him!" He called out, Eirika gripping her rapier as she tried to hold back her fury. "You're not going to acquiesce, are you? Very well." He chuckled, reaching behind him before tossing a green cloth towards her, the object landing at her feet. Gasping she bent over to pick it up in her free hand, unfurling into a cloak. "Look familiar? Oh yes, we have him..." The man said, let off a short bark of laughter. "We have Tyrland! Now give me the bracelet! Do it, or I will have him killed!" He called out, the princess' hands shaking.

"No, please..." She said softly. "You win. But I must have your word that he will suffer no harm."

"Princess, wait." Seth seethed. "That bracelet-"

"It's not worth a friend's life." Eirika said, planting her rapier's point into the ground, using her hand to take her bracelet off, tossing it across to the man who deftly caught it.

"Yes... there can be no mistaking it!" The man chuckled, looking over the bracelet, a blue stone set in the golden jewellery. "Next, your weapons. Take them off and hand them over."

"No." Seth said flatly. "Surrendering our weapons would be tantamount to suicide. You demand too much of us."

"I see years of peace and idleness have not dulled the wits of all Renais' knights." The man frowned. "Well then, my hostage has no more use to me, does he? Ah, such a mind is a terrible thing to waste. But fear not, I've an idea. Have you heard of the giant spiders prowling about this region? They'd appreciate such a nice, hot, meal, wouldn't you agree?"

"You can't-"

"Ha ha! This will be a delight to watch!" The man laughed aloud, cutting the princess off. "He will curse the day he swore fealty to Renais!"

"Why..." Eirika let out, hot tears filling her eyes as she pulled her rapier from the ground. "Why would you... How can you do such a thing?"

"This is WAR!" The man cried out. "There are no rules here! In war, you can do anything! Anything!"

'_In war there are no rules except those you chose to abide by.'_ Tyrland's voice echoed in Eirika's head, recalling her first lesson in tactics. _'But disregarding rules may win battles, but not hearts and minds, a battle that can be far more important.'_

"You curs of Renais have lost!" The man declared. "Your idiotic ravings mean nothing..."

'_A battle is not lost until every option is exhausted. Even the darkest tides can be turned, although it is never easy.'_

"Enough." Eirika barked out. "Hold your tongue."

"Wha... what?" The man said as Eirika planted her rapier once more, spinning the cloak about before swiftly donning it.

"I..." She began, pulling her weapon from the earth. "We, the people of Renais, have long honoured our allegiance with the Grado Empire. And you invaded without warning. You ravaged our land. You killed my father..." She spoke, fire burning hotter in her eyes. "Even then, I told myself I must not hate Grado or her people. If I gave in to my hate, the bond between our lands would be lost forever. I refused to hate. Instead, I lived for the day our nations would know peace again.

"But..." She added, gritting her teeth. "If this is Grado's true face... If you could extinguish Renais without pity, without remorse... If this is the case, then there is no room in my heart for forgiveness."

"Impudent girl!" The man bellowed. "Do you expect your words to save your countrymen, your tactician? They will not. Your beloved people will all die, as will you." He called out, runes appearing around him as he vanished.

0-0

"Are we gonna get eaten?" The cute girl sniffed her brown hair in two pig tails.

"We're going to be fine. Someone will rescue us." Her mother said, sighing softly, her own hair braided and resting on her chest.

"Oh please..." Tyr muttered as he squirmed. "I'm not in the mood to wait."

"But sir, we cannot move!" The father of the family said his brown hair short and cropped. "We cannot-" He began before Tyr let off a bark of victory, his hands moving in front of him, the rope used to bind him in his hand. "How?"

"I learned a few escape tricks." Tyr replied, moving to untie the man. "We must hurry, that bael will be upon us soon! I've read a text on it."

"Aye, let us be going." The woman said as the man was freed.

"No, it travels too well over this terrain, we'd never outrun it." Tyr replied as he worked on her bonds, the man working on the child's. Spotting the barrel of merlot an idea struck him. "I've a plan. Go into the woods and get as much dry wood and tinder as you can! If this fails we are as good as dead!"

0-0

'_One of these days you may need to command without me.'_ Eirika recalled Tyrland telling her. _'I may be across the field or have fallen, but the time will come. You will take command. When you do remember what you fight for, it will keep you going when times get dark.'_

"Let's move, Seth!" Eirika called out as she pulled her rapier from the ground. "We have to save Tyrland!"

"Peace, Your Highness." Seth began. "This is a trap. The whole area is covered in a thick fog. We're virtually blind. There are certain to be enemy soldiers poised to attack."

"I know." Eirika said, wiping what few tears remained on her face. "But we must hurry nevertheless. We cannot abandon him while any rope remains. And if that fails he will be avenged."

"Hey." Colm said, waving his hand slightly, Seth and the princess turning to face him. "It's times like these you need someone like me around to give a hand... People in my... profession... need to have sharp eyes. Far-off enemies? I'll spot 'em. Don't worry."

"Is that so?" Eirika replied. "Well then, Colm, please... Lead the way! Let's get moving! Vanessa!" She called out.

"Your Highness!" Vanessa replied with a salute.

"Take Joshua and fly to Tyr's aid." Eirika began. "If you can find this spider you'll find him. Use the fog to mask your flight."

"Yes, Your Highness." Vanessa said, offering Joshua a hand up, the man climbing on to the pegasus behind her.

"With luck we'll catch it long before dinner!" Joshua called out as the winged beast took to the air.

"Gilliam, Garcia, stay with the wagons. Seth, take Franz and Neimi, clear out any Grado men you see." Eirika continued. "Colm, Artur, Lute, Ross, you are all with me! We're getting my bracelet back!"

0-0

"Quickly, I doubt much time remains!" Tyr called out as he poured the merlot over the dried tinder and branches the couple had found. "We've only a single shot at this!"

"Mister!" The girl cried out, running out of the forest, a blade in hand. "I found this!" She said, holding it out to him. Noting that he had run out of merlot he dropped the barrel on the pile and took the sword. It had patches of rust on it and a chip was missing half way down the edge.

"Not top-of-the-line, but a lame sword is better than no sword." He said, lifting it up and bringing it down on the barrel, using it to smash it apart before kicking the wood over the pile. "Fetch me a torch, quickly!" He called out, the girl nodding as a hiss sounded from the fog. Screaming the girl ran, picking up one of the torches and ran back to Tyr who took it. "All of you behind me!" He bellowed as the spider's head began to creep out of the fog.

0-0

'_The dragon's head poked from the gate, it's mouth letting loose a loud hiss, the beast rising to it's full height, glaring down at his troops and himself._

0-0

"Come on then!" Tyr cried out, waving the torch about. "Come on! Over here!" He cried out, backing up as the eight-legged monster walked towards him. "This way!"

0-0

_Spells slammed into the face of the dragon, it's cry sounding as it tried to cover it's blinded eyes. Archers let arrows fly, barley affecting the hardy scales of the monster before them._

0-0

"Come on you over-grown bug!" Tyrland added as the creature's mandibles salivated as it strode forwards. "I fear you not!"

0-0

_Athos cast a massive spell, a powerful light streaking into the dragon's knee, the beast screaming as it fell forwards, slamming into the ground. Fire filling it's maw it moved to return to it's feet._

0-0

"I fear you NOT!" Tyr declared, throwing the torch at the pile of tinder and lumber that the bael had wandered over, the flames igniting leaf, wood and merlot alike, the monster screeching in pain as flames coated it's body, the fire burning at it's flesh.

0-0

_Eliwood let off a war cry as he pointed the mighty sword, Durandal, at the dragon's neck, slamming it to the hilt in the beast before it could rise. Armads, the axe, likewise was slammed into the neck on the opposite side by Hector as Lyndis, Sol Katti in hand, leapt up onto the dragon's nose, inverting her grip on the sword so she could jam it into the skull of the dragon right between two hate filled eyes._

0-0

With a final, long hiss, the bael collapsed to the ground, flames licking at it and eating it's flesh like a hungry animal.

0-0

_With a final, drawn out groan, the mighty dragon fell to the ground, eyes rolling in it's head as the army looked on, the shock of the event being broken by Hector's cry of victory._

0-0

"We... We did it!" The man said, happily clutching at his wife.

"We did." Tyr said. "Stay here, someone is likely to come."

"And what of you?" The woman asked as Tyr began to run to the woods.

"I have a promise to keep!" Tyr called back.

0-0

"Man, and I thought Dad was tough!" Ross let out, hacking a man's shoulder as he watched Eirika from the corner of his eye.

The young woman was focused on her fight, stabbing one man through the chest, withdrawing the weapon as a fireball flew past, Lute sending her own back at the mage, burning his face away. Eirika swung her hips to one side, the lance the next soldier thrust at her passing by harmlessly as she thrust her weapon forth through his eye, twisting as she pulled it out, swinging to deflect a sword with her own blade before slamming her weapon into the next foe, all the while a look of fury burned on her face.

Eirika was angry. And Ross did not like the sight of it.

0-0

"There, a fire burns!" Joshua called out as Vanessa lowered her steed down to where the smoke billowed from.

"Look Mommy!" A girl cried out as the knight landed, her passenger hopping off. "A pegasus!"

"That she is." Vanessa said softly, looking about, recoiling slightly at what appeared to be a giant smouldering corpse, flames licking at the top of it, a pile of wood under it burning. "What happened here?"

"Grado men abducted us." The man said. "Said we would be bait. But last night he brought along another man, Tyrland, said he was better bait."

"He managed to free us." The woman continued. "And concocted a plan to kill that... thing!" The woman said, pointing at the spider's corpse.

"And where is he now?" Joshua asked.

"He told that Grado man he was going to kill him." The man said. "I think he went to make good on his threat."

"Great..." Joshua muttered. "Vanessa, why don't you see if you can find him, or failing that Princess Eirika. I'll lead these people to safety."

"Right!" Vanessa replied, taking off into the air once more.

0-0

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Novala cried out, sending a dark shadow out to consume the princess, only to have the enraged woman dodge to the side. Her and her troops had collected on his position, even through the thick fog. The thief, fighter and mages fought his men, his quickly dieing men, but he would have his glory. All he need to was kill that girl! "Die!" He cried out, sending another wave of darkness after her.

"Surrender!" Eirika called out. "Or it is you will die!"

"Oh really!" Novala chuckled, even as Ross dismembered one of his men. "And who, pray tell, will kill me!" He said, charging another attack

"I will." A voice said softly as rusted steel punctured his flesh, the point of a poorly-kept sword sticking out of his chest, shocking the dark spellcaster as he dropped his enchantment, life seeping from him. "I told you I would kill you." The voice said as Novalla slumped to the ground, his heart no longer beating his men quickly joining him in death, the rusted sword left in his frame.

"Tyr... Tyrland?" Eirika let out, the man stepping over the new corpse.

"Sorry about any problems I've caused." Tyr said with a soft smile as he approached her. "But you seem to have had things quite in hand." He added as the princess giggled, running to him and wrapping her arms about him in a hug. "Whoa!"

"Sorry." Eirika said softly as she stepped back. "But when the man... When he threw me your cloak..." She began, removing the garment. "I feared the worst had happened."

"I've been through worse, I assure you." Tyr said, taking the garment back and donning it once more. "I try not to die easily. It would ruin my reputation."

0-0

"Well, there they go." Tyr said as the family of three began to walk away. "Hope they have a safe trip home."

"As do I." Eirika added as she fingered her recovered bracelet. "I hate to see my countrymen in peril. And my friends."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Tyr said, smiling softly.

"Your Highness, a moment please." Seth said as he approached. "Alone, if possible."

"I need to have my duties squared away." Tyr said with a shrug. "I'll get to it." He said with a slight bow. "Your Highness." He added before turning about and walking off.

"Your late father, King Fado..." Seth began after Tyr was far enough away. "He ordered me to keep silent until the proper time arrived. However, with all that has happened with Emperor Vigarde's actions... I feel it imperative that I tell you everything, Princess Eirika. Are you ready to hear the secret of the bracelet you wear?"

"I am..." Eirika let out softly.

"As you know, Princess..." Seth began. "Renais houses one of the legendary Scared Stones."

"Of course." Eirika replied. "It's in the temple. It's supposed to be a ward against evil."

"Yes, the true stone is." Seth explained. "But the stone in the temple is nothing but a forgery. The real Sacred Stone of Renais lies beneath the royal castle. Guarding it is a powerful seal, an infinitely complex lock of sorts."

"What?" Eirika exclaimed. "Is this true?"

"Yes." Seth nodded. "King Fado confided in me himself. The Sacred Stones banished evil long ago and possess powers beyond our ken. The ancient kings of Renais felt it prudent to seal ours away. They feared it's power could be misused. They thought to remove the temptation. The keys to break the seal were hidden, too... Forged into bracelets... ...The very ones that you and your brother, Prince Ephraim, wear."

"Our bracelets?" Eirika breathed. "How could Father keep this a secret from me for so long?"

"'They must know nothing of the bracelets. Tell them only if some great peril strikes.'" Seth quoted. "These were King Fado's exact orders. Prince Ephraim knows nothing of the bracelet's secret, either. The king told me this out of fear that something might happen to him. So that, when the time came, the two of you would learn the truth."

"The bracelets have such meaning..." Eirika sighed, fingering her own.

"Yes." Seth added. "And we are the only living souls who know the secret of the Stone of Renais. At least, that's what I was given to believe. And yet..."

"Yet the Grado army has made it clear they want me only for my bracelet." Eirika replied, frowning.

"Yes, quite clear at that..." Seth agreed. "I don't know how, but Emperor Vigarde must have learned the secret somehow. And now, his troops pursue the bracelet, and we are no closer to knowing his motives."

"He would use the bracelets to unlock the Sacred Stone and destroy it in secret..."

"Perhaps."

"Which means my brother... and his bracelet..."

"If he's been captured, they may have the bracelet already, and he may be-"

"Ephriam..." Eirika breathed in heartache.

"Princess, we must take the man's words to be true." Seth declared. "We must hurry to Prince Ephriam. The enemy soldiers who fled the battle will have reported our location by now. If the prince is being held prisoner at Renvall... I fear they might execute him once they learn of our approach."

"You're right. "We've no time to waste." Eirika said her voice becoming firm. "We must hurry to Renvall! Let's go rescue my brother!"

0-0

He stared over the forest on the slight hill near the camp as it broke up, a stiff wind billowed his cloak about him as he watched on, a smile on his face. For some reason he had been put at peace.

The Dragon's Gate had always haunted him. His fear overwhelmed him to such a degree that he could not command, or strategize until he had been shaken back into action. No one knew how close they were to losing, or how afraid he had truly been. They had not seen his first words after the dragon emerged as a fearful plea but as just another tactic.

He could accept defeat or failure if he had done all he could, but never from his own inaction and never because he was too afraid. And yet he had not feared the spider, a giant spider that any man would be right to fear. His tactics were not born from incoherent fear but confidence in his own planning. He had slain the monster with a family of non-combatants, some wood, tinder, alcohol and a torch.

In a way he felt as if he redeemed himself.

"There you are." He heard, still watching over the forest and Eirika strode up to him. "I'd think you wouldn't go off on your own, given this morning's events."

"I did not mean to worry you." Tyr replied, shaking his head. "Just reflecting."

"Oh?" Eirika replied looking over the man, feeling his soft smile was seen far less than it should have been. "You seemed quite pleased with yourself."

"Let us just say I may have lifted an old trouble from my shoulders." Tyr replied. "And it feels quite wonderful."

"...Seth has told me a few things, about the bracelet." Eirika said, setting her hand on his shoulder. "I will explain later, but I fear things are turning worse. The man claims my brother is held hostage and may be executed. I wish we move, quickly, to his rescue. So come, we must go to Renvall."

"As you wish Your Highness." Tyr said, gazing a moment more before turning about, the two heading back to camp. "As you wish."


	9. Chapter VII: Waterside Renvall

Shout Outs...

RandomTopic: Glad you like it. Sides, I once heard Wrex from Mass Effect say 'my father's father.' Well, whatever.

Aquatic-Idealist: I think L'Arachel is loopier than Serra. Scary.

Maxmagnus20019: -Singing- I fell into a burning ring of fire! I went down, down, down as the flames went higher! -Stops- What?

Improv: Thank you my good man, I tip my hat to you. Once I put a hat on.

Kalisona: Maybe I'll ask someone someday. Glad ya like it.

0-0

**Chapter VII: Waterside Renvall**

_Lowen was a great cook, a good knight, and wonderful companion. He was, even by the end of the war, a tad wet behind the ears but none could doubt his talent at the lance and sword. Even his skill with an axe is above par and he uses each weapon against the proper foe. He is not a knight of world renown. But he is getting there. All good things come in due time. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_Florina is a great pegasus knight. You'd never think that; she is shy, fearful of men, timid and too gentle seeming. How she overcame all that to become the best of my airborne warriors is beyond me. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

"I still can't believe you told him..." Seth muttered as he, Tyr and Eirika gathered inside the Tactician's wagon, the man in question seated on his bed and Eirika the chair. "A secret of such importance-"

"He needs to know." Eirika replied firmly. "How else are we to stop Grado if he doesn't know all he can know?"

"I appreciate the concern Seth." Tyr added. "Only doing your job, but she's right. I won't speak of this unless needed. However defending the bracelet is now our top priority." He said, crossing his arms. "If we lose here Renais may never rise again, but if the stones are broken then a new dark age may spread. Elibe, Magvel, who knows. If we fail at winning against Grado then we must at least deny them victory."

"You're right, of course." Seth replied with a nod. "But Prince Ephraim's bracelet is needed as well, and according to the shaman he is held in Renvall."

"According to him, yes." Tyr replied. "If it is fact is what I doubt."

"What do you mean?" Eirika asked, leaning forwards slightly.

"I mean news of Ephraim's capture may be mere misinformation." Tyr replied. "Whether a lie by him to make you lose heart or given to him for morale I cannot say. Or perhaps, worse yet, it is a trap. A trap, I fear, we may need to walk into."

"We don't know if he's being held or not, so we need to confirm it ourselves." Seth added. "If he is there, we rescue him. If not we find him."

"He cannot be too far either way." Tyr sighed. "Here's hoping fortune favours us this day..."

0-0

_Rumours say that Ephraim has been defeated and taken prisoner. Now Eirika must find a way to rescue her brother from beneath enemy eyes. Eirika's company rushes toward Castle Renvall, where Ephraim's supposedly being held._

_Surrounded by lakes, Renvall is a natural fortress, all but unassailable. A lone bridge, held by the enemy, is its only entrance._

_Eirika has only one choice. Eirika decides to confront Grado's soldiers head on..._

0-0

"Is my brother somewhere inside that castle?" Eirika asked, looking across to the castle atop a hill.

"Renvall is surrounded by lakes." Tyr noted. "One heavily guarded entrance." He muttered, turning to face Garcia. "Tell Merlinus to hide the wagons, we can spare no guards for him just yet." He called out, the man nodding as he went to relay the orders. "They couldn't find a better spot to put a castle." Tyr continued. "This form of natural stronghold favours the defender and punishes the assailer. This attack shall not be easy, not at all."

"Agreed." Seth said with a nod, seated in his saddle.

"Princess Erika! Sir Tyrland!" Franz called out, his horse carrying him near to the trio. "Please allow me to fight with you. My elder brother, Forde, is in there with Prince Ephraim, Sir Kyle, Sir Orson... Let me help you set them free!"

"There is nothing to discuss." Gilliam added as he pondered over. "We will fight."

"The hour of your reunion is not far off now." Moulder added as he joined as well.

"I am yours to command, Your Highness, Sir Tyrland." Vanessa added, lance in hand as she sat in the saddle, her steed bringing her over.

"We're with you all the way!" Ross added, the remainder of the troop walking over. "Right, Dad?"

"Don't work yourself into a lather, Ross." Garcia chuckled. "In the heat of battle, a good warrior remains calm where lesser men do not."

"You need anything stolen, I'm your man." Colm added, patting his chest. "'Course, my blade's no joke either."

"I'm sure I can help if you'll let me..." Neimi added. "I'll keep myself safe."

"You can't possibly consider fighting without my genius at your side!" Lute said with a smirk on her face.

"I have yet to repay you for helping me fight those abominations." Artur said as well, bowing slightly. "Please, let me stand by your side a while longer."

"This has trouble written all over it." Joshua added with a frown. "Bet you all it's a trap. Ah, well... My luck's gotta turn around sometime, right?"

"May the sacred light surround us and protect us all." Natasha added, hands clasped in prayer.

"Tyr, Your Highness." Seth said, hefting his lance into his hand. "Shall we plan for battle?"

"We shall." Tyr said with a grin as he took out his telescope.

"...Brother, I'm on my way." Eirika added as she drew her sword.

"Oh dear..." Tyr muttered, looking at the field through his tool. "Ballistae. Two of them. Only one manned though, thank Sky."

"Ballistae?' Eirika muttered. "Aren't they siege weaponry?"

"Modified for defence and attacking people most likely." Tyr replied. "Massive power and range, possibly launching several bolts in one salvo, we need to be careful, but their inattention may help us."

"What are we to do then?" Eirika said, looking out onto the field.

"The good news is they've only so much ammunition and I see no supply wagons." Tyr replied. "We can make them run through it, although it is risky."

"I... Um, excuse me." Neimi said, holding up a hand.

"Yes, I know." Tyr said with a nod. "It's just a really big bow, you can use one. And that's what I plan." He said, collapsing his telescope. "Ross, Colm. I want you to protect Neimi and get her to the unmanned one just north of here. She can pepper foes at range, starting with the drawbridge and moving from there. Once you're out of bolts or we've entered the castle return to the wagons."

"Right." Ross said himself and the thief heading out with archer in tow.

"Everyone else, we move forward nice and slow, but we don't enter firing range for the apposing ballistae. Vanessa, I've a plan to deal with it, and you're it."

"Sir!" Vanessa barked in acknowledgement.

"Gilliam, point. Seth, Franz, flank him. Garcia, Joshua, flank them. Lute, Artur, Natasha, Moulder, behind them. Eirika, stay with me. I may need you to relieve someone."

"Right." Eirika said, nodding as the group moved to it's formation, Tyr moving to stand ahead of the group, the princess beside him.

"Listen to me." Tyr began. "This battle may become a milestone. Prince Ephriam, I believe is here. Maybe not in the castle, but he is in the area. We will find him, return to Frelia and regroup. And then we march towards victory and freedom! Everyone! Move out!"

0-0

A rain of bolts was sent down upon enemy lines upon the drawbridge as Gilliam met lance with shield, dispatching soldiers alongside the mounted knights as the formation inched its way to the goal. Garcia slammed his axe past armour and Joshua's sword flowed past defences, cutting wounds open, foes fleeing the drawbridge in the distance, Eirika's allies still about the bend of the mountain with the second siege weapon looming over the hill.

"How is Vanessa going to deal with it?" Eirika asked idly as she watched the forces under Tyr's command, and by extension her command, send axe fighter, lance wielder and sword bearer alike to a quick death. "The ballistae I mean."

"Watch." Tyr said, pointing out. The weapon pointed towards them, archer ready in the weapon as a white being flew behind it. "Normally any aerial unit fares badly against bowmen, ballistae being even worse. The death of a flyer isn't in the arrow itself, but the fall it causes. But our friend out there is focused only on us now, allowing her to come from behind."

"She flew about to take him off guard." Eirika breathed. "He can't turn the weapon about soon enough if he spots her." She added as the flying knight in the distance dove down. "And once she gets too close..."

"Then an archer's range matters not." Tyr finished as the woman impaled the archer. "We'll be there soon enough..."

0-0

"Blast it all, they got past the ballistae?" Murray let out on his steed, watching from the castle gate. "Tirado undermanned us, we didn't have the men to man both." He was safely out of the range of the weapon, one of the considerations when the weapon was placed, but with his men dispatched there was the problem of the opposing force that was crossing the bridge. "My name is Murray!" The man bellowed out. "Knight of Grado! Who shall accept a duel? I challenge any man you please!"

"Seems he wishes a fair fight." Seth said, looking across to the man.

"I've no issue giving him one, especially when our man will win." Tyr replied. "Franz. I think you can handle him by yourself."

"Are you sure Sir?" Franz asked, trotting his horse up next to him.

"I am." Tyr said simply. "Answer him."

"As you wish." Franz added, gripping his lance as he guided his horse ahead of his allies. "My name is Franz! Knight of Renais! I hereby accept your challenge!"

"Well met Franz!" Murray replied, lowering his helm's visor, Franz doing the same. "May the man who dies do so with glory!"

Both men stared across each other a moment more before spurring their horses forward at full gallop, lances aimed at opposing shield. Closer the two came, their steeds picking up speed before the final impact. Franz's shield deflected the blow, his own lance shattering, the shaft lifting up to slam into his opponent's helm, piercing it and the man inside.

"Draw your sword." Tyr said as he walked forwards, the army following him with Eirika at his side, Vanessa landing on the bridge. "We've no time to waste."

0-0

"Is my brother somewhere in this castle?" Eirika asked as she, Tyr and Seth walked just ahead of the rest of the group, no foes in immediate sight. "Seth! Tyr! We must look inside!"

"Agreed, but we need to be slow about it." Tyr said.

"Hold, both of you!" Seth said, moving ahead of the pair. "There is a figure! In the shadows..."

"Ah! Who is it?" Eirika said, drawing her blade as boots stamped over the floor, a man in armour approaching.

"Princess Eirika..." The man, a knight with the crest of Renais on his shoulder let out. "And... is that you Seth? And who is this?"

"I am Tyr, a tactician in service to Princess Eirika." Tyr said with a nod.

"Sir Orson..." Seth gasped. "Why are you here? You should be with Prince Ephriam."

"Indeed." Tyr added, tilting his head forwards to hide his frown under his hood.

"Are you all right, Orson?" Eirika asked herself and Tyr moving to stand next to Seth. "If you're here, my brother must be here as well, right?

"Yes..." The man said with a nod. "Prince Ephraim and I were both captured by Grado forces and held here as prisoners. I just managed to escape my cell... A Chance to escape-It's what I had prayed for..."

"Orson... are you well?" Eirika said soothingly. "Your face is so pale. Grado's men, don't tell me they've-"

"No..." Orson sighed. "It's nothing. But Lord Ephriam... I cannot say whether he's still unharmed."

"What!" Eirika shrieked out. "Where is he? Where is my brother?"

"If he lives still, he will be one of the deeper cells, where I was held." Orson said, pointing down a hall. "Head down this corridor to the dungeons. Quickly, before reinforcements arrive."

"Thank you..." Erika breathed as Seth and Tyr exchanged a look, Tyr nodding slightly as Orson led them down the castle hall, the army following.

"Call me paranoid, but something is amiss." Tyr said softly to Seth.

"Agreed." Seth replied, just as quiet.

"I know I don't need to give this order, but here it is." Tyr replied. "She does not leave your sight, not for an eyeblink. Guard her and the... trinket, at all cost."

"As I've always sworn to do." Seth added. "As I always shall do, until I no longer draw breath."


	10. Chapter VIII: It’s a Trap!

Maxmagnus20019: Thanks dude.

Aquatic-Idealist: The line was taken from the game, it's not mine to give.

X00001: Thanks.

**Chapter VIII: It's a Trap!**

_I happen to like __Sacaean__s, and not just those I've worked with. They have taken Pride, the greatest of sins, and made it a virtue. They are proud of their heritage, so proud they dare not spoil it. They are too proud to tell a lie, too proud to turn away from a needy cause and too proud to betray their word. To them a Saracen without pride or that tarnishes their pride is like a noblewoman working a farm for a living; not a Saracen at all. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_The knights Kent and Sain were both a joy to have under my command, both on and off the field. Sain's endless flirtations with women provided much needed comedy and as a friend you could hardly do better. The fact that he had Kent to balance him out, with his calm and humble manner was a bonus. Alone they were great knights. Together they were an unstoppable team._

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

"This way, Princess Eirika." Orson said, guiding the troops down the hall of Castle Renvall. "Prince Ephriam is being kept in a cell back here." He said, his eyes darting about.

"Very well, let's go." Eirika said, Tyr moving to stand by her side.

"...Sir Orson." Seth began. "How long ago were you taken prisoner?"

"Some two weeks past." Orson sighed. "Prince Ephriam and I were forced to surrender. We've been held captive here in this dungeon since that black day."

"Did any of them let any information slip?" Tyr asked. "Some news we could use?"

"Unfortunately, no Sir Tyrland." Orson replied. "Not a word. Our daily meal was brought to us by servants from the neighbouring village. They were instructed not to speak to us, and we heard nothing of the war. Tell me, Seth. How fares Renais?"

"...Renais has fallen. King Fado... The king is dead."

"Dead... My king..." Orson gasped covering his face with one hand. "My apologies, Princess Eirika. I have served you poorly."

'_Do you serve her at all?'_ Tyr thought to himself. _'Come on now Orson. Just one little thing, one thing to confirm what's running through my head.'_

"You're not to blame, Sir Orson." Eirika said, shaking her head. "We must look to the future, not find fault in the past. The Grado army pursues me in hopes of acquiring my bracelet."

'_Sky damn it...'_ Tyr thought, lowering his face so his hood could hide his irritation. _'Shout it out for the world to hear. Unless... He may not have heard of Grado going after it, he can claim ignorance. Unless...'_

"My brother wears this bracelet's twin, and he is in danger, too." The princess added.

"Bracelet?" Orson mused. "Ah, I remember... Prince Ephriam still wears the bracelet. And Grado is after them?"

'_He's not here.'_ Tyr thought as he and Seth shared a look. _'He knows it. He knows I know. Orson my friend, you have turned your coat. If Ephriam was indeed held here that little trinket would be in Grado Keep and the emperor's hand. Care to lie some more?'_

"If that's the case, Princess..." Orson began, holding a hand out. "Perhaps you should entrust the bracelets to someone else."

"Perhaps, but..." Eirika began before Orson cut her off.

"Give them to me or to Seth." Orson said smoothly. "Let someone you trust guard them." He said as the princess fingered her jewellery. "If the empire desires your bracelet, you are in danger as long as you hold it. For your own safety, Your Highness, please. What say you? We must not allow the Sacred Stone of Renais to be taken."

"Everything you say is true and sensible, yet..." Eirika sighed as Seth and Tyr moved in front of her. "Huh?"

"In Bern there is a saying." Tyr began. "One that anyone from there knows: 'you've crossed the Ruby River.' Do you know what this phrase means?"

"No." Orson said, shaking his head. "But what does..."

"It means making an unfixable mistake." Tyr continued. "As you have just done."

"...Sir Orson." Seth began. "I am sorry for this, but please surrender to us your weapons."

"Seth? Tyr?" Eirika gasped as both men drew their swords.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Orson cried out. "Can't you see I'm unarmed? Do you think they allow prisoners weapons? What form of harm have you taken to suggest such foolishness?"

"If we are mistaken we will give you the apology due to you." Seth began. "However, there are questions I have that I cannot answer. Too many questions."

"For starters, why had no reinforcements come to join the battle from the castle?" Tyr began. "Far too easy a battle. One manned ballistae yet one unmanned? The one closer to us? I feel as if something odd is going on."

"Well surely a man as talented as Tyrland, the Duke of War, would find such a battle undemanding." Orson replied.

"And that brings me to my next point." Tyr began. "I introduced myself as Tyr. Simply Tyr, not Tyrland."

"...Er..."

"And why would you escape your cell and yet leave Prince Ephriam in chains?" Seth added. "And most damming of all..."

"The tie between the bracelet and the Stones is a closely kept secret." Tyr continued. "Only myself, Seth and the princess should know of it, yet Grado has learned it regardless. But how would you know of it?"

"There is some misunderstanding here." Orson said, waving a hand before them. "I had... heard it from the guards..."

"But you said you had heard no news." Tyr replied with a smirk.

"And why do you conceal a blade in your doublet?" Seth continued, pointing to the man's sleeve.

"Good eye." Tyr said, glaring at the man. "I missed that one."

"...What does this all mean?" Eirika said, looking across at the knight. _'If what they say is true then... Orson is... I can't believe it but... Is he a...'_

"...Very well." Orson began, stepping back from them. "You haven't changed a bit, Seth. And Tyrland is as intelligent as I had heard. If only Eirika had been alone. You two, however, simply will not be deceived."

"Orson... I can't believe..." Eirika said through grit teeth as she drew her own blade.

"You turned traitor you dog in knight's armour." Tyr said, glaring at the man. "And you sold your nation out and worse yet sold your own soul."

"Why did you betray Renais?" Seth demanded.

"My fondest wish will be granted..." Orson said with a grin. "To spend the rest of my days in the embrace of my loving wife once more..."

"What are you saying?" Eirika asked as a man in massive armour approached, two spearmen behind him, one guiding a horse.

"That's enough. You've done well, Orson." The massive knight said. "I'll take over now. You may return to your beloved wife." He added as Orson nodded, moving to the horse and mounting it. A moment later he tore the crest of Renais from his shoulder, tossing it to the floor before turning his horse about and leaving.

"And you are?" Tyr said, eying the man.

"We've never met Master Tactician." The man said, lifting his head and looking down at the man in the green cloak with arrogance. "I am Tirado. Loyal and talented aide to Valter, general of the Grado army. Our spies from Serafew told us you have sided with Renais, but until now I didn't think a smart man could be so foolish."

"Charmed." Tyr said flatly.

"Valter?" Seth seethed, remembering the name. "You're that monster's-"

"And you are General Seth of Renais, yes?" The man sneered. "I thought to catch a little bird in my net, and it seems instead I've snared a hawk and an owl."

"Where is my brother?" Eirika demanded, glaring at the man.

"Ah, yes. Your brother. He's not here." Tirado said with a shrug.

"I figured as much." Tyr replied.

"The coward fled Lord Valter's pursuit... Somehow, he escaped the castle. And escaping under these conditions... Tch! Such stubbornness is quite annoying. It was my cunning that led us to turn this unfortunate blunder to our advantage."

"By spreading misinformation about his capture and detention at Renvall." Tyr said with a nod. "I shall give you the devil's due, it was quite the idea."

"Praise from the Duke himself." Tirado chuckled. "What better trap with which to catch his sweet, devoted sister?"

"My brother escaped?" Eirika said, blinking, weapon still in hand.

"Yes, but your no-doubt emotional reunion will have to wait until the afterlife." Tirado replied. "Let's end this, shall we?" He said as Eirika's troops drew their weapons, standing behind their princess. "First-"

"You'll destroy the bridge to cut off our escape." Tyr replied simply. "Please, you make it sound as if we're running."

"What?" Tirado bellowed out, taking a step back.

"It's clear that running isn't an option, any avenue of escape would be covered." Tyr continued. "You'd have seen to it. However if we kill you here that's one less commanding officer capable of directing troops."

"And you think you can pull that off?" Tirado said, bellowing in laughter. "I led you into a trap you fool!"

"I knew that from the start." Tyr grinned. "Why do you think I entered the castle with everyone instead of clearing the area about the castle?"

"Heh, you think you're so smart." Tirado chuckled as he and his soldiers backed away. "Shall you be as smart when my lance spears your chest? All soldiers to arms! Kill the princess! Take her bracelet! And then bring Tyrland to me so I may kill him myself!" He called out, gunpowder charges echoing behind them, the bridge collapsing as soldiers moved to fill the castle halls, Tirado himself laughing as he walked off to the throne room.

"Tyr, we must get Princess Eirika away from this place!" Seth called out, the soldiers approaching with weapons drawn.

"We are not running." Tyr replied. "And even if we were the bridge is rather ruined."

"Blast!" Seth cried out as Franz, Gilliam, Garcia and Joshua moved in front of them.

"Artur, Lute, Moulder! Support!" Tyr cried out. "Vanessa, stay aground and be ready to move!"

"Oh, Brother..." Eirika sighed as she looked at her foes, weapon at the ready. "I'm so sorry. I..."

"Enough of that!" Tyr called out as Gilliam speared a foe, soldiers slamming to the human wall. "I will not let my employer get killed, especially when she is so pretty." Tyr replied, Eirika's cheeks blushing slightly. "Be ready. We fight our way out!"

"Of course!" Eirika added, saluting with her weapon before joining the fray.

0-0

A lance glanced off of Tyr's blade as he stepped back, the soldier's weapon grazing his shoulder before he kicked the man back, thrusting his sword into the man's chest.

About him the battle had become thick and heated, three waves of Grado men pounding them to the point he had to join the fray or risk getting killed. Garcia was being tended to by Moulder and Natasha was casting healing spells at every spare opportunity, her staff glowing brightly. Franz and Seth worked as a well oiled pair; one setting the other up for a clear shot. Erika and Joshua had paired off, darting about foes, using speed and agility to stay ahead of weapons, neither receiving a hit.

Gilliam's armour had taken a pounding but seemed unwilling to break or give way to weapons, and its wearer punished any who tried with a lance to the chest. Lute cast fiery death from the back as Artur's light slammed foes about. Finally the last man in sight was felled by a thrust from Eirika's rapier.

"Is that it?" She panted, bending forward slightly.

"I see no more." Franz added as he rotated his sore lance arm. "Maybe that onslaught of men was their trap."

"Some trap." Seth scoffed. "But effective. We only just came out of that."

"Maybe." Gilliam said, standing up. "But we are coming out of it. Now, lets-"

"Quiet!" Tyr barked out, raising a hand. "Listen." He added as the dull sound of metal clashing with metal was heard.

"A battle?" Seth said, blinking in confusion. "But who else would be fighting Grado here?"

"Whoever it was took some of the heat off us!" Tyr replied. "And I've a good idea who it is! Come on!" He called out, running off down the hall.

"Tyr! Wait!" Eirika cried out as well, rushing after him.

"Come on you guys!" Garcia cried out, the remainder of the force giving chase. "We're late for a fight!"

0-0

"Here we are again!" Forde called out, his sword jabbing into a foe as Ephriam slamming his lance's butt end into another soldier's face. "Think she's here?"

"The princess?" Kyle barked back, his lance breaking inside a man's body. "Too stubborn not to be." He added, flipping it about and tossing it at another Grado trooper, catching him in the throat.

"And if she's here, we rush to her aide!" Ephriam added, stabbing another man. Spotting a second rushing him he pulled back only for the body to stick on his lance. _'Blast! It's stuck!'_ He through out as the man rushed him with his lance.

"Not today!" A knight on horseback called out, impaling the charging man with his own lance.

"Seth?" Ephriam cried out as he finally worked his lance out of the corpse. "Then..."

"Brother!" He heard, turning to face his sister with rapier in hand who quickly wrapped her arms about his neck.

"Eirika, are you well?" He asked, hugging his sister with his free arm. _'How long have we been apart?'_

"Brother!" Eirika cried out happily, the last of the Grado men falling quickly to the combined might of the twin's troops. "It's really you! You're alive! You're alive!"

"Well, of course I am." Ephriam said with a chuckle. "After we escaped Renvall, I thought I'd strike a blow against the emperor himself. When I heard that you'd been waylaid by the enemy, however, I turned back to find you. Looks like my timing was impeccable."

"I'm so sorry." Eirika sighed, hugging him tighter, tears of joy flowing freely. "The irony is that I was trying to rescue you. All I did was interfere with your plans..."

"What are you talking about?" Ephriam chuckled slightly as he rubbed her head. "You came to help me, didn't you? Your efforts alone are enough to inspire me."

"Not to break up the happy reunion." The prince heard, turning to face a man in a green cloak who lowered his hood. "But we've a castle to clear out, and I'd rather have it done soon, before any other unwanted surprises pop up."

"Oh, yes." Eirika said, blushing slightly as she released her brother. "Of course Tyr."

"Who is this?" Ephriam asked as the man stepped closer.

"Allow me to introduce you two." Eirika said, smiling. "Tyr, as you may have guessed, this is my brother, Prince Ephriam of Renais."

"Well met." Tyr replied.

"Brother, this is my Tactician, Tyr." Eirika continued. "Or, as he is also known... Tyrland."

"Wait, Tyr**land**?" Ephriam cried out, as Tyr bowed slightly. "As in Elibe's Duke of War?"

"One in the same." Tyr replied. "In service to Her Highness."

"Here? In Magvel?" Ephriam said, extending his hand, Tyr gripping it in a handshake. "Why are you here?"

"Many a reason, all of which can wait." Tyr replied. "Care to join us in a little house cleaning Your Highness."

"But of course!" Ephriam replied. "I and my men are at your disposal."

"Then let's pay the manor's lord a visit, shall we. Listen close, you and Eirika are going to beat this lout and this is how it is to be done..."

0-0

"Hmm..." Tirado began as the two royal siblings entered the room, Tyr following them. "My men were unable to finish the job, were they?" That was unexpected, he had them outnumbered at least three to one. The fact Prince Ephriam returned to aid his sister was unexpected, but not unwelcome. _'I can kill both at the same time.'_ He thought as he secured his helm onto his head. "It falls on me to show you my own special brand of power."

"Any power you claim to have is meaningless." Tyr replied as the two siblings spread apart, moving to either side of the man as he stomped down to them. "Their's is far greater."

"And what power is that?" Tirado barked out.

"Come and see!" Ephriam called out, spinning his lance about as Eirika charged, rapier drawn.

"That foil will not injure me!" Tirado cried out as he stabbed his lance at the girl who slid down, her momentum carrying her between his legs. "Huh?" He gasped, looking down at the gap in his legs as he caught a shadow move on the ground.

"Watch your foe fool." Ephriam added as he thrust his lance at the knight, Tirado blocking with his own, spinning it about.

"I am." Tirado replied with a grin, swinging it at Ephriam. "After all, the wench is too weak to harm me through my plate armour."

"Almost true." Ephriam said as he jumped back.

"Almost?" Tirado parroted just before pain erupted in the back of his knee. "GAH!"

"Plate armour, no matter how strong must be able to move." Ephriam said with a grin, as Tirado spun about, swinging the lance at the princess who had already run about him. "And those joints are weak and in some spots unprotected." He continued as Eirika ducked another swing, dodging inside his guard before stabbing his lance arm, the point of her blade sliding into the join and into the man's elbow.

"No..." Tirado cried out as his lance feel from his grip.

"This is the power of teamwork." Tyr said, stepping up next to Ephriam. "One leading you in, the other taking you down." He added as Eirika jammed her rapier into the man's visor. "Class dismissed."

0-0

"Brother..." Eirika began as she, Seth, Tyr and Ephriam stood in the throne room, the rest of the troop scouting the castle.

"I worried you, didn't I Eirika?" Ephriam said with a sigh. "And you as well General?"

"Not at all." Seth said with a smile. "We're happy you're safe. But tell me, Prince, do you know of Orson's treachery against you and all of Renais?"

"Yes, though I learned of it all too late, after we'd been trapped at Renvall." Ephriam replied.

"And yet you managed to get away to continue the fight." Tyr added. "You've managed to keep yourself and your men safe and alive. That is quite commendable, given the odds."

"Thank you, Sir Tyrland." Ephriam replied.

"Just Tyr is fine Your Highness." Tyr replied.

"Still, I find it difficult to believe that after all of Orson's years in service to Renais..." Ephriam sighed. "I am morally responsible for his plight."

"Ephriam..." Eirika let out softly as a young girl entered the room, indigo hair done in two pigtails walked over to them, a black cloak covering her body.

"What is it, Myrrh?" Ephriam asked, turning to the young lady.

"Something's coming... It's drawing near." Myrrh spoke softly. "Dark... big... and great in number."

"I understand." Ephriam said, nodding before turning to his sister and her tactician. "It looks like we should get out of here.

"Um, Brother?" Eirika began. "This girl... Her hair is indigo... Where did..."

"Ah, that's a long story." Ephriam said, waving a hand. "For now, we must move."

"Agreed." Tyr added with a nod. "Grado, at the very least, is going to come down of us like a bag of bricks. Best we retreat to the safety of Frelia and plan the next move."

"And, suffice to say Emperor Vigarde has enlisted some... otherworldly powers." Ephriam sighed. "We must warn everyone of the danger."

0-0

"Seems we've come out of another scrape." Seth mused slightly as the troop began to return the way they came, this time with Ephriam and his men joining them. Kyle and Forde took point just ahead of Seth and Eirika while Ephriam and Tyr had gone inside his wagon, Colm at it's helm.

"Yes, we have." Eirika sighed, shaking her head. "Some days I wonder if we could manage without Tyr."

"We could." Seth replied. "But I must admit, having him with us makes these times easier."

"I know." Eirika replied, smiling softly. "And he and Ephriam have seemed to have forged quite a bond in such a short time. I'm glad."

"You do seem to be." Seth added with a nod. "It seemed to be quite a point for you that they would become friends."

"Well Tyr is a friend to me as well." Eirika responded. "It's important that my brother enjoys companionship with those whom I befriend as well."

"Hmm..."

"What is it, Seth?"

"Nothing. A mere passing thought."

0-0

"Oh, you must be kidding me!" Ephriam bellowed out in laughed, leaning back on the bed. "Hector did what?"

"He called Lyn an untamed wench of a woman, and that is not something you do." Tyr replied, chuckling at the memory as he sat on the chair. "I've never seen a woman beat a man as large as he like that before or since! Thank Elmine she kept the sheath on the SWORD or the poor lord would be stitching his arm back on!"

"Oh dear lord, how did they ever end up married?"

"Haven't a clue." Tyr said, the look in his eyes losing some shine. "Anyway, Mathew was by far the largest pain to deal with in the army, double so when we picked up Legault. It got to the point I had to tell them if they stole something to put it back later."

"You didn't tell them to stop?" Ephriam replied.

"That would be next to impossible." Tyr replied. "But it tended to be humorous, such as the time the somehow, someway, in some manner I cannot comprehend, stole Lyn's panties without her notice."

"How would rummaging through her tent be so hard to comprehend, the louts."

"It wasn't from her tent; she was wearing them at the time of the theft."

"...WHAT?"

"I still don't know which one of them pulled that little stunt off, and I can't begin to imaging how either." Tyr chuckled with a shrug. "Oh, Lyn was as close a friend as one could be, but I cannot help but laugh as I recall the look on her face!"

"What happened to the pair after that?" Ephriam asked as he shook his head.

"Nothing, believe it or not." Tyr replied. "Only one of them did it, and Lyn's Saracen pride wouldn't let her punish an innocent party, although I still claim the two conspired together."

"Sounds like quite the troop."

"Yeah." Tyr replied. "And some of the people in this army reminds me of the troops that fought Nergal with me. Franz and Seth reminds me a lot of Lowen and Marcus, a young knight and his general who is looking after his charge. Garcia and Ross are much like Dorcas and Bartre, all axemen with the Garcia and Dorcas being calm and Bartre and Ross fierce. Vanessa and Fiora, both knights on pegasus back, both dedicated to their duty. Hell, swap their armour and Kyle and Forde are almost like Kent and Sain. Well, no one could be just like Sain..."

"Sounds like quite the character."

"He has yet to meet a woman who would be unable to capture his eyes." Tyr chuckled. "And now that I think of it, Lyn and Eirika are similar in a number of respects as well."

"Now that sounds surprising." Ephriam replied. "You have quite a high opinion of your first warrior."

"If you saw her in combat you would as well." Tyr replied. "Eirika is more of gentle stream to Lyn's raging river, but both are swift, striking with speed and grace. Both are strong of will and hold the protection of innocents as a priority. Both were inexperienced when we first met and now Lyn is nearly peerless, and Eirika is becoming quite the swordswoman herself, a master in fact."

"I noticed she seemed to flow about Tirado."

"She's a long way to go, make no mistake." Tyr replied. "But she had a lot of potential."

"And you can bring it out." Ephriam replied. "I must thank you, I owe you much."

"Owe me?" Tyr said confused. "For what?"

"For looking after my sister while I could not." Ephriam replied simply. "I cannot bare the though of her harmed, and I wish to protect her. But I can't always be there for her. I can't always protect her. I thank you, not only for looking over her but helping her stand on her own so I can worry less."

"I am a tactician and she is my liege." Tyr said, shaking his head. "To do less would be a gross disregard of duty."

0-0

Eirika sighed slightly as the troop held just outside of Serafew, Colm and Tyr moving into the town to judge the Grado troops and see if they could bypass them without incident.

"What is it, Eirika?" Ephriam asked, walking up next to her.

"I was thinking about Lyon." Eirika replied softly. "The last time we saw him was a year and a half ago..."

"You're right." Ephriam replied with a nod. "It was at Grado Keep. ...Has it really been only a year and a half?"

0-0

"_Ephriam! Lyon!" Eirika cried out just on the edge of Serafew, looking about. "Where are you two?"_

"_We're over here, Eirika." She heard Lyon call back. "You'd better be quick. Ephriam says he's tired of waiting."_

"_Oh, please." She scoffed playfully. "I'm sure you could wait a few moments longer..." She said before running off down the street._

0-0

"_You're late." Ephriam said with his arms crossed. "How long does it take you so long to prepare for such a simple trip?"_

"_Rest easy, Ephriam." A youth with hair resembling silver mixed with purple. "There's no need to be so curt with your own sister. After all, a king must learn to treat women with honour and discretion. That's what Father MacGregor says."_

"_Thank you, Lyon." Eirika replied with a smile and short bow. "You, unlike my brother, are a true gentleman." She let off a short giggle before righting herself. "I was up far too late thinking about my prayer to the temple flame last night. And I'm afraid I... I overslept..."_

"_Your prayer?" Ephriam let out, scratching at his ear. "What are you babbling about?"_

"_Come now, you know that flame has been burning since the time of darkness ended." Lyon chided gently. "You must know the story that the flame will answer the prayers of any pilgrim!"_

"_Really? I didn't know that..." Ephriam replied thoughtfully._

"_Oh, Ephriam." Eirika giggled slightly. "Father MacGregor is going to scold you for neglecting your studies so."_

"_...Don't even joke about that." Ephriam replied. "So tell us, what have you decided to pray for, Eirika?"_

"_I, uh..." She began. "It's a secret."_

"_I should've known." Ephriam sighed. "You're so boring."_

"_Well, how about you, Ephriam?" Lyon asked a smile upon his face._

"_Me? Let's see..." Ephriam began, tilting his head up in thought. "I guess I'll pray to become a stronger fighter."_

"_That's just like you, Ephriam." Lyon said with a shake of his head._

"_Just like you indeed, Brother." Eirika agreed with own shake of the head._

"_...I can never tell if you're complimenting me or mocking me." Ephriam complained._

"_Praising you, of course!" Lyon replied quickly with a wave of the hand. "Right, Eirika?"_

"_Hee hee... Yes, that's right." The princess added with another giggle._

"_And you, Lyon?" Ephriam began. "What will you pray for?"_

"_What? Me?" Lyon replied, pointing to himself. "Hm... I suppose all I really want is for all our people to be happy."_

"_...That's very, uh..." Ephriam began. "That's very much like you."_

"_Very much so, Lyon." Eirika agreed with a smile._

"_...Now, I'm the one who cannot tell if he's being praised or..." Lyon began to grumble._

"_You're being praised, as always, Lyon." Ephriam replied with a slight grin._

"_Tell me, why the sudden decision to visit the temple?" Eirika asked, tilting her head. "Did my brother do something again?"_

"_Now listen, you..." Ephriam began to let out before Lyon chuckled aloud._

"_Oh no. It's not what Ephraim's done." Lyon said as waved a hand again. "It's what he hasn't done. He's learned nothing at all about the Sacred Stone and the temple flame, so..."_

"_Father MacGregor became angry." Ephriam finished for him. "He said, 'One destined to become king and rule over a nation must know the history of his kingdom and must respect the Sacred Stones.' Ever since I came to Grado, my life has been chastisement and castigation." He complained. "Father MacGregor does not think of me to be altogether too... kingly."_

"_And yet General Duessel has nothing but praise for you, Ephraim." Lyon added. "He says you're brave and true, that you've the makings of a great king."_

"_A great king?" Ephraim parroted. "I honestly have no idea what that means. Eirika should succeed the throne. I would be happy simply taking my lance and traveling the land as a mercenary."_

"_Ephriam, that is nothing but foolish, irresponsible romanticism!" Eirika cried out. "Do you realize how much your words would fill Father's heart with grief?"_

"_Are we speaking of the same man?" Ephraim said with a short laugh. "Our father will likely outlive us all. For now, I'm content with just learning the lance from General Duessel. What about you, Lyon? Is there anything you want to do?"_

"_Me? Well, I..." The Grado prince began. "I suppose I want to become like my father."_

"_You were born to be the Emperor of Grado, Lyon." Eirika replied with a smile. "It suits you."_

"_No, I don't think so." Lyon replied, shaking his head. "I'm not- One thing I do know from watching my father is that being emperor is hard. Every day, he answers the complaints of the people, and he almost never sleeps... My father is always so very tired. I hope one day that... I hope that I can help him."_

"_Lyon... You are so honourable." Eirika said, beaming gently. "You should learn from him, Brother."_

"_...Again with your criticism!" Ephraim cried out. "Tell me, Eirika. What say you to dressing like me and becoming king in my stead? You're so skinny, I doubt anyone would notice you're not really a man."_

"_Ha ha ha..." Lyon let out, trying to cover his mouth with a hand._

"_Ephraim!" Eirika cried out, stomping a foot into the ground._

0-0

"What do you suppose Lyon is doing now?" Eirika asked with a sigh. "When Emperor Vigarde ordered the invasion... How do you think Lyon felt?"

"He's always been so gentle, but he worships his father." Ephraim said, shaking his head. "He'd never question him. But the emperor... He's clearly not behaving rationally. I just hope he's not so far gone that he'd hurt is own flesh and blood."

"I just pray for the day when the three of us can be together once again." Eirika replied, looking out into the forest.

"It'll come." Ephraim replied. "I've no doubt."

"Don't be so quick to say so." They head as Tyr and Colm walked over to them. "This war shall get worse before it becomes better. Always good to hope though."

"Just like the boss says." Colm added with a grin. "And we're in luck. Serafew guard is pitiful. I could smuggle a life-sized statue of the emperor through here with no one the wiser."

"That's strange." Ephraim replied. "Why so light a guard? This is a border town; you'd think Grado would be watching it closer."

"Perhaps they cannot spare the men, which is what I fear to be the case." Tyr replied. "If they can't afford the men to place a proper guard here then the must be assembling a large attacking force. The Stones are in danger, and Renais isn't the only country holding one."

"All the more reason to hurry." Ephraim replied with a nod. "We ride for Frelia!"


	11. Interlude: A New Beginning

Shout Outs...

X00001: Thank you kindly.

Aquatic-Idealist: Thanks. Enjoy this one too.

Maxmagnus20019: Thank you, my good man.

AccessBlade: I try, I try.

Rising Hero: Thank you.

Kalisona: Well who would expect him there, ne?

**Interlude: A New Beginning**

_My father and I have disagreed on many a subject but one nugget of wisdom he gave that rang true is this: If the opportunity to learn a talent presents itself than learn it. Swordplay, thievery, archery, cooking, alchemy... In this growing army I accumulated a number of talents, some of which I became quite good at. Others still require work._

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_Merlinus has not received much ink in this book and thinking of that is a true shame. He is our war's unsung hero. Whenever a sword did break he rushed to supply a new one. When gold wore thin he bargained with stores for the best deals. When things looked poor he would lift spirits. He did all his work in the background, unseen until he was needed. Some say we won because of my own efforts, but we would not have done half as well without his support. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

"We're nearly there." Tyr said as he looked over the army, taking a break from the march in the midday. "Another couple of hours and we'll be at the castle, we're already past Border Mulan."

"And not having to look over your shoulder every minute doesn't hurt." Eirika added, standing beside him. "Tyrland, what do you make of Myrrh?"

"Calling me by my full name, princess?" Tyr said, turning to look at her.

"Sorry, it just rolls off the tongue." She replied.

"No offence was taken, shortened or not it is my name." Tyr replied. "As for her, I've little idea. Something tells me she's going to be an asset to us. One we need to have, My Princess."

"Your Princess?" Eirika parroted, looking at him.

"...Apologies, I didn't mean to sound... possessive." Tyr replied.

"No, no, I took no offence." Eirika replied, waving her hand. "It's just no one has ever called me 'My' Princess."

"Well that seems to have changed." Tyr said as Seth began gesturing to Ross and Colm. "Be ready, seems Seth has called the march."

0-0

It wasn't long until the group had reached Castle Frelia with Ephraim in tow. They were admitted into the palace easily, with Tyr dismissing the troop, giving them some much needed time off.

Shortly there after Tyr, Eirika, Ephraim walked towards the door of the throne room, Myrrh trailing them as Tana rushed over to the three. "Eirika! Ephraim! Tyrland!" She cried out. "Welcome! The three of you returning together, it's like a dream come true. You must know, I've prayed every day for your safe return."

"I'm so happy to see you too, Tana." Eirika replied with a nod.

"You make it sound like you doubted us." Tyr added.

"I'm sorry, Tana." Ephraim said, shaking his head. "I didn't want for you to worry."

"Oh, it doesn't matter now..." The Frelian princess replied with a wave of her hand. "All that really matters is that we've been brought together again. My own brother will soon return from the field. It will be nice to sit down and discuss things again."

"And we should take a day off from marching regardless." Tyr replied. "Our people could use the rest, and the spare time will boost morale."

"Princess Tana!" The heard, turning about to see a guard saluting them. "Prince Innes has returned from the front!" He added as a man walked in, bow on his shoulder, his silver hair matching his cool gaze.

"Welcome home, dear brother!" Tana called out, rushing over to give the man a hug. "I'm so happy to see you return safe and sound!"

"You didn't expect less, did you?" Innes replied with a scoff as Tana released him. "Do you think Grado's slugs could touch me? With my bow, I'll take down every Grado soldier from here to the emperor's palace!" He called out as the twins and the tactician approached him.

"Well met, Innes." Ephraim said simply.

"...Ephraim." Innes replied coolly.

"It's good to see you, Prince Innes." Eirika said with a slight nod.

"...And you are?" Innes said, looking over the man in the green cloak.

"This is Tyr, better know as Tyrland." Eirika replied, gesturing to the man. "He serves as my tactician."

"Really now?" Innes replied looking the man over a second time. "I'd heard he was riding with you, but I thought it mere rumour."

"No rumour, Your Highness." Tyr replied. "I came to Magvel to start anew, although entering a war so soon after my arrival is surprising, and worrisome."

"You seem wary." Innes scoffed. "Is the great tactician who never lost a man in battle, the Duke of War, a little afraid of battles in this new land?"

"Hardly." Tyr replied curtly. "We've succeeded in ever battle thus far. My confidence is tempered with the hammer of experience, forged within the flame of caution and shaped upon the anvil of study. To be too bold is to invite trouble, but not bold enough to invite death."

"...Good choice of words." Innes said with a nod. "We shall see how it truly fares however." He said before turning to the twins. "...I've heard Renais has fallen. I believe I warned you before. This happened because you provided Grado the opportunity to strike."

"Brother! Mind your tongue!" Tana cried out. "This is no occasion for such harsh words. Ephraim and Eirika have lost their father to this terrible war..." She said, Innes pausing briefly.

"I'm sorry to hear of your father's death." Innes said in a softer tone. "Hear me, Ephraim. Our most important task is to defeat Grado and end this war." He said before turning about, a guard opening the throne room door for him.

"Oh, Innes..." Tana sighed as her brother walked into the room.

"Charming fellow, that one is." Tyr said, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, Tyrland, Eirika, Ephraim." Tana replied, crossing her arms.

"It's all right." Ephraim responded. "It's comforting to see that in all of this, at least he hasn't changed. Innes has hated me for as long as I can remember."

"My brother looks upon you as a rival, Ephraim." Tana sighed. "And as you know, he wants to be the best at everything. The best king, the best general, the best fighter, the best man... He won't allow himself to be beaten at anything..."

"Tana, you talk too much..." Innes called out as he returned to the hall. "...My father would like you all to sit with him in a war council. Will you come with me to take part in you official audience?"

"Yes, of course." Ephraim replied. "There's much that I have to tell him."

"It will be our honour to attend." Eirika added.

"And our duty." Tyr put in.

"This way." Innes said with a gesture to the throne room.

0-0

"It does my heart good to see you all here safely within our castle walls." Hayden said as he greeted his guests. "...Would that we had more time for pleasantries, but... let us hear your news."

"Very well, I will begin." Innes said, crossing his arms. "I've directed the body of Frelia's army south to engage Grado directly. Our troops are proving themselves superior and the battle progresses favourably."

"Hmm..." Hayden let out. "But the riddle still needs answering. Why did Grado begin this war in the first place?"

"Your Majesty, we may well have found something relating to that..." Eirika began. "We learned something on our travels, news that weighs heavily upon us."

"Ah, yes." Hayden said with a nod. "Our messenger delivered your report to us a few days ago. Grado is trying to destroy the Sacred Stones... Is that it?"

"Indeed, Your Highness." Tyr said. "A cleric had brought word of this to us. Grado silenced her master and tried to do the same with her."

"We've strengthen the tower's defences." Hayden replied with a grim look. "Frelia's stone is safe for the time being. But we remain confused in this."

"The question of why does Grado wish to destroy the stones in the first place." Tyr sighed. "And more importantly what they hope to accomplish by doing so. I'm sorry to say, King Hayden, we simply do not possess that information or even enough to guess."

"The legends say the stones protect us all from the power of darkness." Eirika added.

"...I can't say if it relates, but I have a story about Grado." Ephraim said. "It's... been troubling me, and I would like to share it with you all."

"Any information would help, Your Highness." Tyr said as Ephraim looked to the cloaked girl.

"Myrrh. Come here, please." He said, the girl walking over next to him.

"Yes?" She said, looking up at him.

"Who's this girl?' Hayden asked as she let her cloak drop, eyes about her widening.

"On her back... Wings?" Eirika breathed, looking at the golden bat-like wings on her back, the limbs stretching out slightly.

"A... half-dragon of some kind?" Tyr asked, looking her over. "Who, or what, is she?"

"This is Myrrh." Ephraim began. "I met her while fighting in Grado territory. Myrrh, would you please tell everyone here the story you told me?" The girl shyly looked away, peeking slightly at the crowd about her.

"...Please, Ephraim, you tell them." She said softly.

"She's a bit shy." Ephraim sighed. "Very well. Tyr was somewhat correct; Myrrh tells me that she belongs to an ancient race of dragon folk. They're mentioned in a few legends. They're call the tribe of Manakete."

"Manakete?" Eirika parroted.

"I can't say I've heard of them." Tyr replied. "But I am from Elibe, and such a thing would be seen by many as either a horror from the Scouring or a blessing from the days before."

"Well, in Magvel their name appears several times in the tale of the Sacred Stones." Hayden replied. "It says they were neither human nor demon but a separate, aloof race."

"Please, Myrrh." Ephraim said, encouraging the girl, who turned to look at the floor before her.

"We live in the east... in Darkling Woods." She began softly. "One day..." She paused, looking away slightly.

"Yes?" Eirika said, smiling softly to help ease the girl's timidity.

"We felt something." Myrrh explained. "An ominous energy to the south."

"From the direction of Grado." Ephraim supplied. "They felt a... force flowing out of the Grado Empire."

"Saleh and I..." Myrrh continued. "We went to investigate this energy. But on our way, we came across a battle and were drawn into the conflict..."

"Myrrh got lost and was wandering aimlessly in an isolated region near Grado's border." Ephraim added.

"I met some wicked folk there." Myrrh said, shivering slightly. "They deceiver me and enchained me. They stole my dragonstone. They were preparing me for transport. It was in that moment when Ephraim appeared and rescued me." She said, as Eirika and Tyr traded glances.

"I stumbled across Myrrh by chance when Grado's men had ambushed us." Ephraim said. "Everything she told me seemed beyond belief, and yet... And yet, when I saw her wings, what could I do but believe?"

"This dark wave of energy still flows from the southlands." Myrrh continued. "Its current is strong and runs deep. It has awakened the evil ones. I want to stop it."

"Hmmm..." Hayden let out as he lowered his head in thought.

'_By the sounds of Myrrh's tale it sounds as if someone has tampered with something best left alone.'_ Tyr thought to himself. _'And the evil ones must be these monsters that have appeared... But who or what drives this dark evil? The emperor? Another person, lusting after power like it is a nude woman... Or worse yet...'_

"Your Majesty!" A guard cried out, rushing in as he shoved the doors open. "I bring word!"

"What is so urgent you would interrupt a private council?" Hayden barked out at the man as Seth followed him in.

"The tower holding the Sacred Stone of Frelia..." The man panted. "It's been destroyed by the Grado army!"

"What? That's impossible!" Hayden cried out. "What of the soldiers on watch? There were supposed to be many..."

"The enemy forces..." The man began. "They were led by Caellach the Tiger Eye and Selena Fluorspar! Our soldiers fell before even half a day had past!"

"Selena Fluorspar..." Seth said softly. "Only General Duessel is higher in Emperor Vigarde's esteem... She's the one."

"She came personally..." Hayden gasped. "So they really do wish to see the Sacred Stones destroyed. Blast..."

0-0

"Hah!" Caellach chuckled as he looked down upon the Sacred Stone of Frelia, it's guardians scattered about on the ground, Grado assailants watching on. "So this hunk of rock is a Sacred Stone, eh?" He chuckled before lifting his axe up, bringing it down on the stone, the impact shattering it apart, almost half of it turning to shards. "So much fuss over something as fragile as this. Watch." He said sliding his axe into a belt loop at his waist before picking up a larger piece in his hand, squeezing it. "It crumbles so easily." He added as the stone shard broke apart, dust and fragments falling to the floor. "Do we gain anything by this? Not that I care, but..." He began as a knight began to lift himself from the ground.

"Black-hearted... fool..." The knight let out, panting as he walked over to the general. "What have... you... done?" He let out as he retrieved his spear from the floor. "Without the stone's... protection... the horrors... will spread..."

"Huh? What's this?" Caellach said, strutting slightly as he stepped over to look at the panting knight, a deep gash on the right side of his green armour. "Still breathing, are you? Come. If you've any last words, I'll hear them, fool of Frelia."

"You... monster..."

"You waste your last words on insults?" Caellach scoffed. "And feeble ones, at that..." Hardly the right note to enter the eternal on, wouldn't you say? Well then, die." He called out, drawing his axe and slamming it into the man in one swift move, the battered knight unable to mount a defence.

"Hold!" Selena called out as the knight fell over once more. "What are you doing, Calleach? Our job was to destroy the Sacred Stone."

"I know that." The man replied with a wave. "And I crushed it, did I not? But if we don't clean up these Frelian curs, they might-"

"You do not raise you blade to anyone who is powerless to resist you!" Selena bellowed out. "The emperor does not desire us to kill without cause! That would be murder!"

"Right, the emperor..." Caellach chuckled lightly. "Your name's Selena, ain't it? Tell me, Selena. What makes that pasty-faced old fool's word so important?"

"Wretch... Do you dare insult His Imperial Majesty!"

"Hey, hey, I'm joking." Caellach replied with a grin as he put away his weapon. "Don't get so worked up. I get it now. You're a true and loyal soldier. I'm leaving before Frelia sends reinforcements. Coming?"

0-0

"How could this happen..." Hayden let out, walking to his throne; Innes helping the man sit down as he looked to the end of the room, his mind seeing beyond it. "How could I have allowed our Sacred Stone to be destroyed? Dark energies from the empire's capital... Evil monstrosities roaming our lands... Vigarde's mad invasion... And now this, the destruction of our sacred talisman. And we have no idea of Grado's goals. We are in dark times once again. But even so, we cannot sit here, wringing our hands. "First, we must warn the nations that house the remaining Sacred Stones. If Vigarde seeks to destroy the Stones, they are all in grave danger. Jehanna and Rausten must be warned. The nations must join together to fight our common foe."

"Do you think they will believe us?" Eirika asked the king.

"Hm..." Hayden mused. "It is a difficult tale to believe, I must agree."

"I will go, Father." Innes said simply.

"Innes?" Hayden said.

"A direct visit from the Prince of Frelia is not something they can ignore." Innes explained. "I will travel to Jehanna, where I will forge an alliance with her queen. If our Sacred Stone has been destroyed, then Frelia could be in greater danger. Father, I cannot let you leave the nation in such a time of crisis. It is imperative that I be the one to go."

"Hmm..." Hayden let out as he thought.

"And I will head for Rausten." Eirika added.

"Eirika?" Ephraim began. "You know I can't let you put yourself in such danger."

"Rest easy, dear brother." Eirika replied. "I will journey to Rausten by ship across the North Sea. There will be no danger. And I have made a vow. I will fight as you have until the day Renais is liberated."

"...I understand." Ephraim sighed before turning to the castle's lord. "King Hayden, I will take troops and march on the imperial capital from the west."

"The west?" Hayden cried out. "Are you saying you will begin an assault on Grado from here?"

"If we can take Grado Keep, the war will be over." Ephraim explained. "The Sacred Stones will be safe."

"Bold." Tyr said. "It will be a harsh path, but he is right. Striking the emperor down, or at least accosting him may well be our best shot and ending this madness."

"It will mean starting right here and pressing forwards with all our might..." Ephraim continued.

"And once you reach the capital?" Hayden asked. "Vigarde's generals will be there waiting for you."

"If they oppose us, we will fight." Ephraim replied.

"And I suspect most of their forces will be directed to seizing the last stones." Tyr added. "With luck their defences will be lax enough to penetrate."

"...He has his father's foolhardy courage, but what do you have?" Hayden asked the tactician.

"Experience." The man said simply.

"Then I pray Ephraim will benefit from it." Hayden sighed.

"I am afraid I shall not be travelling with him." Tyr replied. "I ride with the princess."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to send you with Ephraim?" Innes added. "He's the one charging into the fray directly. Should you not help guide him?"

"Tyrland..." Eirika let out.

"The last time we were here, Princess Eirika, I told you where you went I would follow." Tyr explained. "I am not sworn to serve Renais, nor Frelia, nor Prince Ephraim. I am at your service and until this war ends it is with you I ride."

"...Tyr... Thank you." Eirika said, smiling widely. "You have been my teacher and guide since we met. I am glad to have you at my side."

"It seems you've found a loyal and true friend, Eirika." Hayden said, letting a soft smile show. "Very well then. I entrust all of our hope upon the four of you. Innes, you will go to Jehanna, Eirika and Tyrland to Rausten, and Ephraim the imperial capital. Funding you will have, but of soldiers, we have few to spare. For each of you, a difficult road awaits."

"If any of us meets with defeat, the battle will turn to Grado's favour." Ephraim mused. "There must be no errors. We must not fail."

"Failure is a flavour I've yet to taste." Tyr said. "I don't plan on trying that bitter, rotten fruit just yet."

"And where I command, there are no mistakes." Innes boasted.

"I have no doubts, in myself or Tyr." Eirika added. "We'll succeed, I swear it. Come, it is time to go!"

"I hate to call the troop's rest short, but it must be done." Tyr sighed. "Seth, can you see to it?"

"They shall be gathered within the hour." Seth replied before walking off.

0-0

"Farwell, Brother." Eirika said in the castle hall as the sibling's forces prepared to march. "I will return."

"Hm..." Ephraim let out. "To be honest I still do not want you to go. I would rather you wait here for my return."

"Please, Ephraim..." Eirika sighed. "I will be fine. There's no reason for you to worry. Mine is the easiest task, and with Tyrland beside me I'll be in no danger. I'm far more worried about your mission. Challenging the might of an empire with a handful of men?"

"What's this now?" Ephraim chuckled. "Have you lost your faith in me?"

"No, of course not." Eirika said, shaking her head. "I know your true strength, Ephraim. No one can defeat you." She said as Ephraim let out a bark of laughter.

"Hearing you say that fills me with confidence." Ephraim said with a grin. "I think I know my own limitations. I won't overextend my reach. I can't die and leave you on your own, can I?"

"Ephraim..."

"Let us both survive to be reunited." Ephraim declared. "Give me your word, Eirika."

"You have it, Brother." She replied, stepping forward to embrace her twin.

0-0

"Merlinus, how do things look?" The princess asked as she watched the merchant prepare his itinerary. Looking over the troops she noticed a few changes. Ross had acquired a larger axe, a pair of smaller ones at his hips, and was showing the larger one off to his father who in turn plucked the string of his new bow. Neimi and Lute had, from where she didn't know, gotten a pair of horses, a pretty white mare with soft eyes for the archer and a strong looking brown pony for the mage. Franz had been given a heavier suit of armour, his horse receiving it's own protective plating. Gilliam has also had his armour replaced with a thicker suit, the man jogging about to get used to the extra weight.

"We're almost loaded." The merchant replied, shaking her from her thoughts. "Oh, how I wish we could stay longer! The princess Tana has been most kind to me, always making sure I've an ear to talk to."

"She is a friendly person, I know." Eirika added as Tyr walked over to join them.

"I've got maps of Rausten, Jehanna, Renais, Grado and more." The tactician said. "And more books than I know what to do with. With some study and luck we should be ready for any troubles we do encounter."

"You are always ahead of the game as always my friend." Merlinus chuckled. "Oh, how could we manage without you?"

"I wouldn't-"

"There you are!" They heard, turning to see Tana walk over to them, a cloth-covered bundle in her arms. "Tyrland, when I spoke to Eirika earlier she said you've been involving yourself in combat."

"It can't be helped." Tyr sighed. "It's the harsh nature of a battlefield. Even Merlinus here had to defend himself once."

"It was a shameful display..." Merlinus groaned.

"Well, I thought this might help you." Tana said, holding the gift out to him. "Here."

"What is this?" Tyr said as he removed the cloth from the bundle, eyes widening slightly.

"The castle blacksmith made it on a whim." Tana explained. "When he heard who it was for he said he wished it would serve you well." She said as he lifted the object. Flipping a switch deployed two limbs of a bow together, snapping them in place the weapon cocked by some means he could not tell.

"A crossbow." Tyr muttered, holding the weapon up, setting the butt of the stock against his shoulder.

Compared to others he had seen this one was smaller and, if needed, could be wielded with one hand. A pull-action lever allowed the drawstring to be pulled back, a second allowed it to collapse again. Along with the weapons were a holster and a quiver of bolts.

Crossbows had seen little use in Elibe and, from what he could tell, less in Magvel. Compared to a normal bow a crossbow was more powerful, able to penetrate thicker armour. This made them popular with royals and wealthy men and women who enjoyed their ease of use in case they needed to defend themselves. The drawbacks, however, kept them from seeing much use in military forces; they were more expensive and difficult to produce, had a slower rate of fire, heavier and clumsier. For a talented archer, such as Neimi, a crossbow would put her at a disadvantage as she would need to be able to engage the next foe immediately, something the slower crossbow would hinder. And for a standard military a normal bow could be produced in larger quantities faster.

For a tactician, who fought far less and needed to end the engagement as fast as possible to focus on his troops, a crossbow was a prime choice.

"Many thanks, Your Highness." Tyr said as he accepted the rest of the gift. "You are a most thoughtful young woman."

"You're welcome." Tana replied with a smile.

"Are we ready to depart?" Tyr asked, turning to face Eirika.

"I'd say we are-"

"Princess Eirika!" They heard as Kyle, the man who called out, and Forde guided their horses towards them.

"Is your departure time near?" Forde asked.

"Yes." Eirika replied. "Kyle, Forde, I'm traveling to Rausten. I ask that you two serve my brother well."

"Actually, there's been a slight change of plans." Forde began.

"We're going with you, Your Highness." Kyle added.

"What?" Eirika called out. "But..."

"Prince Ephraim rides with Frelia's finest at his back." Kyle explained.

"And this was a personal order from the prince himself." Forde continued. "He said, 'I don't need you loafing around here. Go keep Eirika safe.' Since when is battling all of Grado loafing about? Honestly!"

"You're right!" Eirika cried out. "My brother's mission is far more dangerous than mine. I will go and speak with him..."

"Princess Eirika." Kyle addressed. "Prince Ephraim said he's not concerned for his own safety. These are the words our prince gave us, and we believe he means them."

"It's probably his way of reassuring himself." Tyr explained. "He wants you to be safe, and just to be on the side of caution is sending two of his finest men to keep you from harm's way."

"That's about it." Forde replied. "And as for him, there's no cause for worry, Princess Eirika. We can all attest to the prince's tenacity. No matter how close death comes, the Pale Horse will not catch him."

"...Kyle, Forde..." Eirika breathed out. "I understand. Thank you for your service and your bravery. You are my brother's most trusted and most valiant companions. I would be honoured to have you ride at my side."

"The honour is ours." Kyle replied with a salute. "We ride for Renais and Princess Eirika!"

"Let's not work ourselves into a frenzy right now." Forde replied. "When the time comes, I will be there to handle things."

"Of course." Eirika said with a smile. "I'm depending on both of you."

0-0

"It seems we're back at it." Tyr remarked, Eirika beside him as he guided his wagon along the road. "With luck we'll see little trouble."

"Yes..." Eirika sighed. "Although..."

"What is it, My Princess?"

"...I... have thought you should have ridden with my brother." She said. "Do not get me wrong, you are a friend, and I would never turn you away but I would think you'd be better off serving him than me."

"Maybe." Tyr replied. "But remember, Ephraim's no fool, when we talked we exchanged strategies and experiences. He could outplay most of my old teachers, and none of them are slouches." He said as Eirika looked up at him. Gently he set a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry. Your brother will be fine."

"You are right, I should not worry." Eirika said, looking to the road ahead. "Let us instead look forwards to our path and not focus on Ephraim's. I told Ephraim there would be no danger, but I feel as if..."

"Grado will chase you." Tyr stated. "And they will do what they can to take your bracelet. We will clash, it is inevitable. But when it does I shall be there to guide you, your master tactician."

"And I shall fight under that guidance." Eirika added, setting her hand on his. "I shall be your peerless warrior."

"Strange..." Tyr mused. "Lyn told me that after we first met."

"You told me." Eirika replied. "And you told me how she became that peerless warrior. And that pair, the master tactician and the peerless warrior, won many battles. If we are to win this war we need that pair again. And to form it I shall become a peerless warrior. I promise it." She declared, looking up into the clouds in the sky while Tyr looked down at her, eyes wide in surprise from her declaration.

Then he turned to the road ahead, the future awaiting with a smile upon his face.

0-0

Author's Note: Some of you might have noticed that a few characters have either gotten new weapons, armour or horses. This is representative of characters upgrading their classes. Yes, I know, you can't really do it this early in the game, but I figured getting new equipment from Frelia was explanation enough.

So far...

Ross from Journeyman to Pirate. (Hence the two smaller axes)

Garcia from Fighter to Warrior.

Franz from Cavalier to Great Knight.

Gilliam from Knight to General.

Neimi from Archer to Ranger.

Lute from Mage to Mage Knight.

Just to clear up any confusion.

Also, one may consider Tyrland getting a crossbow a class upgrade. To what, I don't know, but there it is.


	12. Chapter IX: Distant Blade

Shout Outs...

AccessBlade: Glad it was enjoyed.

Maxmagnus20019: Untrained Swordsman to Crosbowman... Heh. And I thought it made more sense than anything else, and I didn't want to use the 'it's magic' excuse from silentsentinel's Shells.

X00001: You are welcome.

Aquatic-Idealist: True, but I try to make it original now and then while keeping the story everyone loved. With someone else tossed in.

Rising Hero: Thanks.

Kalisona: Master Tactician 1.5? Why don't we just call him a Super Master Tactician, ala the Super Trainees? Anyway, the crossbow seemed like a good idea, if only because now Tyr can now go 'Boom! Headshot!'

Ganheim: . Bah! So many typos! -Faints- Gah-ah-ah-ah...

**Chapter IX: Distant Blade**

_I am not going to blow off someone who wants to learn a new skill. Hector wants to pick up a sword? Have someone teach him. Is Eliwood looking to learn of the lance? Have someone teach him. Erk holding a healing staff like a club? Have someone teach him. Lyn wants to use a bow? Have someone teach her well in advance of the next battle. Getting shot in the rear with an arrow is far from a pleasant experience. On a side note it was the first time I've ever heard Lyn beg for anything, in this case my forgiveness. I told her I would be glad to give it to her, but only after Wil and Rebecca had taught her to use the thing. The worst part of the ordeal was Serra and her idea of 'hands on healing'. Don't ask. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_In this army there are three things to know: When to avoid Serra, not to annoy Lyn when a sword is in reach and never underestimate what Tyr can accomplish without help. All three are painful in their own way. Trust me; I've been through all three._

_Lord Hector, speaking to his brother Lord Uther, Marquess of Ostia_

0-0

"The training looks to be going well." Eirika mused as she watched the troop practice in the clearing.

"True, but it slows down our march." Vanessa mused next to her.

With most of the troop acquiring new weapons, armour and mounts Tyrland had pointed out that they needed to take some time to train and adapt to the new equipment before they encountered trouble.

Seth had taken Neimi and Lute aside to help them with their mounts. Neimi and her steed had quickly excelled to the point Seth had passed her so she could practice archery on horseback. She had difficulty hitting her target while her horse ran at a gallop until Tyr was reminded of something one of his old comrades, Rath, had said about waiting until all of the horses hooves were in the air. Now Neimi was coming close to her usual accuracy with her steed on the move.

Lute, meanwhile, was having issues with her steed who seemed to be misbehaving. Seth was attempting to help her as the girl began to recall everything she had ever read about horses and ponies.

Gilliam and Franz had acquired axes for their own use and were being tutored by Garcia, assisted by Ross. Franz was learning quite well while Gilliam was still getting used to a weapon that was usually swung and not jabbed, but coming along fine regardless.

Artur had been teaching both Moulder and Natasha about casting light magic and they in turn taught him the use of staves. Tyr had insisted upon it, saying they could use more flexible magic users.

And Tyr himself was practicing his aim with the crossbow Tana had given him, the tactician proving to be a steady hand and good shot, hitting the target about the bull's-eye and once, with the assistance of luck, hitting the center.

"I know Vanessa." Eirika said softly. "But Tyr is right, we need to train our people with their new weapons and the extra diversity is helpful."

"This is true..." Vanessa said as she cupped her cheek. "Maybe I should ask Joshua to teach me the sword as well? Axemen are a bane of any pegasus knight, second only to archers."

"It couldn't hurt."

0-0

_Eirika chooses to travel by sea to the theocracy of Rausten. Her search for a ship leads her to Port Kiris in Carcino._

_Carcino is a young nation ruled by a council of merchants, and it is an ally of Frelia. Carcino council leader Klimt, a staunch opponent of Grado's imperialistic actions, has pledged Carcino's support to Frelia in this conflict._

_Prince Innes also intends to pass through Carcino on his way to Jehanna. Eirika believes there is nothing to fear in Carcino, but she is wrong._

0-0

"Frelia's Sacred Stone has been destroyed." Emperor Vigarde said as his generals gathered in his throne room. "And yet you still cannot locate the Stone of Renais. Glen. Valter. Find the children of Renais. Find them and take from them the bracelets that they wear. Glen, take Eirika. Valter, take Ephraim. Find them. Conquer them." He said, slamming a fist into his throne's armrest.

"Yes, Your Majesty..." Glen uttered.

"Ha ha... Eirika, eh?" Valter mused. "She's a ripe little peach. And her brother, Ephraim... He's better prey than I'd imagined. I can feel my blood rushing at the thought. This might be fun after all." He sneered, a mad look in his eye as he and Glen turned about, walking out of the throne room.

"Caellach. Reiv." Vigarde bellowed. "Shatter the remaining Sacred Stones. Caellach, take Jehanna. Reiv, take Rausten. Go. Crush the Sacred Stones they house."

"Heh heh heh..." Reiv cackled as he rubbed his hands together. "As you will. I'll begin making arrangements for Rausten's downfall immediately..."

"Bah!" Caellach scoffed. "Why am I stuck with Jehanna? Accursed ill luck. I became a mercenary to escape that wretched place, and now I must go back?" He scowled as he and the bishop turned about, leaving as well.

"Duessel." Vigarde addressed. "Go to Frelia. Take the Frelian army and punish Ephraim. Selena. Remain in the capital. Soon, I will have new orders for you."

"Yes, sire." The woman replied with a salute before she and Duessel turned to leave.

0-0

"Almost there." Eirika said aloud, seated next to Tyr on his wagon. "Soon we'll be on our way."

"With luck." Tyr replied. "Thankfully we've trained enough to get everyone competent enough with their new equipment."

During the morning Tyr had arranged more training. Moulder and Natasha still needed to work on their light magic, but they could add to the attack if needed, and Artur could manage minor wounds.

Neimi and Vanessa had begun to learn the sword from Seth, the latter being far better than the former. Still, Tyr thought that the timid girl would be able to hold her own until she could get her steed to open distance for her bow.

Franz and Gilliam were decent enough in the axe, the latter now learning the sword from Joshua, with Colm receiving some lessons as well, and they had mostly gotten accustomed to their new armour.

Lute and her steed had finally worked out whatever issues they had and the girl joined the other spell users to learn staves. Although passing Artur her Fire Tome had proven an unusual boon as he had accidentally cast a fireball. Now the monk was being tutored in anima magic as well, although Moulder and Natasha had found themselves unable to use that brand of spell casting.

Lastly Tyr himself had gotten used to the crossbow, able to hit targets at a full run with help from Neimi who also took time to give Garcia lessons on his new bow.

"I just hope we don't have to-"

"Eirika! Wait!" They head someone call out to the princess, both turning their eyes skyward as a pegasus flew about in the air, diving down to land next to the wagon, Tana on the steed's back.

"March! Halt!" Seth cried out from the front.

"Tana?" Eirika cried out, the wagon stopping before she and Tyr climbed out of the wagon. "What are you doing? You were supposed to remain in the palace."

"Sorry, but I found the fact you left so soon after your arrival rather difficult to deal with." Tana replied, setting a hand on her chest. "And I'm your friend, Eirika, and I won't allow you to go into danger without me."

"Does your father know what you're up to?" Tyr asked with a sigh.

"No." Tana said dismissively. "He'd just say, 'I forbid you to go on this foolish errand,' like always."

"And I thought I was special." Tyr said with a shrug.

"My apologies but you're not quite that special." Tana said with a smile. "Anyways, Eirika, I'm so worried about you."

"Thank you, Tana." Eirika replied. "I appreciate your concern, but King Hayden would-"

"You and Ephraim, my father and my brother... Tyrland too..." Tana began, her eyes hardening slightly. "You're all fighting together, fighting for a noble cause. I cannot be left out. I will not be left out. Please, Eirika."

"...Oh..." Eirika begin, biting her lip gently. "Tyr, what's your opinion?"

"I never turn down free help." Tyr said, looking up at the princess. "But I need to make things clear. In battle you are no princess, just a knight with a lance. Listen to my orders because making orders is my job and it means our plans go well. But most importantly this is not a cruise for leisure; you must be able to pull your weight. That may sound harsh, but if you ride with us you need to do your part."

"Thank you, Tyrland." Tana said as Eirika shook her head.

"I never could deny her anything..." Eirika sighed as Seth called the march once more.

0-0

Soon the group had arrived at a city by the sea, a long dock on the coast as a gorgeous ocean of water lapped against the seawalls and beaches.

"Your Highness, we've reached Port Kiris." Seth reported. "If we can find passage across the North Sea, we will reach Rausten in ten days."

"It smells of the tides..." Eirika mused. "This is a busy place, isn't it?"

"As I understand this city is a trade center." Tyr began. "People from all over Magvel, and maybe some from Elibe, gather and pass through here. Don't get too caught up in the sights to forget we are here on a job. That and places like these attract people like thieves and bandits who are eager to take gold and kill for it."

"I won't." Eirika replied, shaking her head. "I'm a mercenary by the name of Erina. I'm traveling to Rausten to receive a commission."

"And I shall be Gary Stu, her advisor." Tyr added before turning to Seth. "And you shall be Jeigan."

"Jeigan?" Seth questioned, looking confused.

"Renais' general is known to travel with its princess, Jeigan." Tyr replied.

"Still, I must protest." Seth replied. "I don't... think I seem like a Jeigan."

"You're a Jeigan, Jeigan." Tyr sighed. "Now, let's go to the docks Jeigan, Erina. We need a ship."

"Hm?" 'Erina' let out, looking past Seth.

"Is something amiss?" The paladin asked.

"Tyr, err... Gary Stu, that woman over there? Is that..." Eirika said, pointing at someone on horseback who rode towards them slowly, her two companions walking next to her.

"Oh, these dainty sugar pastries!" The blonde woman cried out. "They're delightfully scrumptious!"

'_Oh bother...'_ Tyr thought to himself. _'We've stumbled across Serra's long lost sister again...'_

"Flavourful without being overwhelming, refined without being banal..." The woman cooed.

"Gwah ha ha!" He armoured companion laughed out. "Right you are, Lady L'Arachel!"

"You look familiar..." Eirika let out.

"Oh! Aren't you-" The woman let out at the same moment.

"We've met before, haven't we?" Eirika began.

'_Who could forget someone like that?'_ Tyr replied in his own mind.

"You arrived with your companions when we encountered those creatures." Eirika finished. "Your name is L'Arachel, is it not?"

"A wonder and pleasure that we should meet again so soon!" L'Arachel said with her smile beaming brightly as she clapped her hands together. "It is providence!"

"Bad luck is the only thing the divine has ever provided you!" Her roguish companion replied.

"Oh, and if you have not yet tried one, these pastries are also divine." The woman cooed, holding one out for Eirika to see. "Would you care for one?"

"Uh, thank you..." Eirika began before shaking her head. "No, wait... That's not why- We're actually on our way to the Theocracy of Rausten." She finally let out. "We're rather in a rush and need to find passage on a ship..."

"Oh dear." The woman said with a sigh. "I'm afraid you'll find none to assist you. No ships are leaving port."

"Wait a moment." Tyr began, drawing attention to himself. "What do you mean no ships are leaving port? This is a trading community, ships are always leaving port."

"You see, I find myself heading home once more to my beloved Rausten as well!" The woman exclaimed. "And actually, I'm quite well known with the powers-that-be in Port Kiris. So I ordered them to ready the finest passenger vessel for me. But both merchants and passenger ships alike are too frightened to set sail. It seems a giant ghost ship has been sinking every ship it finds... Would that I could confront it, I could stop its foul villainy in a moment. Alas. It's such a shame."

"Yes, yes it is..." Tyr replied with a sigh. _'A ghost ship? Why couldn't it just be pirates? We can deal with pirates...'_

"...Uh... That is troublesome." Eirika admitted. "Still, I must get to Rausten somehow."

"You needn't worry too much." L'Arachel replied. "After all, if the sea is closed to you, simply follow the overland route!"

"The overland route?" Eirika parroted. "I've head that's a terribly roundabout path to travel."

"Oh, it is, but don't you see?" The woman all but squealed. "The hardships of the road are truly blessings!"

"For starters, ship food is the foulest slop to ever curse a dinner table." Tyr supplied. "That's one thing we needn't worry about."

"And they will toughen you and strengthen your resolve when you need to face great evil." L'Arachel added.

'_Been there, done that.'_ Tyr thought.

"For example, I have been tasked with a great trial in order to better me."

'_Or to get you out of the house for awhile.'_

"I understand my path, O unknowable forces of providence! I, your faithful servant L'Arachel, shall overcome! With faith and divine strength!"

'_And longwinded speeches.'_

"Now, listen, L'Arachel!" The rouge began. "You might be thrilled about going the long way, but-"

"Come now, we're leaving." L'Arachel declared. "Dolza? Rennac? Don't fall behind!" She said as she began to trot her horse away.

"Gwah ha ha!" Dolza laughed. "Wait for us, Lady L'Arachel! Come on, Rennac! We run 'til we drop! The first one to collapse from exhaustion is the winner!"

"Help..." Rennac let out as Dolza ran off, prompting L'Arachel to speed up her mount. "Why is this happening to me?" He asked before giving chase.

"...Uh, Tyr?" Eirika began. "Isn't Rausten in the other direction? Aren't they heading toward Frelia?"

"...I don't think we should worry." Tyr replied. "It's not our issue, and I'm sure they'll find their way... eventually." _'Preferably after we've arrived and left the country.'_ "For now we should decide on our course of action. Do we pursue a ship willing to brave the seas, or travel by ground? A far longer path, I might add, but possibly our only option."

"I agree." Eirika said, biting her lip. "Whatever shall we do...?" She said before she noticed a figure approaching them.

"...You're Eirika, the princess of Renais, ain't ya?" The man said with a sneer.

"What?" Eirika shot back.

"Dastard!" Seth called back. "Away with you!"

"No need to get personal!" The man chuckled, rubbing his nose. "You know, there's a pretty price on your pretty head. Sorry, but I need that gold." He said as a number of men began to swarm the area. "Bring her alive and that jewellery to me!"

"Now every bandit, mercenary and head-hunter knows about it." Tyr sighed, pulling his crossbow from its holster at his hip, the man walking away as his underlings approached. "To arms! Gilliam, Franz up front! Garcia, Ross, either side! Eirika, Joshua, either side of them! Neimi, Lute, Artur, Natasha support!" He called out, the troop quickly arranging itself. "Seth, Franz, Forde, prepare to relive the front! Vanessa, take Tana and scout the area, give me an idea of what we're up against!"

0-0

"We're WHAT!" Tyr cried out, mouth a gape as Tana and Vanessa reported in.

"Outnumbered six to one at least!" Tana replied. "I... I don't how they gathered so many men here!"

"Grado must be paying a kings ransom and a half." Tyr muttered. "Disposition?"

"Mixed swords, lances, axes, bows and at least one shaman." Tana replied. "No cavalry."

"This is going to be a tough one..." Tyr mused. "We need everyone to stick together. Both of you, go support the line with quick strikes, flank the enemy but be wary of bowmen."

"Yes sir!" Vanessa barked as the two women took flight. Moving to the edge of the dock he looked out, the main fighting twenty feet away. Biting his lip he saw a number of men head towards the docks they fought on. "Not organized. Must be mostly bandits or... hm?" He let out as footsteps were heard behind him. A moment later they picked up in pace. Just before they reached him he darted to the left.

"Gwahaha...!" The axeman let out as he tried to stop his run, teetering on the edge of the platform. "Oh no!"

"Oh shut up." Tyr said, kicking the man in the butt, sending him over the edge.

"Crap!" The man called out, striking the water, axe falling from his hand.

"Idiot."

"Sir!" Seth called out, riding over to him. "Grado regulars are coming this way from across the town. Only six and they don't seem to be in a hurry." He added, pointing out to where the small group stood, one holding a banner with Grado's coat of arms.

"Must be the ones holding the gold." Tyr theorized. "Perhaps we should deal with them and take their funds for our own."

0-0

"Attention!" The Grado soldier cried out. "Carcino's mercenaries will arrest the princess of Renais shortly. Our duty here is ended, and I expect no further hostilities. If you must fight, however, remember that the whole empire fights with you!"

"Um, Commander?" A younger female solider with blonde hair asked, a lance in one hand as she raised the other. "What should I do?"

"Who are you?" The lead solider asked.

"Sir! I'm Amelia of Silva, sir!" The girl said, saluting stiffly. "I'm new. I was only assigned to your command today. I wanted to fight for the empire!"

"I don't need your life story, fool!" The man barked out, rubbing his face with his hand. "Recruits are in front! Grab your lance and move!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The girl replied. "This lance... Stab the enemy." She said to herself, nodding once. "I'm not afraid... I'm a citizen of Grado. It's my duty to fight. And I'll fight my best!"

0-0

"Ugh, the blonde girl in their ranks looks greener than the grass on the plains of Sacae." Tyr said, looking through his telescope. "She might not live past the battle if they keep her in front."

"I suppose it's not our place to worry." Seth replied. "The battle goes well, and we've a break before the next wave."

"Good to hear, Seth." Tyr said, collapsing his telescope. "Let's..." He paused as a man began climbing onto the dock from the water. "We'll move on, after you've knocked him back in."

"Yes sir." Seth said, trotting his horse over and using the butt of his lance to shove the man back into the water.

"Not again!" He cried out before hitting the water's surface again.

0-0

"Forde, Kyle, relive Ross and Eirika, Colm take over for Garcia, Garcia use your bow for support!" Tyr barked out as his troops formation shifted, the troop progressing through the town slowly towards where the mercenary leader went off to.

"Wahh!" Neimi cried out, her horse rearing up as a hand axe struck the ground near her steed's hooves, aim going wild as her arrow was fired off to the sky.

"Dammit!" Tyr cried out as the missile soared past Tana, spooking her pegasus enough to abort her attack run, Colm pulling out a throwing dagger and tossing it into the head of the offending axeman.

0-0

"Hate... swimming..." The man groaned as he hauled himself up to the dock, clinging to it with his arms before an arrow struck the planks before him. "Whoa!" He cried out, reflexes forcing him to let go. "Ah crap!" He called out, the sound followed by a splash.

0-0

"They have a tactician directing them." The Commander said as he watched the battle move closer. "We should take care of that. You! New girl!"

"Sir!" The girl barked out.

"Go about behind them." He said. "That man in the green cloak is your target, he's directing the enemy. Kill the head of the snake and the snake dies!"

"Sir, yes sir!" She barked out before running off, using the houses nearby for cover. "Okay... Tactician... Not a fighter... I can do this..."

0-0

"Damn it!" Colm said, his current foe, a lanceman, striking a gash on his cheek as he was shoved aside. "Tyr!" He cried out, turning to his next foe as Eirika turned to see the man rush her friend who lifted his crossbow up, firing it into the man's surprised face, the bolt striking the center of his forehead.

"Nice shooting." Eirika proclaimed.

"Not really." Tyr replied before walking closer to the front, reloading his weapon. "I was aiming for his chest."

"Oh..." Eirika let out as a bang sounded. Turning to face the noise she saw a girl land face first on the ground, lance rolling away from her.

"What the...?" Tyr said, turning around. _'They sent their new girl to kill Eirika? Or me even, given where she popped out. Ah well, Eirika will handle it.'_

"Who are you?" Eirika asked, the girl.

"What?" The blonde girl cried out as she rose to her feet. "What?"

"Are you from around here?" Eirika asked tilting her head as Tyr stepped closer to them. "You should find someplace to hide. These men are after me. It's not safe."

"But... But I'm..." The girl stammered.

"Yes?" Eirika asked.

"She's with Grado." Tyr said. "I saw her earlier with a small group of there men."

"Oh yes." The girl said. "I'm here to stop the princess of Renais and..." She let off before realizing who she was speaking to. _'A man in a green cloak... The tactician!'_ She screamed in her mind as she looked about. _'Where's my lance!'_

"Huh?" Eirika cried out. "You're with Grado?" She said in disbelief before something the princess said rang in the girl's mind.

"And you're Princess Eirika?" The blonde said as she saw her lance, picking it up. "But the commander said Eirika's a cruel and merciless fiend..."

"What?" Eirika exclaimed. "No, I'm... ...I don't know what Grado's officers have been telling you, but..."

"It's just misinformation Eirika to boost morale and drive troops." Tyr sighed. "We're at war with Grado; they can and will say whatever they want."

"Yes, I suppose they will." Eirika sighed as the girl fidgeted.

"...Mistress Eirika..." The girl began, before holding her lance out. "I, uh, I surrender. I won't fight you." She said, edging forward, the weapon resting in the palms of her open hands. Gingerly the tactician reached out, taking it from her.

"Huh?" Eirika exclaimed, watching the exchange.

"I became a soldier because I admired General Duessel's sense of honour." She began. "But the general has been very opposed to this war from the beginning... And now I see you, and you look so sad about all of this. I don't know what's right anymore. I'm just a soldier, but I want to decide for myself. I want to understand the truth myself, to see it with my own eyes."

"...Well said." Tyr admitted with a nod. "In that case will you be coming with us? And what is your name lass?"

"Amelia. Amelia of Silva." The girl said with a salute.

"Welcome aboard..." Tyr said, as he turned back to the line of fighting men, eyes widening as an axe struck Colm in the shoulder. "Eirika, relive Colm and have Ross take over for Joshua!" He barked out, Eirika nodded as Colm clutched a wound on his shoulder.

"What about me, sir?" Amelia asked.

"For now you stay with me, to avoid confusion." Tyr replied tossing the lance back into her arms, the girl scrambling slightly to grab it. "Just watch and learn. By the way, my name is Tyr."

"Tyr..." Amelia said, musing slightly. "Wait I heard something in a report... Eirika had the master tactician, Tyrland, working for her. Are you..."

"I am he." Tyr replied. "I just prefer... What are you doing?" He asked as she patted her skirt's pockets.

"I need a pen and paper Master Tyrland!" Amelia cried out. "I want your autograph! I mean, I head so much about you and I..." She began as Tyr sighed. Turning his head he frowned.

"I'll give you one later, but I need something done." He said.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Knock him back into the water." He said, pointing to a man trying to crawl back onto the dock.

"As ordered sir!" Amelia barked out, running to the man and swinging her lance about, catching the man in the side of the head with the blunt end.

"Why me!" He cried out, splashing into the water again.

"Much better." Tyr sighed, turning back to the battle. _'Inexperienced, but I think she has potential...'_

0-0

"Wait, how did this happen?" The bandit leader cried out as the last of his men died.

"A lot of hard work. And luck." Tyr replied, and with far too much honesty, his group was battered. Colm's shoulder had been cut to the bone, Forde and Kyle had sore shield arms, Garcia and Joshua had several minor cuts, and above all everyone was just plain exhausted.

"Blast! This ain't right!" The man cried out. "These guys are just too tough... Five thousand gold ain't nearly enough for this!"

"Ross." Tyr began, pointing his crossbow at the man. "I want you to introduce your axes to him." He said, the youth nodding once with a cocky grin, strapping his larger axe to his back as he drew his smaller ones. _'Ross is in the best condition, and given the state we're in having a tired and weary warrior join him may just trip Ross up.'_ He added in his own mind.

"You send a boy to fight me?" The man scoffed, Garcia swallowing down worry. "A boy?"

"I'm more of a man now than you'd ever be!" Ross said, crossing his axes. "I am Ross! Son of Garcia! And I am powerful!" He cried out before charging the man who readied his own axe, blocking Ross' first swing. Shoving the boy away he swung at his head, the boy ducking under it and swinging his smaller axe in an uppercut-like fashion, nicking his chest.

"You whelp!" The man bellowed, thrusting his weapon out, Ross blocking with his own weapons. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Like you could!" Ross barked back, hooking his axes into his foe's.

"Fool!" The man said, pulling his weapon to the side sharply, the two axes being thrown to the ground. "Now I-" He began before Ross drew the axe from his back, slamming it into the man's shoulder in one swift move. "Gah! Th-that stinkin' Pablo..." The man gasped as Ross pulled his axe out. "He... lied to me..." He uttered before falling to the ground, dead.

0-0

"Your Highness, are you well?" Seth asked as Natasha and Moulder tended to the wounded.

"Yes, I believe so..." Eirika sighed. "Who are these men? They don't appear to be Grado Imperial troops."

"Given the lack of organization and crude skills I'd say bandits and mercenaries." Tyr replied. "With a handful of Grado men ready with a pay check."

"We can expect more of them in the area, too, I think." Seth added.

"Quite right, Jeigan." Tyr said with a nod.

"Please stop that." Seth sighed. "Besides, cover names won't help us now… Hold on..."

"Ugh..." A man said as he pulled himself from the water. "Finally outta there..." He sighed before looking up, a red-haired knight standing before him. "W-wait! I give up!" He cried out. "I don't want to fight anymore! We were just doing a job."

"Who hired you?" Seth demanded.

"I may be nothing but a hired blade, but I have my honour." He said as, standing up as Tyr stepped over. "I won't say a word."

"So there is some professionalism in this group after all." Tyr exclaimed, drawing his crossbow. "Well, I suppose we can dispatch you then. Pardon me; I'm still learning this weapon..." Tyr sighed as he aimed at the man. "I may not kill you with the first bolt."

"No, wait!" The man called out, waving his arms about. "I'll talk! Carcino! It was Pablo of the Carcino Council of Elders!"

"Councilman Pablo?" Seth asked.

"That doesn't make sense!" Eirika exclaimed. "Carcino and Frelia are allies. Why would they target me?"

"A coup perhaps?" Tyr suggested with his weapon still trained on the man.

"I don't know..." He said, hands in the air. "Could be they've decided Grado's going to win. They want to be on the winning side. Maybe there is a coup. Some of the others opposed Pablo, but I heard he had 'em silenced but quick. That's all I know, I swear it."

"Very well, I believe you." Tyr said, lowering his weapon. "Seth, if you would."

"Gladly." The paladin said, grabbing the man by his shirt collar.

"Ah no, not this aga-aaaiiinnn!" He cried out as Seth threw him back into the water.

"We were careless!" Seth seethed out as yet another splash sounded. "We should have seen this coming. Carcino's a young and ambitious nation ruled by power-hungry merchants. And Grado grows more powerful with every passing day. So it's no surprise Carcino's merchant lords would throw in with Grado now."

"Wait!" Eirika cried out. "Prince Innes... Prince Innes was to pass through Carcino on his way to Jehanna... If Carcino has betrayed us..."

"He's dove headlong into the enemy's turf without even knowing it!" Tyr finished for her. "Carcino, coup or no coup, is a threat to us and him now!" Tyr said as a brown haired woman on pegasus back flew over, landing on the dock.

"Princess Eirika!" She cried out, saluting as she approached. "I bring dire tidings!"

"I know you..." Eirika began. "You were a messenger riding with Prince Innes."

"Yes, and I have news of him." The woman exclaimed. "Prince Innes is in danger!"

"That was fast." Tyr deadpanned.

"Carcino's merchant army struck and cut through half of our men." The woman continued. "The prince is trapped in a siege. He has no means of escape, and-"

"No more!" Eirika cried out. "I understand. Return to Frelia and deliver your message!"

"What of Prince Innes?" The woman asked.

"Leave him to us." Eirika declared. "The prince's troubles should burden you no more. We will see him to safety." She said as the knight nodded, before guiding her steed to take off into the air.

"I am not going to try and change your course." Tyr began. "But I feel it prudent to warn you, as your tactician, this is a risky move. Our troop is battered and tired and is in desperate need of rest. To reach Prince Innes in time it would require us to march at double time. We maybe in no condition to fight when we arrive."

"I understand that Tyrland." Eirika sighed. "I do, truly. But I cannot allow him to die, not when I can help."

"Very well then..." Tyr sighed. "I suppose I'll need to concoct some insane scheme to get us out of this one..."

"...Hey, you." They heard, turning to see Rennac step over to them. "Have Lady L'Arachel and her man, Sir Stubble-chin, gone yet?"

"Aren't you-" Eirika began. "Yes, they no longer appear to be in the city."

"Whew..." The man let out. "I'm finally free! No more getting bossed around by that witless ninny! Thanks. I owe you one. Take this." He said, pulling out a robe of some form and passing it to the princess. "Now that I'm free again I think I'm just gonna wander about for a while." He said before walking away, whistling a tune.

"...What a strange relationship they have." Eirika commented holding the cloth.

'_Heh, that woman might be like Serra, but Rennac is smarter than Erk.'_ Tyr thought to himself. _'Or less honourable. Either way, I'd say that's a rather smart move.'_

"Lady Eirika, Sir Tyr, I think we ought to be leaving soon." Seth stated.

"Yes." Eirika said, shaking her head. "We must hurry to Prince Innes' side!"

"Seth, have the tired and wounded loaded on to the wagons, mine included if room is needed." Tyr barked out. "Have the new girl, Amelia, ride with Merlinus. She needs a better lance than that twig Grado gave her. We ride hard and fast, but we need to be ready when we arrive!" '_Elmine, I know I pray little to you and worship less, but grant me this; let no one under my command die in the coming battle. We are tired and battered and weary... And we need all the help we can get...'_

0-0

Author's Note: The promotions continue! Kinda. Only now instead of just new equipment it's new training. For those that want to keep track...

Artur from Monk to Sage.

Natasha and Moulder from Cleric and Priest to Bishop.

Vanessa from Pegasus Knight to Falcoknight.

That about sums it all up.


	13. Chapter X: Revolt at Carcino

Shout Outs...

Aquatic-Idealist: Glad you found it funny.

armedlord: Gotta poke fun somewhere.

X00001: You're welcome.

Rising Hero: Nice to hear.

AccessBlade: A Jeigan is a Fire Emblem archtype, and possibly the best known. It's named after Jeigan, a paladin who served Marth in Fire Emblems one and three. According to the Fire Emblem Wiki a Jeigan is a Jeigan if he meets most of the requirements: He joins in the first chapter, is a paladin or another promoted unit, be a bodyguard to the main lord plot wise, and be inferior to other characters of the same level. Seth meets all of the requirements, save he's considered to be a good character later in the game. An argument can also be made that Orson is a Jeigan as he appears in the same chapter Ephraim does. Another example of a Jeigan is Marcus in both The Sword of Seals and the Blazing Sword and Titania from Path of Radiance.

Kalisona: -Bows- Thank you, thank you.

Maxmagnus20019: Don't it?

0-0

**Chapter X: Revolt at Carcino**

_Morale is a necessity in any army. It helps drive people, makes them believe we can win no matter the odds. I have dealt defeat to my enemies, sometime under the worst circumstances possible, with no loss of life to my allies. They trust me to lead them, in that I can bring victory despite the odds and that trust and belief in me keeps morale high, for them anyways, not for me. It keeps me up at night, thinking one wrong move will not only cost me a friend but the trust and morale I so carefully built. And even then other factors can harm morale, a lack of supplies, if no one has bathed in weeks, if a long march is followed by a gruelling battle, if the people under me are tired or hungry. Morale is a mistress who is difficult to please and doesn't always rewards, but is willing to punish in a moment without notice._

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_Rath was quiet. He didn't talk to many people, even Lyn who sought the company of her fellow plainsman. I don't know why, but it didn't matter really. You can't talk a man to death, but Rath could stuff him full of arrows. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

"Well we are only less than optimal shape to assist Innes." Tyr summed up as the troop continued his quick march. "That's better than yesterday."

"Would you quit it?" Eirika sighed next to him on his wagon. "You are not helping. We must do what we can to help him."

"I am being realistic." Tyr replied. "We don't know what forces we'll find there, we barley know the situation, and worse yet we are not at our usual fighting capacity." Sighing he looked to the girl riding pillion with Franz. "Right now the only person here in good condition is Amelia, and while she might have potential she needs to stop tripping over her own lance first."

Eirika sighed next to him, her eyes downcast. Even she knew the facts. Her knee was sore from a dropped axe, Colm was still recovering from that shoulder strike even after Natasha's magic helped him, Lute's hand was nearly broken from a lance swing, and Garcia still could not move without pain, although he pushed past it still. "So what will we do when we get there?"

"We plan." Tyr replied. "We pray. We fight. And hope for the best..."

0-0

_Carcino has betrayed Frelia and joined forces with Grado. Carcino's troops stop Prince Innes, blocking his way to Jehanna. With soldiers occupying the road forward and back, he is trapped in a hopeless situation._

_Eirika rushes to the prince's aid._

0-0

"General Glen of the Grado Imperial Army, also known as the Sunstone..." Emperor Vigarde began as he looked down at his general while he sat on his throne.

"Yes..." Glen replied softly.

"Your orders." The emperor began in a commanding tone. "Capture the leader of the rebel army in Carcino. Capture Eirika."

"Eirika..." Glen said, tasting the name. "Do you mean the princess of Renais?"

"Eirika invaded Carcino." The emperor replied flatly. "She massacred the citizens of Port Kiris. Then, she fled south. Glen. Go. Crush the rebels who brought ruin to Carcino."

"...Understood, sire." Glen replied with a salute before turning about and leaving the throne room. Walking away he let off a sigh, his brother Cormag leaning against one of the hall's stone walls.

"What did the emperor say, Brother?" Cormag asked as he pushed off from the wall.

"I've been ordered to kill the princess of Renais." Glen replied. "Cormag, I want you to remain here in the capital. I'll go alone."

"If that's what you want, Brother, so be it." Cormag replied. "But you seem troubled... Don't tell me you're concerned about fighting the princess of a ruined land!"

"...Hm..." Glen let off. "I never was able to slip anything past your, little brother. You're right. This duty falls heavily on my shoulder, more than any other."

"Tell me, Brother, do you know this princess?"

"Yes. When Renais and Grado were still close..." Glen reminisced. "I met the girl- I met Eirika only once. We spoke briefly, but I felt she was a woman of great kindness. I cannot bring myself to believe Princess Eirika is evil. I cannot."

"...Glen." His brother began. "The emperor has ordered-"

"There's the rub, Cormag." Glen sighed. "That's it exactly. His Majesty has never spoken a falsehood in all the time I've served him. And as a servant of the empire, I am duty bound to obey his order. But I can see no reason to think Princess Eirika's heart is any less gentle now."

"What are these cowardly mutterings?" They heard, turning to see Valter stride up to them. "It is because you three generals are weak that we others must work so hard. And yet you get the honour of killing the girl. How I long to your duty for you!" He said with a wild grin as Glen let off a soft growl.

"Valter, you treacherous swine..." He said in a soft but angry tone.

"What's this?" Valter said with false innocence. "Is this how you speak toward your peer knights of the realm? Lest you've forgotten, I, too, am a general- the same rank as you."

"You wretch." Glen spat out. "You were cast out from the army for mistreating civilians. What lies have you told to receive pardon and reinstatement at the same time?"

"Our beloved emperor felt my skills were needed, and his word is law." Valter said, letting off a chuckle as he shrugged. "His Majesty has earned my sincerest and most undying gratitude." Valter said, flipping his hair back as he made a dramatic gesture to the throne room. "And then we have you three. Duessel, Selena, and you..." He let off with a scowl. "The three of you have proven to be unreliable time and time again. We were brought in to plug the holes, don't you see? You ought to thank me, Glen!"

"Valter!" Cormag bellowed, forcing the other men to flinch at his outburst. "If you dare insult my brother further..."

"Come now, Cormag." Valter said, waving a hand as if to dismiss him. "And what would you do to me if I did? Would you fight me? Here? Would you show such disloyalty to the emperor?" He mocked, Cormag stewing in silence.

"Peace, Cormag." Glen said through clenched teeth. "We are His Majesty's men. We will honour his commands. Mark my words, Valter: your crimes are neither forgotten nor forgiven."

"Hmph..." Valter huffed out.

0-0

"Prince Innes." A blonde haired man with a scar across his face said, looking out one of the arrow slits in the old fort there forces had holed up in. "What do you say? Can you continue?

"Yes, of course." Innes said smoothly, as he fingered an arrow. "Do you believe this is enough to make me give up?" He let out, looking at the soldiers surrounding his position. "I am surprised you mercenaries haven't turned and fled, though."

"Naw." The man said, gripping his sword. "You see Gerik's Mercenaries takes its name from me, Gerik. I'm the chief here. If I quit while our employer still fought on, they'd want a new name, you follow me? So... What's the plan?"

"Same as before." Innes replied. "We remain surrounded." _'By about seventy men...'_ He added in his own mind. "They're not going to allow us simply to walk out of here... I sent a messenger off with news of our plight. However, even on the wings of a pegasus knight, Frelia is days away. We can expect no help from them." Add to the fact everyone else in the fort was either dead or wounded, with only the red-haired dancer still standing with them, it was difficult to hold on. So far only his archery skills kept the closed fort's gate from being charged and battered. And even then that wouldn't last; he was running out of arrows and the metaphorical black eyes he dealt only made them a little cautious, but no less determined.

"So we tighten our belts and survive, is that it?" Gerik sighed. "Or would you rather quit this place and rest in comfort?"

"Surrender?" Innes scoffed. "I'm the prince of Frelia. I don't know the meaning of the word. The fate of the world rides on my shoulders, and I'll make it to Jehanna. Even if I have to crawl there to do it."

"Now, that makes me feel better." Gerik replied with a grin. "If you're so determined, we may all live a little while longer..."

"Hey, Chief, Prince." The red-haired woman began as she walked over.

"What is it, Tethys?" Gerik asked.

"I've got bad news... and then I've got worse news." She began.

"What's the bad news?" Gerik asked.

"We've no more weapons in reserve." Tethys replied. "What you're holding is what we've got. Once those are gone, there won't be much fight left in us." She added as Gerik looked at his sword, nicks and scratches across it while Innes looked at the quiver of arrows at his side, counting the remaining missiles.

"That is bad news..." Gerik groaned. "Well? What's the worse news?"

"They've begun to move." She said. "They're going to attack again. Looks like they're sending up the whole lot of 'em this time." She said as Innes looked out the slit.

"Right." Innes began. "You two, you're done here. Discharged. Fired. Whatever." He said, waving his hand. "You can surrender or flee. The choice is yours."

"What?" Gerik spat out.

"I'm the one they're after." Innes replied. "Throw down your weapons, and you'll walk away alive. I don't need you here. You'll only be in my way. Who knows? You filthy sellswords'll probably sell me out anyway."

"Hold on there!" The woman exclaimed. "That's not true, and you know it!"

"Peace, Tethys." Gerik said. "Hey, Prince. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get out of here on my own." The prince replied. "I'll break to the south and escape into the mountains."

"That ain't gonna be easy." Gerik muttered. "How you plan on doing that?"

"I'm not telling you. I've no idea when you'll decide to betray me. Go on. Get out of here. I'd rather do this alone."

"Sounds like you're trying to make sure you're the only one who dies." Gerik chuckled as Innes glared at him.

"Fool. I've no intention of dying. But there can be no false hope of reinforcements riding in to save the day. You and I are not the same. You're a commoner, and I'm Frelia's heir. We of noble birth do not shirk the duties to which we are born." He said as Gerik shouldered his weapon, Tethys crossing her arms. "What are you waiting for? You may go."

"Well played, milord." Gerik admitted with a nod. "I've always loved the melodrama of martyrdom... There's no way I can abandon you after that fine performance. I'm staying with you. To the end."

"To the- What are you saying?" Innes barked out. "You dare ignore the orders of the one who's paying you wages?"

"Tethys, I want you to go and surrender." Gerik said with a grin. "Give my regards to Ewan and Marisa."

"Don't be ridiculous." Tethys scoffed. "I'm not going anywhere. Now would the two of you kindly stop acting like such... men?" _'Thank Sky those Carcino idiots take so long to organize...' _"And you!" She cried out pointing at Innes. "You've already fired us. You can't order us to leave now."

"Unbelievable..." Innes groaned. "And you people call yourselves mercenaries? I thought you fought for money, not for duty." He said as Tethys moved to look through an arrow slit

"Yeah, that's one of the rules." Gerik chuckled, rubbing his scar. "Guess we're lousy mercenaries, eh? Now let's get thinking. We still need a plan to get us all out of here alive. You're supposed to be a good tactician, so I figure I won't die easily. Tell us what to do, Prince. We'll follow your orders."

"Hm." Innes let out after a moment. "Very well. I'll see what I can do to avoid getting us filled with arrows." _'And show that Elibian lout Tyrland who the real planner is.'_ He added mentally.

"Ah... Say, Prince." Tethys began looking through the slit. "If, by some miracle, aid were to come, from what direction would it arrive?"

"...From the north." Innes deadpanned. "But there's little or no hope of that. Even if Frelia were to send us aid, they would not arrive until..."

"This may be good news..." The dancer began. "Then again, it may be more bad news. There. On that northern mountain path... Someone's coming." She said as Innes strode over to another nearby arrow slit, peering out of it.

"What?" Innes let off. "Could that be...?" _'Or, perhaps Tyrland will show me up...'_

0-0

"Prince Innes!" Eirika cried out as she and her troop arrived on the field.

"Princess Eirika, the prince is surrounded by the mercenary armies of Carcino." Seth stated.

"And is likely to be greatly outnumbered." Tyr added. "Thank Sky his position is defensible. He won't hold on long though."

"I can see that." Eirika replied. "Let's hurry! Tyr, a plan! Fast!"

"Forming one as we speak." Tyr replied. "Have Merlinus hide the wagons, we can spare no guards. Then gather everyone here."

"Right." Seth barked out, turning his horse about as Tyr looked over the field.

"Now then... If we are to do this... It might work..." Tyr spoke to himself. A moment later he turned about as the troop gather in a line before him.

"Everyone is awaiting commands, sir." Seth said with a salute.

"I won't lie to you." Tyr began as he addressed the gather mix of combatants. "We are tired. Weary. Heading from one brutal battle to another. We are outnumbered greatly. And yet we still fight. Because we must." He said, slowly pacing before them. "We fight for the freedom of your peoples. For justice. For security. For peace. And Innes is a man in need of our help. We all would like to sleep until the next rise of the sun, but we cannot until this battle is won. And win it we shall, because we are battered but proud! Tired but determined! The odds mean nothing because collectively we are the most skilled people on the field! And we will win!" He cried out as the troop cheered slightly. "Tana, Garcia. Forward." He barked out, the mounted princess and the warrior stepping forth.

"I may not look it, but I am ready to fight." Garcia said as he rolled his shoulder.

"To save my brother I shall follow any order." Tana added.

"Good." Tyr replied. "Gather as many quivers of arrows as you can carry. Garcia will ride pillion with you. You two will support the prince in holding the fort. Do nothing more than defend the position until we arrive. Go, swiftly." He said, the two turning to run to the wagons for the ordered supplies. "To take the fort we must sweep past both sides at once clearing the place as we go, otherwise our foe will try and flank us. Calvary the east side, infantry the west. Franz's armour is the heaviest of the calvary, he will take point. Seth, Forde, Kyle and Vanessa will flank him. Lute and Neimi will support you. Moulder shall also ride pillion with Lute to assist with healing."

"Yes sir!" Seth barked out.

"Gilliam will take point with infantry." Tyr continued. "Joshua, Ross, Amelia and Eirika will flank. Colm, you stay in the back and strike where you can, but be wary, you are still the most injured here. Artur, Natasha and I with provide support. Move careful and be mindful and we will make it to see another day." He said as a pegasus flew overhead, flying to the fort. "Move out!"

0-0

"Almost out..." Innes let off as he stood upon the walls, firing his arrows at the foes, the army battering the gate. "I will go to Jehanna! I will!"

"Brother!" He heard, turning his eyes skyward to see a pegasus dive down towards the walls of the fort, landing upon it, a large man with an axe on his back and bow in hand jumping off as the blue-haired rider turned to look at him.

"Tana?" Innes cried out. "What? How did... What are you doing here?"

"I came with Eirika." She said, as she and man dropped quivers of arrows to the ground, tossing one to him. "Wait here, Brother. It's my turn to protect you." She said, holding her lance up high.

"Stop playing the soldier, Tana." Innes replied, taking the quiver and turning back to the foe, firing arrows off as the other man did the same. "You will return to the palace at once."

"I will not!" Tana barked back. "Eirika, Ephraim, Tyrland and you are all risking so much... I can't sit at home and watch! I have to do something to help."

"Tana..." Innes breathed out, turning to look at her for a moment. "...We'll talk about this later. For now, we join forces with Erika."

"Thank you, Brother."

"Now, come inside with me." Innes said as he notched another arrow. "Gerik will need assistance holding the fort if that gate gives." He said, rushing down the fort's stairs, moving to the gate, Tana giving chase. "Reinforcements have arrived, Gerik." He called out, his sister passing him, her steed landing upon the ground.

"Lucky us, eh?" The scarred man said as banging sounded on the gate. "Good thing we held out as long as we did."

"That was your doing." Innes replied. "Thank you."

"Don't let your guard down now, Prince." Gerik chided. "There are still enemies to fight, and it'd be such a shame to die now."

"I agree completely." Innes replied. "Let's go." He said, rushing back up the stairs as the gate began to crack.

"Hope you've got a good lance arm there, lass." Gerik said as he readied himself. "Because we got unwanted company coming."

"Then shall we evict them?" Tana asked as the gate began to crack.

"Let's."

0-0

"Hi-yah!" Amelia let out as she stabbed a man in the arm, Tyr's crossbow bolt sailing overhead and into the foes gathered before them. Artur's had begun to use his new found talent at anima magic, judging the flames of his Fire Tome would do better than holy light.

"Keep the pressure on!" Gilliam cried out, lance on one hand and an axe in the other as he fought his way past the scores of foes.

"We're almost at the gate!" Tyr added, firing another bolt into the crowd of foes. "Let's move it!"

0-0

"Everyone okay?" Tyr asked as he looked over the group, now gathered by the front of the fort along with Tana, Innes and the mercenaries.

"We could be better." Seth sighed. "Vanessa is off to scout for more enemies. Forde took a bad blow to the head and is having trouble staying on his horse. Neimi ran out of arrows, but she got more from the fort. Beyond that we're mostly intact."

"Well then, Prince Innes." Tyr began turning to the man. "It seems you've held out quite well."

"We would have fought our way out anyways." Innes scoffed. "Not that I mind the help, mind you."

"Of course." Tyr replied as Vanessa returned, her steed landing nearby. "Sitrep?"

"There's a manor nearby." She began. "The enemy seems to have occupied it. They outnumber us, but only three to two."

"Odds are in our favour." Tyr replied. "Let's go see if we can't deal them a telling blow. Disposition?"

"Lances and swords. Two bows, both on Ballista."

"Now that seems interesting..." Tyr replied. "They must be thinking they only need a token guard with the siege weaponry there. Innes, Ross." He barked out. "You two will ride pillion with Tana and Vanessa. Fly around back and wait until we begin our attack. Once we've got their attention deal with the siege engines and then separate the leader and do away with him."

"Yes sir!" Vanessa barked out.

"Gilliam and Seth will take point. Melee shall flank, Neimi and I shall give cover along with Artur and Lute. Franz and Colm, hang in the back for now."

"Hmm..." Gerik muttered looking off in the distance. "Sir? Requesting permission to go elsewhere in the field?" He asked as Tyr turned to him.

"For what reason?" He asked.

"Recruitment." Gerik replied simply.

"Granted." Tyr said. "Everyone else, move out!"

0-0

"Why the hell is she being paid more?" A mercenary said as he and a fellow lance man followed the woman with purple hair tied in a ponytail as they went to the enemies flank.

"You've never heard of the Crimson Flash?" The other man replied. "She's supposed to be a mistress of the blade! She ain't gonna be cheap like another sellsword." He said before leering at her backside. "Sides, she's nice to look at. Very nice..."

"Yeah I guess you're- Urk!"

"Urk?" The second man said as the sword that was in his friend's back swung about to decapitate him. Gerik walked past the two bodies and walked over to the woman who stopped walking, drawing her sword but not turning about.

"Is that you, Marisa?" Gerik asked as the woman gasped, turning about.

"Chief." The woman let out, turning to face the, her purple eyes looking him over.

"What a mess..." Gerik sighed, walking over. "Looks like the guild bungled. They're usually diligent about making sure this sort of thing doesn't happen. But here we are, two people of the same troop, working for opposite sides."

"What should we do?" Marisa asked.

"Aye, well, that's a good question..." Gerik said, shouldering his weapon as he rubbed his chin with his free hand. "As a mercenary, your loyalty should always lie with the person paying your wages. You decide. We can cross blades if you want, but I'd rather you retreat. 'Course, if you betray your employer, you'll soil your sterling name."

"C'mon, Chief." The woman sighed. "What would YOU like me to do?"

"Well, that's easy." Gerik replied with a shrug. "I'd like you to come over and join my side."

"Right." The woman said with a nod. "Done."

"Ho-hold on..." Gerik said, blinking away confusion. "Is that is? Just like that? You know what this will do to your reputation, right?"

"Uh-huh." The woman said with another nod, smiling slightly as Gerik chuckled.

"Well, who am I to argue?" Gerik said. "Come on now. "I'll introduce you to my boss."

0-0

"Yahh...!" Pablo cried out as he looked at the man who dropped down from a pegasus' back, the men on his siege engines dead. "You! You're... Prince Innes!"

"...You're one of Carcino's councilmen." Innes spat out as he notched an arrow. "Trying to trap me is a mistake. Failing, an expensive one. I think it's time for you to learn how expensive."

"Fool!" The sage bellowed out as magic filled his hands. "No one can withstand the might of Grado... Logic dictates we join now or be subjugated later. I made the rational decision. The only decision!"

"The wrong one." Innes spat out as he let his arrow loose, his foe sending a cascade of light at him that deflected it forcing him to dodge to the side.

"You challenge me?" Pablo cried out, firing off several spells in sequence at the dodging prince. "You! You think you and your bow can kill me?"

"Yes." Innes said simply. "But I don't have the time."

"Huh?" The spellcaster let off before turning to see something at the edge of his vision right before Ross' throwing axe nearly slammed into his head save he dodged to the left. Glaring at the axe fighter he noted no more of his men about.

"Missed." Ross cursed before the man used his magic to vanish.

"Fool!" Innes cried out, shaking his fist in the air. "Grado will fall! It is inevitable!"

0-0

"...I've found you Eirika." Valter chuckled as he and two of his underlings landed their wyverns on a nearby cliff. "Seems you're as skilled as the reports say. This is going to be fun. Yes, yes, yes. I do so love strong women."

"Shall we attack, General Valter?" One of his men asked.

"No, we'll pass on the dessert for now." Valter sighed longingly. "Allow them to escape. We're leaving. A fine wine requires time you know?" He chuckled as he guided his steed into the air, his men following him. "Of course there is that annoying Tyrland to deal with as well... What kind of prey is he?"

0-0

"Prince Innes, are you well?" Eirika asked the Frelian as their troops either tended to wounded or secured the manor they gathered in.

"Eirika... I'm sorry for troubling you." Innes replied.

"No, it was no trouble." Eirika sighed.

"Oh, Prince Innes!" They heard as a closet nearby opened, the tow turning to see an elderly man walk out. "Thank goodness, you're unharmed!"

"Who are you?" Eirika asked as the man walked to them with a cane assisting him.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The man chuckled. "I am a member of Carcino's Council of Elders. My name is Klimt."

"A council member?" Eirika said, blinking.

"So you're one of the traitors who ordered-" Innes began, taking his bow from his shoulder.

"P-peace, please!" Klimt cried out, waving his free hand. "I have no intention of opposing you or quarrelling with you. I, too, have been marked for death by Pablo..."

"What is this all about?" Eirika asked as Innes gripped his bow but drew no arrow.

"It's a shameful tale." Klimt sighed. "Carcino is a nation divided. As you know, Carcino has no king but is ruled by a council. But now the council has broken apart into factions mired by discord..."

"Factions..." Eirika began. "You're saying that the whole of Carcino has not betrayed Frelia?"

"Correct." Klimt replied with a nod. "The moderate factions prefer to preserve our alliance with Frelia. Pablo's faction wishes to endear us to Grado, to surrender us to their armies. Once Pablo realized he couldn't ply us with bribes, he began to have us assassinated. Those of us who remain have taken refuge underground. We oppose him where we can. If you hadn't shown up, I'm not certain I would still be breathing..."

"I do recall enemy troops combing this area when I arrived..." Innes mused. "They were searching for you, is that it?"

"Pablo has usurped rule of the council." Klimt sighed. "We had no choice but to hide. Not all of Carcino's council has gone over to Grado's side, though... You must believe me- the whole of Carcino does not believe as Pablo does."

"...I see." Innes said softly.

"Lord Klimt... I understand the hardships you've endured." Eirika said. "I am pleased to hear all of Carcino is not our foe."

"I will depart at once for Frelia to explain our circumstances to the king." Klimt said with a smile. "I think it is best if you return to Frelia as well. Pablo has considerable wealth, and he commands a vast mercenary force. I'm sure he'll send more of them this way as soon as he is able."

"The problem lies with our forces then." Eirika sighed. "We cannot turn back, not when we've missions to complete. But this is the second major conflict we've had in such a short time. My troops need rest before they can march..."

"I see..." Klimt sighed. "Well, you're welcome to use this manor as you see fit. But do hurry when you can, please..."

0-0

"Prince Innes." Gerik addressed the royal as he and Eirika walked down the hall, Tethys next to him. "Tethys and I are staying with you. Is that gonna work?"

"Yes, I would appreciate the help." Innes replied. "Starting now, you've got a new contract, though- the pay's double. If the two of you hadn't stayed with me back there, I would not have survived. Gerik, Tethys... Thank you. You have my gratitude."

"Tell me something, Prince." Tethys began. "Did you get... er... hit on the head during that last skirmish?"

"...That's unkind." Innes sniffed. "My neck is not so stiff that I cannot show gratitude. I would ask for your continued support in the days ahead."

"We both ask for your help." Eirika added with a nod and a smile.

"We've got a deal." Gerik said with a grin, extending his hand. "Let's keep each other alive." He added as Innes shook his limb.

0-0

Tethys sighed as she walked in the nearby village, pondering in thought. _'Eirika's troops are in rather rough shape... Hmm... Who do I go to for-'_

"Ah!" She heard, snapping her from her thoughts. "There you are, Sister."

"Ewan!" Tethys cried out, turning to face a red-haired boy in a blue cloak. "How is it... What are you doing here?" She asked before walking up him, giving the boy a hug. "I told you to wait in the inn and behave yourself, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you always run off and disappear." Ewan replied with a grin. "It's not fair. I want to have adventures, too."

"You are such an imp..." Tethys sighed, tapping the child's nose with her finger. "I am not out here running about having fun, you know?"

"I know." Ewan said with a shrug. "That's why I came to see you. I can help." He said, spinning a finger in the air before pulling out a fire tome. "My teacher finally got around to teaching me some magic. Check this out."

"H-hey!" Tethys cried out as Ewan focused, as ball of flame appearing in his hand. "Knock it off. You shouldn't be using magic here!"

"Well, I just thought maybe I could help you work is all." Ewan sighed, closing his hand and putting the fire out. "I can protect you now, Sis. Come on, take me with you. I don't wanna stay in that inn anymore."

"Oh... all right." Tethys sighed. "I'll go speak to the Chief and Princess Eirika. Besides, I need to see about something anyway. Don't wander off while I'm gone."

"Yahoo!" Ewan cried out, shaking a fist in the air.

0-0

"Princess Eirika, Prince Innes." Seth addressed outside the manor, Tyr standing nearby. "I think we should follow the advice we've been given and return to Frelia. Continuing on through Carcino like this is too great a risk to your safety."

"The peril is self-evident." Innes replied. "However, I have to reach Jehanna, and the only way is through Carcino. If I don't hurry, nations will fall, one after another, to Grado's hunger."

"Innes is right." Eirika added. "And the road to Rausten leads me through Carcino and Jehanna."

"And we need to stay and rest regardless." Tyr added. "Otherwise we travel nowhere."

"Even after that, pressing on will only invite more mercenary attacks." Eirika mused.

"Hey, I've got an answer." A red-haired boy said, walking over. "I know a way that leads over the mountains straight to Jehanna! Want me to guide you?"

"And who are you, my good lad?" Tyr asked, looking him over.

"Ewan!" Tethys cried out as she ran over. "Shush! You know better than to interrupt people when they're talking." She said, setting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Please let me take my brother out of the way. Come on, Ewan. Let's go."

"No, no- wait please." Eirika began. "Do you really know a route through the mountains?"

"That's what I said." Ewan replied with a grin. "At the top of that mountain, there's a village named Caer Pelyn. That's where my teacher lives. I'm sure he'll lead you through if you ask him nicely."

"Does this teacher of yours have a name?" Tyr asked.

"My teacher? His name is Saleh."

"Saleh..." Innes mused. "I've heard that name on the lips of Frelia's spy network lately."

"Is he a problem?" Tyr asked.

"Quite the contrary." Innes replied. "He's a powerful wielder of magic who has been fighting bandits and monsters. The spies mentioned something about a Caer Pelyn, if I remember."

"What do you think?" Eirika asked.

"Hm." Innes mused. "If my spies are accurate, this Saleh is someone we can trust."

"That's enough for me." Tyr said with a nod before turning to Ewan. "So then my good young man, would you be kind enough to be our guide?"

"Are you sure you can do this, Ewan?" Tethys asked her brother.

"Not a problem!" Ewan said with a smile. "All right, everyone. See if you can keep up!"

"Not so fast boy." Tyr said. "Our people need rest first before we move. We'll go tomorrow so make whatever preparations you need."

"I noticed your troop was looking a bit down." Tethys began. "I was hoping to help, but I wasn't sure who to addresses the problem with."

"Tyr will." Eirika replied. "He is my tactician, and anything that affects my force is best brought to him."

"Ah, very good." Tethys replied. "I'm Gerik's go-to-girl." She began. "I manage supplies and equipment and their upkeep. But I'm a dancer by trade; Gerik keeps me around to entertain the troops."

"I see..." Tyr replied. "Merlinus handles our things, but I am sure he'd appreciate all the assistance he can get. As for your dancing, can you arrange a performance for tonight? I am sure it would lift everyone's spirits."

"About that." Eirika interrupted clapping her hands together. "What about you, Tyr? You've dabbled in entertainment too. Could you perform?"

"Well, it's been quite some time since my last show..." Tyr chuckled nervously. "And even then it was never anything big."

"What sort of performances did you do?" Tethys asked, looking the man over.

"Just some slight of hand, really." Tyr replied. "Just card tricks and the like; magic that is not actually magic just illusions and tricks that fool the eye."

"That sounds neat!" Ewan cried out. "Come on, can't you? You can open up for my sis!"

"Well..."

"I am... curious as to what you may do." Innes added. "I'd like to see it as well."

"Please, Tyrland..." Eirika said, taking his hand in hers. "I'd love to see it, even a small show."

"...Very well..." Tyr sighed. "I shall see what I can put together on short notice."

0-0

"All right then, ladies and gentlemen, children... well, Ewan anyway..." Tyr began on stage, bowing slightly. "A short stage show before Tethys dances for us. I'm sure Lute will find herself unable to recall any of this from a book..." He began, pulling out a red handkerchief. "So something for her tears... Wait a moment... The wrong colour..." He muttered before flicking his wrist, the cloth turning blue as the small crowd gasped slightly. "Ah, much better." He said before tossing it to Lute who quickly began examining the cloth. "Now to warm us up a card trick." He said, gesturing to the deck of cards on the table before picking them up, shuffling them. "I had Prince Innes himself purchase the cards and place them there. I have not touched this deck until now, something the good prince can vouch for. Now then, may I ask for a volunteer?" He said as hands in the crowd went up into the air. "Marisa, you'll do quite fine." He said, the purple haired woman standing up and stepping over to him.

"What am I to do?" She asked.

"Pick a card." Tyr said, fanning the deck out. "Pick a card, any card, but do not show it to me." He said, averting his eyes. "Show it to the audience, let them see it." He said, Marisa taking a card, and showing it to the crowd, the five of clubs. "All right then." Tyr said, folding the deck back up before cutting it. "Put the card in." He said as Marisa set the card on the lower half of the deck before Tyr joined the two halves together, then shuffling the cards. "You may seat yourself." He said, Marisa moving back to her seat as he set the deck on the table. "Next, Ewan. Be a good lad and come up and cut the deck, would you?" He asked, the boy walking up to the table and picking the top half of the deck up, setting it aside.

"Like that?" Ewan asked.

"Exactly, now be seated as I ask for someone else..." He said, Ewan moving back to his seat as arms rose up. "Hmm... Princess Tana, if you would? Cut the deck once more." He said, the Frelian woman skipping over to the stage and picking up the upper part of the remaining deck, setting it aside. "Than you, Your Highness. Please be seated." He said, Tana curtsying before moving back to her chair. "And lastly, Princess Eirika... Come up..."

"Am I to cut the deck as well?" Eirika asked as she stood up, walking to the table.

"No, in fact I want you to draw the top card of the deck." Tyr said as Eirika looked at the table. Reaching out she set her fingers on the deck, taking the top card, flipping it over to look at it before gasping. With a grin Tyr took the five of clubs from her hand and showed it to the crowd before addressing Marisa. "My good lady... Is this your card?"

"How did you...?" Marisa gasped.

"That deck was handled by three people other than yourself!" Lute exclaimed. "How did you... The chances she drew it at random are astronomical! I've never read anything about these tricks!"

"And the men behind these tricks never tell." Tyr replied with a smile, walking over to her while he pulled his sleeve up. "Hold on, I think something is in your ear..." He said, reaching out for her face with an empty hand, pulling it back to reveal a gold coin. "Ah, there we go."

"I need to learn that trick." Joshua chuckled as the crowd began to clap.

0-0

"That was amazing, Tyr." Eirika said to Tyr in the hall, just after Tethys had finished her dance routine, Forde's whistling still echoing slightly. "You were incredible."

"Oh, it was hardly much." Tyr said with a chuckle. "Although seeing Amelia gush over the rabbit I pulled out was quite the sight."

"It was a wonderful performance." Eirika insisted.

"If you want to see wonderful then you should see Copan's routine back home in Bern." Tyr replied. "His are far grander than what I do. He once escaped from a bed, bound and gagged, before several sharp spikes were slammed into it by a weight."

"WHAT!" Eirika exclaimed. "How did he do it?"

"I've no idea, quite honestly." Tyr shrugged. "A curtain was drawn after he was tied down and pulled away after the spikes slammed into the bed. But that's what keeps people coming back. They don't know and are trying to figure it out. What I do, in comparison, is child's play. To him it is an art, to me a hobby."

"Still..."

"It's all right, My Princess." Tyr chuckled. "My job lies in the art of war, and in that I am an artist." He said, holding a hand up. "My trickery... is but a mere sideshow to my true art." He said, snapping his wrist as a rose appeared in it. "You are amazing."

"T-Tyrland..." She let off as she took the rose, holding it in both hands.

"You care for people so much, My Princess." He began, putting his hands over hers. "You fight for them, bleed for them, cry for them... I... I am not able to show the kind of compassion and kindness you can... I cannot in order to command armies, lead troops, paint my art. I can only guide the battles that may lead to a better tomorrow, and then hope I need never lead again..."

"Don't sell yourself short, Tyrland..." Eirika replied, shaking her head. "You care. You can be callous at times, but not because it is who you are but because it's what your profession demands. If you did not care, if you had no compassion... would you still be here with me, fighting for a fallen kingdom, for her people? Fighting beside the princess of a ruined land?" She said, pulling away as she held the rose to her chest. "You are just as caring as anyone... my friend." She said before turning about. "Sweet dreams... Tyrland..." She said before walking away.

"And to you the same... My Princess..."


	14. Chapter XI: Creeping Darkness

Shout Outs...

Aquatic-Idealist: Yeah, it does.

Maxmagnus20019: Been so long since I had Trix...

Fallen Vanguard: He'd love the trick, ne?

X00001: Thanks.

AccessBlade: You're welcome.

Legendary Double-edged sword: Yeah... Been awhile, huh?

Ganheim: _ **Falls over from typo-mania** Wah-ha-ha...

Infinite Freedom: I never tell what pairings will come. As for Lyn's panties... Even I don't know...

RandomTopic: My bad on the misspelling.

NinjaGaiden357: Thanks man.

Shardheart: I try.

Blue Bragon: Thank you.

0-0

**Chapter XI: Creeping Darkness**

_The Church of St. Elmine wasn't my favourite place. Think not of me as an unbeliever, I hear her words and listen to her teachings. But you always find the oddest people there. If anyone ever doubts that, I hold Serra as an example. An extreme one, I admit, but an example none the less. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_Morphs as foes are troublesome; they are about as smart as bandits, but more numerous and better disciplined than any Saracen with no fear of death, sense of pain, or sense of remorse. And don't get me started on the ones that were made to be smart, those ones may feel pain and even perhaps fear death but it doesn't hinder them at all. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

"No." Tyr said, flatly staring at the girl before him.

"But Tyrland, Sir-" Amelia began.

"Just call me Tyr..." He sighed, the troop about them preparing for the next march.

"Tyr, I want to help closer to the front, why do you want me in the back?" The blonde girl questioned.

"It's simple really." Tyr sighed. "I am your tactician. It is part of my responsibility to try and keep you alive. You are an inexperienced lance-woman. After the last battle I think you need more training to work that clumsiness out of you."

"C-clumsiness sir?" Amelia questioned. "But, I'm a trained soldier! I can fight well enough."

"...Franz!" Tyr called out, turning to the young knight. "Would you fetch a practice sword and lance please?"

"Sir?" Amelia questioned as the young knight quickly approached, both items in his hands. Taking the sword he held it in his right hand before tossing Amelia the lance.

"Come at me." Tyr said, Franz nodding with understanding as he stepped back. Hearing the commotion Eirika wandered over, seeing Garcia as tactician and soldier faced off with practice weaponry.

"What's this?" Eirika asked Garcia as she eyed the two.

"I think Tyr wants to give the little chick a lesson." Garcia replied. "A lesson about trying to go too far too soon."

"You're... You're not a trained soldier, sir!" Amelia replied, looking at the man.

"Then if you score a hit, we can end this." Tyr replied. "But you won't."

"Yes sir..." Amelia began with a sigh. "Hi-yah!" She cried, rushing forward with the lance, trusting it out as Tyr leapt to one side, swinging his wooden blade and smacking the flat against her rump. "OW!" She cried out, lance falling to the ground as she rubbed her butt.

"Lesson one: Never underestimate your opponent." Tyr began. "You think I'd step onto a battlefield when I'm not ready for a battle?" He asked as she picked the lance up, frowning deeply as she rushed him again, thrusting her weapon out quickly and rapidly, Tyr deflecting each thrust, before lifting his blade up. As Amelia rose her own weapon to counter Tyr lifted a boot from the ground, kicking her in the stomach and sending her falling onto her back. "Lesson Two: The weapon in your foe's hand is not the only thing he can strike you with."

"Grr..." Amelia growled out, her face twisting into a snarl as got back to her feet, glaring at the man. "Yahhh!" She cried out before charging the man who reared his blade back before throwing it at her face. "Wah!" She cried out in surprise, lifting her lance and lowering her head, the wooden blade deflecting off her weapon's shaft and clattering harmlessly to the ground.

"And Lesson Three: Prepare for anything!" Tyr said, rushing forward to grip her weapon before using his larger size and a leg to trip her, sending her to the group, her grip failing as the weapon was wrenched from her hands and then placed at her neck.

"H-how...?" Amelia began as Tyr moved the weapon away, offering her a hand.

"I don't mean to be harsh." Tyr said. "But when it comes to battle I must be. You have potential; you can be a good soldier. But you're not there yet."

"Sir..." Amelia began accepting the hand as Tyr helped her to her feet. "...Did someone once... do the same to you?"

"Yes." Tyr said with a nod, passing her the practice weapon. "It was a tough lesson. But I pushed past it. You can too."

"Yes sir." Amelia said sadly with a nod as Tyr set a hand on her shoulder.

"When we make camp next I want you to go talk to Gilliam." Tyr began. "Tell him I want him to teach you more about the lance. Practice hard and overcome and you might see action on the front."

"Yes sir." Amelia said, smiling slightly. "And... apologies for..."

"None needed." Tyr said, waving his hand. "Put the weapons away and get ready for march. And stay with Franz, maybe he'll pass on a few tips."

0-0

_The Caer Pelyn Range..._

_According to Ewan, a little-known passage to Jehanna lies there, hidden within its cracked red bedrock and knife-edged peaks. To avoid Carcino and combat, Eirika's troops take the mountain path. They begin climbing higher and higher toward Caer Pelyn._

_Unbeknownst to the group, hordes of dark creatures now roam the peaks._

0-0

"Ugh, blasted fog..." Tyr muttered, looking at the trail before them, the thick blanket of mist covering the path somewhat. Ewan was taking point and guiding the way, Forde and Kyle next to him to provide cover. His own wagon, with Eirika seated beside him, was trailing them closely. The rest of the group followed along, closer than usual to keep sight of one another in the thick weather.

"We're almost there!" He heard Ewan shout out, waving as he turned about to face them. "Come on! My teacher lives just up ahead."

"Slow down, Ewan. Let's stick together." Eirika replied, shaking her head slightly.

"Yes, bad enough we have the fog to deal with," Tyr began. "But the horses are tiring somewhat dragging us all uphill." He added, not mentioning that the troop was still tired and battered after the pervious two battles, although everyone was recovering nicely.

"I agree with the fog." Innes said, walking faster so he was keeping stride with Tyr's wagon. "It's getting thick. I don't expect any more surprise attacks, but that doesn't mean we-"

"Quit worrying, mister!" Ewan let off, cutting the prince off as the royal's eye twitched in irritation. "You're gonna get left behind."

"...Don't speak to me, boy. I don't tolerate insolence." Innes replied, not quite spitting the words out as calmly growling them.

"Innes, he's only a child." Eirika said, stepping off the wagon to walk next to the prince. "There's no reason to be so rude. He is helping us after all."

"That's right. Without me, you'd never get where you're going." Ewan replied, patting his chest before turning to face the path again. "So come on already!"

"Cheery thing, isn't he?" Tyr deadpanned as the youth began to speed up his pace.

"Stop." Innes let off. "Don't take another step." He added, stopping in his tracks as he looked down the path, causing Eirika to halt and Tyr to stop his wagon, Ewan stopping a moment after, turning to face them.

"Huh?" Ewan let off as Tyr stood up, looking around in the direction Innes was. "That's gonna make it awfully hard to get where we need to go."

"...What do you know about that fort?" Innes said, taking a moment to speak calmly. "It looks like it's been abandoned for some time. Is anyone using it?"

"Nope. It's really run-down." Ewan said, shaking his head as he walked over. "Nobody ever goes there. It's been empty for ages. I've been inside, so I know."

"Is that right?" Innes said, shaking his head. "Then what's that sound, and where is it coming from?"

"Huh? What sound?" Ewan asked, turning to listen. "Hey, you're right... I do hear a weird noise. You could hear that? Neat! You've got really good hearing. I wonder what it is..."

"Lucky for us, then, he has good hearing." Tyr said, cupping an ear. "I'm guessing someone, or more likely something, has moved in."

"There it is again." Eirika let off as something shambled from the fog and into they're view. "Prince, is this..."

"Tyr."

"You don't need to tell me." Tyr replied, turning to look over to the side of the wagon as Seth's horse trotted closer from the rear. "Seth! Call to arms! We've monsters to deal with, yet again!"

"Sir!" Seth said, saluting before turning the horse about, bellowing out to the troops, the red-haired woman rushing from the middle of the caravan at the call.

"Ewan, it's dangerous here. Get behind me." Tethys called out as she rushed over to the youth.

"No way." Ewan replied, cutting the air with an arm. "I'm gonna fight, too."

"No." Tethys replied, shaking her head. "You're too young. You're not ready for this. Are you going to do as I say or not?" She said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "I don't know what I would do if you were to get injured."

"Oh... OK..." He let off with a sigh.

"If you want to be of use in the meantime, stay with the wagons." Tyr said, the troop coming up to the front, armed and ready. "You can guard them, just in case." He said, the youth perking up a bit at the words.

"OK! Leave it to me." He said before rushing back to Merlinus' wagon.

0-0

"What spacious chambers." L'Arachel let off, exploring the fort near Caer Pelyn Range admiring the stale, but sturdy and strong walls. "Hm... A bit musty, but I like it. I've decided. We'll bed here for the night. I do wonder where Rennac disappeared to, though." She added with a touch of worry. "I told him not to wander off, but..."

"Hmph!" Dolza let off with a huff. "Lady L'Arachel, this could be trouble." He said, looking about.

"What is it Dolza?"

"Look there! Through that break in the fog..." He said, pointed to the window, the royal woman guiding the horse she rode over to gaze outside. "Looks like we've got some nasty creatures running 'bout this place."

"...I can't see a thing." L'Arachel admitted as she peered into the fog. "But this can be nothing but good fortune shining down on us again. Losing our way in the mountains and running into these abominations? There can be no doubt: we were brought here to destroy these foul things! Come, Dolza! We fight!"

"Gwah ha ha!" Dolza laughed out, un-strapping the axe at his back. "My heart cries out for battle!"

0-0

To say they were fighting a few monsters would be a gross understatement.

With the exceptions of Ewan, Amelia and a still recovering Colm everyone was fighting. Arrows flew as axes and swords were swung and lances stabbed. Even Tyr was forced into the melee, his sword downing a few skeletons that came his way, although it paled to the piles of bones Eirika, Seth and the other more skilled warriors were making. A mauthe dogs and mogall joined the fight, the former wounded by Innes and Neimi and finished by Vanessa while the later was dealt with by Ross and his large axe.

Unfortunately Tyr's commands became fewer as their adversaries continued to mount. While the monsters weren't smart they had somehow managed to separate Tyr from his troop. He forced down the panic as he kept fighting, the numbers pushing him back while Eirika led the closest group to her to drive a wedge into the beasts to get to him. Outnumbered and surrounded Tyr took a glance at the walls of the old fort and grinned, sheathing his weapon and rushing to the wall.

A tree had, somehow, grown next to the wall and led up to a window in the fort. While there would, undoubtedly, be monsters inside he was overwhelmed as it was and had to retreat to somewhere. Leaping onto the tree as soon as he could he scrambled up the trunk faster than the monsters could shamble over. "Eirika! Cut them down and then work your way inside!" He called out before climbing into the window. It was a bit of a drop to the floor, but he landed on his feet before taking a breath.

"Hm?" He heard, tuning his head to see a woman on horseback look back at him.

"You... L'Arachel!" He let off, surprised to see the woman there.

"Hello!" She chirped back. "So it's true! Blessings do come in threes!" She added, the sound of Dolza's battle cries echoing in the room.

"L'Arachel, in case you've not noticed... There is a swarm of monsters about." Tyr began. "Perhaps you should find haven elsewhere."

"Oh, you needn't worry about us." She replied shortly before half a gargoyle landed a few feet from them. "As you well know, my divine mission is to purge the land of these obscenities. I will show you the splendour that is L'Arachel in action! Bear witness!"

"If you wish it..." Tyr replied, two skeletons loosing their heads from Dolza's axe. "But at least allow me to guide you. I am a tactician by trade."

"Oh, how fortuitous!" She replied, turning to her bodyguard. "Dolza." She let off.

"Gwa ha ha!" He laughed back, even as he cleaved a revenant in half. "What is it, Lady L'Arachel?" He asked, not turning to face her as he bashed the flat of the weapon into a skeleton.

"We're going to have this tactician guide us to help speed us along to eradicate these unclean monstrosities." She said cheerfully, the skeleton stepping about before falling down, its skull crushed in.

"Sounds fun!" He replied, his axe cleaving the last monster in sight, a mauthe dog, before turning to face Tyr. "What would you have me do?"

"Oh carry on in your normal manner." L'Arachel replied. "Destroy, destroy, destroy. But do be sure to enjoy yourself."

"Gwah ha ha! I am your obedient servant!"

"Well then, may I suggest we move towards the north gate?" Tyr began. "My forces are moving against these beasts and will likely be entering there. With some luck we can flank them." He added, pulling his crossbow out and pulling the arms into place.

"Yes, let us be off!" L'Arachel replied, clasping her hands.

0-0

"Keep pushing them back!" Eirika called out, a gash on her temple leaking some blood as she lead the band of warriors, mages and combatants into the fort's next room. The monsters were, thankfully, disorganized enough that they had no defensive strategy such as holding chokepoints. Unfortunately they still had numbers to throw at them.

The melee combatants had formed a half circle, using the walls to bar the monsters passage around them, while the long distance attacks pummelled the abominations at range. Tana and Vanessa had, meanwhile, flew about the boarder of the fort, picking off any stranglers or monsters approaching their flanks. She idly noted the pain in her head subside, the blood no longer flowing from her as Natasha healed the wound. The battle didn't worry her, but Tyr becoming separated from her did.

It was hard to describe what she felt for the man, and better left for later, but what she did know was the thought that he was facing danger alone scared her.

"Dolza, pick off the mauthe dogs before they try and make an opening!"

"Gwah ha ha! Right you are!"

And then there were the times she had to be reminded that he wasn't helpless, and in this case, not alone.

The bearded berserker charged at the dog-like beasts, cleaving them in half while Tyr began to snipe off revenants with his crossbow. L'Arachel in the meanwhile began to cast her healing magics on the opposing forces; the effect seeming to be more painful to the beasts than damaging, but it was lessening the effectiveness of the monster horde.

"I wasn't aware curative powers could do anything but heal." Tyr admitted as he sniped off a gargoyle.

"Usually, but against abominations like this it disrupts the dark energies that give them their cursed animation." She replied simply. "It can't harm the foul creatures, but it can distract and disorient them."

"Then keep it up and we'll clean house before long."

0-0

It wasn't long before his words became truth. The horde, distracted by the healing powers of L'Arachel (With assistance from Moulder, Artur, Natasha and Lute) they proved to be easier pickings, although both Kyle and Ross had received severe blows, Ross' left arm and Kyle's chest.

In the end Tyr ordered the bodies of the beasts collected and burned as swiftly as possible and had the wagons called for before moving to join Eirika and Seth as they spoke to L'Arachel, Dolza hovering nearby.

"Thank you, L'Arachel." Eirika began.

"Please, speak nothing of it." She said, waving it off. "It is heaven's dictate that I come here to cleanse this charming place of monsters. What's more important is- Oh my! I have just realized I have not yet had the honour of your names."

"Oh, you're right." Eirika replied with a nod. "How strange... We've met so often now that I had assumed you already... Please, forgive my lack of manners. My name is Eirika."

"Milady..." Seth began stiffly.

"Relax, Seth." Tyr replied. "She is not a foe, at least not a foe of ours. I am Tyr, Eirika's tactician."

"Eirika..." L'Arachel began, tapping her chin as she seemed to taste the name. "Aha! So you must be Princess Eirika of Renais! It is simply an honour to meet you."

"We've already met..." Tyr began before sighing. "Oh, never mind..."

"And how strange that we should meet again in this place." L'Arachel said, continuing on as if not hearing the tactician. "You must be lost as well. This continent is so confusing."

'_That's for sure.'_ Tyr thought to himself with a nod.

"Um, yes. Actually, we're not lost at all." Eirika replied. "You see..."

0-0

Over the course of a few minutes Eirika began to relate her tale from escaping Castle Renais, to meeting with Tyr, the trip to Frelia and the battles that led her to her brother. Once done she continued the tale with the return to Frelia, the plot to destroy the stones and their journey to warn the other nations on the continent of the danger. L'Arachel listened to each word, stopping only for clarification on one fact or another, until the tale of how they wound up at the fort finished up.

"Is that so?" L'Arachel let out. "Well, clearly I must be allowed to accompany you."

"You want to travel with us?" Eirika asked, blinking slightly. "I appreciate your offer, but our journey is far too perilous. I do not wish to pull you into the madness."

"No, no, no." L'Arachel replied, waving her hand. "There can be no doubt that we were sent here to aid you. It is all part of the grand design. I, L'Arachel, shall play my role and fulfill my divine duties. This I swear!"

"Are you sure this is wise, Princess? Tyr?" Seth asked, turning to the named pair.

"Never turn down free help I always say." Tyr said with a shrug.

"He's right." Eirika replied with a curt nod. "Don't worry, Seth."

"...Well, that's that, Dolza." L'Arachel began, turning to her companion. "You and I are now traveling with Eirika and her companions."

"Gwah ha ha!" He laughed out. "I understand. For you, Lady L'Arachel, I would do absolutely anything! I would run to the ends of this world and dive into a sea of evil!"

'_Oh, __Elmine save me...'_ Tyr said mentally as he sighed. _'It's like another Serra being accompanied by... an ARMOURED Serra...'_

"How very like you, my dear, dedicated Dolza!" L'Arachel cooed as Tyr and Seth shared a look of mutual distaste. "So noble! Come! We're off!"

"Gwah ha ha!"

"Well we're not making camp here anyway." Tyr sighed. "Dolza, help with burning the bodies of these things, I want to be sure they all STAY dead."

"Gwah ha ha! As you command, sir!"

"...He's an eager one at least..." Tyr admitted as the man stomped off to do as told.

0-0

"Teeeaaacher... Hellooooooo..." Ewan called out as he ran into a hut. "That's strange. He's not here." He let off as he checked the room. Even still, looking about he could find no signs of him in the well kept hut. "Must be out wandering again." Ewan summed up.

"He's out?" Eirika asked as she followed him in, Tyr right behind her. "That poses a problem. Do you know when he'll return?"

"Maybe he left a note, provided he expected Ewan to come here." Tyr suggested.

"Hmmm... I don't know." Ewan admitted. "He often goes out and looks for people in need."

"...I believe I told you it would be best to stay away." They heard, turning to see a man enter the hut from behind them, looking at Ewan. "I've been charged with a mission and must depart again soon."

"Ah! Teacher!" Ewan called out happily, running to his side.

"Ah, it's you." Tyr let off, nodding to the man.

"Yes, we have met before, haven't we?" Eirika added, looking over the grey haired man. "You were looking for someone..."

"Yes, at Serafew as I recall." Tyr chipped in. "Ewan says your name is Saleh."

"...Oh, yes. And that is my name." The man replied with a nod. "And now we meet again."

"These people say they want to go through Caer Pelyn." Ewan told him, smiling softly. "I could guide them myself, but I thought it might be better if you went, too. That's why I brought them here. What do you say? Will you guide them?" He asked, Saleh staying silent for a moment.

"I know it might be going out of your way..." Tyr began. "But please... We must reach Jehanna and Rausten. It is a matter of great importance."

"...Very well. I'm heading there now." Saleh admitted with a nod. "If you need to go to Caer Pelyn, you're free to follow me." He added as Innes stepped inside.

"You don't mind?" Eirika asked softly.

"We have little interest in the outside world, but we do not refuse travelers." He replied. "I should warn you: the road is not easy, and you look very weary."

"It is never easy." Tyr sighed. "But you are right. Our forces are in need of a night's rest."

"Then please, rest a night before attempting the mountains." The man said with a smile.

"This is true." Innes said, gaining the attention of the people in the room. "We are all exhausted from our encounter with those creatures."

"Not to mention two other harsh battles." Tyr added. "Best we give them food and rest, lest they falter under an attack."

"My thinking exactly." Innes replied.

"It's settled then." Ewan said, putting a fist into his hand. "I'll go on ahead and let the elder know we're coming. See? Even when there's no fighting to be done, I'm still useful!" He said before running out of the house, Tyr calling out to him.

"Hey, wait! You should at... least wait until the morning..." He groaned out before sighing. "Bundle of energy that one is."

"I wonder if he'll be all right." Eirika sighed softly.

"Idiotic boy." Innes grumbled. "I understand his need to be helpful, but..."

"Ewan knows this land well." Saleh replied. "You needn't worry about him."

"And we are a bit of a large group." Tyr added. "The elder of Caer Pelyn has the right to know so he or she can prepare properly for us."

"Then we'll depart at sunrise." The man said with a nod. "I suggest you get some rest."

"Agreed." Tyr began. "Who's cooking tonight anyway?"

"Tana, as I recall." Innes began as they started to leave. "She is a fair cook really."

0-0

"A fair cook..." Tyr said as he took his cloak off in his wagon. "Quite the understatement."

Tana had, in actuality, cooked very well. Everyone had enjoyed it and L'Arachel had sung her praises since finishing her meal. Still he had told everyone to rest early and well for the undoubtedly long road ahead. He was about to follow his own advice as a knock sounded on his wagon door. "Enter." He beckoned, the door opening as the Princess of Renais walked in. "My Princess." He said softly.

"I hope I am not disturbing you." She said, walking to the bed and sitting down.

"For you, my door is never closed." He replied, sitting down in the chair, turning it first to face her. "What may I do for you?"

"I just wanted to speak for a bit." She began. "I got terribly worried when you got separated in the fight earlier..."

"That's the problem with these beasts..." Tyr began. "Things can happen so fast that you may not have the time to adjust. Still, I should have kept a better eye on the situation."

"And myself an eye on you." Eirika replied. "I know I cannot always be by your side, but I still feel a need to ensure your safety and well being. Please, do not wander from my side; I want... I need to know you're all right."

"I go where I need to go." Tyr said, shaking his head. "But don't worry. I shall be more careful of myself next time."

"I suppose that will do." She said standing up. "I'd best get to sleep. The day ahead of us is likely to be long." She said as Tyr nodded, standing in turn.

"Then sleep well, My Princess."

0-0

"Seems a night's rest did everyone well." Tyr began, looking over the group as they prepared for the march ahead of them. "That and Tana's cooking.

"Agreed." Eirika said, nodding a bit as she stood by him. "It should be a good day." She added, the tactician nodding a bit before pausing.

"Or, it could become rather bad..." He said, the distinct flap of a wyvern reaching his ears as he turned to one side, seeing a trio of airborne knights on wyvern back fly towards them, one with a flag of parley raised. "Incoming wyvern knights!" He bellowed out to the troop who began arming themselves. "Flag of parley is up! Do not attack until otherwise told!" He called out as the three landed some distance away, the leader guiding his beast closer.

"Princess Eirika of Renais. Hold." The blonde said firmly.

"Who?" Eirika began, looking him over, hand resting on her weapon. "You... You're General Glen of Grado. We met once in the capital, didn't we? You were very kind to me. However, if you're here now, I have to assume this means..."

"Yes, it does." He replied. "I wish our reunion could come under different circumstances. Eirika, I must tell you, I come here on the direct orders of the emperor. I'm to bring to justice the rebel army leader who's been terrorizing Carcino."

"Rebel?" Tyr let off with a raised eyebrow.

"It's you, Eirika." Glen continued. "They say you've been murdering innocents."

"What?" Eirika spat back. "Wait! What do you mean? I..."

"Propaganda." Tyr hissed at her, although her fists still clenched.

"...If you have something to say, I would hear it." Glen spoke calmly. "I know all too well that Grado has robbed you of your homeland, but even so... I do not believe revenge could drive a woman like you to such depths. And yet... here you are in Carcino with a small army under your command. And the emperor tells us that you massacred everyone in Port Kiris."

"That... That's a lie!" Eirika shouted back, cutting the air with a hand. "I could never..."

"Go on."

"...This is ridiculous." Innes summed up as he walked over, standing in front of Eirika. "Believe what you want. Could one of the legendary Imperial Three honestly be as stupid as this?"

"...What do you mean?" Glen growled back, eyes narrowing.

"Carcino betrayed Frelia and set a pack of mercenary dogs to kill me." Innes replied. "And you paint Eirika a rebel instigator? It's an absurd farce. Your emperor commits horrors, and you believe Eirika is a criminal?"

"...What are you saying?" Glen growled out.

"If you need it explained in simpler terms, allow me." Tyr sighed, cutting off Innes before he could continue again. "You claim to be a general to your lord, but you cannot see the emperor's plan? He has not given you insight as to why the Sacred Stones are being shattered, or even why he ruined Renais to do so? In an unprovoked assault no less, comm-"

"That is enough, Tyr." Eirika said firmly. "We need not provoke him. General Glen, we've told you what we know to be true, what we've seen firsthand. We don't want to fight you... But if you push us, we will drive you back to Grado with your tail between your legs."

"...I see." Glen replied, keeping his face in a neutral mask. "You... are more observant than you know. I am ignorant of the emperor's designs. General Duessel and I both questioned the wisdom of this war. And if you really are innocent of the crimes attributed to you... Why would His Majesty lie to us? I must know the answer."

"So, you... believe us?" Eirika asked.

"The Princess Eirika I met long ago was kind and merciful in spirit." Glen began, crossing his arms. "You've faced relentless hardship, and yet that selfsame spirit remains true. ...Let's put our fight aside for now. I will learn the truth. Then I will once again perform the duties of my office. If you have lied to me today, I will hound you to the very grave itself."

"Very well..." Eirika replied with a curt nod.

0-0

Glen let off a snort, back on his mount as the last of the Princess' troop rounded the bend. Thoughts hounded his mind, his men watching anxiously before he sighed. "I seek truth... But shall I be happier in ignorance..." He let off as the sounds of flapping approached. "Hmm?" He let off, rounding his wyvern about, the sight of Valter and two of his men approaching filling his view. They calmly landed, Valter guiding his mount to him.

"Glen." He began, running a hand past his wild hair. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Valter..." Glen hissed back.

"Tsk, tsk." Valter chided, his lance being lifted to rest on his shoulder. "What am I to make of this? Those little birds I saw flitting away into the mountains looked vaguely familiar. What do you suppose would happen if it were known you let Eirika escape?"

"Do as you will." Glen spat back with a wave of his hand, gripping his sword in his right hand. "I'm returning to the capital. I have questions for the emperor. Clear the path, Valter."

"Hold on now." Valter replied with false kindliness. "No reason to rush off, is there? After all, this is where you're going to die. See?" The man said in an oddly cheerful tone, readjusting his lance as his mount rose up, roaring out.

"...What are you babbling about?" Glen asked, raising his own weapon and steed, guiding it back to garner room.

"Heh heh..." Valter let off, guiding his own wyvern forwards. "We were a grand trio- the Imperial Three: you, Duessel and me. But my place among you was stolen, and I was exiled from Grado."

"You slaughtered people who had no intention of fighting." Glen growled back as the two mounted knights beginning to circle about each other. "The emperor's punishment was just and warranted."

"Heh heh... heh heh heh..." Valter chuckled out, his free hand gripping his forehead, madness reflecting in his eyes. "After my fall from glory, only desire kept me alive. Desire for revenge. My hatred burned so fierce that I was only barely able to keep my sanity. That hatred keeps me warm still today. Oh, how it burns..." He let off, Glen glaring at him as the two continued to circle about, the mounts snarling and growling, reflecting the tensions of those who rode them. "Hear me, Glen, wyvern general of the Imperial Three. I live for battle. I crave it. I have no need for peace. That is why you must die." He hissed out, eyes opening as Valter guided his steed into a charge.

"Cur! You're mad!" Glen shouted back, guiding his mount to the side, avoiding the thrust before slashing back with his blade, his second swing batted aside by Valter's long reaching lance.

"A battle between generals..." Valter cooed. "Sends the spirit soaring, eh?" He added, thrusting again, Glen placing his free hand on his blade's flat to deflect the blow, before jabbing his own in turn. "Come, Glen! Entertain me!" Valter cried out, laughing as he swung his weapon about, the opposing general ducking it, his mount moving back to avoid another thrust.

"Urrgh..." Glen growled out as he guided his wyvern forwards, batting aside Valter's lance as wyvern fought wyvern beneath them, the two mounts biting and clawing as sword clashed with lance. Glen's beast sunk it's claws into Valter's only to have it's foe clamp sharp fangs onto it's neck in turn, pushing it back and up, surprising it's rider as Valter took the moment, ramming his lance deep into Glen's chest.

Not a sound could be made from him, even as Valter grunted to lift his limp, dying body off his equally dying mount, the wyvern's throat torn by the jaws of Valter's beast. Blood spilled from his mouth as his body slid towards Valter, stopping just before the grip. With a smirk the victorious general leaned in, licking the blood that spilled from his lips.

The last sounds Glen would hear was Valter savouring the taste of his red, leaking blood.

Pointing his lance downwards Valter allowed the dead corpse to slide off his lance, the men looking on with a mixed look of disgust, horror and fear. "Go." Valter finally said. "The small fish are yours." He said, the soldiers nodding before guiding their mounts upwards and away, over the mountain. "Heh heh... This is merely the beginning." He said to himself, taking out a handkerchief to wipe his bloody lips. "Endless battle, war without end..." He let off, his laughter bubbling out of him, his mount stepping upon the lifeless wyvern it killed before roaring with its master.


	15. Chapter XII: Village of Silence

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Actually I was planning on dropping a rock on him. Joking.

X00001: Guess it was high time.

Chef Colette: Thanks man.

Aquatic-Idealist: Not so much given up as set aside.

Syous D'raven: Thanks man.

AccessBlade: Dolza is... unique.

Fallen Vanguard: Yeah, he does.

Legendary Double-edged sword: Meh, can't be perfect.

Enilas: More details about Lyn will crop up sooner or later. As for Valter... He scares me...

0-0

**Chapter XII: Village of Silence**

_Guy is an oddity for a Saracen; he's not as prideful and far less collected but is still among the best sword handlers I've worked with. Now if he would just hurry up and court Pricilla I could breathe easier knowing he wouldn't be still fumbling about worrying over whether or not she liked him. On second thought, it's not like I have room to talk... _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_During our campaign, the Bern phase of it, my constitution surprised many in the troop, Lyn among them. On the plains and in the woods her endurance during the march was far superior to mine while in the Bernese mountain ranges she was slower than I. I pointed out that I was born here, in the thin airs and high peaks. It was my homeland; I was acclimated to it better than anywhere else. She accepted my point, but dubbed me 'the mountain goat' until we left Bern._

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

"This... is a tough... march..." Amelia panted as the troop marched up the mountain path, wiping at her face.

"Just think... of these hardships... as a blessing." L'Arachel panted back, guiding her horse along the path, walking along to ensure her horse didn't tire on the path. "It will toughen... us up... Building our reserves for the... trials ahead..."

"Gwah ha ha!" Dolza laughed out, axe on his shoulder. "That's right Lady L'Arachel! This mountain path is but an obstacle to be overcome!"

"It is good for the conditioning, one would admit." Tyr replied, walking over to them. "We'll call a break for a few minutes soon, there's a flat area ahead."

"So why aren't... you huffing..." Amelia asked at their seemingly unaffected tactician.

"I was born in Bern." Tyr replied. "Mountains as far as the eye could see. Villages were on mountains, paths were on mountains, forts were on mountains, and my father's keep was built INTO a mountain. You get adjusted to such things after awhile."

"Figures..." She sighed.

0-0

"...Hh...hh..." Eirika panted out, wishing they could have a break as she trekked up the mountain.

"Perhaps we should rest, milady." Seth suggested, turning to the sage as he led his horse along. "Master Saleh, is it much farther?"

"We're close. It's only half a day ahead." He replied as Tyr jogged up to them.

"I would-"

"Tana says there is a flat spot just ahead to rest the wagons on." Tyr began, cutting Seth off. "Once we reach it I want to call a rest for the troop. Some of them are looking ready to topple over."

"I was about to suggest the same thing." Seth replied. "For the rest of the day, as a matter of fact. Master Saleh says we are half a day away, and Eirika is exhausted."

"No, Seth, Tyr." Eirika insisted. "I'll be fine. We must not be delayed by my weakness."

"Whew... Hah..." Innes let off as he walked over.

"If Innes is tiring then you must be ready to collapse." Tyr countered. "Even if we continue today a rest will be good for us all."

"I didn't realize we'd be climbing so high." Innes admitted. "And yet you are not tired yourself?"

"Bern was full of mountains. You got used to it." Tyr replied simply as Eirika turned to face him, a statement on her condition on her lips.

"Whoops!" She cried out, a rock slipping under her feet, her body stumbling forwards and into her tactician, Innes wincing as the pair toppled over to the ground, Tyr letting off a pained groan.

"...As I warned you before we set out, the footing here can be treacherous." Saleh sighed, as Eirika shook her head, looking down at Tyr's flushed face, and mere inches from her own flushed cheeks.

"Cute..." Innes huffed as Eirika stood up, Tyr soon after her.

"Are you okay?" Eirika asked as Tyr brushed off his cloak.

"Nothing broken or battered, My Princess. Nothing to worry about." He assured.

"Do you people truly live in this place?" Innes asked, turning to Saleh. "These barren crags seem unfit for human habitation..."

"Material wealth brings strife." Saleh replied. "We've no need of such things. In this, we are of one mind with the Great Dragon."

"Great Dragon?" Tyr parroted, shivering. "Oh, I'm gonna love this..." He sighed as an odd flapping sound tickled his ear. Turning he saw a number of gargoyles approach, landing on the cliffs about them. "Oh, not again..."

"Ah!" Seth cried out, drawing his sword. "Princess Eirika, watch out!" He bellowed out, revenants and skeletons filtering onto the path, as well as mauthe dogs.

"More monsters..." Eirika breathed out. "Master Saleh, do these creatures normally inhabit this region?"

"No..." He said simply. "Those things come from Darkling Woods. It's been a long time since they've wandered this far afield. It's as the elder says... Evil omens take many shapes."

"It looks like those fiends have noticed us as well." L'Arachel added as she joined them, staff in hand. "We should move, Eirika."

"I'm concerned for Ewan as well." Saleh added. "I'll go with you. I hope he is safe."

"With all of these monsters about, probably not." Tyr deadpanned. "So best we find him fast."

0-0

"Hey!" Ewan cried out, a lumbering reverent chasing him. "Wa-wait a moment. We can work this out..." He panted out as he ran. "You, uh, aren't interested in talking, are you?" He asked, the creature's moan his only reply. "Aaaaa..." He cried out, throwing a fireball behind him as he leapt over a fence, the explosion sending up a cloud of dust as he darted into a house, the monster looking about before lumbering off. "Where'd all those freaks come from? I've got to get back and warn everyone... But... I do wonder if Grandmother is all right."

0-0

"Gillam, Gerik, Franz! Choke point the path!" Tyr bellowed out. "Saleh, Garcia, Neimi, Innes, Lute, Artur! Support at range! Tana, Vanessa! Target anything crawling on the peaks! Everyone else be on guard for flanking attempts and airborne foes! L'Arachel, Natasha, Moulder! Use your staffs to distract them!"

Sure enough the monsters began to filter down towards them, mostly mauthe dogs and revenants, although he saw the odd tarvos ride to them. All were attacked by the spell casters before they could even come with in range, and those that did were blunted by Gilliam, Franz and Gerik. The airborne gargoyles charged them, lances in hand, but were being picked off by Innes, Neimi and Garcia. As the tide began to stem he ordered the troop forwards, slowly as to ensure no one got around the wall his three warriors made.

Tana and Vanessa, meanwhile, had struck down mogalls and baels crawling about the mountains and more than a few gargoyles. Things were, in Tyr's opinion, going well but he was still worried about those gargoyles flanking them.

"Attack from the south!" Seth bellowed out, Tyr turning about to see the airborne monsters flying at them.

"Figures." Tyr sighed, aiming his crossbow and firing off a bolt, striking and killing one. "This always happens when things get too easy. Ross! Dolza! The gargoyles!" He bellowed out, the two rushing over.

"Tyr, to your left!" Eirika shouted out while he began to reload his weapon, turning to see a monstrous, lance wielding form dive at him, fangs gleaming in the sun.

"Bloody hell!" He shouted out, cocking the weapon, bolt in hand as he hurried to turn on the beast before it struck.

Whether he could have made it or not then became irrelevant when a lance slammed into the thing's neck, forcing it to gurgle on its own blood before it turned to Tyr's left, slamming into the ground as he finished his reload. He turned to see Amelia getting to her feet after falling while throwing her lance.

"Nice throw." He said, as Amelia beamed just before he aimed at her.

"S-sir?" She stammered off as his bolt flew past her right side, the gurgle and collapse of another gargoyle sounding as it slammed to the ground next to her, lance rolling from its hands.

"We're even." Tyr said simply, smiling softly before turning back to the battle.

0-0

It took almost an hour, but the troop had worked their way up the mountain, slaying beasts as they went. L'Arachel had, briefly, broken off only to find Ewan hiding in one of the houses. Upon coming out he had asked what if he could fight with them to which Tyr replied that he could fry any monster within range so long as he stayed with him. Thus far he had struck at two gargoyles, but required assistance to finish them off.

Soon they neared a gate, a rushing tarvos struck down my Innes, Neimi and Garcia in near unison. Two bonewalkers guarded it with a massive nine foot tall minotaur of a man-beast, a mealduin.

"All right, let's be quick about this." Tyr began. "Innes, Neimi, Garcia, hold fire. Seth, Franz, Dolza, step forwards."

"You want us to handle them?" Seth asked as the three came over to him.

"Yes." Tyr replied. "Seth, draw your lance and deal with the sword wielder. Dolza, you've the one with the lance. Franz, your sword. You have the big one."

"Sir, are you sure?" Franz began, even as he drew his weapon. "I mean-"

"If I doubted you could do it I would ask for someone else." Tyr replied. "Now, go."

Spurred on the three rushed to their foes; Seth reaching his foe first, riding up to it and plunging his lance into the beast before it could react, slaying it. Dolza reached his second, batting aside its lance thrust before he raised up his axe. The bonewalker used its lance to block, but the weapon snapped in half from the blow before it too was cleaved in half.

Crying out, Franz reached his own opponent, clashing his sword to its axe. Horse and rider circled about man-beast as the weapons clanged against each other, Franz leaning to avoid an axe swing while the mealduin batted aside swings and thrusts of his sword before raising its axe up. Eyes flashing, Franz's sword rose up in turn; not to block but to stab into the axe arm, the beast bellowing out as the sword pierced its elbow, weapon slipping out of its grasp before Franz dropped his shield to draw his axe with his spare hand, slamming it into the neck of the monster. Withdrawing the weapons the beast slumped to the ground, dead.

"Hmm, he still a good deal wet behind the ears, I would say." Tyr mused. "But a fine showing, none the less."

0-0

"Saleh?" As elderly woman asked as the sage led them into the village, past the gate, the sun on its way down past the horizon. "Is that you, Saleh? Tell me, is the Great Dragon well?"

"I'm sorry, elder." He sighed. "I searched to the west, but I found nothing."

"Is that so..." She sighed. "Hm? Who's that with you?" She asked, noticing the troop, a few of its members walking to her.

"I am Innes, prince of Frelia." Innes began as he nodded to the woman. "The circumstances of our journey have led us here. We would like to pass through."

"Please." Eirika added, with a slight bow as Tyr stood next to her.

"Hmm..." The elder let off, rubbing her chin. "We of Caer Pelyn have turned away from the world outside. The Great Dragon alone holds all our honour and esteem. In this place, princes and paupers are equals. Do you have a problem with that?"

"...No. I understand." Innes said after a moment.

"Hm... Well then, be welcomed as guests in our homes." The elder replied. "I see some of you are injured. You should use this rock moss." She said, pointing to some light green moss growing on a large rock down the path.

"Something similar grows in the mountains of Bern." Tyr mused. "They can be made into good vulneraries actually."

"We have little beyond what we need, but we will prepare food and bedding." The elder continued. "You can rest as long as you like."

"We've no wish to trouble you." Innes replied. We'd just-"

"We will stay." Tyr interrupted firmly. "These past few days have been harsh on us, and that was before monsters appeared. Our group needs the rest." Innes sighed for a moment before nodding in understanding. "We thank you for your kindness and generosity elder. If there is a way to repay you we do not mind."

"You are a wise one, young man." The elder replied. "The girl looks ready to collapse and seems ill from the height of the mountain." She said before turning to the sage. "Saleh, prepare some tea for the lass."

"Thank you, Elder..." Eirika replied, sighing softly.

"Call me Grandmother, child." The elder replied firmly. "That is what the villagers call me." She said before taking Eirika's arm, leading her to a hut. "Now come along, let us get you that tea."

0-0

"Uh, Grandmother, may I ask you a question?" Eirika asked, setting her teacup down, herself, Tyr, L'Arachel and Saleh joining the elder around a table. "This Great Dragon..." She began, Tyr shivering slightly in his seat.

"Ah, the inquisitiveness of youth." Grandmother chuckled.

"If we do not ask, we do not learn." Tyr replied with a shrug.

"True." Grandmother said with a nod. "Come, lass, listen to my words. The Great Dragon is... a blessing, one that watches over all mankind. Why, in days long past, when the Demon King appeared..."

"The same Demon King from this legend of the Sacred Stones?" Tyr asked. "I'm still new to Magvel, but my understanding is the hero Grado used the talismans to defeat and seal the blasted abomination. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Then correct you I shall." Grandmother replied. "Ah, how quickly did mankind forget its debt to the Great Dragon. To hear the story now, one would think humans alone brought about victory. That is a gross mis-telling of the tale."

"It still wouldn't surprise me, honestly." Tyr replied. "No offence intended, but in Elibe man waged war against dragon-kind one thousand years ago. And won."

"Perhaps against dragons, but only through the strength of the Great Dragon could the Demon King be sealed away!" Grandmother replied.

"The Great Dragon and the Demon King..." Eirika mused.

"Mankind may have forgotten its debt, but the Great Dragon never forgets." Grandmother continued. "It watches over the bones of the Demon King in Darkling Woods. It keeps the Demon King's dark brood from swarming the world of men. The Great Dragon's vigilance alone has kept us safe from their blind rage."

"Is that so?" Eirika sighed. "I'm... I'm sorry, I never knew..."

"Hmph. You don't need to know everything, but you should remember that."

"No one's fault for this lack of knowledge, save the ones who forgot to write it down or changed the wording." Tyr injected. "You cannot blame people for ignorance when the truth is hidden from them, or forgotten before their time. More worrisome for me is the fact that we encountered these beasts on route to here, and even back as far as Renais. Either the Great Dragon is neglecting its watch or, more likely, something has befallen it."

"Ah... These are the effects of the omen that has appeared in the south." Grandmother replied with a nod. "There is an energy there that has fouled the air and darkened the sky. The Great Dragon left Darkling Woods and went south to investigate."

'_Hmm...'_ Tyr mused to himself. _'Saleh was travelling with an indigo haired girl. Ephraim FOUND a girl with indigo hair who happens to have dragon wings and was investigating ill omens to the south in Grado... Which would, if my logic is correct, mean... Myrrh, that shy creature... is the Great Dragon?'_

"We of the village wished to protect the Great Dragon, and so I sent my grandson, Saleh, along as well. But they became embroiled in battle, and the Great Dragon disappeared. Since that time, there's been no sign of the Great Dragon either here or abroad. We grew worried and directed Saleh to look for any trace of the Great Dragon. I am worried that the source of that foul energy may be responsible."

"A foul energy..." Eirika mused. "From the south? Myrrh said something similar to this, too. Is the Great Dragon you speak of... one of the Manakete?"

"Manakete!" Grandmother exclaimed in shock. "How dare you speak so of the Great Dragon!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"But if you've seen the noble Myrrh, perhaps I can proceed more quickly." Grandmother sighed. "You see-"

"Myrrh is the Great Dragon." Tyr injected, Grandmother giving him a shocked look. "Both were separated from a companion while investigating strange energies from the south. A girl with indigo hair, whom Saleh was seeking earlier. Not to mention the wings."

"...You are a perceptive one, aren't you?" The elder sighed. "Regardless, you've seen the Great Dragon yourself, lad?"

"Myrrh, last I saw of her, was with Eirika's brother, prince Ephraim." He replied. "She's likely still by his side."

"What!" Grandmother exclaimed. "Where is this brother of hers!"

"Leading an army into the heart of Grado, the likely source of the omens."

"Saleh, this is urgent! You must leave for Grado at once and rescue the Great Dragon!"

"Understood." Saleh replied, standing up. "I will..."

"Oh, where are you off to?" L'Arachel asked. "If you're going to Grado, the swiftest route takes you through Jehanna. It would be to your advantage to join us in our journey for a time. It's far safer than being on your own."

"You have a point..." Saleh admitted.

"And your situation is not as urgent as you fear." Tyr added. "Ephraim is as capable a warrior and tactician as anyone. He will keep her safe."

"Perhaps, Master Tyr, but protecting the Great Dragon is my duty." He said, sitting back down. "Please allow me to travel with you on the road ahead."

"Of course."

0-0

"We are in your debt, Matron." Innes began, the troop preparing for the march ahead while Eirika and Tyr stood with him, addressing Grandmother and Saleh.

"Not at all." She replied, smiling. "All of our guidance comes from the Great Dragon. Saleh."

"Yes, I know." Saleh said with a nod. "The road to Jehanna lies here." He said, pointing to one of the paths before walking off to find Seth, informing him of the route.

"Grandmother, thank you so much for everything." Eirika replied.

"I do hope I can return someday." Tyr added. "I want to compare more of Magvel's history to Elibe's. It would be enlightening to note the differences."

"I know you'll help the Great Dragon, but please look after Saleh as well." The elder asked. "He's not very personable, but he's the only grandchild I have."

"Don't fret over it." Tyr replied, shaking his head. "Not one person under my command has died yet, and I am not about to start."

0-0

"Tyrland, is it true what you said?" Eirika asked as the army marched onwards, Saleh guiding the way while riding pillion with Seth, the path beginning to slope down. She herself sat next to Tyr on his wagon. "That in your homeland man and dragon fought?"

"The Scouring." Tyr replied with a sigh. "Before then man and dragon lived in peace. But man then launched an onslaught upon dragon-kind. Historians cannot agree on the reason. Some say man feared the power of dragons, others say it was greed, and others say it was a pre-emptive strike and that the dragons were planning an attack as well. Regardless of the reason mankind was led by eight great heroes who led the war and defeated the dragons. The remaining dragons then fled the realm, defeated and humbled. There is more to the tale, but I'm in no mood to recall history, My Princess. Instead I worry about Grado."

"What troubles you then?" Eirika asked, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Myrrh, as the Great Dragon, is apparently supposed to be some higher form of power." Tyr began. "The evil energies in Grado were enough to cause her to investigate. In addition, the Demon King's brood is running about loose and free, and if I'm right, are becoming more numerous as time passes. In addition, the Sacred Stones, the very things that seal the Demon away, are being shattered by Grado. I'm beginning to pool a theory together... I've been pondering it since our last stop at Frelia, but..."

"Please..." Eirika replied, setting a hand on his arm. "Tyrland... Tell me..."

"...I fear the one behind this... Is the Demon King himself..."

"That... can't be. He is still sealed."

"In what maybe a weaker seal than before. But think of the facts. Grado attacks its closest allies with no warning or provocation. Its leader, Emperor Vigarde, has ordered a war when he is proclaimed to be a man of peace. His son, Prince Lyon, is never mentioned. He is not known to support or refute his father's will.

"My theory, and bear in mind it is still but a theory, is in some way or manner the Demon King has influenced a person, or someone attempted to tap into its mind or soul for power. Which one it is does not matter. Regardless this person either brokered a deal, or submitted to its will, or may have even been enslaved.

"Whoever it was, however, had to be close enough to the emperor to lay an enchantment on him or even replace him with a doppelganger. Then, using this person as a puppet, the Demon King raises his brood or summons them, which and in what manner I do not know.

"With their master still chained and bound by the remaining stones, assuming Grado's stone was shattered by this person, the Demon King in manipulating Grado into accomplishing it's two main goals: weakening resistance against him by bringing war to the continent by letting people kill each other while at the same time shattering the last chains upon it."

"...If you are right..." Eirika began, hugging her knees tighter to her. "...And I pray to all that is holy you are not... Will we be forced to... fight the Demon King himself?"

"It's a possibility..." Tyr admitted with a nod. "I'm going to ask Lute, Artur and Saleh into my wagon tonight to discuss strategy if it does happen. I was ill prepared to face a dragon, and I was forced to direct a battle against one. I refuse to be caught unawares again."

"The Demon King..." Eirika mused before nodding. "Then we rush to Jehanna. We must prevent the Demon King from freeing himself. Magvel... The world depends on us..."


	16. Chapter XIII: Hamill Canyon

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Does seem like it, hmm?

Chef Colette: maybe not quite a goddess, but not far below it.

Aquatic-Idealist: Thanks man.

Legendary Double-edged sword: Thanks.

Phoenix Vanguard: Tyr is supposed to be the brains of the outfit, and it's his job to stay one step ahead of the enemy. That includes figuring out what the enemy is planning and even why they are doing what they are doing. He isn't positive about his theory; he just doesn't have a better one.

Gunlord500: Thanks for reading.

To Everyone: Sorry for the (overly) long hiatus. Real life, other interests, blah, blah. I have to see if I can finish this off... In addition I'm adding an additional quote to the beginning of each chapter, to flesh out Tyr some more.

0-0

**Chapter XIII: Hamill Canyon**

_If talk is so cheap, then why is it so valuable? It can keep your mouth fed and your grave empty._

_Dorcas_

_Vadia scares me. And I've talked Lyn down at her worst. That says something, and not about me. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

"The path is smoothing out, isn't it?" Eirika said as they rode towards the Canyon ahead of them.

"My maps list it as Hamill Canyon." Tyr replied. "Part of Jehanna. I'm assuming Grado's forces are already en route to there, if not already engaging Jehanna's army. Our first order of business is to ally with them and deflect their assault. With some luck we might even be able to push them back a bit before continuing to Rausten."

"Let's hope." She replied, sighing. "Tyr, do you honestly think the Demon King is manipulating Grado from behind a puppet? It seems so... implausible..."

"Nergal's story was quite implausible as well." Tyr replied. "It was also very, very much true. Eirika, there is a possibility my theory is wrong, however it makes the most sense of all the theories I have. And even if it isn't I need to prepare for the worst case scenario; fighting a revived Demon King."

"The return of the Demon King." Eirika said with a shiver. "The thought alone gives me nightmares..."

"We will be stopping for lunch soon, My Princess..." Tyr replied. "Besides, even if I am preparing to fight the Demon King I am preparing a plan to avoid him shattering his prison. As well as entertaining the possibility of strengthening his binds and how to better guard the stones after the war."

"Sometimes I worry you work too hard."

"Welcome to the life of a tactician. You have to prepare for almost everything."

0-0

_Jehanna, home of the dancing white sands. This largely barren desert nation is infamous for its mercenary forces._

_In accordance with her husband's dying wish, the beautiful Ismaire rules Jehanna. The Queen of the White Dunes governs Jehanna with grace and honour. When he was young, her son left Jehanna._

_His whereabouts are unknown._

_After passing through Caer Pelyn, Eirika arrives in Jehanna. There, she finds the nation embroiled in combat with Grado's forces._

0-0

"My brother is... dead?" Cormag breathed out as Valter lowered a cloth wrapped body to the floor of the castle's stable. "That can't be! That's impossible!"

"There's no mistake." Valter said as he unwrapped the head of the body from the cloth. "Look for yourself. I've brought his corpse with me." He said before stepping back, the blonde's still open eyes gazing lifelessly at the ceiling. "That's him over there, isn't it?" Valter asked, gesturing to the body.

"No... Brother..."

"Not a pretty sight, eh?" Valter spoke softly. "You'll be hard pressed to ready that for a proper burial." This was true mostly due to the paleness of Glen's dead skin, Valter having drained him of his blood before returning.

Some of his men lost their lunch at the sight.

"But listen, Cormag." Valter continued as the younger man shook with rage. "There's no reason for you to grieve. After all, who better than you to replace your brother in His Majesty's service?" He asked smoothly. "Picture it: General Cormag, the new and improved Sunstone, eh?"

"Who did this...?" Cormag let out. "Who is responsible? Who!" Cormag demanded.

"Glen's last orders were to find and subdue Eirika." Valter answered with a shrug. "'Tis a pity I was delayed. I arrived to witness the final blow myself. I watched Eirika run her blade right through his chest and then flee." Of course Valter wouldn't tell Cormag the truth, which was that it was his lance that halted Glen's life, but it seemed ideal to send Cormag after the girl. He could challenge her. Strengthen her in the fires of combat. The thought made him shiver in delight.

"Eirika!" Cormag spat out. "Where is she now?"

"Hm? What would you do if I told you?" Valter asked, smiling a little. "Without orders from his Majesty..."

Whatever words he was leading into became irrelevant as Cormag grabbed the general by the collar of his armour, bodily lifting him and his plate armour off the floor and slamming him into a nearby pillar. "ANSWER ME!" Cormag bellowed as Valter's smile faltered, surprised by how strong Cormag was.

'_He might be even STRONGER than Glen...'_ He thought to himself. _'Hmm... What a delightful thought...'_ "..In the eastern mountains of Carcino." He replied after a moment. "The forests are thick in that region. It won't be easy finding her, but..." Any further words became, once again, irrelevant as Valter was thrown to the floor, Cormag rushing off to his wyvern and mounting it.

By the time Valter returned to his feet Cormag had already flown off, the bellow of his beast sounding in the distance. "Gone already?" He let off, amused. "I've sent a gift your way, Eirika, but I trust you can handle it." He said, kissing the palm of his hand then blowing on it, as if to send the touch towards the woman he named. "You're my girl after all. I need you to be strong for me... Heh heh... Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I wish I could get transferred to another command..." One of his men muttered, palming his face as the general continued to bellow out in laughter. "Even if it's... guard duty..."

"Messenger! Messenger!" A cry let out. Eirika's forces were packing up after lunch, preparing to move again as the brown-haired pegasus rider came down towards them, landing before Eirika. Tyr and Innes emerged from the former's wagon, hearing the commotion. "I bring word from Frelia!"

"Go on." Innes said as he and Tyr joined Eirika. "What news do you bring?"

"Prince Innes!" She gasped. "You're alive and well! When the reinforcements rode into Carcino, you were nowhere to be seen... We thought perhaps the enemy forces had reached you and... It's good to see you well, milord."

"I'm sorry to have troubled you." Innes replied. "But remember, the duty I bear is a harsh master. It will not let me die easily."

"Of course. Princes Innes..." She let off before Tyr coughed politely.

"Rather than talk about the Prince's tactical prowess in how he managed to fend off a superiorly numerical force with a handful of mercenaries and sheer will... your report, please?"

"Yes, what news have you from Frelia?" Innes added. "Speak!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" The woman replied. "Frelia has invaded Carcino and engaged the traitor Pablo's mercenary army. With aid from Elder Klimt, we are crushing the foe where we find them. Pablo's faction is retreating ever southward, towards Jehanna..."

"Towards Jehanna?" Innes let off.

"This is bad..." Tyr replied. "This is very bad. They must be searching for the Grado forces in order to join them. Frelia will be slowed down by mopping up resistance and keeping the peace."

"And we'll likely be stuck fighting the lot of them." Innes finished for him.

"Pardon me, but I must know..." Eirika began. "Do you have word of my brother?"

"Yes." The woman nodded. "Prince Ephraim has forced the surrender of Grado's fortress at Rigwald. He is now marching onward toward the imperial capital."

"Toward the capital..." Eirika spoke softly.

"That fool... Emperor Vigarde himself and his imperial guard are in the capital." Innes let out. "It's too strong a force... Even for Ephraim."

"No..." Eirika replied, shaking her head. "I believe in my brother. I know he fights still. This bracelet tells me so." She said, fingering the jewellery in question.

"The odds are, admittedly, against him." Tyr added. "But he's a smart man, and his actions could stop what's going on. As the old Bernese saying goes 'Lady Luck kisses the boldest of men'. Seth!" He called out to the knight. "Let's get ready to move!" He added, walking over to him.

"Ah, Eirika." L'Arachel let off as she rode over to the princess. "Is it time to go already?"

"L'Arachel." Eirika addressed with a nod. "We're going to break through the Grado lines and join the army of Jehanna. You should keep to the rear where it's safe..."

"No, I will stay with you." The blonde insisted. "Confronting evil boldly is the sworn duty of any ally of justice. And it may be that Grado's goal is the Stone of Jehanna... I cannot stand by and let it be destroyed."

"L'Arachel?" Eirika began. "Where did you come by such information?" Grado's goals of destroying the Stones were a secret only a few in the troop knew of; Tyr requested this to ensure a panic wouldn't rise in the ranks. L'Arachel was not, to the best of her knowledge, in the know of this.

"Hm?" L'Arachel let off before twisting her head about nervously, sensing she gave away too much. "That... uh, well... the... wind whispered to me in the night."

"The wind? Whispered to you?" Eirika deadpanned.

"Yes, that's right." L'Arachel replied with a nod. "...And according to that gentle breeze, there are knights riding this way from Rausten even as we speak. If we can but hold out until they arrive, the battle will surely be ours. Come, Eirika. Let us be on our way." She let off before turning her mount around and moving to the main group.

"...Tyr's right. She is a little... well..."

0-0

"They should be arriving anytime now." Caellach said, grinning smugly as he looked out the battlements of the old fort. "Are you ready, Aias?"

"Mm." The armoured man said, nodding once. "Everything's in place. This Princess Eirika supposedly defeated General Glen. I wonder..." Aias added as he walked to stand next to the general. "If it's true, then she's a foe to be reckoned with, and no doubt, doubly so with Tyrland the tactician guiding her blade. Still, there's no reason to worry. I can best her. I know it."

"You'll take her, I've no fear." Caellach replied, smirking. "We fought as mercenaries together, and I know what you're capable of. I could search the continent over and not find a man to match your skills."

"I'm honoured to hear you say that." Aias said, looking at the general. "But I've no interest in the titles and trapping of Grado's Imperial Army."

"Don't say that. You're glad you came with me, right?" Caellach said, patting the great knight's shoulder. "You know we were both sick to death of living like desert rats." He grinned again before gesturing out with both arms to the sky. "I'm going to be king one day. This war is just the beginning."

"Ah... It starts again."

"Word has it that the Knights of Rausten are riding from the north." The general continued. "They're mine. I can trust this mess to your capable hands, can't I, Aias?"

"You remember what they called me when we were mercenaries, don't you?" Aias began. "I was never once wounded on the field of battle. Not once... My skill is not garnish and loud like yours, but I've never known defeat."

"Yes, that is true. I'm depending on you, Aias." Caellach grinned before turning to leave. Aias nodded once as he stepped forward to call out at the men gathered below.

"All units prepare for battle."

0-0

"Seems they've gathered just past the mountains." Tyr mused as he looked though his telescope, Seth, Eirika and L'Arachel with him. "And it looks like they're readying a charge. This is not going to be a joyful day for me."

"And I've gotten word that Pablo's mercenary army is closing from the rear." Seth added, his horse pawing the ground. "We must be cautious."

"Aye, we're between the hammer and the anvil here." Tyr sighed. "We _might_ be able to wage a battle on two fronts, but I really would rather not."

"All we have to do is hold them off until the Knights of Rausten arrive." L'Arachel assured him as Tyr put his spyglass away. "If we can do that, victory is as good as ours. Let's get started, shall we, Eirika?"

"Indeed!" Eirika let off, drawing her blade.

"Setting aside these knights that I have only learned off..." Tyr began as he turned about. "I think it's best we put our backs to the mountain. Heaviest armour up front, lightest in the sides. Archers and mages behind them, wagons behind them. Have Merlinus ready Vulneries. Innes, Neimi, pick off anything looking ready to fire at us. Tana, Vanessa, fly over the mountain, wait a bit and circle about, flank when able and watch for reinforcements. Eirika, Marisa, Arthur, Moulder, Ross, Garcia you're with me! We'll go south west, circle about and flank them. Seth, take command in my absence! Let's go!"

0-0

All things considered the plan was going well. Gilliam and Franz were leading the defensive effort and doing a superior job from what Tyr could see. Seth was barking orders between attacks. Dolza and Gerik were slaying foes by the scores. A few hidden Ballista were brought into play by the foe, but Innes had found an unmanned one and sniped the men manning them before demolishing them the weapons at range. "I'd say if all goes well the battle will be smooth. Eirika, take point and lead, I'll bring up the rear."

"Alright. Stay well my friend." Eirika began as Tyr moved to the foot of the mountain, sneaking along and letting the princess but some distance before following.

"I can't afford surprises." Tyr mused to himself. "But I doubt they'll be other revelations... Aside from maybe just a sentry or patrol or two."

"Where is she? **Where is she! **I will avenge my brother!"

"...Why must I speak so soon?" Tyr sighed as he turned about.

His cloak billowed out just as a massive wyvern landed before him. No strangers to that breed of beast, snarling as it was, he looked up to the face of the rider, snarling as much as the beast that bore him. The blonde haired rider glared at him as Tyr gazed back. He would never be swift enough to unleash his sword and even if he was he doubt it'd do him any good.

"You! Your are Tyrland, are you not? Tactician of Eirika?" The man said, pointing his lance at Tyr.

"I am he. And you would be...?"

"You and your lady do not know me, but you know my brother well enough. I'm Cormag." He sneered. "I'm the brother of Glen, general of the Grado army, whom your mistress killed."

"...I beg your pardon?"

"This is no longer war, and this not a battlefield. I command you to take me to Princess Eirika so I may avenge Glen in a duel."

Tyr held his tongue for a moment, biting back a jib that could get him killed at the best, tortured at the worst. _'Then again... Not the first time I'd have turned foe to friend... If I can use the right wording...'_

"He died in combat, and I'll foul his name by murdering you or her unarmed. But I will have vengeance." Cormag sneered out, his mount snorting in turn.

"While I have no issues about duels of honour, there seems to be a bit of confusion here." Tyr began, raising his hands up in a showing of peace. "Did you say Glen is dead?"

"Do not play me for a fool!" Cormag bellowed. "You will not... Your lies do nothing but stain your honour. Nothing more."

"Peace, Cormag." Tyr began. "I make no lies. There was no battle between my liege and your brother. He came and left under parley. When he left us it was to speak with your lordship, the Grado Emperor, and confront him about this war."

"...My brother? You lie! Where is your proof?"

"I've no proof I can show, I admit, however I can give you the words he spoke to Her Highness. He told her that she possessed a gentle heart when they met before, and that she had not lost that quality." Cormag looked back at him as if struck, lowering his lance in thought.

"I see... Those are indeed my brother's words." Cormag mused, brow furrowed in thought. "But then who? Who benefits from- Ah! Valter!"

"Valter? The so called Moonstone?" Tyr asked. "Are you sure?"

"I am. Tyrland, Duke of War. I would be your ally."

"I never turn one down."

"Good. I care not your reason to fight with Renais or your goals. I want nothing but revenge, and I will have it. If I can kill Valter with these two hands, what care I if Grado brands me traitor?"

"Prove yourself able to follow commands and you may have it. But a wise man told be once; revenge is a suckers bet." Cormag let off a growl in his throat at this as Tyr raised a hand. "I do not mean that to suggest Valter go unpunished. But seek justice, not vengeance. Do honour to your brother and let not your anger overtake you."

"...You know wisdom. I make no promises but one. Valter dies."

"Good. Let me ride pillion with you, Eirika is further ahead of me than I intended, but that should matter little soon."

0-0

"Elder Pablo, there's fighting ahead." A solider said as he turned to the elder man who growled slightly.

"I've misread the situation." He let off. "I can't believe I've been forced out of Carcino. It's those accursed Frelian knights riding down on us from the north. If things don't change quickly, I'll be forced to appeal to Grado for aid. We must prove ourselves worthy allies of Grado. We must have them in our debt! First I'll use my magic to bury those enemies in the distance. Send the call to advance!"

0-0

"Vanessa, down there!" Tana called out to the veteran knight as the circled overhead. The pair was moments away from banking to the east to assail their foes as instructed when the mercenary army began marching from the west. "Pablo leads them!"

"Arrived sooner then we thought." Vanessa replied. "But this is opportunity. We can strike the cur down now, demoralize his forces and route his army before they reach Seth and Prince Innes. I'll attack by the north, you by the west."

"Aye. Let us be done with him!" Tana said as she banked away. With Pablo in the rear of the formation, readying a spell of some sort and not paying attention it seemed like the best opportunity to lob off the snake's head. Once Tana was far enough along she began her dive, lance held firm.

Pablo caught the shadow on the ground, however and turned to his head to see her, readjusting his blast up towards her, a luminous force of radiance. She turned her pegasus to the side, dodging the spell before levelling off and coming at him with a lance thrust, the blade glancing off his arm as he rolled aside, preparing to cast again. As if on cue Tana had finished her own dive, javelin in hand and throwing it with all the momentum she had. The missile sailed past air and into Pablo's back, exploding from his chest with a spray of gore.

"Argh! It can't be... I..." He gasped out, falling to his knees, the two knights flying overhead causing his men to look back. "You can't have my gold... It's all... mine..." He muttered before the last drops of life bled from him, his body toppling over with missile stuck in his body, his men pausing before fleeing to the south west.

0-0

"They've flanked us?" Aias let off as he turned back to see foes hacking and stabbing into his men's backs. "Impressive. But not enough to stop me!" He turned his horse about bearing down the biggest foe, Garcia, with his lance. "Have at you!"

"Gladly." Garcia let off, planting his feet at the heavily armoured knight charged. Garcia reared his axe back, holding it hold to disguise his real intentions. Once the knight thrust his weapon Garcia rolled to one side, pulling out a throwing axe at hurling it with his might at the steed's un-armoured legs. It connected solidly with a foreleg, causing the horse to crumple and dislodge it's rider. Garcia stalked forwards as Aias righted himself on his feet. Banging his lance once against his shield the man stomped forwards. "Come now. Let war be made." Garcia said calmly.

"And let victory be mine." Aias replied nodding once. At some unknown mark the two men charged, Aias thrusting his lance forward, expecting the axeman to dodge to the side of his lance arm or duck. Surprisingly Garcia turned spinning to his shield arm, the lance glancing of his shoulder as his back slammed into the wall of metal, maintaining the roll before swinging into his back, the axe cleaving past armour and into the man. "Gah!" Aias let off, collapsing to his knees. "Very... Impressive. You've pierced the battle formations I'd perfected. No one's ever done that." His lance slipped from his grasp as he fell to his side. Looking upwards he saw his men begin to retreat to a rally point, the princess approaching him with a bloody blade. "Tell Tyrland that he has earned my highest regard."

With those few last words his head slumped, his life over.

0-0

"Alright, regroup! Regroup!" The sergeant of the Grado forces bellowed out, rallying his men. "This isn't over! We can take them yet! Aias will be avenged! We will... Oh no..." The officer stopped his speech as he looked to the horizon.

The banner of Rausten flew high among a charge of knights.

"Rausten knight! No..." The man cried out. Snarling he gripped his weapon. He wanted to charge. He wanted revenge. He wanted them to pay. But with the foe gaining reinforcements there was no way a battle that had gone so awry could be salvaged. "All troops! Retreat at once! We will fight another day, this I swear!"

0-0

"Forward the lances! Show them the might of Rausten!" The commander called out as the charged, Grado's and Pablo's forces in full retreat.

0-0

"The Knights of Rausten!" Eirika shouted out, smiling. "Just as L'Arachel said... Reinforcements have arrived in Jehanna!"

"What I'd like to know is what took them so long!" L'Arachel herself replied as she walked up next to the princess, Tyr and Cormag walking up towards them.

"Cormag, if you'd please hold a moment." Tyr began, looking up at the rider as he dismounted. "I need to speak with the princess before I introduce you."

"Understood." Cormag said curtly and Tyr walked up next to Eirika.

"However, it seems that all has worked out in the end." L'Arachel finished, Dolza running up next to her as one of the knight commanders broke from his ranks, approaching them. He stopped his horse and dismounted before bowing to L'Arachel.

"Princess! Knights of Rausten, second battalion, reporting for duty!"

"Well done. You may lift your eyes." L'Arachel replied as Tyr and Eirika shared a look of confusion.

"Wait, beg pardon?" Tyr began as the knight nodded once. "Princess?"

"What?" L'Arachel let off, blinking. "Oh, you mean... Don't be silly. This is nothing. Please don't concern yourself."

"I do believe, milady, that your disguise has been penetrated." Dolza mused, grinning a bit.

"Oh..." She sighed. "I suppose there's naught to be done about it now. Very well Tyrland. You've found me out."

'_Or rather had it pointed out.' _Tyrland mused to himself.

"The beauteous wander who's been Eirika's boon companion is none other than... the jewel of the theocracy of Rausten, Princess L'Arachel herself!" L'Arachel declared, curtsied on her horse. "I was acting under divine order to strike down evil in this land."

"That maybe so, but then why..." Tyr began before the Rausten knight coughed into his hand.

"The truth is..." He began. "The princess was enflamed be the words of the court troubadour, Saaga... She forced us to allow her to journey forth on a quest for justice."

"I see..." Tyr drawled out. "A... noble cause, to say the least."

"Princess." The knight continued, turning to his horse. "This is from King Mansel." He said, procuring a sack, heavy with gold.

"What's this? War funds?" L'Arachel said, delighted as she took the bag. "Oh, what a grand uncle. He's just so thoughtful."

"More so that the last person I knew that was a grand uncle." Tyr sighed.

"Princess Eirika of Renais." L'Arachel addressed her peer. "Rausten will not yield to Grado. Together, let us defeat the empire in the name of righteousness!"

"Princess Eirika." Seth began as he trotted over to the group on his horse. "Sir Tyrland. I've received word from the front. The palace of Jehanna was attacked by Grado forces and has surrendered."

"Already?" Tyr exclaimed, groaning in frustration. "How in Elimine's name..."

"And the queen?" Eirika interrupted. "Is she safe?"

"That remains unknown." Seth replied, bowing his head.

"Maybe she lives, maybe not." Tyr let off. "But if she still has life in her then we must ride."

"The palace has already been occupied by imperial troops." Seth began before pausing. "The Grado army is being led by Lyon, the imperial prince."

"Lyon!" Eirika shouted out, a hand moving to clutch her chest.

"What is it, Eirika?" L'Arachel asked softly.

"It's nothing..." The princess replied, shaking her head sadly. Tyr clicked his tongue, but held it otherwise. "...Lyon..."

"Seth, get everyone ready for march." Tyr began, the knight nodding before heading off. "L'Arachel, have your knights sweep to the south west. If Grado does not lay a trap then I anticipate reinforcements that will need to be cut off."

"And if it is a trap?" L'Arachel replied calmly.

"We can handle that, no worries. Go."

"You heard the good tactician, off with you." L'Arachel said as the knight saluted. "Divine speed and luck be with you."

"And you Princess." He said before mounting, the princess guiding her horse away, Dolza following her.

"Eirika, a moment if you will. I have someone you need to meet. Cormag! Here." Tyrland called out as the wyvern rider strode forwards, nodding once as he stopped before him. "Cormag, this is Princess Eirika of Renais. My Princess, Cormag, brother of General Glen."

"Well met." Eirika began, nodding once. "But may I ask why you have come? Do you speak in your brother's stead?"

"..My brother was murdered." Cormag said after a moment, Eirika's eyes widening.

"Murdered? By who's hand?"

"I was told by yours, but Tyrland offered me... proper reason to think otherwise." Cormag replied. "Your surprise further proves your innocence. I now know it to be the man who brought Glen's body back, Valter."

"Valter?" Eirika began, frowning. "The name sounds... familiar but I cannot place it now."

"He is a madman." Cormag began. "He is consumed by a bloodlust of battle and need to hunt. A wyvern knight, and deadly."

"...I know of who you speak now." Eirika spoke slowly. "He tried to accost me at Renais Castle. Seth saved me from him."

"He has been assigned to kill you and your brother." Cormag began. "I will strike him down to avenge my brother. I would ally with you to this end."

"Very well." Eirika replied, stepping forwards and setting a hand on Cormag's shoulder. "I am sorry about Glen. I knew him but briefly, but he was noble and kind. Do him honour."

"I will."

0-0

"Lyon..." Eirika sighed, looking up at Tyr as they travelled along on his wagon. "Tyrland... Why would he lead an attack? He is nothing but a gentle soul. Full of love. He's... he's never been in battle before, or trained for it. His health is even frail... Why is he...?"

"I... I cannot say." Tyr answered after a moment, sighing. "I apologize. But I suspect that, if my theory is correct, Lyon is... he maybe as much a puppet as the emperor..."

"...He is a kind soul..." Eirika whispered before she began to shed tears. "He does not deserve to be condemned to such a fate..."

"...Tell me, My Princess, what talents did he have?" Tyr asked, as he wrapped an arm about her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I assume from what you've said that he'd devote his time to study as a scholar or as a diplomat."

"Yes, to both." Eirika said, sighing a bit, biting her lip. "He is able with a healing staff too. He also wanted to be an able spellcaster. I think to impress upon Ephraim that he would be an able asset in battle, I would assume. Only elder magic though. He has no talent for anima or light."

"Not everyone does." Tyr said, shrugging. "Elder is dark magic, but not evil. Only the user chooses the alignment of the spell."

"Well said."

"I will be blunt, My Princess, if it comes to it we may have no option but to fight him." Eirika stiffened under him and he spoke again before she could reply. "If it comes to it I will try and have him taken alive. However... as Tactician I need to put the needs of our people before those who fight us."

"...I... ...I understand and yet... I can't..." Eirika said, biting back a sob. "I can't fight him... I can't fight a friend..."

"_I was afraid of this..."_ Tyr thought to himself, pulling the princess closer, offering comfort. _"But I don't want to lay on her my real suspicions... Lyon, able spellcaster, as close to the emperor as you can be and, I'd bet my lock picks, has access to the Sacred Stone. It could be his actions that set things in motion... But it doesn't make sense. Why would he seek a demon's power? A good man wouldn't do that, not unless he was desperate. I doubt he could have been forced to by someone else. Or maybe he thought he has something to prove?" _Tyr groaned to himself, shaking his head. _"Bah, I'm far too paranoid. I'm making guesses and theories without facts. No, it's probably some power hungry duke or baron that started this mess and Lyon is nothing but an unfortunate victim. Eirika is right, I am working too hard."_


	17. Chapter XIV: Queen of White Dunes

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Well, okay. He has.

AccessBlade: Ah, good timing then, huh?

Aquatic-Idealist: Truth be told it was half written. And I have a number of premade Fall of Nergal quotes. Once the fic is done I think I'll make a chapter dedicated to all the unused quotes.

dongaro: Thank you. Eirika and Tactician is quite rare, isn't it?

kenegi: Not dropped, but given a nap.

patattack: Note the quote at the top from Dorcas.

GuyWithNoName: Thank you.

X00001: Right now, I'll focus on this one. Maybe, just MAYBE, I'll be able to finish it. ... I hope.

AquaticSilver: No problem.

J.T: There is no fic before it. And no, I've no intentions of writing a prequel. If someone else wants to when I finish this fic then they can ask permission to do so.

0-0

**Chapter XIV: Queen of White Dunes**

_Despite all my victories I do know failure. The greatest being the death of Lord Elbert, Eliwood's father. Fought to the bitter end, but I still can't help but feel that there was something, anything, within my power that I could have done to rescue him. One good order, one good observation, one good attack, something. And I could have, had I known everything I would learn five minutes later. It was impossible for me at that moment of time to save him, even with twice my skill and intelligence. It took sometime for me to come to accept that. I still feel sorrow for this, even as a write, putting pen to paper._

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_Vadia scares me, but Karel makes me out and out terrified. He's called the Sword Demon for a reason; he's beaten armies by himself. Or so they claim. His deeds may have been overstated but I have seen what he can do first hand. I doubt they exaggerated much. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

"Amelia is coming along well." Tyr mused as she watched the young girl train with Gilliam under the darkening skies. They had been forced to stop due to needs of rest and nightfall. It was tough for him to order a rest. On one hand they had to rush to Jehanna Hall. On the other arriving with everyone exhausted and worn would lead to their own deaths and no one would be rescued.

"An ear for your thoughts, kind Tactician?" He heard, seeing L'Arachel walk over to him, hands clasped before her lap. "You seem disturbed."

"No need to worry yourself, Your Highness." Tyr replied curtly. He wondered if the woman was insane like he first though or merely eccentric with a taste of subtle cunning. "I merely fret over Eirika. That Jehanna Hall has come under attack worries her greatly. And I know she and Lyon are old friends. The thought of having to fight him or order his demise weighs on her heart. And yet I can do nothing to ease this. We cannot continue on lest we exhaust ourselves before the battle. If Lyon opposes us we must fight him, to the death in need be."

"She is your liege. You owe her allegiance and companionship." L'Arachel began, moving to rest a hand on his shoulder. "But I know she trusts you more than anyone here, even those whom she has known for longer. Only of her brother does she speak of more warmly. Whatever happens tomorrow... I beg that you make that trust well earned."

"I have no plans on failing." Tyr assured her as the princess stepped back. "Nor misplacing trust." He turned back to the younger solider, finally scoring a solid hit on the older knight, to his delight before the sparring session resumed. "But I will not hesitate to kill the prince should he threaten her. She can hate me for it if she wishes, as long as she is alive to do so."

"Spoken as a man who wants love but only knows war can." L'Arachel said before turning to leave. "I pray when Grado meets justice that you will know love just as well as you know war."

"...I was mistaken." Tyr mused to himself as she left earshot. "She is not insane. She is, in fact, sane enough to play the fool."

0-0

_Thanks to the arrival of reinforcements from Princess L'Arachel of Rausten, Eirika and her allies successfully repel the Grado invaders. Still, Jehanna Hall remains under siege, on the edge of ruin._

_En route, Eirika learns that the hall has indeed been captured by Grado. To rescue Queen Ismaire and recover Jehanna's Sacred Stone, Eirika leads an assault on the royal hall._

0-0

_**Two years ago...**_

_Fencing foils met as Eirika slapped the practice blade of Lyon aside, waiting for him to recover before feigning a thrust to the left before stabbing right, catching his shoulder lightly._

"_...I yield." Lyon admitted, stepping back. "The point is your, Eirika. You're swift, aren't you? Compared to you, I'm- I've been bested at fencing by a woman. Pitiful crown prince, am I not?"_

"_That's not true..." Eirika said, shaking her head._

"_Oh, no, Eirika." He replied sadly. "It is. The people need a strong ruler. They don't want a weakling like me. They want the strength you and Ephraim share. My body is frail. I prefer to spend my time locked away in the castle, reading... I think my father would be better served if someone else took my place. I'm sure all of our retainers feel the same..."_

"_You're wrong, Lyon..." Eirika replied firmly, smiling as she waved a hand. "An emperor without compassion will never hold the people's love. And one day your compassion will surely save us all. I believe that."_

"_Eirika... Thank you." Lyon replied, bowing slightly. "Yes. I... I will do my best. Even though I lack your strength, there must be some good I can do."_

"_There is."_

"_By the way, Eirika... If it pleases you, would you accept this?"_

0-0

_**Present...**_

"Princess Eirika? Is there something wrong?" Seth asked as Eirika stepped towards Jehanna Hall, feet walking over the sands of the desert.

"N-no. It's nothing." She replied as Tyr joined them, eyeing both loaded and unloaded ballistae and wagons off to the side of the hall, abandoned as troops swept in he mused. He reached up giving the princess' shoulder a squeeze, the girl looking back to nod once, face smiling but eyes filled with sadness.

"Looks as if they've taken Jehanna Hall." Tyr began as he looked at the palace. "It's occupied, but no one is outside or on the walls. Either they are leading us into a trap or they have every man available turning the palace over to find the Sacred Stone. Or both." Tyr sighed before shaking his head. "As for the good Queen, well..."

"And the one giving orders to the troops in the palace is Crown Prince Lyon?" Innes asked as he joined them.

"What is there to give us pause?" L'Arachel added, her horse snorting as she trotted over. "Should we not storm the palace and retake it by strength of arms?"

"Frelia's spy network reports that Prince Lyon is an initiate of dark magic." Innes continued. "If this is true, even approaching him will be a serious... Tyrland, what bothers you?"

"Nothing." Tyr replied, shuddering hard before looking back at him. "I just... dislike shamans, druids and elder magics. Far, _far_, too many bad experiences."

"Hm." Innes let off, before continuing. "Regardless, the prince supposedly dislikes violence. However, it could all have been a ruse." Eirika sighed, shaking her head as Innes cupped his chin. "Still, if we don't retake the palace, we've no hope of defeating Grado. We must rescue the queen, no matter the cost."

"I understand." Eirika replied, nodding once and drawing her sword. "Let's go!"

"A moment." Tyr said to Eirika as the rest of the troop moved forwards. "Eirika..." He whispered. "I know the thought of fighting him disturbs you. If he is here I'll let someone else deal with him. I don't..." He sighed before continuing. "I would hate to distress you so by asking you to face a friend."

"...Thank you... But I must." Eirika said, turning her face. "If he is responsible... I must have an answer."

0-0

"Queen Ismaire... Please do not resist." A man with a trimmed beard asked a katana in one hand as he looked upon the regal red haired beauty upon the throne. "I have no desire to see you harmed."

"Carlyle... Why have you betrayed us?" The queen demanded. "After all these years of loyal service as Jehanna's most decorated commander... Without you, I could not have ruled these long years since my husband's passing. It was through your unwavering support alone that I still sit upon the throne." She slammed a fist into the armrest of the throne, leaning forwards to glare at the man before her. "You are the cornerstone of Jehanna. You have held my trust more than any man. So tell me why. Why have you betrayed us? Why have you betrayed me?"

"Your Highness- No... My Queen..." He began slowly, bowing. "Ismaire... It is your own fault. You are too lovely, My Queen."

"Carlyle..." Ismaire breathed as the man knelt to one knee.

"The first time I met you, twenty years ago now..." He began slowly, smiling at her. "I saw you in the garden of this very palace... and I was bewitched. Your pale beauty far surpassed that of any flower. I was in the grips of an unforgivable desire... You were the wife of my king, to whom I'd sworn life and loyalty. I told myself a grand lie that day. I told myself I could be happy simply serving you as your most royal knight." The queen shook her head as he spoke, still in the soft, loving tone. "After years of duty, years of service, years of... of silence... I became aware once more of the feelings I'd buried deep within myself. How could I leave this world without expressing my true desires? Could anything be more desolate? More devoid of meaning? That is when I made my decision. I would follow my heart and claim your hand as my own."

"Carlyle..." The queen began, standing from the royal throne, the name sounding like a curse from her lips. "You forget yourself. You ruin our country and kill our countrymen. Did you think I would be pleased? Did you think I would love you for this?"

"I need no country. I care nothing for my countrymen." The queen looked horrified as he spoke again. "I can see nothing but you. If you would only be mine..."

"Carlyle..." She repeated, not in the tone of a curse but in pity.

Pity for what the great man before her had done, demeaning himself and his name so much for a woman that could not love him.

0-0

"To arms, mercenaries." A solider called out, interrupting a small search party, turning a room over. "We're under attack! You there!" He said, pointing to a roughish man. "Ready your weapons!"

"What? The rouge shouted out, waving his hands as he turned from a locked door, the other mercenaries filtering from the room. "No, no, no. That was never part of the deal. The only fight I'm here for is with the locks of the treasure chamber." He added, jabbing a thumb to the door.

"Hah... Don't get so excited." The Grado regular let off, grinning. "I doubt you mercenaries will see any action at all once we soldiers've finished."

"Yeah, great. You go do that." Rennac sighed, turning back to the door as the man left. "Whew... With all these soldiers around, I shouldn't have to lift a finger. I'll just sit here and wait for them to win the day. Then, I collect my pay!" He grinned as he went back to picking the lock. "No more being ordered around by that selfish princess and her moronic bodyguard. This is the life. Lady luck loves me. But something doesn't feel right..."

0-0

Tyr gave a wince as Joshua lobbed the head off two knights with a single stroke of his blade. It seemed odd that the man was serious about battle for a change, but he paid it no real mind, focusing on Eirika as the attack pushed into the first hall. She fought in a distracted manner until grazed on the cheek by a blade which snapped her back to attention. He wanted to pull her off the field, but she was insistent of being in battle and it wouldn't look good to recall the Princess while she was with our serious injury.

The man who gazed her suffered a crossbow bolt for his troubles as Tyr moved close to the princess. She might not leave the battlefield but it didn't mean he couldn't watch over her until he could speak with her again.

0-0

"Hey, Carlyle!" Caellach called out as he walked into the throne room, Lyon trailing him. He batted the shield on his arm with his axe once in greeting. "Impressive work you've done here. My compliments."

"...I gave you everything I promised." Carlyle began. "I opened the hall to your forces."

"Yes. The palace is mine." Caellach declared proudly, strutting up towards the throne, surveying the room as he shouldered his axe. "My palace... Oh, how I do like the sound of that." He sighed, standing before the steps to the throne.

"Do whatever you want with the royal treasury." Carlyle began as Caellach skipped up the steps, moving the shield to his back as he knelt at the throne, brushing the seat with the free hand as Ismaire looked down on him with contempt. "The only treasure I wish to leave here with is the queen of my heart." Caellach chuckled as he snapped his fingers.

"Oh, yeah, about 'your queen'..." He began, standing up. "There's been a change of plans." He said, grabbing the queen's hair and pulling her to him.

"Ah!" She cried out, reaching back to grab his hand to break his grip with one hand, the other going to the blade at her waist, ceasing to fight or draw steel only when the axe was brought to her neck.

"Don't move, Carlyle." He said firmly, the shocked man, stopping in mid step. "You twitch, and the queen dies."

"Blackheart!" Carlyle snarled, even as he stepped back. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Calm down." Caellach replied, smiling and speaking in a friendly tone. "You'll get her back as soon as I'm done with her. Jehanna's Sacred Stone is around here somewhere. I've got to find it and destroy it." The queen's eyes widened, her body shivering at the sound of the man's purpose. "I need this woman to guide me to it's hiding place."

"Do not lay a hand on my queen!"

"Don't get so incensed." Caellach replied calmly, leading the queen to the exit of the throne room. "I'm not going to harm her. I'm not like that freak Valter. I'm kind to women. But if you make a wrong move, you'll lose your prize. Understood?" He asked as he moved towards Lyon.

"Yes..." Carlyle uttered, white knuckles clutching his blade.

"There are some annoying pests outside who think to win back the hall." He continued, smirking. "I want you to take care of them. Lose, and the queen will never be yours."

"...If my queen comes to any harm in your care..."

"Yes, of course." Caellach said offhandedly. "I know all about the might of your sword arm. As long as the Sacred Store is destroyed, you'll get all you ask for." Smiling as he rejoined the prince he gave him a grin. "Greetings, Prince. Let's get going."

"Caellach..." Lyon began, sweating as his brow shuddered. "You will put an end to this. Destroying the Sacred Stones is... Ugh... Ack..."

"What's this?" Caellach said, shrugging. "Are you still ill? You know, you're not very princely. C'mon. Follow me."

"Caellach..." Lyon muttered before stiffening as the general started to leave. Lyon soon followed as a trio of knights and a pair of soldiers stomped into the room, Carlyle moving to sit on the throne to await the invaders.

0-0

Travelling down a side hall, the sounds of Dolza and Gerik hacking at foes behind her, L'Arachel worked her way towards what seemed to be a treasure chamber. She let off a small sound as she noticed someone at the back of the room working at the door. "Aha! So this is where you've wandered off to, Rennac!"

The man jumped, turning about with a look of shock. "Princess L'Arachel? Uh-oh, um..."

"Come with me." L'Arachel stated simply, clasping her hands.

"Wait... Hold on now." Rennac replied, shaking his hands before him. "Go with you where? Look, I'm sorry, but I've been hired by the Grado Empire, and... Hello! I'm talking to you!" He shouted out as she looked at an old vase.

"Rennac, whatever is the matter?" The princess said simply. "I promise to listen to your story later, but now, we must be going!"

"No, I'm no servant, like that kook Dolza." Rennac insisted as the princess looked at him again. "I'm a Mercenary. I escorted you to Renais like I was hired to do, didn't I? You have no right to drag me across creation without any pay whatsoever!"

"Is this about wages?" L'Arachel began, tapping her chin with a finger. "I believe you've received ample compensation."

"Ample?" Rennac bellowed. "Do you even know what that word means? You're the princess of Rausten! I thought working for you would pay well. Yet your purse strings are knotted tight, and I've almost been killed so many-"

"The joy that comes from doing something good is not something that can be purchased." L'Arachel replied, interrupting him as she smiled warmly, clasping her hands. There. All better? Let's go." She said, guiding her horse into a trot, turning to the door.

"No! I said I don't want to! Riding about with you is-" He shouted before noticing the woman's departure. "...And there she goes. Oh... By the Stones, why did I ever take that job in the first place?"

"We must hurry, Rennac!" He heard, the voice of his employer/tormentor calling out to him.

"Right, right. I'm coming..."

0-0

"Artur." Tyrland began as they approached the doors of the throne room, Eirika and Joshua flanking him the rest of the troop behind them. "Be a good lad and fireball the door open. Lute, first thing you see that looks hostile and not a queen... Fry them."

Both nodded before coming forwards, the sage unleashing a burst of magic into the door, the hinges ripping from stone crushing two men. The mage followed suit, a blast of thunder arcing out to strike three armoured knights, downing them at once before they could respond. Tyr looked at the throne as the man upon is stood up. "All right now, surrender and-"

"You... Could it be?" Carlyle said aloud, gaze directed to the man on Tyr's left.

"Carlyle." Joshua spat out, the usual playful and friendly tone absent from his voice as he drew his sword. "How did this happen? You taught me how to wield a blade. You of all people..."

"You've returned." Carlyle said simply, his shoulders slumping as he sighed before walking to the middle of the room. "But now... It's too late. It's far too late."

"It is." Joshua agreed. "Sir Tyrland. I wish to engage this man in combat. Alone."

Tyr gazed over at him, before nodding once. "Neimi, Innes, ready arrows but hold fire until ordered. Joshua... Good luck to you."

"I'll make my own." Joshua replied stepping forwards, only stopping a few paces. Both men nodded, saluting with their blades before sheathing them, crouching low with hands gripping the handles of their weapons.

"What are they doing?" Eirika asked, turning to Tyr.

"A duel." Tyr replied simply. "A Swordmasters Duel. The blades are kept sheathed, the two men eyeing one another. Then they swing for each other, trying to kill without being killed. It requires the speed and reflexes of a master blade handler. I have... I have never bared witness to one myself." He admitted as he locked eyes on the two men, slowly circling each other as Eirika turned her gaze back to the pair. "They say a man who can defeat his own master in a duel then takes the title of Swordmaster himself."

Somewhere behind them Natasha prayed, eyes locked on the crimson haired man, finishing her words as the two men drew steel, leaping to each other like coiled snakes, blades flashing. The two appeared behind each other a moment later, standing with blades outstretched. A moment later Tyr noted a wound on Joshua's left arm, a small bleeding cut.

Carlyle's stomach meanwhile became a mass of red as he felt to the floor, the queen's name the last thing he would mutter.

0-0

"This is a good a place as any." Caellach remarked, pulling the queen to her own bedchambers, looking it over. "All right, Your Majesty." He said grabbing her blade and pulling it from it's scabbard before shoving her to her knees. "Hand over the Sacred Stone."

The queen move to stand before Caellach raised his axe, tossing her blade to the floor behind him. Refusing to show her irritation she settled back onto her knees, hands moving to her lap. "... I know nothing of the Sacred Stone's keeping place." She spoke calmly.

"Don't waste my time." He said, gesturing with his head to Lyon. "My partner here sees everything. When the rebellion began, you went straight to the palace altar." He took his shield off he back, setting it on his arm. His eyes never left her. Oh she was a beautiful and pleasant sight, it was no wonder why Carlyle was taken with her, but she was also an accomplished blade handler, among the best in the land. Only threat of death for two of her favoured servers and the promise to let his men rape any Jehanna women they pleased if she didn't personally stand down stood between him and a fight to the death earlier in the throne room.

But to guard the stone he knew that the woman would strike and lash out. At least he had the upper hand now that she was disarmed.

"You had hoped to prevent us from smashing the Sacred Stone." Caellach continued. "But you have the Stone of Jehanna with you right now, don't you?" Which was annoying really; he had all those men turn over everything searching until Lyon let him in on that little fact. By the Divine it was going to be a long while before he could get it all cleaned up.

Oh, wait... the plan. Right. He forgot about that.

The queen didn't answer, merely glaring up at him, wringing her hands.

"Hand it over. Cooperate and I'll let you live." He stated firmly stepping forwards.

"...I cannot."

"Oh, give it up, will you?" He groaned aloud. "I've no time for games. If you resist, I'll just kill you and take it anyway."

"H-hold!" Lyon interrupted, raising a hand. "You mustn't harm her, Caellach..." He spoke out, gulping a bit of air as he panted uneasily.

"Shut up, Prince." Caellach said impatiently, banging his axe to his shield. "My orders come from higher than you. You're not going to start disobeying _his_ word, are you?" Seeing that the prince had silenced himself, or as much as he could tell without his eyes leaving the queen, he spoke again. "Last chance. Give me your Sacred Stone."

"...I cannot."

"Ha ha!" He laughed a bit. "A queen to the end. I like you. You've got guts. Good-bye." He said raising his axe again.

Just as the queen leapt up, dagger pulled from her sleeve, striking like a coiled viper. Reacting from years of experience he brought up his shield and charged with a burst of speed, bowling the queen over and lashing out with the axe while she stumbled, catching her across the torso.

"Ah!" Lyon yelped, the queen biting back a cry of pain as she fell, clutching her wounds, the stone falling from a hidden pocket in her dress, torn by the axe and clattering to the floor.

"And here's the Sacred Stone." Caellach grinned, lifting the axe. "That makes two for me. I'm on a roll now." He chuckled a bit before bringing the weapon down on the stone, shattering it in one blow. "And another Sacred Stone has been destroyed." He holstered his axe. The queen was no threat now, sword-less, dagger-less and bleeding on the floor, her skin becoming pale. "Grado, Frelia and now Jehanna... Only two stones remain."

"Uhh... ahh..." The queen let off, rolling onto her back, grimacing in pain.

"Ah... What should I do?" Lyon muttered, looking at the bloodied woman, panting louder. "C-Caellach... You must help her."

"Leave her." He said simply, shrugging without a care. "Let her last breath be a harsh and ragged rasp. She's not long for this world. Why, if you really wanted to help her, you'd deliver the final blow yourself!"

"N-no. I couldn't."

"...What a joke." Caellach sighed, groaning a bit. "I have a little work to wrap up before we leave." He said, wrapping his arm about the prince in a friendly manner, grinning. "You should hit the road pretty soon, too, Prince." He gave the younger man a pat on the back before turning to walk off, whistling a tune, one that a normal man would call happy and upbeat.

Moments later Lyon left as well.

0-0

"I wonder where Queen Ismaire is." Eirika pondered as Tyr and Seth searched about the room, seeking any hidden passages.

"I heard she was in the throne room, but there's no sign of her." Innes replied, looking about as well. "And there's no Sacred Stone, either."

"We must search quickly." L'Arachel added, smacking a fist to her palm.

"Agreed." Tyr replied. "Any passage here is too well hidden. Come along, we must move elsewhere. The longer we toy around the worse it'll be."

"I'm with you." Joshua replied as all but Eirika ran from the room. The princess herself sighed, deep in thought before beginning a run to the exit as well before a flash of crimson light appeared before her. On reflex she drew her sword, stopping as the light manifested as Lyon.

"Ah..." He let off, stepping back and looking away from her.

"Lyon!" Eirika cried out, half in surprise and half in relief that he was unhurt.

"Eirika..." Lyon replied softly, steeping back.

"Wait, Lyon!" She called out, lowering her blade and holding out a hand. "Don't run away! My brother and I have been so worried about you... We know more than anyone the gentleness of your spirit. Your father is deranged or... worse, isn't he? That's why Grado invaded Renais, right? Tell me, Lyon... Please... Tell me what has happened."

"I'm sorry, Eirika." He replied, shaking his head. "I've wanted to see you and Ephraim for so long now... I wanted to see you so I could apologize. The invasion of Renais... I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry, but I still cannot talk to you. Not yet..."

"You... You have a reason, don't you?" She asked. If Tyr's theory held true then at least, it seemed that Lyon was not enslaved as he had feared. To her sorrow however, he was still caught up in it all, like a leaf in the storm.

"Mm... I can't talk about it now, but..." Lyon sighed, shaking his head again. "I promise I will tell you everything someday."

"I see... I believe you, Lyon." She said, sheathing her sword. "I must tell you, I'm a little relieved. I was afraid you'd changed as much as your poor father has. I'm so glad."

"Me, too, Eirika... No, you have changed. You're even more beautiful than you were before."

"L-Lyon..." She said, looking confused as she blinked.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. But please remember this. This war started because I was too weak to stop it, but... I'll always be your friend."

"Lyon, a warning!" Eirika called out as he began to vanish into light. "Tyrland fears that what has befallen your father is by design of the Demon King himself! Be careful!"

Lyon's eyes shot up just as he vanished.

"Lyon..." Eirika whispered, shaking her head as her friend disappeared.

"Eirika!' She heard, Tyr rushing into the room. "Is something the matter? You've been distracted lately, and as your tactician I am worried for your health. And, frankly, as a friend... I am damn well scared you're inattention will get you harmed."

"Thank you for your worry." Eirika said, shaking her head. "I am... I am fine. Now, at least. I had a... reassurance."

"I wish I had one." Tyr sighed. "The queen has been found..."

Eirika bit back tears. The sorrow in his voice was evident.

0-0

"Queen Ismaire..." Innes began softly looking down at the matriarch of the kingdom. "Can you..."

L'Arachel was at the queen's side, kneeling as the staff in her hands glowed. "I... I cannot... She is too far gone... Too much blood gone..." She let off, biting back tears. "Five minutes... five minutes and I may have... She has not much longer... I did all I could..." The princess sniffed a bit, shaking her head. "I did all I could, I swear on the Divine, but I cannot..."

"You did your best." Seth replied softly. "We cannot ask more." L'Arachel nodded once as Innes knelt by the woman's head.

"...Jo..Joshua..." The queen let off, her eyes looking about, even as light faded from them. "...Joshua..."

"Queen Ismaire!" Eirika cried out as she and Tyr came into the room, running.

"I tried... I tried..." L'Arachel muttered. Tyr, wincing, rushed to her side, pulling her shoulders to her chest.

"Peace, princess." He whispered. "You did all that was in your power. No one, not even Saint Elimine has the right to ask more."

"Oh, Joshua..." The queen let off, coughing once, a trickle of blood coming from her mouth. "Where is... that boy..."

"Queen Ismaire..." Eirika repeated gentle, tears filling her own eyes.

"Please forgive me, Joshua... I was a foolish mother... I was so intent on being queen that I spared no time to be your mother. But I loved you nonetheless... Please understand..."

"I know, Mother."

Everyone, even the tear filled princesses turned their heads and Joshua strode into the room, taking the hat off his head, moving to kneel before the queen.

"Joshua..." Eirika breathed.

"_This mercenary has been a prince in hiding?" _Tyr groaned in his own mind. _"Great... And I thought he was just an unlucky gambler with a love for blondes..."_

"Joshua..." The queen let off, smiling widely.

No one else knew it, but it was the widest one she gave since she last kissed her late husband.

"It really is you... Joshua... my son..." The queen let off, tear shedding down her cheeks as her son cradled her body to him.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I should never have left you. I've no excuse... I wanted to see the world as a man, not a prince. I wanted to be worthy. I planned on returning to your side afterward... I was so foolish. If I'd been here, I could have-"

"No, it's fine." The woman replied, smiling still. "You're here now... Listen to me, Joshua. The Stone of Jehanna has... been destroyed. The one who tempted Carlyle is responsible..."

"What?" Joshua let off. "Who was it?"

"He will see justice done." Tyr said firmly. "By blade, preferably."

"Not just a man... Carried a dark stone... It is... the origin of all this... It should not exist... Joshua... you must... Our country... our people..."

"I understand, Mother."

"Thank you... Joshua... I have something... Something I must give you..." She began, lifting a hand to point to her sword.

"This is..."

"It's one of the Sacred Twin relics, unique to House Jehanna... He who would rule our land must possess it..." She gulped, breathing for a moment before continuing. "I've watched over it since your father passed away. "I kept it... mostly safe and waited for this day to come..." She said, a hand moving to her waist, undoing the scabbard as Eirika moved to the sword, picking it up before walking back with it. Joshua took the sheath in one hand, the princess sliding it in for him.

"Mother..." Joshua replied, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I have it now. I understand its meaning..."

"Joshua... My... dear, sweet child..." Her eyes fluttered shut, head tilting away. A smile was still on her lips the moment her last breath cleared them.

"...Seth. Set the queen on your horse so we may take her from here." Tyr began as he stood, pulling L'Arachel up with him. "We will take the body to a crypt so we can prepare... proper respects..."

"Of course." Seth said as he knelt. "Prince Joshua, if I may."

"Yes, of course. I will help." Joshua said, cradling the body as he stood, helping Seth set her on the horse before they led it away.

"I couldn't save her... Divine Grace has left me..." L'Arachel said to herself, panting as her body trembled. "Blood, so much blood."

"What... What is wrong with her?" Eirika asked, looking at Tyr.

"I've seen it before." He said, sighing. "Queen Ismaire is the first she... couldn't save from death. Serra suffered a similar trauma. Those who choose to heal above all else are very sensitive to deaths under their care, their first always being the worst."

"No offence implied but she is no use to anyone like this." Innes replied as he crossed his arms as Tyr stepped away from the princess. "How do we get her back to normal? Or what passes as normal for her."

"Time is the only true fix." Tyr replied. "But there is a treatment to cure short term inaction. I don't like administering it though."

"Tyrland, you may have to." Eirika replied, shaking her head. "She is... I hate to see her like this."

"...Very well. But do know that under normal circumstances this would not be done."

"What would?" Innes asked as Tyr turned to L'Arachel.

In a flash his hand came across her cheek, Eirika gasping aloud from it and Innes stepping back, eyes wide. L'Arachel herself reacted slower, her head turned from the blow's force. Her hand lifted up to caress the stricken cheek before turning to look at Tyr. "Y-you..."

"Apologies, but I needed to get you back to your senses." Tyr said softly. "Listen to me, Princess of Rausten. We cannot save everyone from the Grim Reaper as much as we might try. I may have not been defeated in battle, nor lost one of my charges but don't think I do not know loss. Do not think I haven't been helpless to save people. I will tell you something. Something of the first man I killed and I want you to listen to this tale well.

"During the Caelin Succession, escorting Lyndis to her grandfather we were barred by a man named General Eagler. He refuted out claims of Lyndis' lineage despite our arguments to the contrary. It was a hard battle. His soldiers accosted us and kept my men busy. He, on horseback and with lance, attempted to run me down. I tripped while running... saved me from a stab, clumsy me. Eventually I managed to use a stump to halt his charge long enough for me to leap upon his horse, dragging him down and off it. We wrestled, and I was outmatched but I am a pragmatist in combat and used a handful of dirt to blind him long enough to plant my blade past his armour."

Tyr took a moment, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "I removed it to... finish the deed when he spoke to me. 'Go. Go quickly. The Marquess... He knows nothing of this... There's no illness. Only poison. Please for the Marquess, for all of Caelin.' With his last breaths he begged us to stop Lundgren, the pretender on the throne. After we had freed Caelin we... I learned his daughter... She was hostage to Lundgren. Had he not fought she would have been killed."

"Tyrland..." Eirika breathed out, moving to set a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"The first man dead by hand." He continued, his voice wavering. "Not a bandit. Not an assassin. Not a monster or a deranged murder... I killed a good man, a noble man who only wished to protect family. When I learned of this something in me broke. His daughter, Elimine bless her heart, held no hate for me. She forgave me, claiming I had not murdered her father but Lundgren, the moment she was kidnapped. I did... I knew that in my mind... But not my heart... For a month straight I saw that man's face... Heard his voice, each time I slept."

L'Arachel hung her head, staying silent. She brought up a hand to wipe tears from her eyes. "...This is troubling for you to recall. Thank you for sharing. I beg you to tell me... How did you... come to forgive yourself?"

"Acceptance." Tyr replied. "I can do only so much. I cannot save everyone I set out to save. I am not a god or divine. I can only do what I do. I am not a strong follower of the Book of Elimine, but I took one passage to heart that day. 'Blessed be the man who saves but one other, blessed be the rescuer. For even if you find a thousand bodies beyond repair, to find one to bring to salvation will make The Blessed Saint weep with joy and triumph, for each life saved is a miracle, all unto itself.' I take comfort to know that what I do my cost lives in battle, but will save lives from tyranny."

"...Thank you..." L'Arachel replied. "Those words give me heart."

0-0

Eventually, once L'Arachel had settled down, Joshua came back, sighing before stepping up to them. "It's been more than ten years. I'd grown tired of the formality of palace life so I... just left. I wrote a farewell and left the palace, taking nothing with me. I felt I could never understand the people while I stayed sequestered in a castle. I abandoned my identity and roamed the continent, working where I could. I wanted only to be worthy of becoming king. I knew one day I would return. Gods, I was so foolish! I was such a child, I see it now." He shook his head, finally setting his hat back on. "Was I simply rebelling against my mother? Punishing her for tending to her duties? I was a fool, yes, but I've learned much over these ten years. I have learned about the hearts of our people, how they need to be governed. I have learned how our country needs to change and to grow. I have learned much, but I've lost much more. Mother..."

"Nothing I can say will fix what was done." Tyr replied sadly. "We can only offer respect and move ahead, taking memory of her with us and bringing justice to the one who killed her."

"I made a promise." Joshua said, nodding once. "I want to continue what she began. I will help defeat Grado. I will defend Jehanna and her allies. ...I know it doesn't sound like me, but..."

"On behalf of Frelia, I came to Jehanna with a letter to the throne." Innes began, pulling it from his pocket. "I give it to you. Prince Joshua of Jehanna... Let us fight together."

"Renais, Frelia, Rausten and Jehanna." L'Arachel added, clapping her hands as Joshua took the letter. "Four nations... united!"

"I suppose I represent Bern in this regard." Tyr said, smiling with a shrug. "But of that kingdom, I'm all you'll get." Blinking a moment he looked about, frowning. _'Do I feel as if it is getting hotter? More so than before?'_

"It is all we need of them." Eirika replied, smiling softly. "And my brother is with us as well. And if it were possible... Never mind..." She said, shaking her head. "But I know we can do it." Honestly, she was relieved. Despite their failure L'Arachel was back in spirits and the four nations of the land were untied to drive back Grado's misdeeds. It was not a complete victory today, but also not a complete loss.

"Fire!" They heard, one of the few surviving Jehanna soldiers rushing towards them. "Fires have broken out all through the hall!"

"What?" Joshua let off.

"The curtains were soaked in oil, with torches set about the hall. It's a trap!"

"I expected a trap, but not _this!_" Tyrland hissed out. "It must have happened before or during the battle! Everyone, retreat to the exit! Now! No questions!" He heard Joshua utter a curse before seeing the flame rush by on paths of oil, left in cervices in the floor. The fire began consuming everything as he gestured for everyone to run, his people rushing away. Once he was sure everyone was running he gave chase to the exit.

He was in time to see Garcia leave the hall before a wall collapsed in front of him, barring his bath. "Oh Saint of Saints, this is not my day..."

0-0

"Is everyone well?" Eirika called out once she cleared the Hall's gates, rejoining the wagons as she looked about. "Did anyone get left behind?" She took count of their numbers herself, but a feeling nagged at her as smoke blocked some of her view. _'Something... Something is not right.'_

"We all made it." L'Arachel reassured her, smiling. "It's so smoky that it's hard to tell, but we're here. What a cowardly act, setting fire to the palace hall. But we've escaped without injury. The enemy's plan has failed, right noble Tyrland?" She said turning to look over her shoulder.

The empty space did not answer her. "Sir Tyrland? Good Tyrland, where art thou?" L'Arachel asked looking about, a grip of fear clutching Eirika's heart.

"I caught sight of him." Garcia said as he walked over. "He was last to follow, ensuring our escape. I am sad to say that the wall collapsed behind me. He is trapped inside with the fire."

"_**NO!**_" Eirika shrieked out as she ran back to the palace, Garcia stopping her with a strong hand on her arm. "Release me! Tyrland! _TYRLAND!_"

"Eirika, stop this at once." Innes replied calmly. "To go back for him is suicide. The way is blocked, and the fire spreads."

"I cannot leave him!" Eirika repeated, struggling against Garcia's might. "I refuse to leave him!"

"He is on his own." Innes repeated. "We must trust that he can escape on without assistance." The prince moved in front of her, grabbing her shoulders as she stopping trying to pull away. "He maybe the smartest of us all, trust in him."

"...By the Stones..." Eirika breathed, her shoulders slumping. "I pray. I can only pray..."

"Princess Eirika!" Seth called out as he rode over. "I've just received word that Grado reinforcements are headed this way. There are two armies, led by Generals Valter and Caellach."

"No!" Eirika exclaimed.

"Two armies..." Innes let off, shock on his face. "They're willing to send so many here and leave the capital defenceless?"

"Do not be distraught." L'Arachel replied. "It matters not who stands in our path. We shall smite them all with the power of righteousness!"

"Princess Eirika..." Seth said with a more serious tone. "It's going to be very difficult for us to continue. One of Grado's generals alone is more than a match for us. Compound that with the exhaustion of our troops and our tactician missing, I'm not sure we can-"

"Bah..." Innes spat out. "With Jehanna Hall in flames, we've no place to hole up and dig in for a siege. We have to retreat. We have to win ourselves time to form a plan."

"But Tyrland... We cannot leave until we are sure he can flee the Hall and reunite with us!" Eirika insisted.

"If we do not leave there may be no one left for him to reunite with!" Innes replied.

"...Tyrland... Be safe... I beg you... Come back to me..."

0-0

Coughing out flames from his lungs, or so it felt, Tyr ascended the stairs, making up to the battlements before rushing to the outer walls. A slight wind blew the smoke and flames away from that wall, granting him some precious fresh air. Panting and gulping down the desert air, he looked to the horizon.

The sight of the Grado army greeted him.

"Wonderful. Another battle to wage today." He grimaced. "Well I can deal with that problem. Once I deal with another." He said, walking to the wall and looking down at the sand below. "How in blazes do I get down from here?"

0-0

Promotions...

Joshua from Myrmidon to Swordmaster.


	18. Chapter XV: Scorched Sand

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Read on and find out.

AccessBlade: True. One earlier reviewer suggested he has a case of PTSD. After everything, wouldn't you?

X00001: Thanks.

kenegi: Sure. If they could see him.

patattack: You'll see.

chm01: Breathe in... Breathe out...

**Chapter XV: Scorched Sand**

_The safest place to be on a battlefield is on wyvern or pegasus back, in the skies and above arrow range. The second safest place is beside Wallace. I'll tell you what; he is a magnet for enemy aggression. His presence alone screams 'threat' and enemy commanders try and off him first, ignoring anyone else. Since Wallace is capable of blunting all of this and killing such onslaughts its best to just stand back and guide him. Not with tactics, I mean guide him. His sense of direction is downright horrible._

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_On the subject of unusual romances, I found it hard to picture Florina being seduced by any man. And of any of the men that could I hardly expected Sain to be one of them. The shyest girl I ever met with one of the most flirtatious of men? But as I watched their love bloom Sain became less attracted to other women and Florina became surer of herself around males. Sain is still Sain and speaks with a silver tongue, and Florina is still Florina with a soft demeanour, but it's as if they temper each other's personalities with their love, slowly coming to a middle ground. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

"Princess Eirika, are you well?" Seth asked, watching the distance with one eye as Grado troops marched towards them. "Princess Eirika!" He called out when she didn't respond.

"...Seth?"

"Yes, it's me." He replied softly. "I know you are worried for Tyr, but you must rest. If we continue like this, you'll..."

"No. We are all suffering here." She replied softly. "And.. If Tyrland was beside me he wouldn't rest either. We're surrounded by Grado's armies... We may die at any moment... He may die of the flames... I will not lose focus now. What is new with our situation?"

"No change." Seth reported. "On every front, our forces meet with problems. Rausten's Knights finished a small group and returned to aid us, but the enemy has countered and is delaying them. They cannot arrive for hours. And this accursed sand... Most of us can't get proper footing and are being slowed down. Those with horses are having the worst of it. Princess Eirika... I ask that you leave for safety. We can use our fliers and mages to hold them here."

"I refuse." She replied simply. "If I gave up now neither Tyrland nor my brother would forgive me. I'm the Princess of Renais." She declared, drawing her sword. "I shall leave here victor with Tyrland safe, or as a corpse." She said, looking about before noticing the water. "The lake! We can place our backs to it. We can have Ross, Colm and Gerik watch the water for swimmers and funnel the enemies to us."

"Excellent idea, Princess. As you command."

0-0

_Eirika is in danger. Grado's General Caellach has attacked Jehanna Hall, forcing its surrender. _

_Though Eirika and her troops have left the Hall, Grado's forces pursue them relentlessly. Trapped in the burning desert, enemy forces close in on them from all sides. _

_With no time to wait for Frelia's troops, Ephraim leaves for Jehanna immediately. _

_He must go to his sister's aid._

0-0

"Hmmm, hmmm, mmm... Mmmm, mmm, mmmmmmm..." Valter began, polishing his spear with a cloth, sitting on a stool by his wyvern as his men marched with Caellach's tightened the noose about Eirika's forces.

He had a hunt to ready for. A flash of light appeared before him, Reiv emerging from it, groaning as he watched Valter lounge about, and working the cloth over his lance.

'_...If I didn't know better I would think he polishes his spear like... Dear god, no one rubs a shaft like that with their pants on...'_

"Valter..." Reiv began. "You should stop playing around. If you don't finish off Eirika's forces swiftly... Her brother's left the capital. He should be arriving here shortly. You don't want to be fighting her still when he arrives. Trust me." Valter looked over at him for a moment before turning back to the lance, continuing his cleaning. "We are equals here in Grado's army. Would you like me to assist?"

"All you need to do is vanish, you disgusting old man." Valter replied, setting his cloth away. "Eirika is mine. I won't let you have her." He said before standing up, as if he was talking about a piece of meat on the table. "She is so strong, so beautiful... She's the prey I've dreamed of. And that tactician of hers... Ah, he will be a perfect appetizer before the main course..."

"Heh heh heh..." Reiv let off, shaking his head. "Your fangs are still sharp, eh? Good. Very good. Ah, Valter... You're a beast. You're bound to no country. You care nothing for friend or foe." Valter shouldered his lance, taking a rose out of a nearby vase he had readied, setting it into the breastplate of his armour. "Kill a man, claim a woman... You live for nothing more, you wretched beast. That's your strength. That's what makes you stronger than any man alive. A beast acts without remorse. Man's morality cannot win. It's nature's way. The stage is all yours, Valter. Do no fail to get the girl's bracelet. Our master demands it..." He bowed once before vanishing in the same light he arrived in.

Valter simply shrugged, climbing onto the back of his wyvern. "The time is nigh, Eirika. Now, let's see if I can find that appetizer." Laughing to himself he guided his beast up into the sky, heading towards the Hall.

0-0

Tyr ran along the wall, looking down, trying to find someway to get down from the wall and onto proper ground. The smoke was drifting out to block his travel to the other side and it was all he could do to avoid panic from overtaking him. Looking over the edge he saw Grado's discarded wagons and weapons, even few horses tied up. "Well, none of those soldiers are around any more. If they don't burn down we can use them." He moved along further, smiling as he saw a patch of hay.

The smile turned to a frown as he heard flapping, turning about a wyvern knight landed on the wall, running a hand through his hair, a number of yards away. "Let me take a wild guess; Valter the Moonstone of Grado?" Tyr asked as he backed away, reaching for a weapon.

"Ah, that would be me." The man said, grinning wildly. "Look at you, trapped like a rat on a burning ship, adrift in a dark ocean. Ah, I was expecting better prey."

"Prey am I?" Tyr muttered, backing into the stone. Rather than stop he slowly eased up onto the wall's edge, pulling his cloak about himself.

0-0

"That building beyond the dunes is Jehanna Hall." Ephraim declared as he arrived, two mounted riders, a shaman, and a knight coming up behind him. "I expect that's where we'll find Eirika and her companions. It's time we rescued Eirika. I'll need all your strength." He said, a pegasus knight landing next to the group.

"Of course, Your Highness." The knight with the heaviest armour replied, nodding once. "I've pledged my service and my axe. You shall have both."

"Princess Eirika..." The hooded man began. "She's a friend of Prince Lyon, isn't she? I'll do what I can to help you. I feel that is what Prince Lyon would want."

"Thank you, Duessel, Knoll." The Prince said, smiling. "As for you three, Tyr travels with my sister. You've come a very long way to the aid of a friend. It is time you are reunited."

"But of course, good prince." The green armoured man said, smiling as he gave a nod, raising his lance. "We are not about to stop now, when the quest is so close to fruition; right beauteous Florina?"

"Yes, Sain." The pegasus knight replied, nodding once. "I will loan my lance to see him safe. Sir Wallace, are you ready?"

"Ha! You know I am ready!" The general said, smacking his chest with his free hand, an axe in the other. "Let Grado beware! A giant comes to slay you!"

"The enemy's numbers are great, but we do not need to face them alone." Ephraim began. "We must move quickly to join forces with Eirika and her company. I'm sure Seth, Innes and Tyr will be there waiting for us. Let's move!"

0-0

They were down a tactician. Everyone knew that. Tyrland had let them since the start, led Lady Lyndis to her grandfather and led Eliwood to victory against Nergal. To lose him made them uneasy.

Eirika stepped into his stead, standing back from the main line but dispatching any foolish enough to come close. Everything that came close was slain by the men and woman at arms, axes, swords, lances, arrows and magic ending lives. As wyverns neared she redirected arrows to the skies and Ross to protect the archers. Each order reassured them.

She wasn't Tyrland. But she was their princess. She would not fail them.

Morale was unbroken.

0-0

"Yes, prey." Valter spoke slowly, his beast murmuring under him. "I do so love the hunt. And your princess will be the best hunt I'll ever had. But I won't kill her, oh _no_... She's the sort of woman I crave... Strong... Beautiful... Bold... I will claim her... I will tame her... I will make her mine."

"Yes, thank you for telling me you're _insane_." Tyr replied, disgust in his voice. "But you are mistaken on two things."

"Oh yes?" Valter replied, grinning. "And those are?"

"One. You will not claim her. You could do so only over my dead body."

"Mmm... And how do you know I will not turn you into a dead body?"

"Two. You no longer hunt me. I hunt you." He said, letting Valter see his sword, held in his left hand.

Valter stared at Tyr for a moment as if he grew a second head before leaning back, bellowing in laughter.

Tyr patently waited for his humour to pass. "You... hunt me? Hunt _me_?" Valter chuckled darkly. "I give you this, Duke of War, you've gall. No men to save you, nothing but a blade and against me? _Me!_ Grado's Moonstone! It's finest general! Well because you amuse me so I promise I will leave your corpse in fine condition! You'll look good for the grand funeral they plan for you I assure." He let off, his beast flapping, lifting up. "But enough talk. _I will taste blood!_"

Grinning his beast charged past air, hurling itself at Tyr. Before he could be struck Tyr leaned back, falling off the wall. Valter blinked as he cleared the wall.

Then his beast started to bank hard. Looking down he saw that a crossbow bolt had struck under the jaw of his beast, the tip poking just past its thick skull, piercing the brain. "Oh... nuts..."

Tyr for his part felt the breath rush from his chest as he landed upon the hay. Groaning he sat up, the hay not as deep as he had thought but still enough to avoid injury. He saw Valter bank into the nearby lake, slamming into the shallow section of the water. "With my luck, he's alive. No matter, I'll just correct that." He said, standing up and running to the wagons, quickly searching.

Grinning he found what he wanted in the third one, grabbing it before rushing off.

0-0

"Joshua, help Gerik!" Eirika called out, sidestepping a lance as an arrow struck the wyvern rider who fell into the lake, the beast flying off. Her rapier in turn found the heart of an axe wielding fighter who got past Franz. "Joshua?" She called out again.

The Prince of Jehanna could not be seen.

"...I wonder if this is how Tyrland felt back in Boarder Mulan. Marisa, assist Gerik!"

0-0

Caellach snorted as he watched his men slam into the half circle of people that defended Eirika. Okay, he admitted it, slight tactical error on his part. He didn't really figure that they'd put their backs to the lake, making it hard to attack them from all angles. Still, they had numbers. They should break, sooner or later. Then he'd have to salvage the treasury, then his palace, and _then_ get a new throne.

Solid gold, red cushioning made from the finest silk with a few jewels set into it... Oh, diamonds... He had to put in diamonds.

Frowning to himself he lifted his head as he heard someone walk up behind him, pulling his axe out and turning. "Caellach." He heard.

"Hey!" He called out, a friendly tone, smiling wide. "If it isn't Joshua. It's been a long time. Have you been well?"

"I've been all right. Still working as a mercenary." He replied, shrugging. "When did you get all proper and join the Grado army?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Caellach replied, shrugging in turn. "I wasn't about to waste my life as a nameless soldier. Still, I think back on those days a lot lately..." He said with a sigh. "My axe and your sword... The two of us were a deadly pair, eh?" He said, Joshua remaining silent. "By the way... I know all about you, Joshua. Who you really are I mean." He said offhandedly. "The prince of Jehanna, huh? When did you plan on sharing the wealth, you sneaky dog?"

"Listen..." Joshua began, raising a hand and smiling softly. "You can't reduce a nation to loot waiting to be divided. And more importantly, I made a vow to my mother. I'm going to succeed her as ruler of my homeland." He said, bowing deeply in respect before rising up again. "Hey, Caellach... You're the one who killed my mother, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Caellach admitted, looking embarrassed as he used his shield arm to rub his head. "Sorry 'bout that. Things happen, you know? C'mon, Joshua, don't hate me. This is war. There's nothing you can do about it. Besides, grudges get in the way of work, right?"

"That's true." Joshua said, nodding calmly. "It's as you say." He said before drawing the Sacred Twin, Audhulma, from his side. "Listen, Caellach..." He began in a tone of reassurance. "I've got to kill you now. Don't hold it against me."

Caellach looked as if he'd been struck before glaring. "You arrogant... You haven't changed a bit! I've always wanted to show you who's better, Joshua." He declared, banging his axe to his shield. "And I'm even stronger than I used to be. I'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face for good!"

"You are welcome to try."

"Face it, Joshua... You're a stepping-stone... And I'm moving up."

0-0

Valter shook out his wet hair, using his lance to help him to his feet before he spat out some water. "Oh dear, my wyvern..." He sighed, pouting a bit. "I really liked that one. He was my favourite... I really wanted to fight him when he got old..." Sighing he walked out of the water, climbing onto the bank, looking over himself before a look of anger passed over his face. "The flower... The flower for Eirika... it's lost to the water! Dammit! Tyrland! You will pay for this affront!"

0-0

"Ah. He's mad." Tyr let off as he loaded his crossbow. "Good." He said, using a wagon for cover. Once ready he popped out from his hiding place, firing a bolt before running off behind another wagon.

At that distance even if he had struck Valter's armour he doubted it would do any damage.

The point was moot as Valter just caught the bolt with his free hand.

"Skilled. Figures." Tyr muttered before dashing behind another wagon as Valter dropped the bolt.

"I lost the flower!" Valter bellowed out as he reached the wagons. "_You made me lose the flower!_"

"Forgive me, in that I don't care." Tyr said, appearing again from another wagon, firing another bolt.

Valter tilted his head, a lock of hair cut from the missile. Tyr ducked behind another wagon and Valter lashed out, lance piercing the side of a wagon. Tyr ran away, between two wagons before tripping, losing his grip, crossbow clattering away.

"And now the hunt ends." Valter said as he walked up to Tyr, lance at his side. "You whet my appetite. But tell me, do you still think yourself the hunter?"

"Yes." Tyr replied grabbing a fist full of sand and pulling.

Valter blinked seeing a length of rope in the tactician's hand, pulled taut, the cord hidden in the sand. A noise came from behind him, a thunderous sound, just before a ballista bolt struck him in the back, piecing armour, flesh, bone, flesh and then armour, sailing past air before stopping, embedded deep in a wagon.

"The moment you threatened My Princess was the same as when you became a corpse."

Lance slipping from his hand, Valter looked down.

There was a big hole in his chest. Oh dear. He was sure that would be an issue.

"I taste... blood..." It was soft. So soft the Tyr could only imagine he heard it before the general fell to the ground, face planting into the sand.

"That's what happens when you hunt the fox. " Tyr began as he picked up his crossbow. "Sometimes it is the fox who hunts you."

0-0

Caellach blocked the divine weapon with his axe, batting it aside before swinging, Joshua stepping back from range. The two circled slowly before Caellach rushed in, swinging his axe twice, the swordmaster dodging one swing, ducking the other and lashing out with a slash of his blade, shield brought up to block. Joshua stepped back before parting his feet, planting them before charging.

Caellach grinning, bringing up his shield and charging likewise, swinging his shield to catch his foe, trying to make him stumble to set up a killing strike.

His guard hit nothing but air, eyes widening before he felt something strike his neck. How Joshua appeared behind him he'd never know. He fell to his knees before falling forwards to the sand.

His last sight was of his own body as his head rolled away from it.

0-0

Eirika didn't know why, but her foe's attention was suddenly divided. Not wasting the chance she ordered a full out attack.

Enemies were quick to stop existing as she rushed to the front, stabbing into a foe, trying to see what had happened.

"Eirika!" She heard, looking up.

"Brother? Is that really you? You're not some phantom, are you?" She asked, rushing over to him. She paid no heed to the last of Grado's men. Her troops and Ephraim's had them flanked, and were finishing them off in record time now.

"No, it's really me." He said simply, looking about as the job was finished. He was impressed. It took awhile for the rear attack to be noticed up front, and by the time it had...

Well, one hundred men were whittled away to nothing in little time.

"Even when we were children, you came to protect me." She giggled, rushing to hug him. "Oh, Ephraim... I've missed you so..."

"And I've missed you." Ephraim replied, hugging back. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you safe. Oh, I almost forgot. I have something to give you."

"What are these?" She asked as Ephraim pulled out an axe and tome.

"There are called Sacred Twins. We took these relics from Grado. The dark tome Gleipnir and the black axe Garm... I doubt either of us can use them, but... We can see if someone else can, hmm?"

"They're from Grado? Does this mean Grado Keep has fallen?" Eirika asked, as Ephraim set the weapons away.

"Yes. I conquered the capital and defeated Emperor Vigarde. But still..." He began in a worried tone.

"I beg pardon of yourself, Good Prince, and your beauteous sister." The green armoured knight began, his horse trotting over. "But I and my friends need a question answered."

"Yes." Eirika heard as a soft, feminine looking knight on pegasus back approached along with a massive bald man in armour. "We've come here from Elibe."

"Elibe?" Eirika parroted, blinking. "Tyrland's home continent?"

"Yup." The armoured man said, grinning. "We old comrades of his in fact. We're charged with ensuring he is in good health."

"As Sir Wallace says." The knight said. "I am Sain. These are my wife, Florina and my teacher, Sir Wallace."

"I met them near Fort Rigwald." Ephraim began. "We crossed paths and they inquired about Tyr. When I learned they were his old comrades I asked them to join me."

"It seemed better than waltzing about chasing rumours." Sain said, smiling. "Since Tyr was with you and Ephraim was planning to rejoin with you after the fall of Grado it seemed best to aid him. So, where is he?"

"I... I do not know." Eirika admitted sadly, looking down. "Grado set fire to the Hall and he was trapped inside. We... I haven't had the chance to go seek him yet... I do not even know if..."

"Beg pardon for my tardiness, My Princess." They heard, turning as a green cloaked figure came closer, his hood lowered to guard his eyes from the sun. "I was accosted by General Valter for a bit... I managed however."

"Ha!" Wallace let out, cutting off any statement from Eirika as Sain and Florina got off their mounts as Tyr looked up. "Bet you outfoxed him but good too, you little runt!"

"...Wallace? Florina? Sain?" Tyr let off, bewildered at first before grinning. "By the Saint, it's good to see you!" He said running up to them, extending his hand to shake Sain's before pulling him close for an embrace. Right after he gave Florina a hug about the waist and Wallace a hand shake. "But what in blazes are you _doing_ here?"

"Seeking you out, what else?" Sain began, smiling. "It's a bit of a story, but..."

"Beg pardon." They heard, L'Arachel trotting closer. "I hate to interrupt a joyous reunion, but may I suggest a quick war council to exchange information."

"Ah, yes." Tyr let off, nodding. "I've a theory I wish to put by Ephraim as well. And I'm sure his adventures in Grado will enlighten us."

"Tyrland, may I speak with you a moment..." Eirika asked softly. Tyr nodded once before turning to the Prince and Sain.

"We will be a moment. Can you go to the outpost over there?" Tyr asked, pointing out to a building nearby. "We shouldn't be long."

"Of course." Ephraim replied, nodding once. "Take what time you need. Let's move out!" Tyr nodded once as he and Eirika moved away a bit from them to speak.

"Florina, you notice what I notice?" Sain whispered and he and his wife went to their steeds, taking hold of them.

"She called him Tyrland." She replied, just as quiet, as they started walking towards the outpost. "He is insistent on people calling him Tyr."

"All people but Lyn." Sain replied nodding once.

"Beg pardon for overhearing." Ephraim said as he walked with them. "But is that notable?"

"Very." Sain replied.

0-0

"Tyrland, are you alright?" Eirika asked as they stopped on the crest of a dune. "I was so scared for you... When I realized you hadn't escaped... I felt my heart stop for but a moment..."

"I had a bit of terror myself at the time, yes." Tyr replied, shaking his head. "I withheld my panic, but only just. Valter accosted me on the wall, but I was able to kill his mount then set a trap. I won't go into details, I'm sure you'll hear it when I'm pestered to boast about it by Wallace, but he is quite dead."

"I'm... I'm just glad you are well." Eirika sighed. "If something had happened I... I would not know what to do..."

"You seem to have a grasp of tactics now." Tyr replied. "I would think quite well."

"No. I do not mean that." Eirika said, shaking her head. "I mean... You are... Tyrland..." She breathed, looking up at him. "I... care. To me you are friend. You are teacher. You are companion. You are guide. You are... I mean I... I would break if you died..."

"Eirika..." Tyr said softly, setting his hands on her shoulders. "I... Thank you. I care as well. I would give my life to save yours. But do not doubt; I would not let it go easily. You would not break at my death though, I know. You are strong willed. You could go on without me. I taught you to go on without me if need be."

"I know." She replied, nodding, hiding the tears in her eyes by lowering her eyes. "But know this. I would give my life for yours."

"Eirika, that is-"

"Do not tell me it is foolish!" She shouted out, surprising him as he back up a step. "Do not tell me I am worth more than you! Do not say that! I... I cannot picture a life now... Not without you..."

"...Eirika..." Tyr said sadly, stepping forward again. "I am sorry. I do not mean to cause you any distress. Valter made very... vivid threats to your person. I am feeling protective of you right now because of that lout. However if you cannot picture a life without me... Eirika, that is close to a proposition."

Eirika paused, mouth falling open as she blushed deeply, red coating her cheeks as she looked into the now interesting sand. "Ah... yes. It is close to being that..." She said, coughing. "Um, maybe it's best to disregard those words..." She said before blinking. "Ah, wait, no, no... I mean that sounds as if I think you'd be a poor husband, but truly I am sure you'd be a doting one... Ah, no wait, that sounds like I could be stating again a-"

"My Princess..." Tyr began, smiling softly. "You need not say more. I was trying to get a smile and laugh from you. To know, though, it gets you flustered... I am... humbled."

"Tyrland..."

"I... We've spoken enough, I would think. The others... will be worried if we don't return soon."

"Yes, true." Eirika said, nodding once as the two started to walk to the outpost. "But Tyrland... Know that..."

"Know what?"

"..Never mind. It would not sound... Proper."

0-0

"I see unfamiliar faces among you here, so allow me to introduce myself." Ephraim began inside a war room with Erika, Innes, L'Arachel, Joshua, Seth, Sain, Wallace, Florina and Tyr. "I am Ephraim, Eirika's brother and crown prince of Renais."

"I'm Princess L'Arachel of Rausten." She said, curtseying. "The pleasure is mine, of course."

"Joshua, Jehanna's Crown Prince."

"I am Sain, freelance knight."

"And I am Florina, Illian Pegasus Knight and Sain's wife."

"Wallace, former General of Caelin, current freelance knight."

"Seth, General of Renais."

"I am Prince Innes, Crown Prince of Frelia."

"I'll begin by telling you of how we've fared in our mission." Ephraim continued. "We seized the Grado capital and defeated her emperor, Vigarde. Grado's capital guard have, to a man, surrendered and laid down their arms. Pockets of resistance remain, but the war itself is over."

"Is that so?" Innes asked, crossing his arms.

"This war ends, but more battles lie ahead." Tyr added. "I would say the worst is yet to come."

"I admit, there is something that still bothers me." Ephraim replied. "A Grado man named Knoll told me about something called a 'Dark Stone.'"

"The shaman with you, right?" Tyr asked as the Prince of Renais nodded.

"Their mages had uncovered lore that led them to craft a powerful magic stone. This Dark Stone may have been the catalyst of Grado's transformation. It seems to be the source of that black wave of energy Myrrh described. Vigarde died some time ago, but the power of the stone played him like a puppet. The war and everything that passed since was planned by the Dark Stone's master."

"Well?" Innes asked. "Who is it?"

"...I still can't believe it, but I'll tell you nonetheless." Ephraim sighed. "According to Knoll, the man behind this is-"

"Prince Lyon." Tyr interrupted, everyone in the room turning to look at him.

"..How did you know?" Ephraim asked blinking.

"What...? That can't be..." Eirika mused.

"Everything you told me... Maybe not confirms, but fits with a theory I've had." Tyr began. "Although based on your information I was wrong on some points. Originally I suspected that the Demon King inside the Stone of Grado, which I've been told is the one that imprisons him, had reached out and tempted or controlled someone to do this. But if this Dark Stone is the cause..."

"Your theory still holds water." Ephraim interrupted. "The Dark Stone is Grado's Stone; or the half of it with the Demon King's energies stored in it. The other half was a Sacred Stone, and shattered."

"...I hate being right sometimes." Tyr groaned. "Regardless, I briefly suspected Lyon but discounted him. Eirika had spoken of him and what she said suggested he was nothing but a kind, well meaning young lad with a self esteem issue. I believed he would not do such an outright idiotic thing as tampering with a container of a demon's soul... But if he was driven to absolute desperation... I did not want to think it, but with Vigarde's death driving him to despair, his lack of confidence would lead him to think he was unfit to sit on the throne... Lyon is now his puppet... The Demon King controls him."

"Tyrland..." Eirika let off, softly, grabbing his shoulder. "I spoke with him. In the Hall. He said he was... He said he couldn't stop the invasion... That he'd always be my friend... He said I was... more beautiful than when he last saw me."

"I am... I am sorry." Tyr sighed, shaking his head. "But I can think of no better reason."

"I also met Lyon." Ephraim said simply. "But, he was like a completely different person. To be honest, he didn't seem to be completely... human."

"Can you... elaborate?" Tyr asked.

"I'll tell you what I saw. I found Lyon inside Grado Keep. This is what he told me: He said he was behind this war. He said he'd befriend us solely so that, one day, he could invade Renais... He told me he killed my father."

"That..." Eirika let off, bringing a hand to her mouth in shock. "That can't..."

"I know." Ephraim replied. "I can't believe it either. I refuse to believe it. How could he have planned all this since he was a child... I simply can't fathom it."

"Why is it that he seems enamoured with Eirika and violent with you?" Tyr mused. "Is the Demon King playing mind games with you, or is it Lyon manifesting himself with his emotions twisted by the King?"

"I've heard Lyon changed when he acquired the Dark Stone." Ephraim continued. "I've no interest in magic, but... There was something uncanny about him. At the time it seemed as if he were being controlled by something not himself. And Tyr's theory... It's plausible. More that that, really."

"Regardless of the theories or the state of Prince Lyon's heart matters little." Innes injected. "He has the Dark Stone. That rock is the cause of all that's happened. The prince must be stopped."

"Agreed, but this Dark Stone is another matter." Tyr replied. "If we just walk up and try and kill Prince Lyon he could just break the stone. I have no idea what that would _do _but I'm quite sure it would be very, very bad."

"Then let me offer a suggestion." L'Arachel spoke up. "I believe Prince Ephraim has felt it too. The Dark Stone held by Prince Lyon... It exudes a malefic miasma... We might be able to handle Prince Lyon alone, but that stone is beyond our ken."

"I would hear any suggestion." Tyr replied quickly.

"The Sacred Stones."

"The Sacred Stones?" Eirika parroted.

"We've all heard the legend of the five Sacred Stones." L'Arachel replied.

"Have you three heard it yet?" Tyr asked, turning to his fellow Elibe natives.

"Nope." Sain.

"Sorry, no." Florina.

"Can't say I have." Wallace.

"... _Almost_ all of us have heard the legend of the five Sacred Stones."

"Aren't there only two now?" Wallace asked, scratching his head.

"Plus the Dark Stone." Sain pointed out. "So it's two and a half."

"...The two remaining not Dark Stones possessed the power to seal the Demon King away forever." She let out, irritated. "So to dispel demonic magic, we must use the Sacred Stones."

"I see your point, L'Arachel." Tyr mused. "If the Demon King does escape we can just re-trap him. Of course, like most things, easier said than done."

"You expect us to pin the outcome on this war on some fool legend?" Innes replied, scoffing.

"If you've a better plan, please, let us have it." Tyr replied.

""Not just the legend." Ephraim added. "We also have hope."

"Hope and a prayer..." Sain chuckled. "Ah, many an adventure we've had fuelled by little else."

"I'd like a little more this time." Tyr quipped.

"According to Lyon, he has already seen to the destruction of Frelia's and Jehanna's stones." Ephraim continued. "As well as the half of Grado's stone that's not dark."

"Hm. That explains something." Eirika began. "Grado forces attacked me, intent on destroying the Stone of Renais. If that could be the reason they chose to invade Renais... The power of the Sacred Stones may be greater than we'd ever known."

"Yes, exactly!" L'Arachel exclaimed. "If we acquire a Sacred Stone, we'll be able to oppose the Dark Stone's might!"

"It makes sense, but now we have only two options." Tyr injected. "Only Rausten and Renais' stones are intact. Renais' stone is hidden and protected beyond Grado's reach. So long as Eirika and Ephraim have their bracelets the stone is safe."

"We have to confirm this of course." Ephraim replied. "We've defeated Grado, and we must turn our eyes to our homeland. It's time to return to Renais."

"Agreed." Tyr said, nodding. "We should remain here for tomorrow, however. Let the men rest, get new equipment, and take stock."

"Sounds like a plan." Eirika replied before looking at Sain. "Now then, I was hoping you and your comrades would tell me why you're here."

"Yes, we didn't get much of a chance to talk yet..." Tyr replied. "I have to apologize for that."

"None needed." Wallace replied, smiling. "The fact is we were present when Lady Lyndis received your letter from Frelia."

"You sent a letter?" Eirika asked, turning to her tactician.

"Yes." Tyr said, nodding. "After we first met and when we got to the castle. I sent one before coming to Magvel, but I didn't know if it reached her or not."

"Sad to say, but it didn't." Sain replied, sighing.

"I half suspected that might have happened." Tyr groaned. "Regardless I wanted to reassure her I was in good health. Good health and off to battle, but still."

"Lady Lyndis was..." Florina began before thinking of her words. "When she read the letter she was overjoyed that he was okay, but dismayed that he would be off to combat without her. Lady Lyndis is _very _protective of him. She considered him her closest and most trusted friend. She wanted to rush to Magvel herself, but... duty to husband and Ostia prevented her..."

"The Chains of Duty." Sain said, smiling sadly. "We, however, were not so bound so we offered to go in her stead. We promised to either return him home, or return home with good news."

"Sain, Wallace, Florina. Thank you." Tyr began, smiling at them. "I... Things have been rough here these past months. To have three old friends by my side does me good. I won't ask you to loan us your strength but I know you too well. You would, even if I told you otherwise."

"Then you know us too well, old friend. Far too well." Sain replied, bowing playfully.

0-0

"Lady Myrrh." Saleh called out, finally seeing his charge in the outpost that the two groups had joined in.

"Saleh..." Myrrh replied smiling widely as the sage walked up to her.

"I'm grateful to see you well." Saleh said, hugging her softly. "The people of Caer Pelyn will be overjoyed that you're safe."

"I must apologize to you, Saleh." She replied, hugging back. "You were there to protect me from the very start of my journey. When we were attacked, I was separated from you, and... I'm sorry to have worried you."

"Lady Myrrh." Saleh spoke softly. "As long as you are safe, we have nothing to be worried about. It will be my honour to serve you until your mission is complete."

"Thank you, Saleh. Thank you for-"

"Hey, teacher!" They heard, Ewan rushing up to them with a dark tome in his hand. "I found this after the battle! Look! A Luna Tome!" He said before focusing, a dark mist appearing in his other hand as he held it up.

"...Oh my." Saleh sighed.

0-0

Once word had gotten out that the rest of the day was free a small cheer had gone up. Tyr wasn't able to tell where exactly everyone had run off to, save that most everyone decided to enjoy the time before they had to go back to war.

He did know that Amelia and Ross left for a nearby town and that Dolza and Garcia were chatting about axes. Vanessa was talking softly to Innes while Ephraim told stories to his sister and Tana, the two princesses hanging on his words.

Colm and Neimi were gone, as was Marisa and Gerik. Ewan was showing off his new spells to Myrrh, Saleh and Tethys, and they were Elder spells to Tyr's own chagrin.

He himself had been stuck telling Wallace, Florina and Sain about his encounter with General Valter. Cormag joined into listen as well to hear of the man's demise. Although he apologized to the wyvern rider for denying him vengeance Cormag waved it off before speaking.

"To know he died how he died? By being suckered in? I can laugh at that. I will tell everyone that Valter was not defeated by superior skill, just by his own idiocy."

Once the story was done Wallace had gone off to repeat it, changing the details to be more heroic. Tyr moved to the door, wanting to review the area about Castle Renais in his wagon. Florina spotted him, speaking a few words to her husband before rushing to catch up with him.

"Tyr, do you have a minute to speak?" She asked.

"Of course." Tyr said, stopping to turn to look at the lilac haired knight. "I was just off to my wagon. We can speak there if it pleases you."

"Of course."

It wasn't long until the two stepped out into the afternoon air walking over to his wagon and then inside of it, Tyr shutting the door. "You know I can still remember back when being in a room, alone, with a man would cause you to nearly break out in hives." He said, the woman's cheeks flushing softly. "Let alone that time in the river-"

"Tyr, please do not embarrass me!" She half shrieked, glaring a bit.

Tyr laughed softly, waving a hand. "Sorry, couldn't resist. It's just when we met you were but a shy girl who stammered at the sight of a man. And now here you are, a grown woman, proudly married and skilled at arms."

"Thank you." Florina smiled back, nodding as she sat on the bed. "I... I owe you a lot for that. You were the first man I felt at ease with."

"I'm glad." Tyr replied, smiling back. "Now, tell me, what troubles you?"

"It's not what troubles me. It's what troubles you." Florina said, smoothing her skirt out. "Sain... After the wedding Sain told me how you left..."

"...I see..."

"You loved her, didn't you?" She said softly. "You were in love with Lyndis."

"...I always found it funny." He said, sitting on his desk, pulling his hood down. "I could hide my feeling from _her_ but almost no one else. The master tactician, yet his heart was visible to anyone who didn't own it."

"Was she your first love?"

"Yes, yes she was." Tyr sighed, shaking his head. "It wasn't quite instant but when I awoke and first saw her there was... something. I can't describe it. I just knew this woman would be important to me and that, no matter what, I had to help her. Maybe it was love. I wouldn't know until a lot later."

"When did you know?"

"...I can't say why I'm answering but... when I rushed to Caelin with lord Eliwood." Tyr looked up at the ceiling. "I thought I would die if anything happened to her... That's when I knew... But... I never had the nerve to do it, to confess to her. I couldn't utter three tiny words, could I?" He stopped long enough to regain his composure before speaking again. "I always just... I let myself believe that there was time, that I could woo her in good time. Just... wait for the proper moment. Wait until I had the nerve. But I never found the moment, let alone the nerve. Hector did. I decided to be happy for them. I'm still working on that."

"I know." Florina said softly before standing. "And... I know how that feels. To know someone you love... doesn't feel that way."

"...Who?"

Florina gulped a bit, stepping towards him, looking up at him. "You."

To say Tyr was dumbfounded would be an understatement. His mouth opened and shut a bit before he could let off anything worthy of being called noise. "_Me?_"

"You were so... gentle and patient with me." She began softly. "So kind. It wasn't until you left us that I learned how much I cared..."

"Florina..."

"You gave me words to help uplift me. Knowledge to empower me. Friendship to comfort me. Never did you ask of me anything, even when I would give you everything. When I saw you, when you came back to help us... I was overjoyed. And then when I... figured out that you loved her... It hurt. It really hurt. But I decided that... That if it all worked out I could be happy. I could be happy for you. Sain figured out my feelings for you and... It was the first time we talked that he didn't lay on the flirtations. He helped me... I can't say that I stopped feeling for you, but it doesn't hurt. Not anymore."

"...I apologise for making you feel that way..." Tyr said, his shoulders slumping. "I... I never even knew... I suppose, however, compared to Serra and Nino..."

"I was unnoticeable, wasn't I?" Florina replied, giggling. "But don't apologise. I... Maybe more could have happened if I could have... spoken up."

"A wise old man once told me 'Love is not a war of attrition. It's first come first serve. And if you never ask, you are never served.' Wish I'd bothered listening."

"It still hurts after so long."

"A little less now, but the wound is tender."

"...I wanted to... I didn't come confessing all of this solely to get it off my chest." Florina admitted. "I also wanted to help you. Eirika calls you Tyrland. You never correct her."

"..."

"You never corrected Lyndis either."

"... I..."

"Don't." Florina interrupted, putting two fingers over his lips. "Don't speak. Listen. Love is not a war of attrition. She is special to you. Even after seeing you two for so short a time, I can see it. I can see how you gazed at her while you spoke with us. How you speak with her. You need to find out if you love her and if you do then you need to tell her, because if she has your heart and you let her fall into another's arms... I would need to watch your heart break again. I don't want to see you be in that pain again. I may not be able to say I love you anymore, but I still care. I want to be happy for you. Make me happy for you." Finally she stepped back, bowing once before leaving the way she came.

Tyr meanwhile fell onto the bed, facing the ceiling.

No maps would be looked at that night.

0-0

Promotions...

Ewan from Pupil to Shaman. (To Tyr's dismay)


	19. Interlude: Letter to a Friend

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: I had planned on putting them in for a while, it wasn't until I started writing again that I figured out how I'd fit them in.

chm01: All answers in due time.

AccessBlade: The Florina thing wasn't something that I had planned. I originally wanted the talk to be with Sain, but then a little idea came along...

GuyWithNoName: Thanks Mr. No Name.

zeldamaster456: It is new, ain't it.

nightelf37: The Valter fight was planned for a bit and different than I anticipated, but it worked out in the end. As for Florina/Sain, I saw the beginnings of another Tactician in Magvel story that suggested it and though 'eh, why not?'

X00001: Thanks.

kminsang: Thanks.

Ryuken-Sogetsu: Not a pro player myself. Mostly I did it so Tyr could be annoyed by it.

CLZ: No plans at current. I wouldn't be opposed to someone else taking the character and setting him next to Ike or Marth, if they asked nicely.

0-0

Note from the Author

This starts between Chapters I and II.

0-0

**Interlude: Letter to a Friend**

_When I speak of Tyrland I speak of the truest of friends and warriors. Some of my people may balk at this, saying he is no warrior, that a tactician is only a glorified general who does not fight and could not be so. They have not worked with him as I have. Guy and Rath both share my view. With a blade he is decent at best, but his mind is a weapon like no other. He may state he is only a tactician, but if you saw him at work you saw a warrior standing firm._

_Lyndis' Dairy_

_I once saw Lyn nude as a newborn during our early days, before meeting Kent and Sain even. She had been bathing at the time as I heard her scream. I rushed to her aid only to find a bandit had found her and tired to take this lovely flower of a woman. A very strong flower that had managed to beat the larger and stronger man's face into a pulp. My arrival gave him enough opening to shove her aside and flee. Lyn did not fault me, although it took a full day before we spoke to each other again. The bandit lived to tell his tale, but I doubt he would. At least he won't be jumping another naked woman in the woods anytime soon. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

"This letter, you will be sure it gets where it needs to go?" The green cloaked man asked as the woman before him nodded once. Both were in the stables of Castle Frelia, steeds chewing hay nearby.

"Yes." She said. "On pegasus back I can reach port in hours and a boat that will take me to Elibe in less than that. With a good wind I can have it delivered in a couple of weeks."

"Thank you, Kale was it?" The man said with a nod. "Thank you."

"It is an honour, Sir Tyrland."

"Please, just Tyr."

0-0

He was a tall man, clad in the thickest plate armour any blacksmith could make. An axe and lance was strapped to his back, his helm held under his arm as he walked along, the weight of his steel shell being moved without effort. He would admit to being a bit lost, but it didn't matter.

He sought a cause. Any cause, so long as it needed to be fought for.

"Sir Wallace! Ahoy there, my old companion and teacher!" The elder man chuckled as he turned about, seeing a young man in green armour approach, a purple haired beauty on pegasus back riding beside him.

"Ha! Sain." He let off with a grin. "And Florina. The two of you still engaged?"

"Please sir, do not sound so amused." Sain replied with a friendly smile. "We cannot be engaged. We are rather married you see."

"Ha! You, married to a woman?" Wallace bellowed out as the woman in question flushed. "Well I'll be. I thought she was a catch, but not enough to tame you, Sir Silver Tongue."

"Please, Sir Wallace..." Florina began. "You're embarrassing me..."

"Like that's a challenge." Wallace chuckled. "So, where are these lovebirds flocking too?"

"Castle Ostia, actually." Sain began. "We were in the region after handling a minor issue with bandits and thought we'd see Hector and Lyn."

"Ah, I see." Wallace began, although he wondered how he ended up in Ostia of all places. "Well then, if I may impose upon you to allow me to come along. I owe Hector a rematch. He was dissatisfied with our last arm wrestling contest."

"Quite the understatement my good man." Sain chuckled. "Well come along then. We can talk of old times along the way."

0-0

To say the small group was surprised when they saw Lyn again in the Castle's sitting room would be a small understatement. All three could recall the one time her grandfather had made her dress up for a portrait in a tight, form squeezing dress. It was something she vowed to never wear again.

"The corset is not actually that tight." Lyn assured them as they stared. She was clad in a dress not unlike her outfit from the plains only white with blue trimmings. However this dress had ruffled shoulders and a skirt under the dress that went to her knees and a corset about the torso which pushed her breasts up slightly but only hugged her frame than squeezed. A small tiara on her brow finished the appearance.

"Forgive us." Sain began. "It's just your natural loveliness has been accentuated by your new outfit."

"...Your wife is right there you know." Lyn sighed as she pointed to Florina.

"I've gotten used to it." Florina giggled. "Besides, he saves the best for me." She added as Sain's cheeks flushed gently.

"He better." Lyn said sternly before sighing. "It is still good to see you all. Sain, Florina, Wallace."

"Likewise, Milady." Wallace let out. "So, where's that husband of yours. I have a sound beating to apply to him."

"In Caelin, I'm afraid." Lyn sighed, stepping towards a seat. "He wanted to be sure Kent's ascension as Stewart went smoothly. "

"I can think of no man better suited to serve Caelin than my old boon companion." Sain let off. "With Fiora by his side, no less."

"Lyn..." Florina began. "Have you heard from... Tyr?"

"...No..." Lyn admitted sitting down as her friends gathered to join her. "According to Matthew, Bern intercepted a letter from him, but we do not know where it was supposed to go. And about four months ago we have heard no word. It is as if Tyrland vanished."

"He is a smart man." Wallace said as he seated himself, Sain and Florina doing likewise. "It is likely he is laying low until he can make an escape to a safe location."

"I know, I know..." Lyn let out, sighing. "But still, I wish he was here, where I could protect him. I... I do not even know why he left..." She let out, lowering her head as Sain and Florina shared a look. "But still he is my friend, first and foremost. I am worried for him. He taught me, guided me. And having to adjust to life in a castle I would have fought another dragon for his guidance."

"Perhaps, but still..." Sain began, being cut off as a knock sounded on the door.

"Pardon me, Lady Lyndis." One of the Castle's servants began as he stepped in, a woman following suit. "You've a letter, sent from Frelia."

"Frelia?" Lyn asked, standing up.

"A country in Magvel, as I recall." Sain said with a nod.

"Yes, my homeland." The woman began as she walked over to them. "My name is Kale, I was asked to send a letter personally to Lady Lyndis."

"Yes, but by whom?" Lyn asked. "I know no one in Frelia."

"It was by the request of Tyrland."

"TYRLAND!" Lyn let off, as she stood, rushing to grab the woman by her shoulders. "Is he all right? My friend, is he-"

"C-calm yourself!" The messenger cried out. "Yes, he is safe, or at least the last I saw of him he was." She began. "But there is a war in Magvel, and he is serving as tactician to Princess Eirika of Renais, so as to what has happened since I left I cannot say."

"...Tyrland, my friend..." Lyn let go as the woman held up an envelope to her, a wax seal closing it.

"He has already assisted in the rescue of the Princess of Frelia." Kale began. "When he asked that this be brought to you I accepted, to help repay what he has done for my country."

"Th-thank you." Lyn let out, smiling softly. "This is the first news I have heard of him in so long. To know that he is well, even if in battle, does me good. Please, rest here as long as you need before you leave."

"Thank you." Kale replied, bowing before turning to leave, Lyn opening the covering and pulling the sheets within out.

Before meeting Tyrland she did not know how to read. Sacaens were nomads and always traveled, so they didn't carry what they didn't need and that tended to be things like books. With no books about there was no need to read, so she was never taught. Then on her journey to see her grandfather she saw Tyrland scribbling in a journal and asked what he was doing. She soon admitted to being unable to read and he declared that he would then teach her.

During their separation her grandfather hired a teacher to help improve on what she was taught and soon she could be found reading the odd book in the courtyard and writing down in her own dairy.

Setting the memories aside she unfolded the page before her.

_To my Dearest Friend, Lyndis_

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health. I sent you one, previous to this, but I am not sure if it even reached you. That said, perhaps its best I sum up my previous situation._

_ I was hounded by both Bern and Etruria for my skills. Why they would place so much effort into catching me, accomplishments aside, is beyond me. Starting a war over my services... Damned fools. By now I would think it'd be over... As you may imagine I deemed this situation too dangerous to remain in. With the assistance of Jaffar and a kindly couple I was able to escape to a port and found passage on a ship. I am sure the wares on board were... questionable, but I had no alternative. I had to pay good gold as it was to keep questions quiet and passage assured._

_ I found myself in Frelia, in Magvel. I felt some relief knowing that Bern and Etruria wouldn't follow me here, at least not quickly. However it seems news of my deeds spread to here well before I arrived. Still, no one had yet connected Tyr to Tyrland, so I had little to worry over save the rumours of war._

_ They were not rumours._

_ I heard Renais was taking the worst of it so I decided to head there. I suspected I would be dragged into this war sooner or later, so I figured it would be best to start early. I was in time to assist Princess Eirika of Renais in her escape, although I wish I could have done it with more dignity. Still, she shared with me her tale and I decided that, despite stacked odds that made us fighting your granduncle look like a cakewalk, it would be best to side with her._

_ I am, as of this wiring, in Castle Frelia. Little has happened so far, save a rescue of Princess Tana of Frelia and that I find myself taking Eirika under my wing not unlike I did with you. She is not as stubborn as you, but not by much. She is, however, among the kindest and well meaning people I have met, and a capable hand with a rapier as well._

_ I have also found Merlinus. Seems the merchant was serving King Hayden of Frelia while pursuing knowledge to bring home. He will, like before, accompany me and handle our supplies. It is a comfort, knowing our unsung hero is with me again in troubled times._

_ When dawn breaks tomorrow I will be off to a place I know too well; war. I know this will worry you, but please don't fret over me. You are now Lady Lyndis of House Ostia. You have a husband to support and people to guide like I guided you. Although the odds are stacked against me I am confident I shall find a path to victory. I am the Duke of War. If I am to have this title I will uphold it._

_ I am sure we will meet again someday, my friend. When we do I really hope your skills in chess have improved. I find myself lacking a good opponent these days._

_Signed Tyrland_

_P.S: If Hector even thinks of mistreating you warn him I will return with hell by my side to punish him._

0-0

"My friend..." Lyn sighed, setting the letter down. "After so long the first I hear from him is a letter proclaiming that he is thrust into battle yet again..."

"Lyn..." Florina let out before her friend slammed a fist into the table.

"Dammit!" She let out. "I should be riding out to his aid! I should be rushing off to the side of my friend! But I cannot! I have to stay here and help Hector! And I can't just leave some flunky in change!" She cried out, pounding the table again. "Damn these rules! Damn these procedures! Damn this...! This...!"

"Duty?" Sain supplied as the woman's shoulders slumped.

"Duty to husband and country..." Lyn sighed. "The man I love, and the land I'm learning to love... I cannot abandon either, yet I cannot go to my friend..."

"Perhaps your duty chains you as such." Sain began. "But I am a freelance knight! I serve no lord or house. If I choose to go and ride to the aid of a friend, well, what is there to stop me?"

"Sain..." Lyn let out as Florina took her husband's hand.

"And my duty is to my husband." She added, smiling. "I go where he does."

"Florina..."

"I've been seeking a cause that needs fighting for." Wallace added, grinning. "Ha! This sounds like a job for me!"

"Wallace... My friends..." Lyn let off, tears welling in her eyes as she smiling. "Thank you all."

"We'll leave with Kale in the morning." Sain began. "Then we'll have the damnable job of tracking the lout down."

"Won't be hard." Wallace chuckled. "Just follow the battlefields. We'll find him sooner or later."

"Then it's settled." Florina added, clasping her hands. "To Magvel!"

"To Magvel!" Sain and Wallace chipped in.

'_Tyrland. My friend.'_ Lyn though to herself, smiling as her friends continued talking. _'I am sorry. I am so sorry. It is I who should be riding to your defence. I should be there, your peerless warrior. But... I know you will be fine. And soon your friends will be with you again. I will see you again, my master tactician.'_


	20. Interlude: Day of Confession

Shout Outs...

AccessBlade: Thank you. I had that one written up for a while, truth be told. I just haven't found a spot for it until now.

Cloud Link Zero (AKA CLZ): Interesting idea, but rather than disarm how about throw? As in judo throw; minimal damage, but disables for a turn?

patattack: Thanks.

kenegi: Haven't played FE9, so can't comment.

chm01: War Master? That sounds like an awesome class name. And while he does use weapons, note he says 'when on the battlefield come ready for a battle.'

GreatLight432: Hadn't noticed until now... Have to change that someday. The thing with Valter was planned out for awhile, although it came out a bit different. As for items like the Hoplon Guard (The Crit stopping item) and Fili Shield I'll write them in when it makes sense to do so, but otherwise I won't. It's like how I ignore the Knight's Crest and other class upgrade items. Instead of a big power up in the middle of battle they're depicted as getting new armour, equipment, weapons and training.

Infinite Freedom: And how'd I toss you for a loop?

Bound for Insanity: Sorry, this one is an Interlude too...

X00001: Thanks.

AquaticSilver: Is this considered soon?

xxAkuxx: Well then, here's more.

GreyDarveloCrestwell: Thanks man. It's still kinda chilly though...

Dieuwtjin: I admit, I do copy it, but it's often changed anytime Tyr gets involved in the conversation. I guess I use it as a jumping off point to note the differences between this story and how Sacred Stones usually go.

Gunlord500: Thanks dude. Sorry I fell from ye olde circle for a bit. And yeah, it could always be worse, LOL.

To Everyone: The next chapter will be an _actual_ chapter. This is to wrap up everything from the end of Chapter XV.

0-0

**Interlude: Day of Confession**

_I once was told 'love is not a war of attrition, but first come first serve. And if you're never brave enough to ask, you are never served.' I listened to it, but I never understood it until the night my heart broke. It was on our second journey to the Dragon's Gate, and I had sought out Lyn's company. I found her speaking with Hector, near the bow of the ship, laughing at the man who smiled, leaning in to taste her lips. The woman I had loved had returned it with greater force. Now I understood what was said, and I feel quite the fool. My heart shall mend, but never forget that sensual Saracen I could have had at my side if only I had not been such a coward. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_Despite what you may think by now, I neither hate nor dislike Serra. I find her annoying, yes, but she is a friend and giving when she's in the mood. It was her infatuation with me that troubled me. I have stated I've no desire to romance her and she'd still chase me around allowing me to 'gaze from afar the object of my desires'. She soon dropped it for an infatuation with Oswin, and last I heard they are set to be wed. How this happened is beyond me. I pray any children they have takes after their father in discipline and hair colour. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

"That's it. That's how it's done." Sain said, clapping a bit as the young blonde girl struck a practice dummy with her lance, riding past it on the horse she was on, a brown stallion. "Enough of that, pretty warrior Amelia; I think it's time you've learn the sword too."

"You still can't help yourself huh, My Love?" He heard, Florina walking over, a sword at her hip and smiling widely.

"Ah, it's my curse." Sain admitted, chuckling. "But do know, oh lovely flower, I sometimes have to remind myself flirting takes effort when I'm not with you."

Florina blushed lightly, lowering her eyes. "I know. I'm working on curing that curse." She replied, moving to kiss his cheek. "We will speak later. Go and train the girl."

0-0

Innes watched on as Ross pulled back on the bowstring before letting the next arrow fly, hitting a hand's width from the bull's-eye. "You're aim is improving, but you need to account for the wind more. It's not a heavy hand axe, it's an arrow. The wind affects it more."

"Yes Your Highness." Ross replied, notching another arrow and pulling it back. Adjusting his aim he sent it flying, the arrow hitting two fingers left of the target.

"Much better." Innes said before turning on his heel, to leave.

"Eh? That's it? You're going?" Ross asked.

"You asked me to help you learn the bow." Innes replied, pausing to speak. "I did. For now your best teachers will be practice and experience. My supervision would be pointless."

"Huh." Ross let off as Innes carried on, leaving. "Kinda nice and kind of a jerk at the same time."

0-0

Eirika looked about a bit, smiling at her army as night began to fall. Despite the hardships both before and behind them they looked as ready as ever. Some were getting new weapons and training, others taking the time to relax.

Tana and Cormag had started to learn the sword under Joshua, Natasha watching him nearby with worry. Kyle and Forde had found newer and better armour. Kyle was riding about to get used to it while Forde sat under a tree, putting ink to a page, not writing but drawing.

Rennac had taken Colm aside to give him pointers on picking locks, although the student seemed annoyed at the master. Marisa was sparring with Gerik, she with a pair short, curved swords and he with an axe and shield.

Wallace and Gilliam were chatting loudly, laughing. Dolza and Garcia were also laughing about something she couldn't hear. Neimi and Artur were washing the horses down with water and a brush, Lute hiding nearby for a reason she couldn't guess, writing down notes.

Ephraim was talking with Tana over something before becoming confused as the princess stormed off. Her brother chased after her, oblivious to what she was trying to get across. Ewan was up to some form of mischief and had Tethys chasing after him. All in all they looked productive, peaceful, and even happy.

How long until they rode back to the horror of war?

She sighed and looked about before frowning. Everyone was returning from the town or elsewhere, yet she couldn't find Tyr anywhere. Where could he have gone off to?

She sighed again. "He's probably working himself to death." She concluded before walking to his wagon.

He needed to get out of that wagon more.

0-0

She knocked twice on the wagon's door, knowing the response wouldn't be long.

"Enter." She heard, opening the door.

"And here I thought you were overworking yourself again." She said, smiling as Tyr turned her head to face her, lying on the bed. "Is something the matter? You seem... unwell."

"I am not sick, My Princess." He replied, sighing. "I just spoke with Florina some time ago. It brought up old... thoughts that I'm musing over."

"If it eases you, I would hear it." She said moving to sit by his legs. "I told you once that if you were doubtful or worried to speak with me so I may ease your mind. That still holds, and isn't limited to doubts or worries."

"I'm sorry, My Princess, it's just..." He sighed a bit, closing his eyes. "They are both good memories and sad."

"...Tyrland. You are not telling me everything." Eirika began. "You are not working or overseeing everyone as your usual. You are pushing my worries aside rather than easing them. That is not like you."

"...I apologise, but..." He let off a sigh, biting back old feeling, some that threatened to bring his eyes to tears.

"...Tyrland..." Eirika let off, moving to cup his cheek. "These are not troubling thoughts. They are painful, are they not? Tell me. I will not turn you away. I will ease your hurt. I will dry your tears. If you cry, I have a shoulder to loan. If you weep, I shall hold you. If you speak, I shall listen. Please... I... I only... I just want to help you..."

One tear began to fall.

Then he began to speak; of Lyndis, of his feelings for her, of her wedding to Hector. His told her of his meeting with Florina her confession to him.

All the while she sat, stroking his hair, wiping away any more tears that came.

0-0

It was some time later that Tyr spoke again, sighing before opening his mouth.

"Sorry, I... That is not how I wanted to end up tonight."

"It's alright, Tyrland." Eirika replied as he sat up, moving his legs over the side of the bed. "I am here for you as you have been for me. If anything I should thank you. Those were... those were very deep feelings you shared with me. I am glad you can trust me with them."

"And I suppose I should be glad you're willing to pester them out of me." Tyr replied, smiling back. "In all seriousness though, thank you."

"...If I may ask..." Eirika began softly, looking out the small window of the wagon. "Has another taken you heart since Lyn married?"

"...Um, well-" Anything further was interrupted as the door burst open, Tana rushing in and grabbing Eirika hands.

"Eirika, you have _got to_ come and try this!" She let off before dragging her friend out the door. It took almost half a minute for Tyr to realize what had just happened.

"...Oh, by _Elimine's Grace_..." Tyr groaned burying his face into his hands. "For once I feel backed into admitting I love someone and _this _of all things happens!" Sighing once again he stood up and left the wagon, if only to see what all the fuss was about.

During his talk with Eirika night had fallen, the stars and moon out and bright. A large campfire was out in front of the outpost. The men were gathered about, looking at something. As he approached he saw Tethys pointing and speaking with the lined up girls and women in the troupe before starting a slow dance. He heard her describe how to step, swing her hips and move. At last she clapped once before all the girls, including Eirika and Tana, began to dance. Spotting Sain he walked up to his old comrade.

"What in the blazes is going on?" Sain turned his head, smiling lightly before turning back to watch Florina.

"Amelia was asking Tethys where she learned to dance. Then Lute overheard it and joined the conversation. And then Natasha asked another question... Before anyone knew it, all of the beauteous women on our little troop agreed to be taught to dance... with Tana agreeing for Eirika."

"Well... That's... Different." He said before turning to watch.

Eirika and Tana were laughing but seemed to get the hang of things. Natasha seemed to be a natural and was quickly moving to a good beat. Vanessa, Florina and Neimi weren't dancing as well, but were having fun. Amelia, as Tyr expected, was half tripping over her own feet and stumbling more than dancing.

Surprisingly it was Marisa that was _actually _tripping over her own feet. She would dance a bit, stumbling through the moves, tangle her feet, trip to the sand and get up. Then the she would dance, stumble, tangle, trip and rise again. And then she would repeat the cycle.

"I've seen that woman fight with enough grace to make Karla gawk, how can she not be able to _dance_?" Tyr groaned.

"I've not a clue." Sain replied, grinning. Tyr snorted a bit before seeing the red haired prince of Jehanna sitting aside. Although he was watching Natasha he seemed more preoccupied than anything else.

"Maybe. Pardon, I need to check on something." Tyr said before moving away and towards Joshua. He walked to the log Joshua was sitting on, moving to sit next to the prince. "Your Highness, may I bother you for a moment?"

"Mmm..." Joshua replied before looking back at him and sighing. "Yes, of course... Pardon, I'm just... If it's about my mother then don't worry, I'll be able to perform."

"I've no doubt." Tyr replied. "I've seen men with reason to grieve rise above the occasion. Lord Eliwood lost his father in the Black Fang War. He was affected but never slowed down. But it still affected him. There were times he seemed reckless in combat, like he was either seeking death or a release of anger. Your people need you. I don't want you rushing off into a suicidal charge."

"..."

"Wouldn't your mother wish for you to be happy?" Tyr continued before standing. "To find love and be a fair ruler?" With that he left, moving aside to watch Eirika as she continued to dance.

Joshua sighed, shaking his head before fixating his eyes on a blonde.

0-0

The mood was much lighter in the morning as breakfast was served, Ephraim and Eirika separated from the group, speaking to each other in hushed tones. Tyr fluttered about, speaking to the men and women under his command, offering reassurance and advice before moving to the stairs of the outpost, ascending to the top. He took in a breath of the morning air before moving to the edge, leaning on the battlements and looking out to the desert. He lowered his hood letting his hair blow about in the wind. He spent some time there, contemplating and watching the dunes.

"Commander." He heard, during his head to see Gerik walk up to him. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Fancy indeed." Tyr replied as Gerik moved beside him. "I have to admit, watching Marisa try and dance was amusing. She's so graceful in battle, but..."

"That's how it is with her." Gerik said, shrugging as he rubbed his head. "Put a sword in her hand she dances like the wind. Tell her to cook, sew or even bandage and she'll fumble. I haven't figured out why."

"Pity the man who weds her." Gerik chuckled nervously at that.

"Yeah... Hey, look, I've been meaning to ask a quick question." Gerik began. "What are you planning on doing after this war is over? Ya know when we win and all."

"...I will need to return to Elibe sooner or later, just to visit old friends." He admitted. "But I think I'll settle down somewhere. I don't know where just... somewhere." He sighed, shaking his head. "I am now twenty four Gerik. I've been travelling since I was eighteen, and from one battle to the next one, never stopping for longer than a week at best. I am... I am weary of war and battle. To be honest I thought, once, that I could achieve glory and renown with my skills, that I could use it that to bring peace. Instead I always find battles. Kings chase me for my skills. Elibe itself seems destined for another was so long as King Desmond sits on the throne of Bern. I will hope this is my last war."

"...But if something big comes up again?"

"I suppose I will return and loan my skills again." Tyr said, shrugging. "But that is for later. I'd advise you enjoy the day, Gerik. We're off to war again tomorrow." He said, raising his hood back up before turning about to leave.

"...Figures..." Gerik sighed. "Probably won't want a job offer. Ah well, what can ya do?"

0-0

After speaking with Gerik, Tyr decided to return to his wagon. Between Florina's confessions and his aborted declaration he never mustered up the focus to review his maps of Renais. He decided that putting his mind to focus on a task would be better than worrying about his future and sat at his desk, looking over the area for the best paths to get to the castle with minimum resistance. He would make sure to speak with Seth and Ephraim about it later, but decided he had his route.

Groaning he leaned back in his chair, letting his mind cease worrying about battles, which only served to remind him of Tana's interruption and Florina's advice.

'_Love is not a war of attrition...' _He repeated to himself. He set his arms on the desk, leaning forwards, frowning in thought. _'I love her. I love Eirika. Elimine, I didn't realize it until we left Frelia the second time. She said she would be my peerless warrior. I... I couldn't admit it, but that's the moment I fell. Blast and damnation, it seems so long ago now. And what have I done? Nothing! Which is how I lost Lyn, I did nothing! I should know better. And yet, if she doesn't feel as I do... She would not dismiss them out of hand, but she would still hurt me... And yet if I would see her with another man it would hurt all the same. I... I need to tell her. Before we go to Renais... Even if my heart breaks... we may as well let the hurt happen now and get it over with... But if she feels as I do... I... I do not know either._

'_I am the Son of a Duke, so nobility isn't a question, but beyond my skills what have I to offer? I have no title, no land, and no income. I am likely considered persona non grata in Bern at best. It wouldn't be hard for me to sell my skills here, but I do not want to be in another conflict, not if I can avoid it... Gah, I am over thinking this... I should act soon and plan later._

'_Plan later... Yeah, great tactical advise there...'_

0-0

After some hours of thinking Tyr stepped from his wagon, heading back to the outpost.

"Oh, there you are." He heard, turning his head to see Ewan, a Luna tome in one hand and an Elfire in the other.

"...Dare I ask why you have a tome of elder magic?"

"Oh, this?" Ewan said, holding up the dark tome. "I found it in the desert after the fight. But since I started using it my Anima magic hasn't been as strong. So I've been training to be able to use both. I think I got it down pat now." He said, grinning widely. "But that's not why I'm here. Eirika set me to tell you lunch was about to be served; said she didn't want you overworking or something."

"Ah, I see." Tyr said, nodding once. "I was getting peckish, come to think of it. Okay lad, lead on."

"You know it!" Ewan said before the pair walked to the outpost.

'_On one hand having another user of dark magic can be handy.' _Tyr thought to himself. _'On the other hand... Yeah, me and elder spells do not get along. At all.'_

0-0

Lunch was a quiet affair. Tana and Florina had made lunch, fish from the local market with spices and rice. Everyone was pleased and sang the praises of the cooks, Sain and L'Arachel being the most vocal. Spotting Eirika moving to the fireplace Tyr sighed.

It was now or never.

He stood up, walking over to her, experience letting him keep his emotions in check as he reached the princess.

"Eirika, have you a moment?" He asked as she turned to look at him.

"For you, Tyrland, I always do." Eirika replied, smiling widely. "What is it?"

"May we take this to the battlements?" He asked softly. "I'd rather not have prying eyes and ears."

"Ah, of course."

0-0

"We did get interrupted last night, didn't we?" Eirika began as they walked out to the edge of the tower, the wind blowing sand across the dunes in the distance. "I should apologize... Tana dragged me away before I could get a word in, and I couldn't really refuse her."

"I understand. You're old friends; I won't take that from you." Tyr replied, smoothing out his hair, his hood down. "I just hope I, um, wasn't intruding on anything."

"Nothing at all to be honest." Eirika replied, waving a hand as Tyr looked about. "Ah, if it's about last night, I am sorry if I... made you uncomfortable."

"That... It's fine, My Princess." Tyr replied. "It's just... I felt a need to answer what you asked before Tana accosted you."

"My last question?" Eirika began, thinking. "Ah, yes." She said, nodding once. "I asked if another took your heart after Lyn."

"Yes, you did."

"You may tell me." Eirika began, smiling softly. "I... I won't get upset you know. I... Never mind, I'm being silly." She said flushing. "I'm sure if someone has... she would be lucky to have your heart."

"Eirika..."

"You're a wonderful person, Tyrland." Eirika began, looking down at the floor. "If you are... in love... I am... I would help you win her over."

"That... isn't exactly my worry..."

"You know I would help you."

"She is... You are not in that position..."

"...Tyrland... Who is she...?"

Tyrland took in a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves before his shoulders slumped. One word was spoken then. "...You."

"I... Me?" Eirika let off, blushing deeper. "You... love me?"

"...I do." Tyr replied, nodding once. "I... felt... I had to tell you. Even if my feelings were to become unrequited I... you should know. Before anything else I felt I needed to... tell you. Otherwise I would worry about how you felt. At least now, better or worse... I spoke up..."

"Tyrland... You would choose... me?" Eirika began, closing her eyes and setting her hands before her chest. "The little princess who didn't know what a war was like a few short months ago... I am... Tyrland... I have..."

"I will... I will not press you to answer." Tyr replied softly. "I have not title, land or income. As a... possible husband all I can offer is my skill and my service, but you have both already."

"I do not care for what titles or lands or coins you have or have not..." Eirika replied before stepping towards him, setting her hands on his shoulders before looking up at him, eyes shining. "Your skills and service are wonderful to have... But it is not them I want. It is... It is you. You took my heart."

"I-"

"For me you have risked life, followed a fool's errand and stood up to a king. You stood with me through the worst of the storms and darkest of nights. You are my teacher. You are my guide. You are... you are my love." She moved a hand to cup his cheek as his lips turned into a wide smile, eyes softening. "All I ask of you... All I ever wanted of you... is your companionship. You need not worry for title, or land or income. My brother has spoken with me this morning at length of how he hopes you will stay with us, to help rebuild our land. He wants you as general and advisor. And I... I want you as husband. When we free Renais, when we free Magvel... I want us to wed."

"Eirika... To have you as a bride..." Tyr began, wrapping his arms about her shoulders, pulling her closer. "To be your groom... It would make all I've seen and done worthwhile. I love you."

"As I love you..." Eirika whispered before leaning her head up, Tyr leaning his down. Their lips met in a simple but loving kiss, a shiver sent down their spines.

At the door to the top of the outpost Florina let off a soft smile, one tear falling before silently sneaking away.

0-0

Promotions...

Kyle and Forde from Cavalier to Paladin

Amelia from Recruit to Cavalier

Ross from Pirate to Warrior (Like his dad)

Ewan from Shaman to Druid (Fast, I know, but I didn't want him to lose his anima magic. So sue me)

Marisa from Myrmidon to Assassin

Gerik from Mercenary to Hero

Tana from Pegasus Knight to Falcoknight

Cormag from Wyvern Rider to Wyvern Lord

Colm from Thief to Rogue

Tethys from Dancer to Dance Instructor (And yes, that is a joke)


	21. Chapter XVI: Ruled By Madness

Shout Outs...

X00001: Thanks my man.

Kazuho Muramasa (I didn't search it...): Thanks for the high ratings. I'd advise looking for 'The Fourth Tale' as well.

chm01: No, just get new mounts. As for Nino, look at this chapters 'Fall of Nergal' quotes.

patattack: Thanks.

AquaticSilver: Only took twenty chapters.

Infinite Freedom: To be fair, the thing with Florina was a last minute 'hey, I have a great idea!' moment.

kenegi: No, I don't know enough about the Tellius series to try and pull it off anyway.

Cloud Link Zero: If you want, feel free. **Checks PMs** Oh... You already did. **Coughs into his hand** Um, yeah. ... Sent one back.

desoldeben: Did grenades even exist back in those days? As for Raven and Rebecca, I don't, sorry. I wanted to keep the FE7 cast to a minimum for the fic.

Rizaidym: Because she's an utter klutz. Can you imagine her in heavy plate armour? She'd trip all the time and never get up! She might be better as a General in the game, but for the fic I decided to make her ride a horse.

Sides, we have Wallace in the group now.

nightelf37: Corrections noted, I'll get to them when I can. Already touched on Amelia. As for Ross, he wants to be like his father. So now he is. As for Wendy, I don't know a lot about FE6 but I know a number of connections between it and FE7. That was a deliberate reference.

0-0

**Chapter XVI: Ruled By Madness**

_I've only met King Desmond once and for a few minutes. That was far too long for me; I felt a shudder go up and down my spine as he spoke. His tyranny is well known and it does not endear him to anyone but those who curry his favour. Just another reason I left Bern after my graduation._

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_Aside from Serra only one other female in our camp ever seemed to have an infatuation with me, and not the one I wished either. It was Nino. Young little fourteen summers old Nino. I shuddered at the thought; she would be quite the woman in a couple of years but was not of age at the time, at least for myself and my tastes. If I talked to her she would blush and fidget like a schoolgirl and seemed to try and garner my attention when possible. I asked Jaffar to distract her, saying I could not return her affections as she wanted. And then I had yet another couple to deal with. Well, a happy Jaffar is a Jaffar that will not be killing me anytime soon. Wonder if he'll ever repay the favour? _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

"We'll be setting out soon. It'll be a long hard march, but it'll be worth it." Tyr said to Garcia and Ross as the wagons were being loaded up. "We march on Castle Renais to push out the invaders."

"You don't need to worry about us, Sir." Garcia replied, rolling a shoulder. "We'll be ready to fight come hell or high water."

"What my dad said, boss." Ross replied, smirking and rubbing his nose with a thumb. "My axe is ready for anything. And my new bow isn't a joke either."

"Good." Tyr said, nodding once and smiling. "The liberation of Renais isn't the end of this campaign, just the next step." Tyr nodded once more before turning to leave.

"Is it just me, or is the boss a little more chipper than usual?" Ross asked as he checked the quiver at his waist.

"Hmm... Something good I wager happened for him." Garcia replied, rubbing his chin. "Let's not poke our noses into it. Best let the man be happy."

"Tyr!" Ephraim called out, waving the tactician over to him. Tyr nodded once, walking over as Ephraim began walking, the pair heading to the edge of where the troop was gathering. "It's going to be a good day when we liberate Renais. You've done a lot, thank you."

"I do what I can, Your Highness." Tyr began, nodding once. "But I'm guessing you didn't summon me aside from everyone to give me a pat on the back."

"True." The prince said, nodding once. "Eirika spoke to me about your... intentions with her."

"You... disapprove?"

"On the contrary." Ephraim replied, shaking his head. "I've always known she would have to be wed. My fear was she would be pressed into a political wedding or used to join houses regardless of her wishes. Our father wouldn't do such a thing to her, not unless no other choice was available but... I would rather her choose her husband than politics. So I do approve." Ephraim said before looking over at him. "I just... She is my sister. Family. All I have left. All I ask is you promise me to make her happy and safe."

"I will make her as happy and safe as I can." Tyr began. "I am no warrior like you, but I would die for her. Make no doubts."

"I understand." Ephraim began before the men stopped. "I know keeping her safe will be hard in the coming battles, but you haven't failed her yet. When this is all over... When I am king... When you are general and advisor... We will be brothers, family. I... we would be happy to add to that family."

"When we are brothers I will stay..." Tyr began, smiling a bit. "I will need to visit friends in Elibe but... Maybe I won't be alone during that trip."

"You will be family to me and Eirika." The prince replied. "You will _never _be alone."

0-0

_The capital of Renais._

_After the twins' absence, seeing their homes ruined by war brings them terrible grief. Orson, a former Knight of Renais, had been assigned to guard Castle Renais. However, he switched allegiances, betraying his oaths of loyalty to his homeland._

_Eirika marks her homecoming by vowing to see Renais healed._

0-0

"No guards outside the wall, no archers on the walls..." Tyr began as they approached Castle Renais. "Why not send an engraved invitation while they're at it? And the villages and towns on route... Have they just let things rot?"

"What has happened to our home?" Ephraim said as he turned to Seth as the troop marched up near the castle gates. "What has happened to Castle Renais? How did it come to be so ruined? So desolate?"

"Spies report that the castle is being held by the traitor Orson." Seth replied, glaring at the castle.

"Orson..." Ephraim sighed, shaking his head. "In retrospect, I realize he's been acting odd for a while now. He seemed so... dispirited."

"Why is that?" Tyr asked, adjusting his hood.

"It is because his wife died some six months past." Seth replied. "The loss may have been too much for his mind to bear. His love and devotion for his wife were well known among the knights."

"Then two hearts stopped beating six months past." Tyr replied sadly. "I don't understand however... When he left Castle Renvall, Tirado told him to return to his wife. How is it that he returns to a dead woman?"

"A good question." Seth admitted. "We know he now sits in the king's former bedchambers. He makes no effort to govern. He takes no meals and admits no one to the chambers."

"...Okay, now I find this behaviour more disturbing than usual."

"What could he possibly be doing?" Eirika asked.

"If I were to guess..." Tyr began, shaking his head. "In involves his pants being on the floor and things you do not speak of in polite company."

"I don't get it..." Eirika replied as Ephraim and Seth shared a look.

"Yes..." Ephraim began. "Let us keep it that way."

"Regardless..." Seth injected. "The spies have no insight into his behaviour. He does nothing to deal with the dark creatures and bandits roaming the land. Reports say all of Renais is engulfed in chaos. Region after region is revolting, and Orson's reign is already crumbling. Left alone, it may well collapse under the weight of its own neglect."

"Then we must shore up the kingdom." Tyr replied. "We start by separating Orson's head from his body." He turned to the twins, nodding once. "Prince Ephraim. Princess Eirika... It is time to go home."

"Our home, Tyrland." She replied before drawing her sword. "Our home."

"Um, Ephraim..." They heard, turning to see Myrrh walk over to them.

"What is it, Myrrh?" The Prince replied as the girl showed off a yellow stone.

"I-I will fight with you." She began. "Now that Selena has returned my dragonstone to me... I'll do what I can... Let's take back your home."

"Are you sure about this?" Eirika asked, looking at the girl who nodded.

"For the two of you... I simply want to help."

"All right. I understand." Ephraim began. "But you must make me a promise. You are never to stray from our sides. Got that?"

"Of course..."

"For now, Myrrh, I want you to stay with Ephraim." Tyr began. "Watch his back and make sure no one takes him from behind. As tactician you follow my orders. If you have questions about my orders I would hope they can wait until after the fighting is done."

"Yes... Er, yes sir..."

"You need not call me sir. We are comrades now. Just do your best." Tyr finished as Seth guided his horse closer.

"Why have her follow Ephraim, exactly?" Seth asked quietly.

"So I can see exactly what she does." Tyr replied.

"Ah."

0-0

"What is it, Monica?" Orson asked a figure standing before him softly, closed in his bedchambers. "You seem so happy today. Of _course _I know what today is. I'd never forget your birthday!' He declared, holding his arms wide. "I have a present for you, dear. I think you'll like it..."

0-0

Two soldiers nodded as General Reiv and the Imperial Prince Lyon strode past them, walking towards the bedchambers.

"You know something?" The one with the axe said, looking about. "That Orson... He gives me the creeps... What do you think he's doing back there? I've heard lots of bizarre rumours from the master of the mess hall. ...Do you think he needs help? Could he be dangerous? ...Or is it what that new recruit says, that he, uh, has his pants on the floor a lot?"

"I don't care." The lance wielder began. "I'm here for the money. As long as I get paid, I'm happy. But on the subject of rumour, have you heard the stories of the secret treasure? There's supposed to be some fabulous wealth hidden in Castle Renais. I tell you, if I find it, I'm gone."

0-0

"Heh heh heh..." Reiv let out as he entered the bedchambers, closing the door behind him, Orson turning his head to glare. "It does my heart good to see you looking so happy, Orson." He began, smiling widely. "See what joy your treachery has brought you? I told you treason would be sweet."

"...Get out. This is Monica and my place." Orson growled out, turning to face him. "I will not have our home disturbed by anyone. I did as you asked. I betrayed Renais. My promise has been kept."

"Heh heh heh..." Reiv chuckled, smirking. "How long are you going to continue this nonsense? Eirika and Ephraim have joined forces. Even now, their united forces march toward the capital, toward you."

"Eirika?"

"You can't imagine they'll forgive you for your treachery, can you?" Reiv continued, pacing in from of Orson slowly. "I expect the sin of your betrayal has shattered your entire family's name. And after all you did to free your wife from the cold clutches of the grave... It's a shame she'll be sent back, dangling from the hangman's noose."

"No!" Orson, exclaimed, stomping a foot, swinging his fist in anger. "That can't happen-"

"Heh heh heh... Oh, but it can, and it will." Reiv interrupted coolly. "Unless you do something to stop it. You understand what is required, don't you? You have your orders, Orson. Heh heh heh..."

Orson stomped his foot again as Reiv turned and left. Cursing to himself he turned to the figure in the room. "...Monica, I'm sorry. I have something I must do. Please wait for me here. Oh, darling, don't look so sad. I'll be back soon, and then I'll never leave. I must do this to protect our happiness. You understand, don't you? All right then. I'll be back." He said, bowing once before leaving.

The figure in the room never spoke nor moved.

0-0

"Heh heh heh..." Reiv chuckled, followed by Lyon as they stood in the middle of the throne room. "He believes that thing is his wife... Aren't people amusing?"

"Urr..." Lyon said, struggling to speak. "Why... This terrible... Uh!" He let off before groaning, hand clutched to his chest.

"Oh my, your nasty illness rearing its ugly little head again?" Reiv asked, shrugging. "There's no need to worry. The pain will pass shortly... Leave everything to your humble servant, Reiv. Heh heh heh..." He let off before the two teleported away just before Orson entered the throne room.

"Have someone fetch my horse." He demanded before sitting down on the throne.

0-0

Storming the castle turned out to be a bit easier than Tyr anticipated. He had honestly expected for there to be a mountain of troops ready to use chokepoints, hidden passages and barriers to attack them from.

Instead they found the forces inside mildly scattered, in poor morale and generally disorganized. Upon sight some even fled and ran from them. Other stood dumbfounded for a bit before gathering a few more and charging.

Considering Wallace and Gilliam were taking point with Ephraim, this was a bad idea. Tyr never even got to see what Myrrh could do because between the three men no one else needed to do anything.

"We are clearing a castle with three men..." Tyr let off, shaking his head. "Three men. Orson must really have his head up in the clouds."

"Agreed, My Love." Eirika said beside him, her weapon in her hand but otherwise doing nothing. "I almost feel bad for them now."

0-0

"They brought the horse into the throne room?" The axe wielding guard let off, rubbing his head. "Why'd they do that? What is Orson gonna do, kiss it?"

"Ahhh, who cares?" His counterpart sighed. "Let's just focus on the job and get... paid...?" He let off as the Prince of Renais marched towards them, a pair of men in very heavy plate armour to either side of him. "Uhhh... H-h-h-halt!"

"Excuse me..." They heard, the Prince and the two knights stopping as a green cloaked figure moved about them, the Princess of Renais following him. "But really, don't you gentlemen think it's time to seek employment elsewhere?"

"...Yeah, I gotta admit, working for Orson stinks." The axeman let off, shrugging. "I'm gone." He said before moving down a side passage.

"...Ah, hell." The lance wielder said before following his comrade. "Least I got my pay last night..."

"Well, that was different." Ephraim let off before Tyr loaded his crossbow, walking to the throne room and kicking the doors open.

"...I won't let you come between us." Orson said simply, seated on the throne, his horse standing next to him. "Monica and I will live here happily together. Forever..."

"Orson…" Ephraim let off, pointing his lance at his former knight. "You will move from that place. That is my father's seat. It is his throne… You've no right to sit there."

"It is mine and Monica's now." Orson replied standing up, setting his helm on his head just as Tyr aimed and fired his bolt, the missile sailing past air and striking his horse in the eye, killing it dead, the mount toppling over as Orson turned to look at his fallen steed.

"Excellent shot, Tyr!' Ephraim exclaimed before striding to the center of the room.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Tyr replied.

"You weren't aiming for the horse's eye, were you?" Eirika whispered to him.

"No." Tyr sighed. "I was hoping to spook it..."

"No matter." Orson let off, picking up and lance and charging Ephraim, roaring out before stabbing out with his weapon, the prince deflecting it and swinging the butt of his weapon about into the helm of Orson, making a bang but little else. Orson in turn swung his weapon about in an arc, trying to cut the prince who in turn blocked with his own weapon before thrusting, stabbing deep into Orson's right arm.

"Gaah!" Orson cried out, lance slipping from his grip as he backed away, pulling his sword out with his left hand. "No! I will not fall here!" He cried out before rushing the prince swinging the sword in an arc.

Ephraim for his part ducked, stabbing at the man's knee, causing him to cry out again and fall to the ground, sword clattering away. He pulled the lance back before stabbing one last time into the man's back.

"Monica..." Orson let off before he slumped to the ground. Grabbing his shoulder the prince rolled him to his back, lifting his helm.

"He's done." Ephraim sighed, shaking his head. "I only wish this never had to happen. If only there was someway I could have helped you before you fell so low..." He turned his head when a hand fell onto his shoulder, turning to see his sister there. He nodded once before standing.

0-0

"Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika." Seth greeted a few minutes later, the troop moving the bodies of the dead to the outside of the castle to be burned, along with the horse. The lone exception was Orson's head which Tyr ordered to be put on a pike outside the castle. "The castle has been secured. And..."

"What is it?" Ephraim asked.

"...This way. This is the room Orson was holed up in." He said before bowing once and leading them to the king's bedchambers.

0-0

The woman, he had to admit, was a beauty; a woman in long, formal robes of pure white, hair as dark as the night falling to her waist and a pair of eyes like the ocean. She was a captivating vision.

"Darling. Darling... Darling."

She also was only able to say a single word.

"She's... That is Orson's..." Tyr heard, turning to see Seth lead the Prince and Princess of Renais into the room.

"Darling. Darling. Darling... Darling... Darling... Darling..."

"What?" Ephraim let off as the woman continued to repeat the one word. "This... is horrible..."

"I have no idea what... black... magic did this..." Tyr began, circling the woman once before stopping next to her. "But she's not like a morph. She can't act or move on her own accord. She just... stands there. Look." He said before lightly backhanding the woman's forehead. She stood still as a statue before he backhanded her harder, the woman falling backwards like a plank, Eirika gasping.

"This same magic was used to control Emperor Vigarde." Ephraim sighed. "She's already dead, and her corpse was used to..."

"Who? Who could..." Eirika let off, her words stopping as she shook her head, tears coming to her eyes.

"I am sorry you've seen as much as you have, My Lovely Princess." Tyr let off, as he walked forwards, hugging the young woman to him. "Come. Let me take you from here. You shouldn't see more than you have." He said before gently leading her from the bedchambers.

"...You can't say this thing is truly alive anymore." Seth said softly as the pair left the room. "I'll..."

"No... I'll do it." Ephraim replied. "...The two of them spent every day in here, did they?" He said sadly. "Orson was mad. But I think he was happy." He sighed once again before thrusting his lance into the woman's heart.

In an instant she had turned to dust, leaving only the clothes she wore.

0-0

"It'll be alright..." Tyr spoke softly, hugging Eirika to him in the throne room, letting her press her face to his chest. "It'll be alright... We will put an end to this madness, My Dear Princess."

"I know..." Eirika replied, clutching him in turn. "It just pains me to see this. Why did it end this way? My must my father be dead? Why must my people suffer? Why must Orson become a madman? Yet for all I wish to fix things-"

"We cannot change the past." Tyr replied, rubbing her head softly. "To try and do so... You saw what happens."

"Yes, I did." She replied as Tyr began to place soft kisses about her forehead. "And I would never wish it on anyone. I apologize for showing such weakness."

"I never think of you as weak." Tyr replied, stepping back to look at her face. "I only see you as a woman with a lot of empathy. I find it endearing."

"Thank you." Eirika replied, smiling. "Not long ago we spoke of our feelings. I am glad we have, I am more comfortable with you now than I ever have been."

"As I with you." Eirika said before Ephraim entered, stepping towards them.

"As good as it sees you two to be in such love..." He began, smiling. "The state of the castle..."

"Mmm..." Eirika let off, leaning up to kiss Tyr's cheek before turning to face her brother. "We can repair the castle and what was stolen, we can do without. But the wounds and suffering inflicted upon the people of Renais..."

"It's too late to undo their pain." Ephraim replied, sadly.

"That too shall repair, but I fear in this case the only fix for them... is time to heal." Tyr said, shaking his head.

"I know." Ephraim replied, lightly banging his lance to the ground. "I will set our country right once I am king. I doubt the people will give me a warm reception, though. I did abandon them. All I can do is try to win back their trust, no matter how long it takes..."

"We should let them know of the actions you completed against Grado." Tyr replied. "It will not win everyone back in an instant, but-"

"Princess Eirika, Prince Ephraim." Seth called out as he ran into the throne room. "You should look outside."

"What in blazes is charging us now?" Tyr groaned out as Seth led them away and up onto the walls. Rushing over he could hear something in the distance...

"Prince Ephraim!"

"Princess Eirika!"

"The king has returned!"

"Our king!"

"Glory to Renais! Long live King Ephraim!"

"...Tyrland.. What say you of this?" Eirika asked.

"...Rarely am I speechless..." He replied. "...This is a rare moment for me..."

"They're not cheering for Ephraim." Seth clarified. "They cheer because Orson's misrule is at an end. They cheer the possibility of a better tomorrow, not the deeds we did today. But how will the hearts of the people move tomorrow and the next day? That is for you to decide." He said, turning to the prince.

Ephraim looked out into the sea of people, gathered from all the nearby cities and towns all cheering. "I will not let their hopes and dreams be shattered again. I will be king. Like my father before me, I will dedicate myself to their happiness."

"And I will do all I can to help, Ephraim." Eirika replied, smiling back.

"As will I." Tyr said, crossing his arms. "If I am to stick with Eirika for the remainder of our lives, then what else am I to do?"

0-0

"Princess Eirika, Prince Ephraim." Seth began again, the three of them gathered with Innes, Myrrh and L'Arachel in the throne room, Tyr next to Eirika, hand in hand. "Before Renais fell, King Fado entrusted me with this message: 'Raise the twins' bracelets in the hall of kings. The seal will be broken. The resting place of the Sacred Stone will be revealed.'"

"I understand." Ephraim began, as he and his sister nodded to each other.

"So we're supposed to raise our bracelets over our heads, right?" Eirika asked.

"Let's try it, Eirika." Ephraim replied, lifting his own hand up and Eirika did the same.

"I'm ready, Ephraim." She replied as a bright flash shone from each of the bracelets. A grinding sound being heard as the throne slid aside, revealing a staircase.

"There is the path." Ephraim began as he and Seth began to walk to it.

"I'll leave you and your brother be." Tyr began. "This will be a private moment I am-"

"You are coming." Eirika replied plainly, pulling on his arm. "I want you with me."

"...Very well." Tyr replied as he let the princess lead him. Behind Seth and Ephraim they descended the stairs several stories down before they came to a small treasure room, empty save two chests and a pedestal with a small stone resting on it. The stone rested there with a soft glow, light radiating from it gently.

Only then did Tyr and Eirika separate, the twins stepping to the pedestal. With one hand Ephraim gently took the stone from its place of rest. The two twins nodded once before walking back to Seth and Tyr.

"This is the Stone of Renais..." Ephraim began.

"Yes. This is one of the five stones that defeated the Demon King." Eirika replied, smiling softly.

"It's amazing." Tyr added. "So much fuss over something so small, and yet... I feel its power... gentle but overwhelming, awaiting use."

"If Lyon had acquired our bracelets, the stone would have been destroyed by now." Ephraim continued. "United, we protected the only power that can help us stop Lyon's insanity."

"Yes. It is the only hope left to us." Eirika added.

"It and Rausten's stone." Tyr injected. "Those two stones are our last hope for peace, and to rid this land of the Demon King."

"We should get back." Ephraim said, passing the stone to his sister.

"...Huh?" Eirika let off, lifting her arm up to see her bracelet glowing in tune with the stone. "Brother, look! Our bracelets, they're..."

"What is this?' Ephraim replied, looking at his own. "Are they reacting to the light of the stone?" He asked before a bright light flashed through the room.

"I feel... empowered..." Eirika sighed, smiling as the light and glow of the bracelets faded. "I can't believe the bracelets contain so much power."

"They do seem to be magical artefacts of high order, to say the least." Tyr added, rubbing his eyes. "Very high, very bright power."

"I wonder if Father anticipated all of this long ago." Ephraim wondered sadly. "When I was growing up, I never thought about becoming king. I only wanted to be a good solider, a good warrior. The best on the battlefield. Father never understood what I wanted, but... I never understood him either." For a moment nothing was said before he continued. "It was the same when Grado invaded Renais. I should have stayed home to defend the kingdom... Instead, I raced off to fight for personal glory."

"Brother..." Eirika began, setting a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think you know how well Father understood your feelings. When I last saw him, he was concerned for nothing but our safety..."

"Eirika is correct." Seth began softly. "King Fado asked after your exploits every day. He always told me what a fine king you would one day make."

"Father..." Ephraim sighed, shaking his head.

"The mark of a good king is not just to know how to govern." Tyr added. "It is to be brave, even in the face of death itself and overwhelming odds. Maybe you raced off for glory, but in many eyes you proved the measure of your worth. You have the respect of everyone in this company."

"Now Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika. Please allow me." Seth began. "The Sacred Twins of Renais should be near the stone's reliquary. He said before walking to each of the chests, pulling a lance from one and a sword from the other. "Ah, here we go. This lance can only be one of the Sacred Twins of Renais." He began before walking up to the prince. "Please, Prince Ephraim, take this sacred relic and feel its weight."

"So this is one of our Sacred Twin relics, is it?" Ephraim began, taking the lance from Seth. "I've never seen them. Look, there's a name inscribed here. Siegmund, the Flame Lance." He said, passing his other lance to Tyr before spinning the legendary weapon about.

"And this blade is sister to the lance, the other Sacred Twin of legend." Seth added, passing the sword to Eirika. "Princess Eirika, if you would?"

"Of course." She said, taking the sheathed blade before drawing it. "There's a name carved here as well. Sieglinde, the Thunder Blade." She said, looking over the powerful rapier before sheathing it. "These are the ancient weapons of our ancestors- the weapons of heroes. They were enshrined generations ago, to be used only by the king... and only in times of dire need. Such an awful power they possess, and yet we need them to restore peace. Now, dear Tyrland, I know what you felt when you joined us. I know war. I do not wish to fight anymore. And yet I cannot turn my eyes aside, I cannot do nothing as evil is committed. I cannot be idle and let our world be given to the darkness. I will fight. I will fight until I see peace restored."

"I know." Tyr replied simply, stepping up to her, giving her lips a quick peck with his. "And until then I will help you, with all the experience and knowledge I have."

0-0

"What is happening?" L'Arachel asked as the four returned to the throne room. "Have you found the Sacred Stone?"

"Yes. Here it is..." Eirika replied, pulling the stone out of her pocket to display it.

"Wow!" L'Arachel let off, clasping her hands together. "It truly is spectacular. This goes some way to brighten the dark shadows that loom over us."

"Our counties' Sacred Stones have been shattered by Grado's men." Innes added. "The Stone of Renais is our last remaining weapon."

"No, it's not." L'Arachel corrected. "You have forgotten the stone of my beloved Rausten."

"Precisely." Tyr injected. "I want to set out for Rausten come morning. I want both stones to hedge our bets. Besides, Grado's remaining forces will be charging for it as well."

"I was about to suggest that as our next place of visit." L'Arachel replied. "I shall be guide to you."

'_...That's only slightly better than asking Wallace to lead us there...' _Tyr thought.

"You both are right." Eirika added, gently taking Tyr's hand in hers. "We will count on you to lead the way, L'Arachel."

'_I'll ask Rennac to make sure she's on course...'_ Tyr added to himself.

"Of course." The Rausten princess said with a bow. "And you will all be welcome to stay in the palace. And, Eirika, you shall be my guest in my own private quarters! Tomorrow we will be on our way!

0-0

"Ah, there you are." Ephraim let off, grinning as he walked into the stables. "Eirika! Come quick. They're still here."

"They are?" Eirika replied, running in after her brother, Tyr following her.

"Yes. Apollo and Artemis, they're still about and alive." Ephraim said, grinning.

"Beg pardon, but who are we talking about?" Tyr asked just as the twins ran up to a pair of white horses.

"The royal steeds of course." He heard, turning his head to see an elderly man with a long white beard step over slowly, his clothes showing their use.

"Steven!" Eirika let off, smiling widely. "You are still here?"

"Aye. That I am." He said, grinning.

"Tyrland, this is Steven, the stable master." Eirika began. "He's served our family since I can remember. I am glad to see you well."

"Hmm, Grado kept most of the staff, although we got imprisoned for awhile to make sure we were compliant." He began. "I've just made sure your horses were taken care of."

"Why did the horses get left behind?" Tyr asked.

"Apollo had suffered an injury before the war and wasn't recovered before Ephraim set off." Steven began, rubbing his beard. "And I was stopped before I could see Artemis to her mistress."

"It is alright, Steven." Ephraim began, petting his steed before looking over at his servant. "I apologize for all you've endured until now."

"That's quite alright. You went off to give Grado a good few blows." Steven replied grinning.

"Well we're not done yet." Tyr injected. "We've more to do."

"Unfortunate, but that's how it is I guess." The stable master sighed. "I shall have the Apollo and his sister ready for the morning. They've missed their masters terribly, and I'd hate to see them be left behind again."

"Thank you, Steven." Eirika said, hugging her horse about the neck. "You are wonderful."

0-0

"Ah, an actual bed for the night..." Tyr let off, stretching his back out as he walking onto the battlements, his cloak left in his assigned quarters. Night had fallen and the stars were out. Ephraim had spent most of the day with his surviving vassals, hammering out duties for them and to get the land back in order while he was gone. It was good to see the young man step up to his responsibilities; they would only accumulate after the war was finished.

He leaned on the edge, thinking back. Before they had reached Hamill Canyon he had a private meeting with Lute, Artur and Saleh on how exactly they could kill the Demon King, once and for all.

They assured him he could not. That nothing they had could destroy his soul. That even the Sacred Stones could only seal it away.

Tyr himself had been busy studying since then, attempting to come up with another way, but nothing gave him a solid lead. There was a passing mention from the days of the Scouring in Elibe about a golden blade, but what it could do was vague and even then it was in _Elibe_ so trying to find it based on almost no information would take years.

Elimine knows how many days they really had.

"There you are." He heard, turning his head to see Eirika stride up next to him, smiling. He smiled back, moving behind her as she joined him and hugging her frame to him, wrapping his arms about her shoulders. "I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"Soon, Eirika, soon." He replied, kissing her cheek as she giggled. "Thoughts of what we must do fill my head. I needed to clear my mind first. I didn't mean to trouble you."

"You never trouble me, My Love." She replied, turning to face him, kissing his lips. "You may worry me at times, but at those times I am reminded why I care so much for you. You stole my heart you know? May I have it back?"

"Sorry." Tyr replied, smiling softly. "I need to keep it, seeing as you stole off with mine."

"A fair trade, I would say." Eirika giggled, sighing as she rested her head on his chest. "I hope this ends soon. That the Demon King becomes a memory we can forget. That peace can be restored. Then I can marry you and call you husband. I look forwards to that day."

"As do I." Tyr replied, smiling. "And I will be happiest when I can call you wife. Now, enough of this." He said, leaning in to kiss her lips once before wrapping an arm about her waist. "Let us go get rest. We march tomorrow."

"Yes. Yes we do."

The pair strode off to the door and away from the battlements.

Away in some woods a boy pulled a spyglass from his eye. "Ha! I knew finding this would pay off, yes I did!" He said, grinning. "Though I do wonder who that man the princess was kissing was."

0-0

Promotions...

Erika and Ephraim from Lord to Great Lord


	22. Chapter XVII: River of Regrets

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: He is... not as important as you'd think.

AccessBlade: Poor, poor Orson.

Cloud Link Zero: Ah well.

chm01: Maybe it was, but it's far more insulting to, ya know, resurrect her from the grave and turning her into a puppet that can only say one word.

desoldeben: A little boo-boo on my part. I meant Artemis, I just messed up. I also looked up Tyr in on a names website. It is Norse. It means... God.

...I swear, _I swear, __**I swear**_ I did not know that until I looked it up.

AquaticSilver: Like I said, the spy isn't that important... And he's a boy.

X00001: Thanks man.

kenegi: It's just a passing reference.

patattack: Thanks man.

Gunlord500: Thanks man. Hope whatever your busy with goes well.

0-0

**Chapter XVII: River of Regrets**

_The Trinity of Magic is much like the Weapons Triangle, yet I can't completely wrap my head around how it works. Lord Pent had explained it like this: the magic of holy light casts away the elder's dark, the elder's dark covers anima's nature and the nature of anima basks in the light of all that is holy. I still don't understand it outside light over dark over anima over light. That's all I need to know. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

_Lyndis, when we met, was a talented yet inexperienced swordfighter that declared she would be my 'peerless warrior' shortly after we've met. Yet on our second tour of the Dread Isle her improvements were amazing to see; she did not fight so much as flow, weaving and attacking through enemy lines, slicing foes in half with almost careless ease. Watching her then I knew I could not compare her to any other sword handler I knew, even Karel the Sword Demon never moved like a stream and struck like a tidal wave as she. She became what she said she'd always be; a peerless warrior. _

_Tyr: The Fall of Nergal_

0-0

"Pardon me, Neimi." Seth began, walking into the troop, the girl turning her head to look at him. "Have you seen Princess Eirika?"

"Yes, by Tyr's Wagon." She replied, checking the string of her bow.

"Thank you." The knight said, bowing his head before walking over to the wagon.

"You'll need to train as we go, to get used to mounted combat." Tyr mentioned as Eirika trotted Artemis about a little, getting used to her steed. "You need to be able to put your steed into your attacks as well. I'll get Seth to, oh speak of the devil." Tyr said, spotting the knight. "I was just mentioning to Eirika that she should ask you for training."

"I would be glad to." Seth replied as Eirika came over. "But that is not why I came. A rumour has sprung up amongst the people of the nearby town. A merchant's son claims to have seen the princess upon the battlements last night."

"Yes, I was looking for Tyrland and that's where I found him." Eirika explained.

"And he additionally claims to have seen her kissing a man."

"Ah, well then." Tyr injected. "I can see how the rumours would spring up.

"We may need to clear this up before we leave." Seth explained. "So far gossip is sounding about who would be kissing the princess. They think it might be Innes, one of our knights, myself... some even claim it is her own brother."

"...I only kiss my brother's cheeks, not his lips." Eirika said, scrunching her face up.

"I spoke with Ephraim earlier." Tyr began. "He'll stop to make a brief speech. That might be a good time to announce our relationship."

"Tyrland..." Eirika said as Tyr reached up, taking her hand.

"Come, Eirika. Would you rather I climb a mountain to announce my love?" He said, smiling up at her.

"Of course not." She said, shaking her head. "It's just... I'm not sure how soon you wanted to announce it. I am happy."

0-0

"Merlinus, stock up on anything else you need." Tyr spoke to the merchant who nodded, the troop stopping briefly in the town.

"Not to worry, the wagons will be stocked well for our journey my friend." Merlinus replied, smiling and bowing before turning to leave for a store. Tyr himself sighed before turning to the town center. Eirika and Ephraim were standing on a small platform, Seth standing beside and behind them, a small crowd gathered about as Tyr walked over, standing at the bottom of the platform.

"Please, settle down." Ephraim asked, raising a hand. The crowd hushed, only a few whispers left before he spoke. "I thank you for coming on such short notice today. I will try and be brief. I understand the hardships you've gone through. Grado tore into your lives, your homes, your dreams. They let monsters and bandits run about, unchecked. These past few months I've been away, fighting Grado, have been a nightmare for you, my good people. For that I apologize, for your troubles, for your pains. I have told my father's vassals to get what army we have left together to fight and get the bandits and monsters under control." A small cheer went up, Ephraim letting them sound for a while before raising his hand again, letting the noise dim.

"There is more for me to do, however. Prince Lyon of Grado still roams with remnant forces. The source of these monsters must be ended. So I must apologize again... I must leave. I must see this through, end the threat. But this I promise; I will return, I will take my father's crown and throne and will do my best to restore our lands, our happiness. It will not be easy, I know. But I know my people. You are hard working, determined and courageous. I know that in my absence you will rise above the occasion. I only wish it didn't need to be like this."

"Your Highness." An elderly man spoke up, raising his hand. "I, the mayor, think I speak for us all when I say... _give those bloody monsters a good telling blow!_"

Ephraim chuckles lightly as the crowd let off one short cheer. "That we will, my good man. Now before we go, we must address something. Tyr, come up here, will you?"

Tyr nodded once before going to the platform's stairs, stepping up, lowering his hood before moving to stand next to Eirika. A few whispers sounded before Ephraim began to speak again.

"This is Tyrland, the Bernese Tactician some call the Duke of War." The prince began. "He has assisted my sister since the fall of Renais to Grado. He has helped her in our times of need with his strategies and teachings." He began as Eirika reached out, grabbing Tyr's hand, smiling at him. "He is also Eirika's betrothed."

The crowd, murmured getting louder as Eirika stepped closer to Tyr, letting her hand go to wrap an arm about her shoulder. Eirika leaned up and pecked his cheek. "You should speak." She said, Tyr nodding once before letting her go, stepping forwards, Ephraim giving him a simple nod.

"People." Tyr began, the crowd silencing. "I am Tyrland. Son of Duke Tenland. I hail from Bern, and I have fought in battles since I turned eighteen. When this... I am hoping that the coming battles are my last. I will see these battles through until this land can be at peace. Afterwards, I plan to be at Eirika's side as husband, and Ephraim's as advisor. I ask that you accept me, but I know that such may only come in time. Until then I vow to do everything in my power to see your prince and princess home."

A murmur sounded as Eirika walked up, taking Tyr's arm, smiling. "He is my love. He has my heart. My trust." She spoke. "We will see our land restored."

Tyr looked over the crowd; a few voiced confusion and discontent, but many more gave soft smiles and looks of approval. Eventually one man in the back shouted out. "All hail! The Princess and the Duke!"

"Hail! Hail!"

"Seems to be... I think they may like me..." Tyr whispered.

"When they get to know you... They shall love you." Eirika replied, kissing his cheek.

0-0

_The Sacred Stones that defeated the Demon King radiate a constant and dazzling light. The Sacred Stones are the only known power against the dark, the last hope of humanity._

_It is only natural that evil would seek to destroy the Sacred Stones... There can be no other force behind this attempt to gain the stones._

_A childhood friend appears before Eirika._

0-0

_**Two years ago...**_

"_How do you intend to use the Sacred Stone, Lyon?" Ephraim asked, himself and Eirika seated in a sitting room with the soft spoken Prince of Grado. "Do you really think you can tap into it's power?"_

"_Mmm..." Lyon began, thinking before he spoke. "My research isn't complete yet, but there's no mistaking the power the Sacred Stones contain. And the Stone of Grado seems especially responsive to my dark magic. I suppose it's because it contains both sacred and demonic properties. Regardless, if I can just press my studies a little harder... Well, I think I might be able to heal my father's illness. If that works, there's no telling how many other people I can help as well."_

"_Do you think this is wise?" Eirika asked, concerned. "The power contained within the stones is beyond our understanding... My father tells me that the stones possess a power not to be trifled with."_

"_Uh-huh..." Lyon replied sadly. "Father Macgregor is also against it. That's why they still won't give me direct access to the Stone of Grado. For the time being, I've made do with the radiant energies surrounding it. They're nothing compared to the raw power of the stone itself, but... If I show Father Macgregor some real progress, perhaps one day..."_

"_Using the Sacred Stones to study magic..." Ephraim replied with a shudder._

"_Ephraim, Eirika, what do you two think?" Lyon asked. "Using the divine power of the Sacred Stones in this way... You don't think it's a very good idea, do you?"_

"_...It's just that I know nothing at all of magic." Ephraim admitted. "I would that there were some way I could help you, but I simply can't. But, Lyon, I've seen how hard you've worked to help others. I know how much you want the power to make others happy. I know these things, and because I know you, I trust your intentions."_

"_Ephraim..." Lyon let off, smiling. _

"_If you hope to use the power of the Sacred Stone for good, I trust you can. I'm behind you all the way."_

"_I agree with Ephraim entirely." Eirika added. "You spend every night in the library, studying cures for your father's illness. The power of the Sacred Stones is too powerful to be used for personal gain. But you, Lyon... I think you'll be fine. You're the kindest person I know."_

"_Thanks, both of you." Lyon replied, smiling wider. "Hearing those words from you means a lot to me. Actually- and this hasn't been made public yet- but... I've already saved someone using the knowledge I've gleamed so far."_

"_You have?' Ephraim asked._

"_Uh-huh..." Lyon replied, nodding. "A while back, a fire ravaged Serafew, and a little girl got trapped in the flames. Her burns were terrible: not even healing staves were able to cure her injuries. But just a sliver of the stone's power restored her life and healed her wounds. We saved that girl's life, Ephraim! Oh, if you could have seen the tears of joy in her mother's eyes!"_

"_You really did it, huh?" Ephraim let out, chuckling. "You are special, Lyon. Congratulations!"_

"_Well... thanks." Lyon said humbly. "But there's still so much more to be done. I am happy, though. To be honest I just want to help people. I want to put the ancient magics to use for the common good... That's how I feel."_

"_Lyon..." Eirika said softly, giggling._

"_And as my research moves forward, I'll be able to do much more, too. We have only the barest understanding of how dark magic operates. Maybe we can use it not only to heal wounds, but also to stop diseases... What if we can read the future, predict disaster, move mountains!" Lyon let off with excitement. _

"_Hold on, Lyon." Eirika said calmly, raising a hand. "You can't take too much on yourself all at once. What good is helping people if you sacrifice yourself to do it?"_

"_Oh..." Lyon let off, chuckling nervously. "Yes, of course. Sorry. I got carried away."_

"_You have a soft heart, Lyon." Ephraim pointed out. "I bet you haven't taken any real time off at all. So this is what we're going to do. Today we're going into the city. And you're going with us, Lyon."_

"_What?" Lyon let off, blinking. "But Ephraim, you've got a history report due."_

"_We're taking today off." Ephraim stated firmly, standing up and grabbing Lyon's arm. "C'mon, let's go."_

"_Bu-but, Ephraim..." Lyon began as he was pulled to his feet, pulling against Ephraim as the Prince of Renais dragged the reluctant Prince of Grado to the door._

"_It's just one day, and I won't tell anyone." Eirika assured him as she began to follow. "Won't it be fun for the three of us to spend a day in the city?"_

"_Ephraim, Eirika..." Lyon uttered as Ephraim finally let him go. "Thanks so much. I'm lucky to have the two of you as friends._

0-0

_**Present...**_

"We have the Stone of Renais." Ephraim summed up, speaking to Tyr, Eirika, Innes and L'Arachel in a small meeting, camp breaking from the lunch break they just had. "The final Sacred Stone is in Rausten."

"L'Arachel, can you tell us anything about the Stone of Rausten?" Eirika asked.

"Naturally!" She replied cheerfully. "As Rausten's very own Princess, I know a thing or two about our stone. The palace reliquary currently houses our Sacred Stone. Follow me, and I'll take you to there."

"I sent the Frelian army ahead before us." Innes added. "They should be en route to Rausten. If we hurry, we can join up with them at the banks of the Narube River."

"My main concern is how much of Grado's army remains." Tyr asked. "Between the retreating forces, what ever General Reiv has, plus anything Lyon himself has and whatever mercenaries they hired... We may yet be looking at a formidable fighting force. And with their backs to the wall we can expect them to be more fierce than usual."

"Agreed." Innes replied. "The play never ends until the last act is finished."

0-0

"Do not falter!" A Frelian solider cried out. "Show them the might of Frelia!" He cried out a small group of men charging towards the descending Wyvern Knights. Each man was met with a lance and struck dead in little time.

All across the river the scene repeated with mages and warriors of Grado defeating Frelian forces, slaughtering them. A lone pegasus knight clutched her jaw, leading a small group of refugees away.

"Lady S-Syrene..." A young girl spoke up. "The enemy is headed this way."

"Are you serious?" The knight asked, grimacing. "Grado's been defeated, and still they fight on? And they're tough."

"You Frelian fools have been wiped out by those guys..." An elderly man let out, glaring before looking sacred. "Oh, no... Now we're finished as well."

"Everyone, please remain calm." Syrene began. "If you panic and flee, the enemy will simply surround you. If you remain here and don't move, I promise to protect you all."

"Lady Syrene..." The girl breathed out.

0-0

"Oh dear..." Tyr let out as he stopped his wagon. Hopping off his wagon he ran to the front, pulling out his spyglass.

"Brother! Look there!" Eirika said, pointing out near the front of the formation.

"A skirmish!" Ephraim exclaimed.

"Is that Syrene?" Innes asked, blinking. "What's going on? We must go to her aid."

"Everyone, hold!" L'Arachel bellowed out. "Something evil is afoot..."

"That has been the norm through this campaign." Tyr quipped as a flash of crimson light appeared before them, the twins and Tyr drawing their weapons as a figure appeared as they light faded. "Who are you?" Tyr demanded, stepping forwards to join the Royals of Renais.

"Lyon!" Ephraim exclaimed.

"Eirika... Ephraim... And I assume you are Tyrland..." Lyon addressed.

"Lyon..." Eirika breathed, moving her horse forwards. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Eirika, stop!" Ephraim barked out, holding out a hand, Eirika halting her steed.

"Brother?"

"Lyon..." Ephraim began. "We met recently in Grado Keep, right? Do you remember what you told me then? You told me this was all your doing, that you started this war."

"What?" Lyon let off, surprised. "Ephraim... Why are you so angry? We haven't seen each other in so long... What's happened?"

"Lyon..." Eirika let off.

"He seems sincere, Prince Ephraim." Tyr said softly. "But... I am not sure, but something is wrong. This might be Lyon's personality showing past the control, but something is wrong."

"I hear you." Ephraim replied softly before addressing Lyon again. "You said it yourself. Lyon, you must be under the control of someone or something else."

"Please do not let this be true..." Eirika began, setting a hand to her heart before beginning. "Lyon... Tyrland believe you are possessed by the Demon King himself. Please, tell me it is not so!"

"Of course it isn't, Eirika." Lyon replied, waving his hands. "Please, do not worry. Come here. Closer..."

"My advice, My Love... Don't." Tyr replied simply as Lyon began to cough and groan, doubling over.

"Ah! Gah... ahh... uuuuhhaaah... ga..."

"Lyon?" Eirika yelped, as Tyr moved in front of her horse to block her passage.

"No, Eirika!" Tyr let off. "This is not Lyon... Only a shell..."

"**Gah... rrraaaa..." **Lyon let off. **"Ev... ahh... evil...** Stay... back... Eirika..." Lyon let off, stepping backwards.

"What?" She let off, softly as Lyon looked up at her.

"Get away... from me... quickly..." Lyon begged. "If you... don't... I will surely... ...destroy you... Flee... qui-quickly... Go!"

"...What you see, My Princess, is what remains of Lyon. What little there is..." Tyr began. "The rest, however..." He stopped as Lyon stood up straight, bearing a smirk in place of a smile.

"Hi. It's been a while since I saw you two last, hasn't it?" Lyon asked, chuckling a bit.

"Lyon?" Eirika breathed out. "Is that... no, it cannot be him speaking."

"It's not." Tyr replied.

"Stay back, Eirika." Ephraim repeated. "Keep your guard up. That's not Lyon."

"I'm not Lyon? That's rich. A masterpiece. You always thought Lyon was-"

"Silence, demon." Tyr demanded. "End your games. I know of you, Demon King Fomortiis. Spare us the mockery and reveal yourself.

"**...Hmph. Very well then. I was wrong to disregard the value of human emotions and intellect."** Lyon spoke, but now with a warbling voice that was a pitch lower.

"No... No, no, it cannot be." Eirika let off, a tear coming to her eye.

"**I've had my fun pretending to be human, but the need for charades has passed."** He said, no longer smiling or smirking. **"You are correct. This body no longer belongs to your young Lyon. I devoured his pathetic heart ages ago. I admit, you are a smart one, human. Tell me, how long has it been that you knew that I was the one behind all this?"**

"I suspected after we rescued Ephraim." Tyr admitted. "But it wasn't until awhile ago that I figured out you had possessed someone, let alone the Prince of Grado. You are a clever beast, but that is all you are. A beast."

"**Ha ha ha ha!" **The Demon King bellowed out before shaking his head. **"A beast? At least be honest. I am the KING of beasts! Lyon... Lyon... O Prince of misery... Come out. Be not shy... This body is lost to you... It is mine to compel..."**

"Tyrland... What is he saying...?" Eirika asked.

"**Your dreams, Lyon... I am about to make them come true for you. I am about to crush Prince Ephraim and take Princess Eirika for my own. Isn't that all that you've ever prayed for, young fool of a prince?"**

"Jealous of Ephraim... In love with Eirika..." Tyr summed up. "I suspected at our outpost meeting this was the case... That explains it. Some of Lyon exists still, but he is so... dominated and warped... It is sad."

"**Rejoice, Lyon. The time has come... Ephraim, the man you envy... Eirika, the woman you desire... And even Tyrland, who claimed the woman you desire... I will give you your darkest fantasies, your blackest wishes! Come and fight me, mortal beings. I await you!"** The Demon King said before vanishing in a flash of light.

"...Well it's not as bad as I thought." Tyr sighed. "It's worse..."

"Tyrland..." Eirika let off, dismounting. "What am I... What will we do...?"

"...I spoke with Lute, Artur and Saleh about the Demon King at length once." Tyr began. "Lyon... I fear he is beyond recovery..."

"No..."

"My love, listen." Tyr began, grabbing her shoulders. "I would save him if I could, but he didn't lie. There... there isn't enough left of Lyon to save. All we can do is kill him... Grant him a merciful death... I... I am sorry." He said, shaking his head, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I am..."

"...I understand." Erika replied, nodding once. "Please... Pit me against him."

"Eirika, I cannot-"

"If you think I cannot win, I will understand." Erika began, before turning and remounting her horse.

"Eirika..." Ephraim added as he watched his sister.

"But he has been a close friend of mine... If a blade must end his life, then let it be mine. Let me be the one to grant him peace."

"...Very well." Tyr consented. "But... I... I just never wanted to put you in such a painful situation. Be strong. Regardless... On to the situation at hand."

"Syrene is in need of aid." Innes pointed out. "And she is protecting those civilians."

"I know. Our first priority is supporting her." Tyr replied. "Cormag! Here."

"Aye." The blonde said, guiding his wyvern over. "What do you need of me?"

"Tell me, how much can your beast carry?" Tyr asked.

"Plenty. Why?"

0-0

"With all due respect, Sir Cormag..." Wallace said, seated behind the wyvern knight as the two sailed across the sky, Florina and Tana to their left carrying Ross and Innes, Vanessa to their right carrying Garcia. "I would much prefer my boots on the _ground_."

"Relax, Sir Wallace, it won't be long now." Cormag replied simply as they began to lower.

Syrene was still there, holding the bridge as best she could against charging soldiers. Cormag dove a little faster, to place Wallace as instructed.

"Syrene, prepare to disengage!" Innes called out, the knight guarding the bridge, gasping a bit, but still able to put a lance past her foe. Once Cormag landed, Wallace leapt off, gripping his lance and running for the bridge. "Now, let Wallace hold them off!"

"Aye!" Syrene barked back, guiding her steed away, just as Wallace reached the bridge, a new wave of foes marching across, the other pegasus knights landing, letting their passengers off.

"Ha! Come then, Grado fools!" Wallace bellowed out, banging his free hand to his chest. "Come and break your weapons against me!"

"Syrene!" Tana called out, totting over to her fellow knight. "Are you all right?"

"Princess Tana!" Syrene let off, saluting once. "What are you doing here? This place is dangerous!" She called out as Wallace's lance found its first victim.

"We're here to make sure you don't die." Innes barked back, notching an arrow and letting it fly towards the enemy, Garcia and Ross doing the same with their bows. "Lead the civilians past the bridge. Ross and Tana will go with you."

"Aye." Ross said, setting his bow away and running to join the knight, pulling his axe out. "We'll see these folks home safe, won't we?"

"Thank you." Syrene said, smiling warmly. "Let us be off then."

0-0

In all honesty, things were working out according to plan. The civilians were being escorted away by Syrene, Tana and Ross as the rest of the troop marched up the first bridge and towards the fortress the shell of Lyon was likely at. They came across a few mages knocking a tree over to make a bridge, but he dispatched Gerik, Marisa, Dolza and Moulder to deal with them, across the tree bridge themselves and work their way up to join the rest.

Neimi was dispatching any wyvern that came close that was not ridden by Cormag, while Franz and Gilliam dealt with any she couldn't. Eirika and Ephraim led the rest forwards, past the civilians who offered thanks. By the time they reached the second bridge Wallace stood there was nothing more than a pile of bodies, himself, one prince and a warrior.

"Bloody hell, Wallace." Tyr called out. "You'll give everyone else in this unit a bad reputation if you kill so many by yourself. At least tell me Innes and Garcia took their fair share."

"More that that." Innes replied. "But still, Wallace is an exceptional knight. I can see why you'd hold him in high regard."

"If everyone is done patting me on my back, let's go kill this Demon Prince or King or whatever, and give him a good what for!"

0-0

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tyr asked Eirika one last time, the form of the overtaken Lyon not far from them.

"I am." Eirika said simply, Sieglinde in her hand. "I will grant him peace."

"Very well." Tyr said. "Natasha, Neimi, Artur, prepare to support. Eirika... Be careful, My Love."

"I will." The princess said before guiding Artemis into a trot to the Prince of Grado's form, stopping some distance away.

"Lyon!" She called out, sword held over her head. "If any of you is left in there, then I'll say this, my friend! I am here. I will grant you peace and freedom from the Demon King! I am... I am sorry how I must do it however."

"**Heh heh..." **The Demon King let off. **"Wretched girl. Are you listening, Lyon? Is this truly the girl you loved? She comes to kill me. Watch now, O Prince of despair as I use my hands to tear her limb from limb!"** He called out before casting a spell, runes appearing before him as Eirika charged.

Twelve flames of dark purple appeared before him before being launched at the princess, the woman guiding her horse around the first batch, then using her blessed blade to cut the rest apart. As she neared the form of Lyon she let off a cry before stabbing forth, a black barrier blocking her blade, but causing Lyon's form to shudder.

He in turn launched a quick spell, the girl leaning away from the blast of dark flame before stabbing again, hitting the same barrier before rearing her horse up and thrusting again. Then the barrier shattered, Lyon leaping back out of attack range.

"**Heh..." **The Demon King chuckled, before teleporting away.

0-0

"**Urr..." **Lyon's form let off, rubbing his face with a hand as he reappeared; past the bridge were Grado's men lay dead. **"Bah... Can't hold up to such as this? Accursed human flesh is too brittle, too weak..."**

"There!" The Demon King heard, the mounted units of the opposing troop charging towards him, Eirika and Ephraim at the lead, Tyr riding pillion behind the princess. "Hold, you demon!" Tyr bellowed out as the horses slowed down, the man hopping off.

Lyon's form smirked in response. **"Now, I know your strength." **He said, looking right at Eirika. **"It is time to leave. I sacrifice this flesh and return to my body of old. This does not end. The world will drown again in dark- ack!"** He let off, the last cry caused by a crossbow bolt to the thigh, doubling over to grasp the missile.

"Are you done yet?" Tyr asked calmly. "Because it's time to put you to an end." He said, reloading his weapon.

"**I find you vexing, boy."** The Demon King let off, ripping the bolt from his leg before vanishing in a pillar of light.

"We will not let you flee!" Ephraim called out holding his lance high. "After him, Eirika! We have to find where he's gone. Search everywhere! I can't allow him to desecrate my friend's body any longer!"

"Fan out, groups of five." Tyr ordered. "But don't stray far. We'll meet here in one hour, and be careful. He is a hazardous foe."

0-0

"Eirika, everyone's checked in." Tyr said, walking up to the princess with Innes beside him, a bow and lance in his hands. "We haven't found a trace of the Demon King."

"Even so, my solders pursue Prince Lyon's trail." Innes added. "Our trackers are excellent. They'll have him soon."

"We'll be settling here for the night for that reason." Tyr injected. "No sense running about the countryside blind. If Innes' men are as good as he says, we'll have a path to follow come sunrise."

"That's good..." Eirika replied, nodding once.

"There is something else I need to speak to you two about." Innes added. "The messenger I sent to Frelia returned not long ago. She brought a package I'd requested: Frelia's Sacred Twins."

"You have the Sacred Twins?" Erika asked.

"Yes." Innes said with a nod. "Frelia may have lost her Sacred Stone... However, it seems the Sacred Twin relics remain undisturbed. I had them brought here. Behold!"

"These..." Eirika began as Innes held up the weapons.

"Frelia's Sacred Twins." Innes said with a bow in one hand and a lance in the other. "Nidhogg, the Serpent Bow, and Vidofnir, the Winged Lance. I want you to take them."

"There are for you, aren't they?" Eirika replied, shaking her head. "They're for the rulers of Frelia."

"No, I entrust them to your care." Innes insisted. "You and Ephraim are the leaders of this army. Use them as you see fit."

"Thank you, Prince Innes..." Eirika replied. "I appreciate your sacrifice."

"It is no sacrifice, and I require no thanks." Innes replied. "We're fighting for the same thing here: victory."

"My advice is to take the lance, but leave the bow with Innes." Tyr spoke. "I can think of no better hands to use that weapon than his."

"I agree." Eirika replied, taking hold of the lance.

"I still need to find someone to take hold of the other Sacred Twins we've accumulated..." Tyr added. "I should work on that."

0-0

"Knoll, have you a moment?" Tyr asked, approaching the shaman. He could see Eirika and Syrene talking to the villagers that were escorted away.

"Yes." Knoll replied, turning to face him, a small, disfigured being moving around to face Tyr. It was just over three feet tall, covered in ratted rags and looked like a cross between a zombie and a ghost with an axe in its hands.

"...Okay, what is that?" Tyr asked simply as Knoll waved his hand, the creature vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"A phantasm." Knoll replied simply. "Think of it as a dark magic construct."

"...Yes, of course..." Tyr let off. _'I really, really hate elder magic...'_ He thought before speaking. "Anyway, I came with the dark tome, Gleipnir. With the way things are going we need all of the Sacred weapons in good hands. I would entrust it to your use." He said, passing the book to Knoll who bowed as he took it.

"I thank you, Sir." Knoll replied. "I only hope my actions now will atone for what I helped set in motion."

0-0

"Sain, Florina." Tyr addressed as he walked up to the pair, Vidofnir in hand. "I hate to interrupt the husband and wife, but I will be brief."

"That is fine." Sain said, smiling as he kissed his wife's cheek. "We always have time for friends, my good sir. Can we help you?"

"This is Vidofnir. A Sacred Lance of Frelia." Tyr began, holding out the weapon. "With the days ahead looking bleaker it is time we put all the legends of the land to good use. Sain, you are the finest lanceman I've commanded to date. Only Ephraim can claim match to you. I would ask you use this weapon."

"Thank you." The knight said, taking the weapon and feeling its weight. "I will take good care of it and return it to the throne of Frelia when we are done. It is in the best of hands."

0-0

"Lute." Tyr began, holding up a tome. "Do you know what this is?"

"Hmm?" Lute let off, turning to look. "But of course. It is Excalibur, the Wind Tome. A powerful magic tome and Sacred Twin of Jehanna it is-"

"Yours until the end of the campaign." Tyr interrupted, tossing the book to her, the girl catching it.

"...Truly...?"

"You will be expected to return it to Joshua when we are done. Clear?"

"Yes, of course..." She said, looking over the book. "Until then... Oh, I shall study it!"

0-0

"Garcia." Tyr called out, the black axe, Garm, in his hand. "Am I disturbing you?"

"No." Garcia said, he and Ross sitting on the ground, a pair of training axes between them. "We were just taking a break form sparring. May we help you?"

"I have one of Grado's Sacred Twins here." Tyr began, holding up the axe. "This is Garm, the Black Axe. I wish you to use it. In the dark days to come we will need all the strength the Sacred Twins of each land provide. You're our most experienced axeman. I want you to use it. Return it to Knoll or Duessel at the end of the campaign, but until then use it as your weapon."

"The thought is appreciated." Garcia began, standing up. "But with all due respect, Sir, I must refuse."

"...May I ask why?" Tyr asked as Ross stood up as well.

"Yeah, Dad, I mean it's the best axe in the world." Ross added. "Why wouldn't you take it?"

"Because I ain't getting any younger." Garcia began. "My prime is behind me. When I am done here the best I'll be doing is training new recruits or advising younger solders. My best days are gone. Don't burden my old bones with such honour. Instead... Let my son use the axe."

"Dad..."

"I've seen him grow." Garcia said proudly. "I've seen him learn. I've seen him fight. The boys got the best of me and the best of his mother. The days behind are mine, but the days ahead are his. Give him the axe, Tyrland of Bern. Give him the honour, my son can shoulder it."

"I can't argue." Tyr replied. "That's fine. Really, Ross, when we met you were but a wet behind the ears kid with no idea what he was in for. You've become a man since then and loyal friend. Use the axe proudly."

"Thanks boss." Ross said, taking the axe from Tyr's hands, feeling the weight. "Rest easy and well. I'll do you proud, wait and see!"

0-0

"Eirika, how are things?" Tyr asked as he walked over to the princess.

"Everything is fine." She replied, stepping into him and hugging him briefly. "The civilians are well, just a little shook up. And what have you been doing?"

"Passing out the Sacred Twins we had in storage until now." Tyr explained. "The time is now that we use them. The end isn't far off, I think. But the battles ahead will be harder than ever. We dealt the Grado Remnant a harsh blow, but what is left will surely fight like madmen. And even once they are gone, there are Elimine knows how many monsters left to fight."

"Must you be pessimistic?" Eirika sighed.

"I am realistic." Tyr replied. "Don't worry, My Love, I am not becoming depressed at the odds. In fact, I am optimistic. We've proven ourselves superior in every conflict, and I do not see that changing. Only the Demon King at his full might will give us pause. Tonight I am going to go over a plan with you an Ephraim, in the event we do fight him. I cannot guarantee success, but it's the best I can come up with. If Rausten offers their Sacred Twins to us then it'll all be easier."

"You are a man grounded by experience." Eirika summed up, kissing his cheek. "But I am glad to have you with me, to keep me from rushing off with the wind."

"And I am likewise glad to have you, to uplift my spirits." Tyr replied, smiling back. "Now, let us flirt later. I am sure we need not make eyes roll by being all lovey-dovey."

Eirika giggled in response. "I will be helping Tana and Merlinus with dinner. I hope you will enjoy, My Dear."

0-0

Promotions...

Knoll from Shaman to Summoner


End file.
